Harry Potter und die Methoden der Rationalität
by Patneu
Summary: Eine deutsche Übersetzung des epischen Harry-Potter-Fanfics "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality" von Eliezer Yudkowsky, in dem Harrys Tante Petunia den Oxford-Professor Michael Verres-Evans heiratet, Harry eine Ausbildung in Wissenschaft und Rationalität erhält und sich aufmacht, die Welt der Magie wissenschaftlich zu ergründen.
1. Ein sehr unwahrscheinlicher Tag

**Kapitel 1: Ein sehr unwahrscheinlicher Tag**

Haftungsausschluss: J. K. Rowling gehört Harry Potter und niemandem gehören die Methoden der Rationalität.

Man ist weithin der Meinung dieses Fanfic käme etwa um Kapitel 5 herum richtig in die Gänge. Wenn ihr es nach Kapitel 10 immer noch nicht mögt, gebt auf.

Rezensionen freuen mich. Ihr könnt Rezensionen für jedes Kapitel hinterlassen, keine Registrierung nötig und es ist nicht notwendig, alle Kapitel gelesen zu haben, bevor ihr anfangt, Kapitel zu rezensieren – aber hinterlasst bitte maximal _eine_ Rezension pro Kapitel.

Dieses Fanfic beschränkt sich nicht streng auf nur einen Ausgangspunkt – es existiert ein hauptsächlicher Ausgangspunkt an einem Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit, aber auch andere Abweichungen. Der beste Begriff, den ich für dieses Fanfic gehört habe, ist "Parallel-Universum".

Der Text enthält viele Hinweise: Offensichtliche Hinweise, nicht-so-offensichtliche Hinweise, wahrhaftig undeutliche Andeutungen, deren erfolgreiche Entschlüsselung durch manche Leser mich schockiert hat und massenhaft Belege für aller Augen. Dies ist eine rationalistische Geschichte; ihre Mysterien sind lösbar und sollen gelöst werden.

Die Abfolge der Geschichte ist die einer Serie, z.B. einer TV-Serie, die für eine vorher bestimmte Anzahl von Staffeln läuft, deren Episoden in sich geschlossen sind, aber mit einem übergeordneten Handlungsbogen, der zu einem finalen Abschluss hinführt.

Alle erwähnte Wissenschaft ist echte Wissenschaft. Aber bitte behaltet im Hinterkopf, dass außerhalb des Reiches der Wissenschaft, die Ansichten der Charaktere nicht diejenigen des Autors sein können. Nicht alles, was der Protagonist tut, ist eine Lektion in Weisheit und Ratschläge von dunkleren Charakteren können nicht vertrauenswürdig oder gefährlich zweischneidig sein.*

* * *

 _Im Mondlicht glitzert ein winziges Stückchen Silber, ein Bruchteil einer Linie..._

 _(schwarze Umhänge fallen)_

 _... Blut fließt in Strömen und jemand schreit ein Wort._

* * *

Jeder Zoll Platz an der Wand wird von einem Bücherschrank verdeckt. Jedes Bücherregal hat sechs Fächer und geht fast bis zur Decke. Manche Bücherschränke sind bis zum Anschlag mit gebundenen Büchern vollgestopft: Wissenschaft, Mathematik, Geschichte und alles weitere. Andere Regale enthalten zwei Reihen Science-Fiction-Taschenbücher, die hintere Reihe auf alte Taschentuchpackungen oder Holzlatten gestellt, so dass man die hintere Buchreihe über die Bücher davor sehen kann. Und es ist immer noch nicht genug. Bücher überschwemmen die Tische und die Sofas und bilden kleine Stapel unter den Fenstern.

Das ist das Wohnzimmer des Hauses, welches von dem angesehenen Professor Michael Verres-Evans, seiner Frau Petunia Evans-Verres und ihrem Adoptivsohn Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres bewohnt wird.

Es liegt ein Brief auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und ein ungestempelter Umschlag aus gelblichem Pergament, in emerald-grüner Tinte adressiert an _Mr. H. Potter_.

Der Professor und seine Frau sprechen in scharfem Ton miteinander, aber sie schreien nicht. Der Professor sieht Schreien als unzivilisiert an.

"Du machst Witze," sagte Michael zu Petunia. Sein Tonfall wies darauf hin, dass er sehr fürchtete, sie könne es ernst meinen.

"Meine Schwester war eine Hexe," wiederholte Petunia. Sie sah ängstlich aus, verteidigte aber ihren Standpunkt. "Ihr Ehemann war ein Zauberer."

"Das ist absurd!" sagte Michael scharf. "Sie waren bei unserer Hochzeit - sie waren an Weihnachten zu Besuch -"

"Ich sagte ihnen, du dürftest es nicht wissen," flüsterte Petunia. "Aber es ist wahr. Ich habe Dinge gesehen -"

Der Professor rollte mit den Augen. "Liebling, ich verstehe, dass du mit der skeptischen Literatur nicht vertraut bist. Dir ist vielleicht nicht klar, wie einfach es für einen geübten Zauberkünstler ist, das Unmögliche zu vorzugaukeln. Erinnerst du dich, wie ich Harry beigebracht habe, Löffel zu verbiegen? Falls es schien, als konnten sie immer erahnen, was du dachtest, das nennt sich Cold Reading -"

"Es war kein Löffel verbiegen -"

"Was war es dann?"

Petunia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich kann's dir nicht einfach erzählen. Du wirst denken, ich bin -" Sie schluckte. "Hör zu. Michael. Ich war nicht - immer so -" Sie deutete auf sich selbst, als wolle sie auf ihre elegante Figur hinweisen. "Lily hat das getan. Weil ich - weil ich sie _angefleht_ habe. Jahrelang habe ich sie angefleht. Lily war _immer_ schon hübscher als ich und ich war... gemein zu ihr deswegen und dann bekam sie _Magie_ , kannst du dir vorstellen wie ich mich fühlte? Und ich _flehte_ sie an, etwas von dieser Magie bei mir anzuwenden, damit ich auch hübsch sein könnte, auch wenn ich ihre Magie nicht haben könnte, zumindest hübsch könnte ich sein."

Tränen sammelten sich in Petunias Augen.

"Und Lily weigerte sich und erfand die lächerlichsten Ausreden, als ob die Welt untergehen würde, wenn sie nett zu ihrer Schwester wäre oder ein Zentaur ihr gesagt hätte, nicht zu - die lächerlichsten Sachen und ich hasste sie dafür. Und als ich gerade die Universität absolviert hatte, ging ich mit diesem Jungen aus, Vernon Dursley, er war fett und der einzige Junge, der mit mir redete. Und er erzählte mir, dass er Kinder wollte und er seinen ersten Sohn Dudley nennen würde. Und ich dachte mir, _was für ein Elternteil nennt sein Kind Dudley Dursley?_ Es war, als ob sich mein ganzes zukünftiges Leben vor meinen Augen ausbreitete und ich hielt es nicht aus. Und ich schrieb meiner Schwester und erklärte ihr, dass wenn sie mir nicht helfen würde, ich lieber einfach -"

Petunia stoppte.

"Jedenfalls," sagte Petunia mit kleiner Stimme, "gab sie nach. Sie erzählte mir, dass es gefährlich war und ich sagte, es interessiere mich nicht mehr und ich trank diesen Zaubertrank und ich war wochenlang krank, aber als es mir besser ging, wurde meine Haut reiner und ich wurde schließlich kurviger und... ich war wunderschön, die Leute waren _nett_ zu mir," ihre Stimme brach, "und danach konnte ich meine Schwester nicht mehr hassen, besonders als ich herausfand, was ihre Magie ihr am Ende bescherte -"

"Liebling," sagte Michael freundlich, "du wurdest krank, du hast etwas zugenommen, während du im Bett lagst und deine Haut ist von allein reiner geworden. Oderdu hast deine Ernährung umgestellt, weil du krank warst -"

"Sie war eine Hexe," wiederholte Petunia. "Ich habe es gesehen."

"Petunia," sagte Michael. Die Verärgerung schlich sich in seine Stimme. "Du _weißt_ , das kann nicht wahr sein. Muss ich wirklich erklären wieso?"

Petunia rang mit den Händen. Sie schien den Tränen nahe. "Mein Lieber, ich weiß, ich kann Diskussionen mit dir nicht gewinnen, aber bitte, du musst mir dabei vertrauen -"

" _Dad! Mum!_ "

Die beiden hielten inne und sahen Harry an, als hätten sie vergessen, dass eine dritte Person im Raum war.

Harry atmete tief ein. "Mum, _deine_ Eltern hatten keine Magie, oder?"

"Nein," sagte Petunia und wirkte verwirrt.

"Dann wusste niemand in deiner Familie von Magie, als Lily ihren Brief bekam. Wie wurden _sie_ überzeugt?"

"Ah..." sagte Petunia. "Sie schickten nicht nur einen Brief. Sie schickten einen Professor aus Hogwarts. Er -" Petunias Augen schnellten zu Michael. "Er hat uns etwas Magie gezeigt."

"Dann müsst ihr nicht darüber streiten," sagte Harry fest. Gegen alle Erfahrung hoffend, dass sie diesmal, nur dieses eine mal, auf ihn hören würden. "Wenn es wahr ist, können wir einfach einen Hogwarts-Professor herholen und die Magie selbst sehen und Dad wird zugeben, dass es wahr ist. Und wenn nicht, wird Mum zugeben, dass es falsch ist. Dafür gibt es die experimentelle Methode, so dass wir Dinge nicht nur durch diskutieren klären müssen."

Der Professor drehte sich um und sah auf ihn herab, geringschätzig wie üblich. "Oh, komm schon, Harry. Wirklich, _Magie?_ Ich dachte, _du_ wüsstest es besser, als das ernst zu nehmen, Sohn, auch wenn du erst zehn bist. Magie ist so ziemlich die unwissenschaftlichste Sache, die es gibt!"

Harry blickte verbittert drein. Er wurde gut behandelt, wahrscheinlich besser, als die meisten biologischen Väter ihre eigenen Kinder behandelten. Harry wurde auf die besten Grundschulen geschickt – und als das nicht funktionierte, wurden ihm Tutoren aus der endlosen Schar hungernder Studenten zur Verfügung gestellt. Immer wurde Harry ermutigt, alles zu lernen, was sein Interesse weckte, ihm wurden alle Bücher gekauft, die seine Vortellungskraft gefangen nahmen und er wurde bei jedwedem Mathematik- oder Wissenschaftswettberb unterstützt, an dem er teilnahm. Ihm wurde jeder vernünftige Wunsch gewährt, außer, vielleicht, das winzigste Fetzchen Respekt. Von einem Doktor, der Biochemie in Oxford lehrte, konnte schwerlich erwartet werden, auf den Rat eines kleinen Jungen zu hören. Man würde, natürlich, zuhören, um Interesse zu zeigen; das ist es, was ein gutes Elternteil tun würde und deshalb, wenn man sich selbst als ein gutes Elternteil ansah, würde man es tun. Aber einen Zehnjährigen _ernst nehmen_? Wohl kaum.

Manchmal wollte Harry seinen Vater anschreien.

"Mum," sagte Harry, "wenn du diese Diskussion mit Dad gewinnen willst, sieh in Kapitel zwei des ersten Buchs der Feynman-Vorlesungen über Physik nach. Dort gibt es ein Zitat darüber, dass Philosophen viel darüber sagen, was Wissenschaft unbedingt ausmacht und es ist alles falsch, weil die einzige Regel in der Wissenschaft ist, dass die letzte Entscheidung durch Beobachtung gefällt wird - dass du nur die Welt ansehen und berichten musst, was du siehst. Ähm... spontan fällt mir nicht ein, wo man etwas darüber findet, dass es ein Ideal der Wissenschaft ist, Dinge durch Experimente anstatt Diskussionen beizulegen -"

Seine Mutter sah zu ihm herab und lächelte. "Danke, Harry. Aber -" sie hob den Kopf wieder zu ihrem Ehemann. "Ich will keine Diskussion mit deinem Vater gewinnen. Ich möchte, dass mein Ehemann seiner, seiner ihn liebenden Frau zuhört und ihr nur dieses eine mal vertraut -"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. _Hoffnungslos_. Seine beiden Eltern waren einfach hoffnungslos.

Jetzt würden seine Eltern sich wieder auf eine _dieser_ Streitereien einlassen; bei der seine Mutter versuchte, seinen Vater dazu zu bringen, sich schuldig zu fühlen und sein Vater versuchte, seine Mutter dazu zu bringen, sich dumm zu fühlen.

"Ich werde in mein Zimmer gehen," verkündete Harry. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. "Bitte versucht euch nicht zu sehr darüber zu streiten, Mum, Dad, wir werden früh genug wissen, wie es ausgeht, richtig?"

"Natürlich, Harry," sagte sein Vater und seine Mutter gab ihm einen beruhigenden Kuss und dann stritten sie sich weiter, während Harry die Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinaufstieg.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und versuchte nachzudenken.

Das Komische war, dass er Dad hätte zustimmen _sollen_. Niemand hatte jemals irgendwelche Belege für Magie gesehen und gemäß Mum gab es da draußen eine ganze magische Welt. Wie könnte irgendjemand so etwas geheim halten? Mehr Magie? Das schien eine eher verdächtige Ausrede zu sein.

Es hätte ein klarer Fall sein sollen, dass Mum scherzte, log oder verrückt war, in aufsteigender Reihenfolge der Furchtbarkeit. Wenn Mum den Brief selbst geschickt hätte, würde das erklären, wie er im Briefkasten ohne einen Stempel auftauchte. Ein bisschen Verrücktheit war viel, viel weniger unwahrscheinlich, als dass das Universum tatsächlich so funktionierte.

Außer, dass irgendein Teil von Harry zutiefst davon überzeugt war, dass Magie real war, seit dem Moment als er den vermeintlichen Brief von der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gesehen hatte.

Harry rieb sich die Stirn und zog eine Grimasse. _Glaube nicht alles, was du denkst_ hatte eines seiner Bücher gesagt.

Aber diese bizarre Gewissheit... Harry ertappte sich dabei, einfach zu erwarten, dass, ja, ein Hogwarts-Professor auftauchen und einen Zauberstab schwenken und Magie dort herauskommen würde. Die seltsame Gewissheit machte keinen Versuch sich gegen eine Falsifikation zu verteidigen – erfand keine Ausreden im Voraus dafür, warum kein Professor da sein oder der Professor nur in der Lage sein würde, Löffel zu verbiegen.

 _Woher kommst du, seltsame kleine Vorhersage?_ richtete Harry den Gedanken an sein Gehirn. _Warum glaube ich, was ich glaube?_

Üblicherweise war Harry ziemlich gut darin, diese Frage zu beantworten, aber in diesem speziellen Fall hatte er keinen _Schimmer,_ was sein Gehirn dachte.

Harry zuckte im Geiste mit den Schultern. Eine flache Metallplatte an einer Tür erfordert es, zu drücken und ein Griff an einer Tür erfordert es, zu ziehen und das, was es mit einer überprüfbaren Hypothese zu tun gilt, ist loszuziehen und sie zu überprüfen.

Er nahm ein Blatt liniertes Papier von seinem Schreibtisch und fing an, zu schreiben.

 _Sehr geehrte Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Harry hielt inne, überlegend; verwarf dann das Papier für ein anderes, einen weiteren Millimeter Graphit von seinem mechanischen Bleistift abklopfend. Das verlangte nach sorgfältiger Schönschrift.

 _ _Sehr geehrte Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall,__

 _oder Wer auch immer, den es betreffen mag:_

 _Ich habe vor kurzem Ihren Aufnahme-Brief für Hogwarts, adressiert an Mr. H. Potter, erhalten. Ihnen ist möglicherweise nicht bewusst, dass meine biologischen Eltern, James Potter und Lily Potter (ehemals Evans), tot sind. Ich wurde adoptiert von Lily's Schwester, Petunia Evans-Verres und ihrem Ehemann, Michael Verres-Evans._

 _Ich bin überaus interessiert daran, Hogwarts zu besuchen, vorausgesetzt, ein solcher Ort existiere tatsächlich. Nur meine Mutter Petunia sagt, dass sie von Magie weiß, kann sie aber nicht selbst anwenden. Mein Vater ist äußerst skeptisch. Ich selbst bin unsicher. Auch weiß ich nicht, wo ich irgendwelche der Bücher oder Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die in Ihrem Aufnahme-Brief aufgezählt werden, beschaffen sollte._

 _Mutter erwähnte, dass Sie einen Hogwarts-Repräsentanten zu Lily Potter (damals Lily Evans) schickten, um ihrer Familie zu demonstrieren, dass Magie real war und, wie ich annehme, Lily bei der Beschaffung ihrer Schulsachen zu helfen. Wenn Sie das auch für meine Familie tun könnten, wäre das überaus hilfreich._

 _Mit besten Grüßen_

 _Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry fügte ihre aktuelle Adresse hinzu, faltete dann den Brief und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag, den er an Hogwarts adressierte. Weitere Überlegung bewog ihn dazu, eine Kerze zu beschaffen und Wachs auf die Lasche des Umschlags zu tropfen, in welches er mit der Spitze eines Taschenmessers seine Initialen H.J.P.E.V. eindrückte. Wenn er schon in den Wahnsinn abgleiten sollte, würde er es mit Stil tun.

Dann öffnete er seine Tür und ging zurück nach unten. Sein Vater saß im Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch über höhere Mathematik, um zu zeigen, wie schlau er war und seine Mutter war in der Küche dabei, eines der Lieblingsgerichte seines Vaters zuzubereiten, um zu zeigen, wie liebevoll sie war. Es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie überhaupt miteinander reden. So beängstigend Streitereien auch waren, _nicht zu streiten_ war irgendwie noch schlimmer.

"Mum," sagte Harry in die zermürbende Stille, "ich werde die Hypothese überprüfen. Wie schicke ich deiner Theorie nach eine Eule an Hogwarts?"

Seine Mutter wandte sich von der Küchenspüle ab, um ihn schockiert anzustarren. "Ich - ich weiß nicht, ich denke, du musst einfach eine magische Eule besitzen."

Das hätte höchst verdächtig klingen sollen, _oh, dann gibt es also keinen Weg, deine Hypothese zu überprüfen,_ aber die sonderbare Gewissheit in Harry schien willens, sich noch etwas weiter hervor zu wagen.

"Nun, der Brief ist irgendwie hierher gekommen," sagte Harry, "also werde ich einfach draußen damit herumwedeln und rufen 'Brief für Hogwarts' und sehen, ob eine Eule ihn aufschnappt. Dad, willst du mitkommen und zusehen?"

Sein Vater schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und las weiter. _Natürlich,_ dachte Harry bei sich selbst. Magie war eine schändliche Sache, an die nur dumme Leute glaubten; wenn sein Vater so weit ginge, die Hypothese zu _überprüfen_ oder auch nur dabei zuzusehen, würde sich das anfühlen, als würde er sich damit _gemein machen..._

Erst als Harry zur Hintertür in den Garten hinausstapfte, wurde ihm klar, dass wenn _tatsächlich_ eine Eule herunterkommen und den Brief aufschnappen würde, er einige Probleme haben würde, Dad davon zu erzählen.

 _Aber - nun - das kann nicht_ wirklich _passieren, oder? Egal, was mein Gehirn zu glauben scheint. Wenn tatsächlich eine Eule herunterkommt und diesen Umschlag packt, habe ich sehr viel wichtigere Sorgen, als was Dad darüber denkt._

Harry atmete tief ein und hob den Umschlag hoch in die Luft.

Er schluckte.

Laut _Brief für Hogwarts!_ auszurufen, während man mitten im eigenen Garten einen Umschlag hoch in die Luft hält, war... tatsächlich ziemlich peinlich, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte.

 _Nein. Ich bin besser als Dad. Ich werde die wissenschaftliche Methode benutzen, auch wenn ich mir dadurch dämlich vorkomme._

"Brief -" sagte Harry, aber es kam tatsächlich mehr als ein leises Krächzen heraus.

Harry stählte seinen Willen und rief in den leeren Himmel, _"Brief für Hogwarts! Kann ich eine Eule bekommen?"_

"Harry?" fragte die amüsierte Stimme einer Frau, eine der Nachbarinnen.

Harrys Hand zuckte zurück, als habe sie Feuer gefangen und er versteckte den Umschlag hinter seinem Rücken als wäre es Drogengeld. Sein ganzes Gesicht glühte heiß vor Scham.

Das Gesicht einer alten Frau blickte über den Nachbarzaun, graue Haare lugten unter ihrem Haarnetz hervor. Mrs. Figg, die gelegentlich seine Babysitterin war. "Was machst du, Harry?"

"Gar nichts," sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. "Überprüfe nur - eine wirklich dumme Theorie -"

"Hast du deinen Aufnahme-Brief von Hogwarts bekommen?"

Harry erstarrte.

"Ja," sagten Harrys Lippen nach einer kleinen Weile. "Ich habe einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen. Sie sagen, sie wollen meine Eule bis zum 31. Juli, aber -"

"Aber du hast keine Eule. Armes Schätzchen! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was jemand sich dabei gedacht hat, dir nur den Standard-Brief zu schicken."

Ein schrumpliger Arm wurde über den Zaun gestreckt und öffnete erwartungsvoll eine Hand. An diesem Punkt kaum noch nachdenkend, übergab Harry seinen Umschlag.

"Überlass das einfach mir, Schätzchen," sagte Mrs. Figg, "und im Handumdrehen kommt jemand vorbei."

Und ihr Gesicht verschwand vom Zaun.

Es war lange still im Garten.

Dann sagte die Stimme eines Jungen, still und leise, "Was."

* * *

* Die geneigten Leser mögen hier bitte beachten, dass die Anmerkungen an Kapitelanfängen oder -enden üblicherweise Anmerkungen des ursprünglichen Autors sind und keine Anmerkungen des Übersetzers, insbesondere wenn er euch auffordert, ihm zu schreiben oder ähnliches. Meine Anmerkungen beschränken sich im Allgemeinen auf diese Fußnoten. Bitte beachtet weiterhin, dass die Anmerkungen des Autors nicht notwendigerweise vollständig sind, beispielsweise wenn die Übersetzung einzelner Abschnitte im Deutschen oder für die deutsche Version der Geschichte keinen Sinn mehr ergibt. Informationen zum Autor Eliezer Yudkowsky alias LessWrong und der originalen Geschichte "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality" in englischer Sprache findet ihr wahlweise auf (fanfiction dot net/s/5782108/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Methods-of-Rationality) oder auf der autorisierten Mirror-Seite HPMOR (hpmor dot com). Die Erlaubnis zur Verwendung seiner "Charaktere, Situationen und Welten" hat der Autor auf letzterer freundlicherweise erteilt.


	2. Alles, was ich glaube, ist falsch

**Kapitel 2: Alles, was ich glaube, ist falsch**

#hinzufügen "stddisclaimer.h"

* * *

 _"Natürlich war es meine Schuld. Es gibt hier niemand anderen, der für irgendetwas verantwortlich sein könnte."_

* * *

"Also, nur um das klarzustellen," sagte Harry, "wenn die Professorin dich schweben lässt, Dad, weißt du, dass du nicht an irgendwelchen Drähten befestigt wurdest, das wird als Beleg geeignet sein. Du wirst nicht einfach deine Meinung ändern und sagen, dass es ein Zaubertrick ist. Das wäre nicht fair. Wenn du das denkst, solltest du es _jetzt_ sagen und wir können uns stattdessen ein anderes Experiment ausdenken."

Harrys Vater, Professor Michael Verres-Evans, rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, Harry."

"Und du, Mum, deine Theorie besagt, dass die Professorin das tun können sollte und wenn es nicht passiert, gibst du zu, dass du Unrecht hattest. Nichts darüber, dass Magie nicht funktioniert, wenn Leute sie skeptisch sehen oder so etwas."

Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall sah Harry mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie sah ziemlich hexenhaft aus, mit ihrem schwarzen Umhang und spitzem Hut, aber wenn sie sprach, klang sie sehr formell und schottisch, was mit dem Aussehen überhaupt nicht zusammenpasste. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie aus wie jemand, der gackern und kleine Babys in Kessel werfen sollte, aber der ganze Effekt wurde ruiniert, sobald sie den ihren Mund aufmachte. "Ist das ausreichend, Mr. Potter?" sagte sie. "Soll ich mit der Demonstration beginnen?"

" _Ausreichend?_ Wahrscheinlich nicht," sagte Harry. "Aber es wird zumindest _helfen_. Beginnen Sie, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin."

"Nur Professor reicht aus," sagte sie und dann, " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Harry sah seinen Vater an.

"Huh," sagte Harry.

Sein Vater schaute zurück. "Huh," echote er.

Dann sah Professor Verres-Evans wieder zu Professor McGonagall. "Alles klar, Sie können mich jetzt runter lassen."

Sein Vater wurde vorsichtig auf den Boden abgesenkt.

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Vielleicht lag es nur an diesem seltsamen Teil von ihm der schon _vorher_ überzeugt gewesen war, aber... "Das ist ein bisschen enttäuschend," sagte Harry. "Man würde meinen, es ginge irgendeine dramatischere Art von geistigem Ereignis damit einher, eine Beobachtung von verschwindend geringer Wahrscheinlichkeit gemacht zu haben -" Harry hielt inne. Mum, die Hexe und selbst sein Dad sahen ihn schon wieder mit _diesem Blick_ an. "Ich meine damit, herauszufinden, dass alles, was ich glaube, falsch ist."

Ernsthaft, es hätte dramatischer sein sollen. Sein Gehirn hätte seine komplette momentane Ansammlung von Hypothesen über das Universum die Toilette herunterspülen sollen, von denen keine erlaubte, dass das passierte. Aber stattdessen schien sein Gehirn nur zu sagen, _Alles klar, ich habe die Hogwarts-Professorin ihren Zauberstab schwenken und deinen Vater in die Luft heben sehen, na und?_

Die Hexen-Dame lächelte wohlwollend auf sie herab und sah ziemlich amüsiert aus. "Hätten Sie gern eine weitere Demonstration, Mr. Potter?"

"Das müssen Sie nicht," sagte Harry. "Wir haben ein definitives Experiment durchgeführt. Aber..." Harry zögerte. Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Tatsächlich, _sollte_ er sich unter diesen Umständen auch nicht beherrschen. Es war vollkommen richtig, neugierig zu sein. "Was _können_ Sie sonst noch tun?"

Professor McGonagall verwandelte sich in eine Katze.

Harry stolperte unwillkürlich zurück, so schnell zurückrudernd, dass er über einen Bücherstapel fiel und mit einem _zack_ auf seinem Hintern landete. Seine Hände fuhren nach unten, um ihn abzufangen, ohne vollkommen auszureichen und es gab ein warnendes Stechen in seiner Schulter als sein Gewicht ungebremst herunterfiel.

Sofort verformte sich die kleine getigerte Katze wieder zu einer Frau mit Umhang. "Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter," sagte die Hexe und klang aufrichtig, obwohl ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zuckten. "Ich hätte Sie warnen sollen."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Seine Stimme klang erstickt. _"Das können Sie nicht TUN!"_

"Es ist nur eine Verwandlung," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Eine Animagus-Transformation, um genau zu sein."

"Sie haben sich in eine Katze verwandelt! Eine _KLEINE_ Katze! Sie haben den Energieerhaltungssatz verletzt! Das ist nicht nur eine beliebige Regel, sie wird von der Gestalt des Hamilton-Operators vorausgesetzt! Sie zu verwerfen zerstört die Unitarität und das bedeutet Überlichtgeschwindigkeits-Kommunikation! Und Katzen sind _KOMPLIZIERT!_ Ein menschlicher Geist kann sich nicht einfach die Anatomie einer kompletten Katze vorstellen und die ganze Biochemie der Katze und was ist mit der _Neurologie?_ Wie können Sie überhaupt weiter _denken_ mit einem Gehirn in Katzen-Größe?"

Professor McGonagalls Lippen zuckten jetzt stärker. "Magie."

"Magie _ist nicht genug_ um das zu tun! Sie müssten Gott sein!"

Professor McGonagall blinzelte. "Das ist das erste mal, dass man mich so genannt hat."

Ein Schleier legte sich über Harrys Sicht, als er versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade zerschlagen worden war. Die ganze Idee eines einheitlichen Universums mit mathematisch gleichförmigen Regeln, das war es, was gerade die Toilette heruntergespült worden war; die komplette Vorstellung von _Physik._ Dreitausend Jahre des Auflösens großer komplizierter Dinge in kleinere Teile; zu entdecken, dass die Musik der Planeten die selbe Melodie hatte, wie ein fallender Apfel; herauszufinden, dass die wahren Gesetze vollkommen universell waren und nirgendwo Ausnahmen hatten und die Form einfacher Mathematik annahmen, die die kleinsten Teile beherrschte, _ganz abgesehen davon,_ dass der Geist das Gehirn war und das Gehirn aus Neuronen gemacht, ein Gehirn war, was eine Person _war -_

Und dann verwandelte sich eine Frau in eine Katze, so viel zu all dem.

Einhundert Fragen kämpften um Vorrang über Harrys Lippen und der Sieger strömte heraus: "Und, und was für eine Beschwörung ist _Wingardium Leviosa?_ Wer erfindet die Worte zu diesen Zaubern, Vorschüler?"

"Das wird reichen, Mr. Potter," sagte Professor McGonagall knapp, obwohl unterdrückte Belustigung in ihren Augen glänzte. "Wenn Sie wünschen, Magie zu erlernen, schlage ich vor, dass wir die Formalitäten erledigen, damit Sie nach Hogwarts gehen können."

"Richtig," sagte Harry, etwas benommen. Er ordnete seine Gedanken. Der Marsch der Vernunft würde einfach von vorn beginnen müssen, das war alles; sie hatten immer noch die experimentelle Methode und das war das Entscheidende. "Wie komme ich dann nach Hogwarts?"

Ein ersticktes Lachen entrang sich Professor McGonagall, als ob von Pinzetten herausgezogen.

"Warte einen Moment, Harry," sagte sein Vater. "Weißt du noch, weshalb du bisher nicht zur Schule gegangen bist? Was ist mit deinem Zustand?"

Professor McGonagall drehte sich zu Michael um. "Sein Zustand? Was heißt das?"

"Ich schlafe nicht richtig," sagte Harry. Er schwenkte hilflos seine Hand. "Mein Schlafzyklus ist sechsundzwanzig Stunden lang, ich gehe jedesmal zwei Stunden später schlafen, jeden Tag. Ich kann nicht früher einschlafen und am nächsten Tag gehe ich noch zwei Stunden später schlafen. 10 Uhr abends, 12 Uhr nachts, 2 Uhr morgens, 4 Uhr morgens, bis einmal um die Uhr herum. Slebst wenn ich versuche früh aufzuwachen, macht es keinen Unterschied und ich bin den ganzen Tag lang ein Wrack. Deshalb bin ich bis jetzt nicht auf eine normale Schule gegangen."

"Einer der Gründe," sagte seine Mutter. Harry warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu.

McGonagall gab ein langes _Hmmmmm_ von sich. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern,von einem solchen Zustand schon einmal gehört zu haben..." sagte sie langsam. "Ich werde mich mit Madam Pomfrey beraten, um zu sehen, ob ihr irgendwelche Abhilfe einfällt." Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. "Nein, ich bin sicher, das wird kein Problem sein - ich werde rechtzeitig eine Lösung finden. Nun," und ihr Blick wurde wieder schärfer, "was sind diese _anderen_ Gründe?"

Harry warf seinen Eltern einen zornigen Blick zu. "Ich bin ein Gegner der Zwangsverpflichtung von Kindern, aus dem Grund, dass ich nicht unter dem Versagen eines in Auflösug begriffenen Schulsystems leiden sollte, Lehrer oder Lernmaterialien von auch nur geringstmöglicher angemessener Qualität bereitzustellen."

Daraufhin brachen Harrys Eltern in schallendes Gelächter aus, als ob sie das alles für einen großen Witz hielten. "Oh," sagte Harrys Vater mit leuchtenden Augen, "ist _das_ der Grund, warum du in deinem dritten Schuljahr eine Mathematik-Lehrerin gebissen hast?"

" _ _Sie wusste nicht, was ein Logarithmus war!__ "

"Natürlich," legte Harrys Mutter nach. "Sie zu beißen, war eine sehr erwachsene Reaktion darauf."

Harrys Vater nickte. "Eine anerkannte Methode um auf das Problem von Lehrern, die Logarithmen nicht verstehen, aufmerksam zu machen."

"Ich war _sieben Jahre alt!_ Wie lange werdet ihr das noch wieder aufwärmen?"

"Ich weiß," sagte seine Mutter mitfühlend, "da beißt du nur _eine_ Mathematik-Lehrerin und sie lassen dich das nie vergessen, oder?"

Harry drehte sich zu Professor McGonagall um. "Da haben Sie's! Sehen Sie, womit ich mich herumschlagen muss?"

"Entschuldigen Sie mich," sagte Petunia und floh durch die Hintertür in den Garten,von wo aus ihr schreiendes Gelächter klar zu hören war.

"Nun, ja, nun," Professor McGonagall schien aus irgendeinem Grund Probleme zu haben zu sprechen, "in Hogwarts haben keine Lehrer gebissen zu werden, haben sie verstanden, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blickte sie finster an. "Schön, ich werde niemanden beißen, der mich nicht zuerst beißt."

Professor Michael Verres-Evans musste auch schnell den Raum verlassen, als er das hörte.

"Nun," seufzte Professor McGonagall, nachdem Harrys Eltern sich wieder gefangen hatten und zurückgekommen waren. "Nun. Ich denke, unter diesen Umständen sollte ich es vermeiden mit Ihnen ihre Schulsachen einkaufen zu gehen, bis ein oder zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn."

"Was? Warum? Die anderen Kinder wissen schon Bescheid über Magie, oder nicht? Ich muss sofort damit anfangen, aufzuholen!"

Seien Sie versichert, Mr. Potter," antwortete Pofessor McGonagall, "dass Hogwarts vollkommen in der Lage ist, die Grundlagen zu lehren. Und ich vermute, Mr. Potter, dass, wenn ich Sie mit ihren Schulbüchern zwei Monate lang allein lasse, selbst ohne einen Zauberstab, ich bei der Rückkehr zu diesem Haus nur einen Krater vorfinden werde, aus dem lila Rauch aufsteigt, eine entvölkerte Stadt ringsum und eine Plage brennender Zebras, die das terrorisieren, was von England noch übrig ist."

Harrys Mutter und Vater nickten in perfektem Einklang.

" _ _Mum! Dad!__ "


	3. Die Realität mit ihren Alternativen verg

**Kapitel 3: Die Realität mit ihren Alternativen vergleichen**

Wenn J. K. Rowling euch nach dieser Geschichte fragt, wisst ihr von nichts.

* * *

 _"Aber dann ist die Frage - wer?"_

* * *

"Gütiger Gott," sagte der Barmann, Harry anstarrend," ist das - kann das sein -?"

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Bar des Tropfenden Kessels so gut er konnte, obwohl sie etwa bis zu den Spitzen seiner Augenbrauen aufragte. Eine _solche_ Frage verdiente sein absolut bestes.

"Bin ich - könnte ich sein - vielleicht - man kann nie wissen - ob ich's _nicht_ bin - aber dann ist die Frage – _wer?_ "

"Du meine Güte," flüsterte der alte Barmann. "Harry Potter... welche Ehre."

Harry blinzelte, dann sammelte er sich. "Nun, ja, Sie sind sehr scharfsinnig; die meisten Leute kriegen das nicht so schnell mit -"

"Das ist genug," sagte Professor McGonagall. Ihre Hand schloss sich um Harrys Schulter. "Belästige den Jungen nicht, Tom, das ist alles neu für ihn."

"Aber er ist es?" trillerte eine alte Frau. " Es ist Harry Potter?" Mit einem kratzenden Geräusch erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl.

"Doris -" sagte McGonagall warnend. Der zornige Blick den sie durch den Raum schoss, hätte genug sein sollen, um jeden einzuschüchtern.

"Ich möchte nur seine Hand schütteln," flüsterte die Frau. Sie verbeugte sich tief und streckte eine faltige Hand aus, die Harry, sich verwirrt und unbehaglicher als jemals in seinem Leben fühlend, vorsichtig schüttelte. Tränen fielen aus den Augen der Frau auf ihre umklammernden Hände. "Mein Enkel war ein Auror," flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Ist neunundsiebzig gestorben. Danke, Harry Potter. Dem Himmel sei Dank für Sie."

"Gern geschehen," sagte Harry automatisch, drehte dann seinen Kopf und warf Professor McGonagall einen verängstigten, flehenden Blick zu.

Professor McGonagall stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, gerade als der allgemeine Ansturm zu beginnen drohte. Es versursachte ein Geräusch, das für Harry dem Ausdruck "Krachen der Verdammnis" eine neue Bedeutung verlieh und alle schienen festzufrieren.

"Wir haben es eilig," sagte Professor McGonagall mit einer Stimme, die absolut, vollkommen normal klang.

Sie verließen die Bar ohne Schwierigkeiten.

"Professor?" sagte Harry, sobald sie im Hinterhof waren. Er hatte fragen wollen, was vor sich ging, aber hörte sich merkwürdigerweise eine ganz andere Frage stellen. "Wer war der blasse Mann in der Ecke? Der Mann mit dem zuckenden Auge?"

"Hm?" sagte Professor McGonagall und klang etwas überrascht; vielleicht hatte sie diese Frage auch nicht erwartet. "Das war Professor Quirrell. Er wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts unterrichten."

"Ich hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ich ihn kannte..." Harry rieb sich die Stirn. "Und dass ich ihm nicht die Hand hätte schütteln sollen." Als ob man jemanden getroffen hätte, der einmal ein Freund gewesen war, bevor irgendetwas drastisch schief gegangen war... das war es nicht ganz, aber Harry fand keine Worte dafür. "Und was _war..._ das alles?"

Professor McGonagall bedachte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. "Mr. Potter... wissen Sie... wie _viel_ hat man Ihnen darüber erzählt... wie Ihre Eltern starben?"

Harry gab einen festen Blick zurück. "Meine Eltern sind am Leben und wohlauf und sie haben es immer abgelehnt, darüber zu sprechen, wie meine _biologischen_ Eltern starben. Woraus ich schließe, dass es unschön war."

"Eine bewundernswerte Loyalität," sagte Professor McGonagall. Ihre Stimme wurde tiefer. "Obwohl es mich etwas verletzt, es Sie so sagen zu hören. Lily und James waren meine Freunde."

Harry wandte den Blick ab, plötzlich beschämt. "Es tut mir leid," sagte er mit kleiner Stimme. "Aber ich _habe_ eine Mum und einen Dad. Und ich weiß, dass ich mich selbst nur unglücklich machen würde, indem ich die Realität mit... etwas Perfektem vergleiche, was ich in meiner Vorstellung erschaffen habe.

"Das ist erstaunlich weise von Ihnen," sagte Professor McGonagall leise. "Aber Ihre _biologischen_ Eltern sind in der Tat sehr gut gestorben, um Sie zu beschützen.

 _Um mich zu beschützen?_

Etwas Seltsames umklammerte Harrys Herz. "Was... _ist_ passiert?"

Professor McGonagall seufzte. Ihr Zauberstab tippte gegen Harrys Stirn und seine Sicht verschwamm für einen Moment. "Eine Art Verkleidung," sagte sie, "damit das nicht noch einmal passiert, nicht bis Sie bereit sind." Dann schnellte ihr zauberstab erneut heraus und tippte dreimal gegen eine Ziegelmauer...

...die sich zu einem Loch vertiefte und sich zu einem großen Torbogen dehnte und ausbreitete und zitterte, der eine lange Reihe von Geschäften offenbarte, die auf Schildern mit Kesseln und Drachenlebern warben.

Harry blinzelte nicht. Es war nicht, als ob sich irgendjemand in eine Katze verwandelte.

Und sie gingen vorwärts, zusammen, in die Zauberwelt.

Es gab Händler, die Sprungstiefel verhökerten ("Mit echtem Flubber hergestellt!") und "Messer +3! Gabeln +2! Löffel mit einem +4 Bonus!" Es gab Brillen, die alles, was man ansah, grün aussehen ließen und eine Reihe von gemütlichen Sesseln mit Schleudersitzen für Notfälle.

Harrys Kopf drehte und drehte sich, als ob er versuchte sich von seinen Schultern zu schrauben. Es war, als würde man durch den Abschnitt über magische Gegenstände eines Regelbuches von _Dungeons and Dragons für Fortgeschrittene_ spazieren (er spielte das Spiel nicht, las aber gern die Regelbücher). Harry wollte verzweifelt auch nicht einen einzigen der zum Verkauf stehenden Gegenstände verpassen, falls es einer der drei benötigten für die Unendliche-Wünsche-Schleife sein sollte.

Dann erspähte Harry etwas, dass ihn, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, von der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin wegsteuern und direkt auf ein Geschäft zulaufen ließ, eine Fassade aus blauen Ziegelsteinen mit bronzener Verkleidung. Er wurde erst in die Realität zurückgeholt, als Professor McGonagall genau vor ihn trat.

"Mr. Potter?" sagte sie.

Harry blinzelte, erkannte dann, was er gerade getan hatte. "Es tut mir leid! Ich vergaß für einen Moment, dass ich mit Ihnen anstatt mit meiner Familie zusammen war." Harry deutete auf das Schaufenster, in welchem flammende Buchstaben, die blendend hell und doch entfernt schienen, die Worte _Bigbam's Brilliante Bücher_ bildeten. "Wenn man an einem Buchladen vorbeigeht, in dem man noch nicht war, muss man hereingehen und sich umsehen. Das ist Familientradition."

"Das ist das Ravenclaw-hafteste, das ich je gehört habe."

"Was?"

"Nichts. Mr. Potter, unser erster Schritt ist es, Gringotts zu besuchen, die Bank der Zauberwelt. Der Verließ Ihrer _biologischen_ Familie befindet sich dort, mit dem Erbe, welches Ihre _biologischen_ Eltern Ihnen hinterlassen haben und Sie werden Geld für Ihre Schulausstattung benötigen." Sie seufzte. "Und, ich nehme an, ein bestimmte Menge Taschengeld für Bücher wäre auch zu rechtfertigen. Obwohl Sie sich vielleicht für eine Weile zurückhalten möchten. Hogwarts hat eine ziemlich große Bibliothek über magische Themen. Und der Turm in dem Sie, wie ich stark vermute, leben werden hat selbst eine noch umfassendere Bibliothek. Jedes Buch, welches Sie jetzt kauften, wäre wahrscheinlich ein Duplikat."

Harry nickte und sie gingen weiter.

"Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, es ist eine _großartige_ Ablenkung," sagte Harry, während sein Kopf sich weiterdrehte, "wahrscheinliche die beste Ablenkung, die man mir jemals geboten hat, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass ich unsere noch ausstehende Diskussion vergessen habe."

Professor McGonagall seufzte. "Ihre Eltern - oder zumindest Ihre Mutter - mögen sehr weise gewesen sein, es Ihnen nicht zu sagen."

"Also wünschten Sie, ich könnte in seliger Unwissenheit verbleiben? Es gibt eine gewisse Schwachstelle in diesem Plan, Professor McGonagall."

"Ich nehme an, es wäre ziemlich zwecklos," sagte die Hexe knapp, "wenn jedermann auf der Straße Ihnen die Geschichte erzählen könnte. Nun gut."

Und sie erzählte ihm von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, dem Dunklen Lord, Voldemort.

"Voldemort?" flüsterte Harry. Es hätte komisch sein sollen, aber das war es nicht. Der Name brannte mit einem kalten Gefühl, Ruchlosigkeit, diamantener Klarheit, ein Hammer aus purem Titan, herabstoßend auf einen Amboss aus nachgiebigem Fleisch. Ein Schauer überlief Harry als er auch nur das Wort formulierte und er beschloss hier und jetzt sicherere Begriffe, wie Du-weißt-schon-wer zu verwenden.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte über das Britannien der Zauberer getobt, wie ein wildernder Wolf, am Gefüge ihrer täglichen Leben zerrend und reißend. Andere Länder hatten ihre Hände gerungen, aber gezögert einzugreifen, ob aus erbärmlicher Selbstsüchtigkeit oder simpler Furcht, dass wer immer die ersten unter ihnen wären, dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzutreten, ihr Frieden das nächste Ziel seines Terrors würde.

 _(Der Zuschauer-Effekt,_ dachte Harry, an Latané und Darleys Experiment denkend, das gezeigt hatte, dass man wahrscheinlicher Hilfe bekäme, wenn man einen epileptischen Anfall vor einer anstatt drei Personen hätte. _Zerstreuung der Verantwortung, jeder hoffend, dass jemand anders als erster handle.)_

Die Todesser waren dem Erwachen des Dunklen Lords und seiner Führung gefolgt, Aasgeier, an den Wunden pickend oder Schlangen, beißend und schwächend. Die Todesser waren nicht so schrecklich wie der Dunkle Lord, aber sie waren schrecklich und sie waren viele. Und die Todesser besaßen mehr als Zauberstäbe; es lag Reichtum in diesen maskierten Reihen und politische Macht und Geheimnisse für Erpressungen genutzt, um eine Gesellschaft zu lähmen, die versuchte, sich zu verteidigen.

Ein alter und resprektierter Journalist, Yermy Wibble, forderte höhere Steuern und Einberufungen. Er rief, es wäre absurd für die Vielen, in Angst vor den Wenigen zu kauern. Seine Haut, nur seine Haut, wurde am nächsten Tag an die Wand der Redaktion genagelt aufgefunden, neben den Häuten seiner Frau und zweier Töchter. Jeder wünschte, es möge etwas mehr getan werden und niemand wagte es, als erster den Vorschlag zu machen. Wer immer am meisten herausstach, wurde zum nächsten Exempel.

Bis die Namen von James und Lily Potter an die Spitze dieser Liste rückten.

Und diese zwei wären gestorben mit ihren Zauberstäben in den Händen und hätten nichts bereut, weil sie Helden _waren_ ; aber sie hatten ein kleines Kind, ihren Sohn, Harry Potter.

Tränen stiegen Harry in die Augen. Er wischte sie weg, ärgerlich oder vielleicht verzweifelt, _Ich kannte diese Leute nicht, nicht wirklich, sie sind_ jetzt _nicht meine Eltern, es wäre sinnlos für sie solche Trauer zu fühlen -_

Nachdem Harry nicht mehr in den Umhang der Hexe schluchzte, sah er auf und fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen besser, als er auch in Professor McGonagalls Augen Tränen sah.

"Also was ist passiert?" sagte Harry, mit bebender Stimme.

"Der Dunkle Lord kam nach Gordic's Hollow," sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem Flüstern. "Sie hätten verborgen sein sollen, aber wurden verraten. Der Dunkle Lord tötete James, er tötete Lily und am Ende kam er zu Ihnen, zu Ihrem Kinderbett. Er wirkte den Tödlichen Fluch auf Sie und dort endete es. Der Tödliche Fluch besteht aus purem Hass und schlägt direkt gegen die Seele, trennt sie vom Körper ab. Er kann nicht geblockt werden und wen immer er trifft, stirbt. Aber Sie überlebten. Sie sind die einzige Person, die jemals überlebt hat. Der Tödliche Fluch prallte zurück und streckte den Dunklen Lord nieder, nur die verbrannte Ruine seines Körpers und eine Narbe auf Ihrer Stirn zurücklassend. Deshalb, Harry Potter, möchten die Leute die Narbe auf Ihrer Stirn sehen und Ihnen die Hand schütteln."

Der Sturm des Weinens, der durch Harry hindurch geschwemmt war, hatte alle seine Tränen verbraucht; er konnte nicht wieder weinen, er war fertig.

(Und irgendwo in Harrys Hinterkopf war ein kleiner, kleiner Hinweis auf etwas Verwirrendes, ein Gefühl, das irgendetwas an der Geschichte nicht stimmte; es hätte Teil von Harrys Fähigkeiten sein sollen, diesen kleinen Hinweis zu bemerken, aber er war abgelenkt. Es ist eine traurige Wahrheit, dass immer dann, wenn man seine Künste als Rationalist am dringensten bräuchte, man sie am wahrscheinlichsten vergisst.)

Harry löste sich von Professor McGonagalls Seite. "Ich werde - darüber nachdenken müssen," sagte er und versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er starrte auf seine Schuhe. "Ähm. Sie können sie weiterhin meine Eltern nennen, wenn Sie möchten, Sie müssen nicht 'biologische Eltern' oder so etwas sagen. Ich schätze, es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich nicht zwei Mütter und zwei Väter haben kann."

Es kam kein Geräusch von Professor McGonagall.

Und sie liefen still zusammen, bis sie vor einem großen, weißen Gebäude ankamen, mit breiten bronzenen Türen und den eingemeißelten Worten _Gringotts Bank_ darüber.


	4. Die Effiziente-Märkte-Hypothese

**Kapitel 4: Die Effiziente-Märkte-Hypothese**

Haftungsausschluss: J. K. Rowling beobachtet euch, von dort, wo sie auf ewig in der Leere zwischen den Welten wartet.

Anm. d. Autors: Wie einige bemerkten, scheint diese Geschichte inkonsistent zu sein, bezüglich des Werts einer Galleone; Ich greife mir einen einheitlichen Wert heraus und bleibe dabei. Fünf Pfund Sterling die Galleone lässt sich nicht mit sieben Galleonen für einen Zauberstab und Kindern, die gebrauchte Zauberstäbe verwenden, in Einklang bringen.

* * *

" _Weltherrschaft ist so ein hässliches Wort. Ich nenne es lieber Weltoptimierung._ " _*  
_

* * *

Massen goldener Galleonen. Stapel silberner Sickel. Haufen bronzener Knuts.

Harry stand dort und starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Familien-Verlies. Er hatte so viele Fragen, er wusste nicht, wo er _anfangen_ sollte.

Von direkt außerhalb des Verlieses beobachtete ihn Pofessor McGonagall, scheinbar locker gegen die Wand gelehnt, aber ihre Augen aufmerksam. Nun, das machte Sinn. Vor einen riesigen Haufen Goldmünzen gesetzt zu werden, war ein so unverkennbarer Charaktertest, dass es schon klischeehaft war.

"Sind diese Münzen aus dem reinen Metall?" sagte Harry schließlich.

"Was?" zischte der Kobold Griphook, der neben der Tür wartete. "Stellen Sie die Integrität von Gringotts in Frage, Mr. Potter-Evans-Verres?"

"Nein," sagte Harry abwesend, "überhaupt nicht, entschuldigen Sie, wenn das falsch rüberkam, Sir. Ich habe nur überhaupt keine Ahnung wie ihr Finanzsystem funktioniert. Ich frage, ob Galleonen im Allgemeinen aus purem Gold bestehen."

"Natürlich," sagte Griphook.

"Und kann jeder sie prägen oder werden sie durch ein Monopol herausgegeben, das dadurch Geldschöpfungsgewinne generiert?"

"Was?" sagte Professor McGonagall.

Griphook grinste und zeigte scharfe Zähne. "Nur ein Narr würde anderen als Kobold-Münzen trauen!"

"Mit anderen Worten," sagte Harry, "sollten die Münzen nicht mehr wert sein, als das Gold aus dem sie gemacht sind?"

Griphook starrte Harry an. Professor McGonagall sah irritiert aus.

"Ich meine, angenommen, ich käme hierher mit einer Tonne Silber. Könnte ich eine Tonne Sickel daraus gemacht bekommen?"

"Gegen eine Gebühr, Mr. Potter-Evans-Verres." Der Kobold sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an. "Gegen eine bestimmte Gebühr. Wo würden Sie eine Tonne Silber finden, frage ich mich?"

"Das war hypothetisch gesprochen," sagte Harry. _Zumindest für den Moment._ "Also... wie viel würden Sie an Gebühren verlangen, als Anteil am Gesamtgewicht?"

Griphooks Augen waren aufmerksam. "Ich müsste meine Vorgesetzten konsultieren..."

"Geben Sie mir eine ungefähre Schätzung. Ich werde Gringotts nicht darauf festnageln."

"Ein zwanzigster Teil des Metalls würde wohl für die Prägung aufkommen."

Harry nickte. "Vielen Dank, Mr. Griphook."

 _Also ist die Zauberer-Wirtschaft nicht nur fast vollkommen von der Muggel-Wirtschaft getrennt, hier hat auch noch niemand etwas von Wechselkurs-Unterschieden gehört._ Die größere Muggel-Wirtschaft hatte eine veränderliche Handelsspanne von Gold zu Silber, also sollten jedesmal, wenn sich das Muggel-Gold-zu-Silber-Verhältnis um mehr als 5% von dem Verhältnis des Gewichts von siebzehn Sickeln zu einer Galleone entfernt, entweder Gold oder Silber aus der Zauberer-Wirtschaft abgezogen werden, bis es unmöglich wurde den Umtauschkurs aufrechtzuhalten. Man schaffe eine Tonne Silber her, tausche sie in Sickel um (und zahle 5%), tausche die Sickel in Galleonen um, schaffe das Gold in die Muggel-Welt, tausche es gegen mehr Silber um, als das, mit dem man angefangen hat und wiederhole das.

War das Muggel-Gold-zu-Silber-Verhältnis nicht irgendwo bei etwa fünfzig zu eins? Harry nahm zumindest an, dass es nicht siebzehn war. Und es sah so aus, als wären die Silbermünzen tatsächlich _kleiner_ als die Goldmünzen.

Dann wieder stand Harry in einer Bank, die jemandes Geld _buchstäblich_ in von Drachen bewachten Verliesen voller Goldmünzen aufbewahrte, in die man hineingehen und Münzen aus seinem Verlies nehmen musste, jedesmal wenn man Geld ausgeben wollte. Ihnen die Feinheiten von Wechsel-Kursunterschieden, ganz zu schweigen von Marktineffizienzen, aufzuzeigen, wäre wohl Verschwendung. Er war versucht gewesen, abfällige Bemerkungen über die Unfertigkeit ihres Finanzsystems zu machen...

 _Aber das Traurige ist, ihre Art ist wahrscheinlich besser._

Auf der anderen Seite könnte einem kompetenten Hedge-Fonder wahrscheinlich innerhalb einer Woche die Zauberwelt gehören. Harry legt diese Idee ab für den Fall, dass ihm je das Geld ausging oder er mal eine Woche frei hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit sollten die riesigen Massen an Goldmünzen im Potter-Verlies für seine kurzfristigen Bedürfnisse ausreichen.

Harry stapfte vorwärts und fing an, mit einer Hand Goldmünzen aufzusammeln und sie in die andere zu stapeln.

Als er bei zwanzig angelangt war, hustete Professor McGonagall. "Ich denke, das wird mehr als ausreichend sein, um Ihre Schulsachen zu bezahlen, Mr. Potter."

"Hm?" sagte Harry, gedanklich woanders. "Warten Sie kurz, ich mache eine Fermi-Kalkulation."

"Eine _was?_ " sagte Professor McGonagall und klang irgendwie alarmiert.

"Das ist etwas Mathematisches. Benannt nach Enrico Fermi. Ein Weg um schnell grobe Zahlen im Kopf zu behalten..."

Zwanzig goldene Galleonen wogen vielleicht ungefähr ein zehntel Kilogramm? Und Gold brachte, was, zehntausend Britische Pfund pro Kilogramm? Also wäre eine Galleone etwa fünfzig Pfund wert... Die Hügel aus Goldmünzen sahen etwa sechzig Münzen hoch und zwanzig Münzen breit in jede Grundrichtung aus und ein Hügel war pyramidenförmig, also machte er etwa ein Drittel des Würfels aus. Achttausend Galleonen pro Hügel, in etwa, und es gab etwa fünf Hügel dieser Größe, also vierzigtausend Galleonen oder 2 Millionen Pfund Sterling.

Nicht schlecht. Harry lächelte mit grimmiger Genugtuung. Es war eine Schande, dass er gerade mitten dabei war, die aufregende neue Welt der Magie zu entdecken und sich keine Auszeit nehmen konnte, um die aufregende neue Welt des Reichtums zu erkunden, die, wie ihm eine schnelle Fermi-Abschätzung sagte, ungefähr eine Milliarde mal weniger interessant war.

 _ _Trotzdem ist das das letzte mal, dass ich einen Rasen mähe für ein lausiges Pfund.__

Harry wandte sich von dem riesigen Goldhaufen ab. "Entschuldigen, dass ich frage, Professor McGonagall, aber wie ich das verstehe, waren meine Eltern in ihren Zwanzigern, als sie starben. Ist das eine übliche Menge Geld, die ein junges Paar in der Zauberwelt in ihrem Verlies hat?" Wenn ja, kostete eine Tasse Tee wahrscheinlich fünftausend Pfund. Regel eins der Wirtschaft: Man kann Geld nicht essen.

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr Vater war der letzte Erbe einer alten Familie, Mr. Potter. Es ist auch möglich..." Die Hexe zögerte. "Manches von diesem Geld könnte aus Kopfgeldern stammen, die auf Sie-wissen-schon-wen ausgesetzt waren, zu zahlen an seinen Ki- äh, an wer auch immer ihn besiegen würde. Oder diese Kopfgelder wurden bisher noch nicht eingetrieben. Ich bin nicht sicher."

"Interessant..." sagte Harry langsam. "Also gehört einiges davon tatsächlich, in gewisser Weise, mir. Soll heißen, ich habe es verdient. Irgendwie. Möglicherweise. Selbst wenn ich mich an die Gelegenheit nicht erinnere." Harrys Finger tippten gegen sein Hosenbein. "Dadurch fühle ich mich weniger schuldig, wenn ich _einen sehr kleinen Teil davonausgebe! Keine Panik, Professor McGonagall!_ "

"Mr. Potter! Sie sind ein Minderjähriger und als solcher wird Ihnen erlaubt _vernünftige_ Abhebungen zu machen aus -"

"Ich bin _absolut_ venünftig! Ich bin vollkommen für finanzielle Voraussicht und Impulskontrolle! Aber ich _habe_ auf dem Weg hierher einige Dinge gesehen, die _sinnvolle, erwachsene_ Erwerbungen darstellen würden..."

Harry verschränkte den Blick mit Professor McGonagall in einem stillen Anstarr-Wettbewerb.

"Wie was?" sagte Professor McGonagall schließlich.

"Koffer, die von innen größer sind als von außen?"

Professor McGonagalls Gesicht wurde ernst. "Die sind _sehr_ teuer, Mr. Potter!"

"Ja, aber -" flehte Harry. "Ich bin sicher, dass, wenn ich erwachsen bin, ich einen wollen werde. Und ich _kann_ ihn mir leisten. Logischerweise würde es genau so viel Sinn machen, ihn jetzt zu kaufen, anstatt später und ich kriege den Nutzen sofort. Es ist in jedem Fall das gleiche Geld, richtig? Ich meine, ich _würde_ einen guten wollen, mit _viel_ Platz drinnen, gut genug, dass ich mir später nicht einfach einen besseren holen müsste..." ließ Harry den Satz hoffnungsvoll ausklingen.

Professor McGonagalls Blick wankte nicht. "Und was genau würden Sie in einem solchen Koffer _aufbewahren,_ Mr. Potter -"

"Bücher."

"Natürlich," seufzte Professor McGonagall.

"Sie hätten mir viel früher erzählen sollen, dass diese Art magischer Gegenstand existiert! Und dass ich mir einen leisten kann! Jetzt werden mein Vater und ich die nächsten zwei Tage damit verbringen müssen _hektisch_ alle Secondhand-Buchläden nach alten Lehrbüchern abzuklappern, damit ich eine angemesse Wissenschafts-Bibliothek nach Hogwarts mitnehmen kann - und vielleicht eine kleine Science Fiction-Sammlung, wenn ich etwas annehmbares aus den Wühltischen zusammenstellen kann. Oder besser noch, ich werde ihnen das Geschäft ein bisschen versüßen, okay? Ich kaufe nur ein paar -"

" _Mr. Potter!_ Denken Sie, Sie können mich _bestechen?_ "

"Was? _Nein!_ Nicht so! Ich meinte, Hogwarts kann einige der Bücher, die ich mitbringe behalten, wenn Sie denken, dass einige von ihnen gute Ergänzungen für die Bibliothek abgeben würden. Ich werde sie günstig bekommen und _ich_ will sie nur irgendwo in meiner Nähe haben. Es ist in Ordnung Leute mit _Büchern_ zu bestechen, richtig? Das ist -"

"Familien-Tradition."

"Ja, ganz genau."

Professor McGonagalls Körper schien zusammenzusacken, ihre Schultern senkten sich unter ihrem schwarzen Umhang. "Ich kann den Sinn Ihrer Worte nicht leugnen, obwohl ich sehr wünschte, ich könnte es. Ich werde Ihnen gestatten, weitere hundert Galleonen abzuheben, Mr. Potter." Sie seufzte erneut. "Ich _weiß,_ dass ich das bereuen werde und ich tue es bereits."

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung! Und tut ein 'Eselsfell-Beutel'** das, was ich glaube?"

"Es kann nicht so viel, wie ein Koffer," sagte die Hexe mit sichtbarem Widerstreben, "aber... ein Eselsfell-Beutel mit einem Aufrufezauber und Unaufspürbarem Ausdehnungs-Zauber kann eine Anzahl Gegenstände beinhalten, bis sie von demjenigen herbeigerufen werden, der sie dort platziert hat -"

"Ja! Ich brauche definitv auch einen davon! Das wäre wie die Super-Gürteltasche der ultimativen Hammermäßigkeit***! Batmans alles haltender Werkzeuggürtel! Vergessen Sie mein Schweizer Armeemesser, ich könnte ein ganzes Werkzeugset dadrin mitnehmen! Oder _Bücher_! Ich könnten die besten 3 Bücher, die ich gerade lese, jederzeit bei mir haben und einfach irgendwo eins herausholen! Ich muss nie wieder eine Minute meines Lebens verschwenden! Was sagen Sie, Professor McGonagall? Es ist immerhin dafür, dass Kinder lesen, der beste aller möglichen Gründe."

"...Ich nehme an, Sie mögen noch zehn Galleonen hinzufügen."

Griphook bedachte Harry mit einem Blick aufrichtigen Respekts, möglicherweise sogar offener Bewunderung.

"Und ein bisschen Taschengeld, wie Sie vorhin erwähnt haben. Ich denke ich erinnere mich, ein oder zwei Dinge gesehen zu haben, die ich gern in diesem Beutel aufbewahren würde."

" _Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Mr. Potter._ "

"Oh, aber Professor McGonagall, warum wollen Sie mir denn die Parade verhageln? Das ist doch sicher ein _glücklicher_ Tag, wenn ich all die Zaubersachen zum ersten mal entdecke! Warum den Part der grummeligen Erwachsenen spielen, wenn Sie stattdessen lächeln und sich an Ihre eigene unschuldige Kindheit erinnern können, während Sie den freudigen Ausdruck auf meinem jungen Gesicht sehen, wenn ich ein paar Spielzeuge kaufe; mit einem unbedeutenden Teil des Reichtums, den ich durch den Sieg über den schrecklichsten Zauberer, den Britannien je kannte, verdiente; nicht, dass ich Sie etwa beschuldige, undankbar zu sein oder so, aber trotzdem, was sind ein paar Spielzeuge verglichen damit?"

" _Sie,_ " grollte Professor McGonagall. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war so angsteinflößend und schrecklich, dass Harry quiekte und zurücktrat, mit einem lauten klimpernden Geräusch über einen Haufen Goldmünzen stolperte und rücklinks in eine Masse Geld fiel. Griphook seufzte und schlug sich die Hand vor's Gesicht. "Ich würde ganz Zauberer-Britannien einen großen Dienst erweisen, wenn ich Sie in diesem Verließ einschließen und hier lassen würde."

Und Sie gingen ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten.

* * *

* Hier ging ein kleineres Wortspiel bei der Übersetzung drauf, bezüglich dem ähnlichen Klang von _world domination_ und _world optimisation_.

** Der originale Ausdruck hier ist _mokeskin pouch_. Laut dem deutschsprachigen Harry-Potter-Wiki, wird ein _Moke_ in Joanne K. Rowlings Buch _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ (engl.: _Fantastic Beasts und Where to Find Them_ ) als eine Echse beschrieben, die schrumpft, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen ist, sobald Fremde sich ihr nähern. Diese Eigenschaft soll dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ein Beutel aus ihrer Haut sich soweit verengt, dass man nichts mehr herausnehmen kann, wenn ein Unbefugter hineingreift. In der deutschen Übersetzung der originalen Harry-Potter-Romane wurde – wahrscheinlich aus Gründen der Verständlichkeit – aus _mokeskin_ allerdings _Eselsfell_ , dem man gemeinhin eigentlich keine magischen Eigenschaften unterstellen würde. Da mir keine wirklich bessere (oder weniger dumm klingende) Übersetzung einfallen will, übernehme ich die originale, wie sie ist.

*** Wenn jemand bessere Übersetzungen für die Begriffe _awesome_ und _awesomeness_ anzubieten hat, immer raus damit.


	5. Der fundamentale Zuschreibungsfehler

**Kapitel 5: Der fundamentale Zuschreibungsfehler**

J. K. Rowling starrt euch an. Könnt ihr ihren Blick auf euch spüren? Sie liest eure Gedanken mit ihren Rowling-Strahlen.

* * *

 _ _"Es hätte ein übernatürliches Eingreifen gebraucht, damit er über deine Moral verfügt, angesichts seines Umfelds."__

* * *

Das Eselsfell-Beutel-Geschäft war ein uriger (mancher könnte sogar sagen süßer) kleiner Laden, versteckt hinter einem Gemüsestand, der sich hinter einem Geschäft für magische Handschuhe befand, welches in einer kleinen Gasse abseits einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse lag. Enttäuschenderweise war die Ladenbesitzerin kein verhutzeltes altes Weib; nur eine nervös aussehende junge Frau in einem ausgeblichenen gelben Umhang. Gerade hielt sie ihm einen Super-Eselsfell-Beutel QX31 entgegen, dessen Verkaufsargumente aus einer sich weitenden Öffnung, sowie einem Unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber bestanden: Man konnte tatsächlich große Dinge hinein tun, obwohl das absolute Volumen immer noch begrenzt war.

Harry hatte darauf _bestanden_ direkt hierher zu kommen, als aller erstes – so sehr darauf bestanden, wie er es nur glaubte zu können, ohne Professor McGonagall misstrauisch zu machen. Harry hatte etwas, das er so schnell wie möglich in den Beutel stecken musste. Es war nicht das Säckchen Galleonen, welches Professor McGonagall ihm aus Gringotts abzuheben erlaubt hatte. Es waren all die anderen Galleonen, die Harry heimlich in seine Tasche geschoben hatte, nachdem er in den Haufen von Goldmünzen gefallen war. Das _war_ ein echter Unfall gewesen, aber Harry war niemals jemand, der eine Gelegenheit vergeudete... obwohl es wirklich eher ein spontaner Entschluss gewesen war. Seitdem hatte Harry das Säckchen mit den erlaubten Galleonen peinlich genau neben seiner Hosentasche getragen, so dass jedes Klimpern vom richtigen Ort zu kommen schien.

Das ließ noch die Frage offen, wie er es tatsächlich schaffen sollte, die _anderen_ Goldmünzen in seinen Beutel zu bekommen, ohne erwischt zu werden. Die Goldmünzen mochten ihm gehören, aber sie waren trotzdem gestohlen - selbst-gestohlen? Auto-entwendet?

Harry sah von dem Super-Eselsfell-Beutel QX31, auf dem Tresen vor ihm, auf. "Kann ich ihn eine Weile ausprobieren? Um sicher zu sein, dass er, ähm, zuverlässig funktioniert?" Er weitete seine Augen in einem Gesichtsausdruck jungenhafter, verspielter Unschuldigkeit.

Und tatsächlich, nach zehn Wiederholungen, das Münzen-Säckchen in den Beutel zu packen, "Säckchen voll Gold" zu flüstern und es wieder herauszuholen, trat Professor McGonagall zur Seite und begann einige der anderen Gegenstände im Laden in Augenschein zu nehmen und die Ladenbesitzerin drehte den Kopf um zuzusehen.

Harry ließ das Säckchen voll Gold mit seiner _linken_ Hand in den Eselsfell-Beutel fallen; seine _rechte_ Hand kam aus seiner Tasche, einige der Goldmünzen festhaltend, griff in den Eselsfell-Beutel, ließ die losen Galleonen hineinfallen und rief (mit einem Flüstern "Säckchen voll Gold") das ursprüngliche Säckchen wieder auf. Dann wanderte das Säckchen zurück in seine _linke_ Hand, um es wieder hineinfallen zu lassen und Harrys _rechte_ Hand wanderte zurück in seine Tasche...

Professor McGonagall sah einmal zu ihm zurück, aber Harry schaffte es, weder zu erstarren, noch zu zucken und sie schien nichts zu bemerken. Obwohl man das bei den Erwachsenen, die einen Sinn für Humor hatten, _nie_ so genau wissen konnte. Es brauchte drei Wiederholungen, um den Job zu erledigen und Harry schätzte, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich selbst etwa dreißig Galleonen zu stehlen.

Harry hob seine Hand, wischte sich etwas Schweiß von seiner Stirn und atmete aus. "Ich hätte gern diesen hier, bitte."

Fünfzehn Galleonen leichter (offenbar der doppelte Preis eines Zauberstabes) und einen Super-Eselsfell-Beutel QX31 schwerer drückten sich Harry und Professor McGonagall durch die Tür nach draußen. Der Tür bildete eine Hand, als sie gingen und winkte ihnen zum Abschied, ihren Arm auf eine Weise ausstreckend, die Harry ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl bereitete.

Und dann, unglücklicherweise...

"Sind sie _wirklich_ Harry Potter?" flüsterte der alte Mann und eine große Träne glitt seine Wange hinab. "Sie würden darüber keine Lügen erzählen, oder? Ich hatte nur Gerüchte gehört, dass Sie den Tödlichen Fluch nicht _wirklich_ überlebt hätten und dass deshalb niemand jemals wieder von Ihnen gehört hat."

...es schien, als ob Professor McGonagalls Verkleidungszauber gegen in magischen Praktiken Erfahrenere nicht ganz perfekt funktionierte.

Professor McGonagall hatte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt und ihn in die nächstgelegene Gasse gezogen, sofort als sie "Harry Potter?" gehört hatte. Der alte Mann war ihnen gefolgt, aber zumindest hatte es anscheinend niemand sonst mitbekommen.

Harry bedachte die Frage. _War_ er wirklich Harry Potter? " Ich weiß nur, was andere Leute mir erzählt haben," sagte Harry. "Es ist nicht so, als ob ich mich erinnere, geboren worden zu sein." Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Ich hatte diese Narbe, so lange ich mich erinnern kann und mir wurde gesagt, mein Name wäre Harry Potter, so lange ich mich erinnern kann. Aber," sagte Harry nachdenklich, "wenn es bereits ausreichende Gründe gibt, eine Verschwörung anzunehmen, gibt es wohl keinen Grund, warum sie nicht ein anderes Waisenkind hätten finden und dazu erziehen können, zu glauben, _er_ wäre Harry Potter -"

Professor McGonagall fuhr sich verzweifelt mit der Hand durch ihr Gesicht. "Sie sehen fast genau so aus, wie Ihr Vater James in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Und ich kann _allein aufgrund der Persönlichkeit_ sagen bezeugen, dass Sie mit der Geißel von Gryffindor verwandt sind."

" _Sie_ könnte auch mit drin stecken," bemerkte Harry.

"Nein," sagte der alte Mann zittrig. "Sie hat recht. Sie haben die Augen Ihrer Mutter."

"Hmm," machte Harry stirnrunzelnd. "Ich nehme an, _Sie_ könnten auch mit drin stecken-"

"Genug, Mr. Potter."

Der alte Mann hob eine Hand, wie um Harry zu berühren, ließ sie dann aber fallen. "Ich bin nur froh, dass Sie am Leben sind," murmelte er. "Danke, Harry Potter. Danke für das, was Sie getan haben... Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein."

Und das Klopfen seines Gehstocks entfernte sich, aus der Gasse hinaus und die Hauptstraße der Winkelgasse hinunter.

Die Professorin sah sich um, ihr Gesichtsausdruck grimmig und angespannt. Harry sah sich automatisch ebenfalls um. Aber die Gasse schien leer bis auf ein paar alte Blätter und von der in die Winkelgasse hinausführenden Einmündung waren nur schnell ausschreitende Passanten zu sehen.

Schließlich schien sich Professor McGonagall zu entspannen. "Das war nicht in Ordnung," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. "Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht gewohnt sind, Mr. Potter, aber die Leute machen sich Gedanken um Sie. Bitte seien Sie nett zu ihnen."

Harry blickte auf seine Schuhe hinab. "Das sollten sie nicht," sagte er mit einer Spur Verbitterung. "Sich Gedanken um mich machen, meine ich."

"Sie haben sie vor Sie-wissen-schon-wem gerettet," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Wie sollten sie nicht?"

Harry sah zu dem strengen Gesichtsausdruck der Hexen-Dame unter ihrem spitzen Hut auf und seufzte. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass, wenn ich _fundamentaler Zuschreibungsfehler_ sagen würde, sie irgendeine Ahnung hätten, was das bedeutet."

"Nein," sagte die Professorin mit ihrem präzisen schottischen Akzent, "aber bitte erklären Sie es, Mr. Potter, wenn sie so nett wären."

"Nun..." sagte Harry, sich überlegend, wie er dieses spezielle Stück Muggel-Wissenschaft beschreiben sollte. "Nehmen Sie an, Sie kommen zur Arbeit und sehen einen Kollegen gegen seinen Schreibtisch treten. Sie denken, 'Was für eine zornige Person er sein muss'. Ihr Kollege denkt daran, wie ihn jemand auf dem Weg zur Arbeit gegen eine Wand geschubst und dann angeschrien hat. _Jeder_ wäre darüber wütend, denkt er. Wenn wir andere Leute betrachten, sehen wir Charakterzüge, die ihr Verhalten erklären, aber wenn wir uns selbst betrachten, sehen wir die Umstände, die unser Verhalten erklären. Die Geschichten von Leuten machen internen Sinn für sie, von innen gesehen, aber wir sehen die Geschichten der Leute nicht auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben. Wir sehen sie nur in einer Situation und wir sehen nicht, wie sie in einer anderen Situation wären. Der funamentale Zuschreibungsfehler ist also, dass wir mit permanenten, dauerhaften Charakterzügen erklären, was eher durch Umstände und Kontext zu erklären wäre. Es gab einige elegante Experimente, die das bestätigten, aber Harry wollte sich nicht darin vertiefen.

Die Hexe ihre Augenbrauen unter ihrer Hutkrempe hoch. "Ich denke, ich verstehe..." sagte Professor McGonagall langsam. "Aber was hat das mit Ihnen zu tun?"

Harry trat heftig genug gegen die Ziegelmauer der Gasse, dass ihm der Fuß schmerzte. "Die Leute denken, ich hätte sie vor Sie-wissen-schon-wem gerettet, weil ich sowas wie ein großer Krieger des Lichts wäre."

"Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen..." murmelte die Hexe, eine seltsame Ironie säuerte ihre Stimme.

"Ja," sagte Harry,Verärgerung und Frustration kämpften in ihm, "als ob ich den Dunklen Lord zerstört hätte, weil ich irgendeine Art von permanenter, andauernder zerstöre-den-Dunklen-Lord Charaktereigenschaft hätte. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt fünfzehn Monate alt! Ich _weiß_ nicht, was passiert ist, aber ich würde annehmen, dass es etwas mit, wie man sagen würde, zufälligen umweltbedingten Umständen zu tun hatte. Und ganz sicher nichts mit meiner Persönlichkeit. Die Leute machen sich keine Gedanken um _mich_ , sie beachten _mich_ nicht einmal, sie wollen einer _schlechten Erklärung_ die Hand geben." Harry hielt inne und sah Professor McGonagall an. "Wissen _Sie_ , was wirklich passierte?"

"Mir _ist_ eine Idee dazu gekommen..." sagte Professor McGonagall. "Und zwar nachdem ich Sie getroffen habe."

"Ja?"

"Sie haben über den Dunklen Lord triumphiert, indem Sie noch entsetzlicher waren als er und haben den Tödlichen Fluch überlebt, indem Sie noch schrecklicher als der Tod waren."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Harry trat wieder gegen die Wand.

Professor McGonagall lachte leise. "Schaffen wir Sie als nächstes zu Madam Malkins. Ich fürchte Ihre Muggel-Kleidung könnte Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

Auf dem Weg trafen sie noch auf zwei weitere Danksager.

Madam Malkins Umhänge hatte eine wirklich langweilige Ladenfassade; rote, ordinäre Ziegel und Schaufenster mit einfachen schwarzen Umhängen darin. Keine Umhänge, die glänzten oder sich verwandelten oder sich drehten oder seltsame Strahlen abgaben, die direkt durch dein Hemd zu gehen und dich zu kitzeln schienen. Nur einfache schwarze Umhänge, dass war alles, was man durch das Fenster sehen konnte. Die Tür stand weit offen, wie um anzukündigen, dass es hier keine Geheimnisse und nichts zu verstecken gab.

"Ich werde für einige Minuten verschwinden, während Ihnen Ihre Umhänge angepasst werden," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Wird das für Sie in Ordnung sein, Mr. Potter."

Harry nickte. Er hasste Kleidung einkaufen mit brennender Hingabe und konnte der älteren Hexe nicht verübeln, genau so zu fühlen.

Professor McGonagalls Zauberstab kam aus ihrem Ärmel und tippte leicht gegen Harrys Kopf. "Und da sie für Madam Malkins Sinne klar zu erkennen sein müssen, entferne ich die Verschleierung."

"Äh..." sagte Harry. Das beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, er war immer noch nicht an die ganze 'Harry Potter'-Sache gewöhnt.

"Ich war mit Madam Malkin zusammen in Hogwarts," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Selbst zu dieser Zeit war sie einer der _beherrschtesten_ Menschen, die ich kannte. Sie würde nicht mit der Wimper zucken, wenn Sie-wissen-schon-wer höchstpersönlich in ihr Geschäft hinein spazieren würde." Professor McGonagalls Stimme klang nostalgisch und sehr anerkennend. "Madam Malkins wird Sie nicht belästigen und Sie wird nicht zulassen, dass Sie irgendjemand anders belästigt."

"Wohin _gehen_ Sie denn?" erkundigte sich Harry. "Nur im Fall, dass, Sie wissen schon, irgendetwas _passiert_."

McGonagall blickte Harry streng an. "Ich gehe _dorthin,_ " sagte Sie, auf ein Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite zeigend, dessen Schild ein kleines hölzernes Fass zeigte, "und kaufe einen Drink, den ich dringend brauche. _Sie_ werden sich Ihre Umhänge anpassen lassen _und nichts anderes_. Ich werde _in Kürze_ zurückkommen, um nach Ihnen zu sehen und ich _erwarte_ , Madam Malkins Geschäft noch intakt vorzufinden und auf keine Weise in Flammen stehend."

Madam Malkin war eine geschäftige alte Frau, die kein Wort sagte, als sie die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn sah und sie schoss einer Assistentin einen scharfen Blick zu, als es so schien, als wollte das Mädchen etwas sagen. Madam Malkin holte eine Ansammlung sich bewegender und windender Stoffstücke heraus, die als eine Art Maßbänder zu fungieren schienen und machte sich daran, den Träger ihrer Kunst in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Neben Harry schien ein blasser Junge mit spitz zulaufendem Gesicht und _supercoolem_ weißblondem Haar die letzten Stufen eines ähnlichen Prozesses zu durchlaufen. Eine von Madam Malkins Assistentinnen nahm den weißhaarigen Jungen und den schachbrett-gemusterten Umhang, den er trug unter die Lupe; gelegentlich tippte sie eine Ecke des Umhangs mit ihrem Zauberstab an und der Umhang lockerte oder verengte sich.

"Hallo," sagte der Junge. "Auch Hogwarts?"

Harry konnte sich denken, wohin diese Unterhaltung führen würde und in einem Sekundenbruchteil der Frustration entschied er, genug war genug.

"Gütiger Himmel," flüsterte Harry, "das ist nicht möglich." Er weitete seine Augen. "Ihr... Name, Sir?"*

"Draco Malfoy," sagte Draco Malfoy, leicht verwirrt aussehend.

"Sie _sind_ es! Draco Malfoy. Ich - ich glaubte nie, mir würde eine solche Ehre zuteil, Sir." Harry wünschte, er könnte seine Augen zum Weinen bringen. Die anderen fingen etwa an diesem Punkt üblicherweise zu weinen an.

"Oh," sagte Draco Malfoy, ein wenig verwirrt klingend. Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem überheblichen Lächeln. "Es ist gut, jemanden zu treffen, der weiß, wo sein Platz ist."

Eine der Assistentinnen, die, welche Harry erkannt zu haben schien, gab ein unterdrücktes hustendes Geräusch von sich.

Harry plapperte weiter. "Ich bin hocherfreut Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Malfoy. Einfach unsagbar erfreut. Und Hogwarts genau im selben Jahr wie Sie zu besuchen! Es lässt mein Herz rasen."

Uups. Dieser letzte Teil klang vielleicht etwas seltsam, als ob er mit Draco flirten würde oder sowas.

"Und _ich_ bin erfreut zu sehen, dass ich mit dem Respekt behandelt werde, den man der Familie Malfoy schuldig ist," gab der andere Junge zurück, begleited von einem Lächeln, wie es der höchste aller Könige dem niedersten seiner Untertanen zukommen lassen könnte, wenn der Untertan ehrlich, aber arm wäre.

Äh... Verdammt, Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich seinen nächsten Satz zurechtzulegen. Nun, jeder _wollte_ Harry Potter die Hand schütteln, also – "Wenn meine Kleidung fertig ist, Sir, würden Sie mir die Ehre gewähren, meine Hand zu schütteln? Ich könnte mir nichts mehr ersehnen, als Krönung dieses Tages, nein, dieses Monats, viel eher meines gesamten Lebens."

Der Junge mit den weiß-blonden Haaren funkelte ihn daraufhin an. "And was haben _Sie_ für die Malfoys getan, einen solchen Gefallen zu verdienen?"

 _Oh, ich werde das so dermaßen an der nächsten Person ausprobieren, die mir die Hand schütteln will._ Harry neigte seinen Kopf. "Nein, nein, Sir, ich verstehe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe. Es sollte mich eher geehrt fühlen, Ihnen die Schuhe putzen zu dürfen."

"In der Tat," schnappte der andere Junge. Sein strenges Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. "Sagen Sie mir, welchem Haus glauben Sie, werden Sie zugewiesen? Ich bin natürlich für Slytherin bestimmt, wie mein Vater Lucius vor mir. Und in Ihrem Fall, ich nehme an Haus Hufflepuff oder vielleicht Haus Elf."

Harry grinste verlegen. "Professor McGonagall sagte, ich bin die Ravenclaw-hafteste Person, die sie je gesehen oder von der sie auch nur aus Legenden gehört hat, so sehr, dass Rowena selbst mir raten würde, öfter nach draußen zu gehen, was immer _das_ heißt und dass ich unzweifelhaft im Ravenclaw-Haus enden werde, wenn der Hut nicht zu laut schreit, als dass der Rest von uns irgendetwas verstehen könnte, Zitat Ende."

"Wow," sagte Draco Malfoy und klang ein wenig beeindruckt. Der Junge seufzte irgendwie wehmütig. "Ihre Schmeichelei war großartig oder das dachte ich zumindest - Sie würden sich im Slytherin-Haus auch gut machen. Üblicherweise wird nur meinem Vater diese Art Unterwürfigkeit zuteil. Ich _hoffe_ , die anderen Slytherins werden sich bei mir einschmeicheln, jetzt, wo ich in Hogwarts bin... ich vermute, das ist dann wohl ein gutes Zeichen."

Harry hustete. "Entschuldigung, eigentlich habe ich gar keine Ahnung wer du bist."

" _Ach, komm schon!_ " sagte der Junge schwer enttäuscht. "Warum hast du das denn dann gemacht?" Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als käme ihm ein plötzlicher Verdacht. "Und wie kannst du _nicht_ von den Malfoys gehört haben? Und was trägst du da für _Kleidung_? Sind deine Eltern _Muggel?_ "

"Zwei meiner Eltern sind tot," sagte Harry. Es versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich. Wenn er es so ausdrückte - "Meine anderen beiden Eltern sind Muggel und sie haben mich aufgezogen."

" _Was?_ " sagte Draco. "Wer _bist_ du?"

"Harry Potter, nett dich kennen zu lernen."

" _Harry Potter?_ " keuchte Draco. " _Der_ Harry -" und der Junge unterbrach sich hastig.

Es gab einen kurzen Moment der Stille.

Dann, mit strahlendem Enthusiasmus, "Harry Potter? _Der_ Harry Potter? Donnerwetter, ich wollte Sie schon immer mal treffen!"

Die Assistentin, die mit Draco beschäftigt war, gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, machte aber mit ihrer Arbeit weiter und hob Dracos Arme, um vorsichtig seinen gemusterten Umhang zu entfernen.

"Sei still," schlug Harry vor.

"Kann ich ein Autogramm von Ihnen haben? Nein, warten Sie, ich möchte zuerst ein Foto mit Ihnen!"

"Sei _still_ sei _still_ sei _still._ "

"Ich bin einfach so _hocherfreut_ Sie kennenzulernen!"

"Geh' in Flammen auf und stirb."

"Aber Sie sind Harry Potter, der glorreiche Retter der Zauberwelt! Jedermann's Held, Harry Potter! Ich wollte immer genau so sein, wie Sie, wenn ich erwachsen bin, damit ich -"

Draco brach mitten im Satz ab, sein Gesicht erstarrte in absolutem Entsetzen.

Groß, weißhaarig, auf kühle Weise elegant in einem schwarzen Umhang von feinster Qualität. Eine Hand einen Stock mit silbernem Griff haltend, der den Charakter einer tödlichen Waffe annahm, nur indem er in dieser Hand lag. Seine Augen betrachteten den Raum mit dem leidenschaftslosen Blick eines Scharfrichters; ein Mann, für den das Töten nicht schmerzlich, geschweige denn strengstens verboten war, sondern nur eine Routine-Handlung, wie das Atmen.

Das war der Mann, der, in genau diesem Moment, durch die offene Tür spaziert war.

"Draco," sagte der Mann, leise und sehr verärgert, " _was redest_ du da?"

In einem Sekundenbruchteil mitfühlender Panik entwarf Harry einen Rettungsplan.

"Lucius Malfoy!" keuchte Harry Potter. " _Der_ Lucius Malfoy?"

Eine von Malkins Assistentinnen musste sich wegdrehen und die Wand anschauen.

Kühle, mörderische Augen betrachteten ihn. "Harry Potter."

"Es ist so, so eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen!"

Die dunklen Augen weiteten sich, tödliche Drohung wich schockierter Überraschung.

"Ihr Sohn hat mir _alles_ über Sie erzählt," sprudelte Harry heraus, kaum noch wissend, was da eigentlich aus seinem Mund kam, stattdessen nur noch so schnell wie möglich redend. "Aber natürlich wusste ich auch schon lange davor alles über Sie, jeder kennt Sie ja, den großen Lucius Malfoy! Den meistgeehrten Würdenträger des gesamten Hauses Slytherin; ich habe schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, selbst zu versuchen, nach Slytherin zu kommen, nur weil ich hörte, dass Sie als Kind dort waren -"

" _Was reden Sie da, Mr. Potter?_ " kam ein Beinahe-Schrei von außerhalb des Geschäfts und Professor McGonagall platzte eine Sekunde später herein.

Es stand solch blankes Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht, dass Harrys Mund sich automatisch öffnete, um dann doch nichts zu sagen zu haben.

"Professor McGonagall!" schrie Draco. "Sind Sie es wirklich? Ich habe von meinem Vater so viel über Sie gehört, ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu versuchen, nach Gryffindor zu kommen, damit ich -"

" _Was?_ " bellten Lucius Malfoy und Professor McGonagall in perfektem Einklang, direkt nebeneinander stehend. Ihre Köpfe drehten sich gleichzeitig, um einander anzusehen und dann schreckten die beiden voreinander zurück, als führten sie einen synchronisierten Tanz auf.

Es gab ein plötzliches Durcheinander als Lucius Draco packte und aus dem Geschäft zog.

Und dann war Stille.

In Professor McGonagalls linker Hand lag ein kleines Trinkglas, dass in der inzwischen vergessenen Eile zur Seite gekippt war und nun langsam Tröpfchen von Alkohol in die kleine Rotwein-Pfütze tropfen ließ, die auf dem Boden entstanden war.

Professor McGonagall schritt vorwärts in das Geschäft, bis sie Madam Malkin gegenüberstand.

"Madam Malkin," sagte Professor McGonagall, ihre Stimme ruhig. "Was ist hier geschehen?"

Madam Malkin blickte vier Sekunden lang still zurück, dann drehte sie durch. Sie fiel gegen die Wand, lachte keuchend und das löste ihre beiden Assistentinnen aus ihrer Starre, von denen eine mit ihren Händen und Knien auf den Fußboden fiel und hysterisch zu kichern begann.

Professor McGonagall drehte sich langsam zu Harry um, ihr Gesichtsausdruck frostig. "Ich lasse Sie für sechs Minuten allein. Sechs Minuten, Mr. Potter, bei der Uhr selbst."

"Ich habe nur Witze gemacht," protestierte Harry, als die Geräusche hysterischen Gelächters in der Nähe weitergingen.

" _Draco Malfoy sagte vor seinem Vater, er wolle nach Gryffindor!_ Witze zu machen _ist nicht genug_ , um _das_ zu tun!" Professor McGonagall stoppte, sichtbar atmend. "Welcher Teil von 'lassen Sie sich ihre Umhänge anpassen' klang für Sie nach _bitte belegen Sie das ganze Universum mit einem Verwirrungszauber!_ "

"Er war in einem situationsbedingten Kontext, in dem diese Handlungen einen internen Sinn machten -"

"Nein. Erkären Sie's nicht. Ich will nicht wissen, was hier drin passiert ist, niemals. Welche dunklen Kräfte Ihnen auch innewohnen, sie sind _ansteckend_ und ich will nicht so enden, wie der arme Draco Malfoy, die arme Madam Malkin oder ihre zwei armen Assistentinnen."

Harry seufzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Professor McGonagall nicht in der Stimmung war, vernünftige Erklärungen anzuhören. Er sah zu Madam Malkin, immer noch keuchend an der Wand und zu Malkins zwei Assistentinnen, die nun _beide_ auf die Knie gefallen waren und schließlich runter auf seinen eigenen von Maßbändern bedeckten Körper.

"Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig damit, mir meine Kleider anpassen zu lassen," sagte Harry freundlich. "Warum gehen Sie nicht zurück und nehmen noch einen Drink?"

* * *

* Ich habe hier – wie wahrscheinlich schon einige Übersetzer vor mir – einige Probleme mit dem Konzept des _Duzens_ und _Siezens_. Es scheint im Englischen nicht zu existieren, die deutsche Übersetzung klingt aber dumm, wenn sich jedermann duzt. Für den Moment nehme ich an, dass Professor McGonagall und alle anderen Lehrer und Autoritätspersonen in Hogwarts (in Übereinstimmung mit Bezeichnungen wie _Mr. Potter_ ), im Allgemeinen die Schüler siezen und von diesen gesiezt werden. Was Schüler untereinander angeht, werde ich wohl variieren müssen, um den Unterhaltungen keinen merkwürdigen "Tonfall" zu geben und vielleicht gibt es auch von ersterer Regel noch Ausnahmen, um gewisse besondere... Vertrauensverhältnisse abzubilden, aber ich will ja nicht spoilern.


	6. Der Planungs-Fehlschluss

Kapitel 6: Der Planungs-Fehlschluss

Blah blah Haftungsausschluss blah blah Rowling blah blah Eigentumsrecht.

Anm. d. Autors: Der "Nachspiel"-Abschnitt dieses Kapitels ist Teil der Geschichte, _kein_ Extra.

* * *

 _ _Sie denken, Ihr Tag war surreal? Versuchen Sie's mit meinem.__

* * *

 _Manche_ Kinder hätten bis _nach_ ihrem ersten Ausflug in die Winkelgasse gewartet.

"Säckchen voll Element 79," sagte Harry und zog seine Hand, leer, aus dem Eselsfell-Beutel heraus.

Die meisten Kinder hätten wenigstens gewartet, bis sie überhaupt ihre _Zauberstäbe_ bekommen.

"Säckchen voll _okane,_ " sagte Harry. Das schwere Säckchen voll Gold tauchte in seiner Hand auf.

Harry zog das Säckchen heraus und ließ es dann wieder in den Eselsfell-Beutel fallen. Er zog seine Han heraus, steckte sie wieder hinein und sagte, "Säckchen voller Symbole für wirtschaftlichen Austausch." Dieses mal kam seine Hand leer wieder heraus.

"Gib mir das Säckchen zurück, das ich gerade hineingetan habe." Heraus kam ein weiteres mal das Säckchen voll Gold.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres hatte zumindest einen magischen Gegenstand in die Finger bekommen. Warum also warten?

"Professor McGonagall," sagte Harry zu der verwirrten Hexe, die neben ihm her spazierte, "können Sie mir zwei Worte nennen, eines für Gold und eines für etwas anderes, das kein Geld ist, in einer Sprache, die ich nicht kenne? Aber sagen Sie mir nicht, welches welches ist."

" _Ahava_ and _zahav,_ " sagte Professor McGonagall. "Das ist hebräisch und das andere Wort bedeutet Liebe."

"Danke, Professor. Säckchen voll _ahava._ " Leer.

"Säckchen voll _zahav._ " Und es tauchte in seiner Hand auf.

"Zahav ist Gold?" fragte Harry und Professor McGonagall nickte.

Harry dachte über seine gesammelten experimentellen Daten nach. Es war nur ein sehr grober und vorläufiger Versuch, aber es war genug, um zumindest eine Schlussfolgerung zu stützen:

" _Aaaaaaarrrgh, das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn!_ "

Die Hexe neben ihm hob vornehm eine Augenbraue. "Probleme, Mr. Potter?"

"Ich habe gerade jede Hypothese widerlegt, die ich hatte! Wie kann es wissen, dass 'Säckchen mit 115 Galleonen' in Ordnung ist, aber 'Säckchen mit 90 plus 25 Galleonen' nicht?" Es kann _zählen,_ aber nicht _addieren?_ Es kann Nomen verstehen, aber keine Ausdrücke, die das selbe bedeuten? Die Person die es hergestellt hat, sprach wahrscheinlich kein Japanisch und _ich_ spreche kein Hebräisch, also benutzt es nicht _ihr_ Wissen und es benutzt nicht _mein_ Wissen -" Harry schwenkte hilflos eine Hand. "Die Regeln scheinen _irgendwie_ konsistent, aber sie _bedeuten_ nichts! Ich werde lieber nicht mal danach fragen, wie ein _Beutel_ über Stimmerkennung und ein Verständnis natürlicher Sprache verfügen kann, wenn die besten Programmierer für Künstliche Intelligenz, die besten Supercomputer nach 35 Jahren harten Arbeit nicht dazu bringen können," Harry schnappte nach Luft, "aber _was passiert_ da?"

"Magie," sagte Professor McGonagall.

"Das ist nur ein _Wort!_ Auch nachdem Sie mir das sagen, kann ich keine neuen Vorhersagen machen! Es ist genau so, als würden Sie 'Phlogiston' oder 'unverzichtbarer Elan' oder 'Erscheinung' oder 'Komplexität' sagen!"

Die Hexe im schwarzen Umhang lachte laut auf. "Aber es _ist_ Magie, Mr. Potter."

Harry sackte etwas zusammen. "Bei allem Respekt, Professor McGonagall, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie wissen, was ich hier zu tun versuche."

"Bei allem Respekt, Mr. Potter, ich bin mir ganz sicher, das tue ich nicht. Es sei denn - das ist natürlich nur eine Vermutung - Sie versuchen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen?"

"Nein! Ich meine ja - nur, _nein!_ "

"Ich denke, es sollte mich vielleicht beunruhigen, dass sie scheinbar Probleme haben, diese Frage zu beantworten."

Harry dachte verdrießlich an die Dartmouth-Konferenz über Künstliche Intelligenz im Jahr 1956. Es war die erste Konferenz überhaupt zu diesem Themengebiet gewesen, diejenige welche den Ausdruck "Künstliche Intelligenz" geprägt hatte. Sie hatten Schlüsselprobleme identifiziert, etwa, wie man Computer dazu bringen könnte, Sprache zu verwenden, zu lernen und sich selbst zu verbessern. Sie hatten behauptet, mit absoluter Ernsthaftigkeit, signifikante Fortschritte könnten bei diesen Problemen gemacht werden, wenn zehn Wissenschaftler gemeinsam zwei Monate daran arbeiteten.

 _ _Nein. Kopf hoch. Du fängst gerade erst__ an, __am Problem der Enthüllung aller Geheimnisse der Magie zu arbeiten. Du__ weißt __noch gar nicht wirklich, ob es zu schwierig sein wird, um es in zwei Monaten zu schaffen.__

"Und Sie haben _wirklich_ nicht von anderen Zauberern gehört, die diese Art Fragen stellen oder auf diese Art wissenschaftlich Experimentieren?" fragte Harry noch einmal. Es schien ihm einfach so _offensichtlich._ "

Aber dann wieder waren mehr als zweihundert Jahre _nach_ der Erfindung der wissenschaftlichen Methode vergangen, bevor irgendein Muggel-Wissenschaftler daran gedacht hatte, systematisch zu untersuchen, welche Sätze ein _menschlicher Vierjähriger_ verstehen oder nicht verstehen konnte. Die Entwicklungspsychologie der Linguistik hätte, prinzipiell, bereits im achtzehnten Jahrhundert entdeckt werden können, aber niemand hatte bis zum zwanzigsten auch nur darüber nachgedacht. Also konnte man der wesentlich kleineren Zauberwelt nicht wirklich vorwerfen, den Aufrufezauber nicht untersucht zu haben.

Professor McGonagall schürzte die Lippen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher was Sie mit 'wissenschaftlichem Experimentieren' meinen, Mr. Potter. Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe viele muggelgeborene Schüler gesehen, die versucht haben, Wissenschaft in Hogwarts zum Funktionieren zu bringen und jedes Jahr erfinden Leute neue Zauber und Tränke."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Technologie ist überhaupt nicht das gleiche wie Wissenschaft. Und viele verschiedene Wege auszuprobieren, um etwas zu tun, ist nicht das gleich, wie zu experimentieren, um die Regeln herauszufinden." Es hatte viele Leute gegeben, die versucht hatten, Flugmaschinen zu erfinden, indem sie viele Ding-mit-Flügeln ausprobiert hatten, aber nur die Gebrüder Wright hatten einen Windkanal gebaut, um den Auftrieb zu messen... "Ähm, wie viele von Muggeln aufgezogene Kinder _haben_ Sie denn jedes Jahr in Hogwarts?"

"Vielleicht zehn oder so?"

Harry setzte einen Schritt lang aus und fiel fast über seine eigenen Füße. " _Zehn?_ "

Die Muggelwelt hatte eine Bevölkerung von sechs Milliarden und steigend. Wenn man einer in einer Million war, gab es sieben von einem in London und nochmal tausend in China. Es war unvermeidlich, dass die Muggelbevölkerung _ein paar_ Elfjährige hervorbrachte, die Infinitesimalrechnung berherrschten – Harry wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war. Er hatte andere Wunderkinder bei Mathematikwettbewerben getroffen. Tatsächlich war er vollkommen fertig gemacht worden von Wettbewerbern, die wahrscheinlich buchstäblich _den ganzen Tag_ damit verbrachten, das Lösen mathematischer Probleme zu üben und die _niemals_ ein Science-Fiction-Buch gelesen hatten und die schon vor der _Pubertät komplett_ ausbrennen würden und in ihren zukünftigen Leben _niemals irgendetwas_ erreichen würden, weil sie nur _bekannte_ Techniken trainiert hatten, anstatt zu lernen, _kreativ_ zu denken. (Harry war ein etwas schlechter Verlierer.)

Aber... in der Zauberwelt...

Zehn von Muggeln aufgezogene Kinder pro Jahr, die alle ihre Muggel-Ausbildung im Alter von elf beendet hatten? Und Professor McGonagall könnte voreingenommen sein, aber sie hatte behauptet, dass Hogwarts die größte und wichtigste Zauberschule der Welt wäre... und sie unterrichtete nur bis zum Alter von siebzehn.

Professor McGonagall wusste unzweifelhaft jedes kleine Detail darüber, wie man sich in eine Katze verwandelte. Aber sie schien buchstäblich noch nie von der wissenschaftlichen Methode _gehört_ zu haben. Für sie war es nur Muggel-Magie. Und sie schien nicht einmal _neugierig_ zu sein, was für Geheimnisse sich hinter dem Verständnis natürlicher Sprache des Aufrufezaubers verbergen mochten.

Das ließ nur zwei Möglichkeiten offen.

Möglichkeit eins: Magie war so unglaublich undurchsichtig, verschlungen und unzugänglich, dass, obwohl Zauberer und Hexen ihr bestes gegeben hatten, zu verstehen, sie wenig oder keinen Fortschritt gemacht und schließlich aufgegeben hatten; und Harry würde es nicht besser ergehen.

 _ _Oder...__

Harry ließ entschlossen seine Fingergelenke knacken, aber sie machten nur ein leises klickendes Geräusch, anstatt unheilverkündend von den Wänden der Winkelgasse wiederzuhallen.

Möglichkeit zwei: Er würde die Weltherrschaft übernehmen.

Schlussendlich. Vielleicht noch nicht sofort.

Solche Sachen _dauerten_ manchmal länger als zwei Monate. Die Muggel-Wissenschaft hatte es nicht in der ersten Woche nach Galileo auf den Mond geschafft.

Aber Harry konnte trotzdem das immense Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das seine Wangen so sehr dehnte, dass es schon zu schmerzen begann.

Harry hatte sich immer davor gefürchtet, als eines dieser Wunderkinder zu enden, die es in ihrem Leben niemals zu etwas brachten und den Rest ihres Lebens damit verbrachten, damit anzugeben, wie weit voraus sie im Alter von zehn gewesen waren. Aber dann wieder brachten es die meisten erwachsenen Genies auch nie zu irgendetwas. Es kamen wahrscheinlich tausend Menschen, die so intelligent waren, wie Einstein, auf jeden tatsächlichen Einstein der Geschichte. Weil diese anderen Genies niemals das hatten, was man absolut brauchte, um zu wahrer Größe zu gelangen. Sie fanden niemals ein bedeutendes Problem.

 _ _Du gehörst jetzt mir,__ sprach Harry in Gedanken zu den Wänden der Winkelgasse, all den Geschäften und Gegenständen, all den Ladenbesitzern und Kunden und all den Ländern und Leuten des Zauberer-Britanniens und der ganzen größeren Zauberwelt und dem ganzen größeren Universum, von dem die Muggel-Wissenschaftler so viel weniger verstanden, als sie glaubten. __Ich, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, nehme hiermit dieses Gebiet im Namen der Wissenschaft in Besitz.__

Blitz und Donner misslang es vollkommen in dem wolkenlosen Himmel zu zucken und zu krachen.

"Worüber lächeln Sie so?" erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall misstrauisch und erschöpft.

"Ich frage mich, ob es einen Zauber gibt, um jedes mal im Hintergrund Blitze zucken zu lassen, wenn ich einen verhängnisvollen Entschluss fasse," erklärte Harry. Er prägte sich die exakten Worte seines verhängnisvollen Entschlusses sorgältig ein, damit zukünftige Geschichtsbücher sie richtig wiedergeben würden.

"Ich habe das deutliche Gefühl, dass ich irgendetwas deswegen unternehmen sollte," seufzte Professor McGonagall.

"Ignorieren Sie's, das geht vorbei. Uuh, glänzt das schön!" Harry schob seine Gedanken über die Welteroberung für den Moment zur Seite und sprang hinüber zu einem Laden mit einem offenen Schaufenster und Professor McGonagall folgte ihm.

* * *

Harry hatte jetzt seine neuen Zaubertrank-Zutaten und seinen Kessel gekauft und, oh, noch ein paar andere Sachen. Gegenstände, die schienen, als würden sie sich gut in Harrys alles enthaltendem Sack (alias Super-Eselsfell-Beutel QX31 mit Unaufspürbarem Ausdehnungszauber, Aufrufezauber und sich weitender Öffnung) machen. Kluge, vernünftige Einkäufe.

Harry verstand beim besten Willen nicht, warum Professor McGonagall so _misstrauisch_ aussah.

In diesem Augenblick, war Harry in einem Laden, der teuer genug war, um seine Waren in der sich dahinschlängelnden Hauptstraße der Winkelgasse zu präsentieren. Der Laden hatte eine offene Front mit auf abgeschrägten Holzreihen ausgestellten Artikeln, nur geschützt von einem schwachen grauen Leuchten und einem jung-aussehenden Verkäufer-Mädchen in einer sehr gekürzten Version eines Hexenumhangs, der ihre Knie und Ellbogen entblößte.

Harry untersuchte das Zauberer-Äquivalent eines Erste-Hilfe-Kastens, das Notfall-Heiler-Pack Plus. Es gab zwei sich selbst verengende Stauschläuche. Eine Spritze mit etwas, das aussah wie flüssiges Feuer, welches die Blutzirkulation in einem behandelten Bereich drastisch verlangsamen und dabei die Sauerstoffsättigung des Blutes für bis zu drei Minuten aufrechterhalten sollte, wenn man ein Gift davon abhalten musste, sich im Körper auszubreiten. Weißer Stoff, der über ein Körperteil gelegt werden konnte, um Schmerz für eine gewisse Zeit zu betäuben. Zustätzlich noch einige andere Gegenstände bei deren Verständnis Harry vollkommen versagte, wie die "Behandlung für Dementor-Exposition", die aussah und roch wie ordinäre Schokolade. Oder der "Bafflesnaffle-Konter"*, der aussah, wie ein kleines zitterndes Ei und einen Beipackzettel aufwies, der zeigte, wie man ihn in jemandes Nasenloch stopfen sollte.

"Eine klare Kaufempfehlung für fünf Galleonen, meinen Sie nicht auch?" sagte Harry zu Professor McGonagall und die herbeischwebende Teenager-Verkäuferin nickte eifrig.

Harry hatte erwartet, dass Professor McGonagall eine lobende Bemerkung über seine Umsicht und gute Vorbereitung machen würde.

Was er stattdessen bekam, was nur als der Böse Blick zu beschreiben.

"Und _warum_ genau," sagte Professor McGonagall äußerst skeptisch, "erwarten Sie, eine Heil-Ausrüstung zu _brauchen,_ junger Mann?" (Nach dem unglücklichen Zwinschenfall im Zaubertrank-Laden versuchte Professor McGonagall zu vermeiden, "Mr. Potter" zu sagen, wenn jemand anders in der Nähe war.)

Harrys Mund ging auf und zu. "Ich _erwarte_ nicht, sie zu brauchen! Sie ist nur für den Fall!"

"Nur für _welchen_ Fall?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "Sie denken, ich _plane_ etwas gefährliches zu unternehmen und _deshalb_ will ich eine medizinische Ausrüstung?"

Ein Blick voll grimmigem Verdacht und ironischem Unglauben war die Antwort.

"Grundgütiger!" sagte Harry. (Das war ein Ausdruck, den er von dem verrückten Wissenschaftler Doc Brown aus _Zurück in die Zukunft_ gelernt hatte.) Haben Sie das auch gedacht, als ich den Zaubertrank für federleichtes Fallen, das Dianthuskraut** und die Flasche mit Nahrungs- und Wasserpillen gekauft habe?"

"Ja."

Harry schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Was für einen Plan glauben Sie eigentlich genau, habe ich hier _am Laufen?_ "

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Professor McGonagall finster, "aber er endet entweder damit, dass sie eine Tonne Silber nach Gringotts bringen oder mit der Weltherrschaft."

"Weltherrschaft ist so ein hässliches Wort. Ich nenne es lieber Weltoptimierung."

Dieser urkomische Witz konnte die Hexe nicht beruhigen, die ihm den Blick der Verdammnis zuwarf.

"Wow," sagte Harry, als er erkannte, dass sie es ernst meinte. "Sie denken das wirklich. Sie denken wirklich, ich plane etwas gefährliches zu tun."

"Ja."

"Als ob das der einzige Grund wäre, warum jemals jemand eine Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung kaufen würde? Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Professor McGonagall, aber _mit welcher Art von verrückten Kindern haben Sie es normalerweise zu tun?_ "

"Gryffindors," spuckte Professor McGonagall aus, das Wort mit einer Fracht aus Bitterkeit und Verzweiflung einhergehend, die wie ein ewiger Fluch allen jugendlichen Enthusiasmus und Ausgelassenheit fiel.

"Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor Minerva McGonagall," sagte Harry und legte seine Hände streng an die Hüften. "Ich werde nicht in Gryffindor sein, -"

An diesem Punkt warf die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin etwas darüber ein, dass wenn doch, sie herausfinden würde, wie man einen Hut umbringe; welch seltsame Bemerkung Harry ohne Kommentar durchgehen ließ, obwohl das Verkäufer-Mädchen einen plötzlichen Hustenanfall zu eleiden schien.

"- sondern in Ravenclaw. Und wenn Sie wirklich denken, dass ich etwas gefährliches plane, dann, um ehrlich zu sein, verstehen Sie mich nicht _im Geringsten._ Ich _mag_ die Gefahr nicht, sie ist _beängstigend._ Ich bin _besonnen._ Ich bin _vorsichtig._ Ich bereite mich auf _unvorhergesehene Eventualtitäten_ vor. Wie meine Eltern mir vorgesungen haben: _Be prepared! That's the Boy Scout's marching song! Be prepared! As through life you march along! Don't be nervous, don't be flustered, don't be scared - be prepared!_ "

(Harrys Eltern hatten ihm tatsächlich immer nur diese _bestimmten_ Zeilen des Tom Lehrer-Songs vorgesungen und Harry weilte in seliger Unwissenheit über den Rest.)***

Professor McGonagalls Haltung hatte sich etwas gelockert – wenn auch größtenteils als Harry gesagt hatte, dass er nach Ravenclaw wolle. "Welche Art von _Eventualität_ stellen Sie sich vor, auf die Sie diese Ausrüstung vorbereiten würde, _junger Mann?_ "

"Eine meiner Klassenkameradinnen wird von einem schrecklichen Monster gebissen und während ich verzweifelt in meinem Eselsfell-Beutel nach etwas suche, was ihr helfen könnte, sieht sie mich traurig an und sagt mit ihrem letzten Atemzug, _'Warum warst du nicht vorbereitet?'_ Und dann stirbt sie und ich weiß, während sich ihre Augen schließen, dass sie mir niemals vergeben wird -"

Harry hörte das Verkäufer-Mädchen keuchen und er sah zu ihr auf, als sie ihn mit schmal zusammengepressten Lippen anstarrte. Dann wirbelte die junge Frau herum und floh in die tieferen Eingeweide des Laden.

 _ _Was...?__

Professor McGonagall langte nach unten, nahm Harrys an der Hand, sanft aber bestimmt und zog ihn weg von der Hauptstraße der Winkelgasse, führt ihn in einen schmalen Durchgang zwischen zwei Geschäften, der mit schmutzigen Ziegeln gepflastert war und in einer Sackgasse an einer Mauer aus festem schwarzem Schmutz endete.

Die große Hexe richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Hauptstraße, sprach _"Quietus"_ und ein Barriere aus Stille senkte sich um sie, die allen Straßenlärm abschirmte.

 _ _Was habe ich falsch gemacht...__

Professor McGonagall drehte sich zu Harry um. Sie hatte kein volles erwachsenes Missetat-Gesicht aufgesetzt, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ebenmäßig, kontrolliert. "Sie müssen bedenken, Mr. Potter," sagte sie, "dass in diesem Land vor noch nicht einmal zehn Jahren ein Krieg herrschte. Jeder hat jemanden verloren und von Freunden zu sprechen, die in den eigenen Armen sterben - sollte man nicht leichtfertig tun."

"Ich - ich wollte nicht -" Die Schlussfolgerung schlug wie eine Bombe in Harrys außerordentlich lebhafte Vorstellungskraft ein. Er hatte davon gesprochen, wie jemand seinen letzten Atemzug tat - und das Verkäufer-Mädchen war weggerannt - und der Krieg endete vor zehn Jahren, also wäre dieses Mädchen höchstens acht oder neun Jahre alt gewesen als, als, "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..." Harrys Kehle schnürte sich zu und er drehte sich um, um vor dem Blick der älteren Hexe zu fliehen, aber eine Wand aus Dreck war ihm im Weg und er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch nicht. "Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir _leid!_ "

Von hinter ihm war ein schwerer Seufzer zu vernehmen. "Das weiß ich, Mr. Potter."

Harry wagte es, einen Blick hinter sich zu riskieren. Professor McGonagall sah jetzt nur noch traurig aus. "Es tut mir leid," sagte Harry noch einmal und fühlte sich elend. "Ist Ihnen so etwas -" und dann schloss Harry seine Lippen und schlug sich zusätzlich die Hand vor den Mund.

Das Gesicht der älteren Hexe wurde noch ein wenig trauriger. "Sie müssen lernen, zu denken bevor Sie sprechen, Mr. Potter, oder Sie werden ohne viele Freunde durch's Leben gehen. Das ist das Schicksal vieler Ravenclaws gewesen und ich hoffe,es wird nicht ihres sein."

Harry wollte einfach nur wegrennen. Er wollte einen Zauberstab herausholen und die ganze Sache aus Professor McGonagalls Erinnerung löschen, wieder mit ihr draußen vor dem Laden sein, __machen, dass es nie passiert war -__

"Aber um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, Mr. Potter, nein, nichts _dergleichen_ ist mir jemals passiert. Sicherlich habe ich Freunde ihren letzten Atemzug tun sehen, ein oder sieben mal. Aber nicht einer von ihnen verfluchte mich, als er starb, und ich dachte niemals, dass sie mir nicht vergeben würden. Warum würden Sie so etwas _sagen,_ Mr. Potter? Warum würden Sie es überhaupt _denken?_ "

"Ich, ich, ich," Harry schluckte. "Es ist einfach so, dass ich immer versuche, mir das schlimmste vorzustellen, was passieren könnte" und vielleicht hatte er auch ein bisschen herumgescherzt, aber er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als das jetzt zu sagen.

"Was?" sagte Professor McGonagall. Aber _warum?_ "

"Damit ich verhindern kann, dass es passiert!"

"Mr. Potter..." die Simmte der älteren Hexe versagte. Dann seufzte sie und kniete sich neben ihm hin. "Mr. Potter," sagte sie, jetzt sanft, "es ist nicht Ihre Verantwortung, für die Sicherheit der Schüler in Hogwarts zu sorgen. Es ist meine. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihnen oder irgendjemand anderem etwas schlimmes passiert. Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort für magische Kinder in der gesamten Zauberwelt und Madam Pomfrey hat eine voll ausgestattete Krankenstation. Sie werden überhaupt keine Heil-Ausrüstung brauchen, schon gar keine im Wert von fünf Galleonen."

"Aber das _tue_ ich!" platzte Harry heraus. " _Nirgends_ ist es vollkommen sicher! Und was, wenn meine Eltern einen Herzanfall oder einen Unfall haben, wenn ich an Weihnachten nach Hause komme - Madam Pomfrey wird nicht dort sein, ich brauche selbst eine Heil-Ausrüstung -"

" _Was_ in Merlins Namen..." sagte Professor McGonagall. Sie stand auf und sah auf Harry mit einem Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Verärgerung und Sorge hinab. "Es gibt keinen Grund über solch schreckliche Dinge nachzudenken, Mr. Potter!"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde bitter, als er das hörte. " _Naürlich_ gibt es den! Wenn man nicht nachdenkt, wird man nicht nur selbst verletzt, man verletzt am Ende auch andere!"

Professor McGonagall öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Die Hexe rieb sich den Nasenrücken und sah nachdenklich aus. "Mr. Potter... wenn ich anbieten würde, Ihnen eine Weile zuzuhören... gibt es irgendetwas, was Sie mir sagen wollen?"

"Worüber?"

"Darüber, warum Sie überzeugt sind, immer auf der Hut vor schrecklichen Dingen sein zu müssen, die Ihnen zustoßen könnten."

Harry starrte sie verwirrt an. Das war ein selbsterklärendes Axiom. "Nun..." sagte Harry langsam. Er versuchte sein Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie _konnte_ er sich einer Professoren-Hexe erklären, wenn sie nicht einmal die Grundlagen beherrschte? "Muggel-Forscher haben herausgefunden, dass Menschen immer sehr optimistisch sind, verglichen mit der Realität. Wie wenn sie sagen, etwas würde zwei Tage dauern und es dauert zehn Tage oder sie sagen es wird zwei Monate dauern und es braucht über fünfundreißig Jahre. Zum Beispiel fragte man Schüler nach Zeiträumen, bei welchen sie zu 50%, 75% und 99% sicher wären, ihre Hausaufgaben danach fertig zu haben und nur 13%, 19% und 45% der Schüler waren nach diesen Zeiträumen fertig. Und sie fanden heraus, dass der Grund dafür war, dass wenn sie eine Gruppe nach ihren Schätzungen für den besten Fall fragten, wenn alles so gut wie möglich liefe und eine andere Gruppe nach ihren durchschnittlichen Schätzungen, wenn alles wie üblich liefe, sie Antworten bekamen, die statistisch nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden waren. Verstehen Sie, wenn Sie Leute fragen, was sie im _Normalfall_ erwarten, stellen sie sich vor, was nach dem wahrscheinlichsten Fall für jeden Punkt entlang des Weges aussieht - alles läuft nach Plan, keine Überraschungen. Aber eigentlich, da mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler nach der Zeit, von der sie zu 99% sicher waren, danach fertig zu sein, nicht fertig waren, liefert die Realität normalerweise Ergebnisse, die ein wenig schlimmer sind als das 'Worst-case-Szenario'. Es wird als der Planungs-Fehlschluss bezeichnet und der beste Weg ihn zu vermeiden, ist, sich zu fragen, wie lange man für die Sachen beim letzten mal gebraucht hat. Das nennt man die Außensicht statt der Innensicht zu verwenden. Aber wenn man etwas neues macht und das nicht tun kann, muss man einfach wirklich, wirklich, wirklich pessimistisch sein. So pessimistisch, dass es in der Realität tatsächlich ungefähr so oft _besser_ ausgeht, als man gedacht hat, wie es schlechter ausgeht. Es ist tatsächlich _wirklich schwierig, so_ pessimistisch zu sein, dass man eine angemessene Chance hat, das echte Leben tatsächlich noch zu _untertreffen._ Etwa wie, wenn ich diesen riesigen Aufwand treibe, mir vorzustellen, dass einer meiner Klassenkameraden gebissen wird, aber was eigentlich passiert, ist, dass die überlebenden Todesser die ganze Schule angreifen, um an mich heranzukommen. Aber andererseits -"

"Stop," sagte Professor McGonagall.

Harry stoppte. Er hatte gerade ausführen wollen, dass sie zumindest wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht angreifen würde, weil er tot war.

"Ich denke, ich habe mich vielleicht nicht klar ausgedrückt," sagte die Hexe und ihre präzise schottische Stimme klang sogar noch vorsichtiger. "Ist _Ihnen persönlich_ etwas zugestoßen, was Ihnen Angst gemacht hat, Mr. Potter?"

"Was mir persönlich zugestoßen ist, ist nur ein Einzelbeleg," erklärte Harry. "Es hat nicht das selbe Gewicht, wie ein wiederholt begutachteter Zeitschriftenartikel über eine kontrollierte Studie mit zufälliger Auswahl, vielen Teilnehmern, umfangreichen Effektgrößen und statistischer Signifikanz."

Professor McGonagall kniff sich in den Nasenrücken, atmete ein und aus. "Ich würde es trotzdem gern hören," sagte sie.

"Ähm..." sagte Harry. Er atmete tief ein. "Es hatte einige Überfälle in unserer Nachbarschaft gegeben und meine Mutter wollte, dass ich eine Pfanne, die sie sich geliehen hatte, zu einem Nachbarn, zwei Straßen weiter, zurückbringe und ich sagte, dass ich nicht wollte, weil ich vielleicht überfallen würde und sie sagte 'Harry, sag sowas nicht!' Als ob darüber zu reden, dafür _sorgen_ würde, dass es passierte und wenn ich also nicht darüber redete, wäre ich sicher. Ich versuchte zu erklären, warum mich das nicht beruhigte und sie hat mich die Pfanne trotzdem rübertragen lassen. Ich war zu jung, um zu wissen, wie statistisch unwahrscheinlich es für einen Räuber wäre, mich als Ziel zu wählen, aber ich war alt genug um zu wissen, dass nicht über etwas nachzudenken, es nicht davon abhält, zu passieren, also hatte ich wirklich Angst."

"Sonst nichts?" sagte Professor McGonagall nach einer Pause, als klar wurde, dass Harry fertig war. "Es ist Ihnen nichts _anderes_ passiert?"

"Ich weiß, es _klingt_ nicht nach viel," verteidigte sich Harry. "Aber es war einfach einer dieser kritischen Momente im Leben, verstehen Sie? Ich meine, ich _wusste,_ dass nicht über etwas nachzudenken, es nicht davon abhalten würde, zu passieren, ich _wusste_ das, aber ich konnte sehen, dass Mum wirklich so dachte." Harry stoppte und kämpfte mit dem Ärger, der wieder in ihm hochstieg, als er daran dachte. "Sie _hörte nicht zu._ Ich versuchte, es ihr zu sagen, ich _flehte sie an_ mich nicht nach draußen zu schicken und sie _tat es mit einem Lachen ab._ Sie behandelte alles, was ich sagte, wie eine Art großen Witz..." Harry drückte den schwarzen Zorn wieder hinunter. "Das war der Moment, in dem ich merkte, dass alle, die mich beschützen sollten, eigentlich verrückt waren und dass sie nicht auf mich hören würden, egal wie sehr ich sie anflehte und dass ich mich niemals darauf verlassen könnte, dass sie irgendetwas richtig machen." Manchmal waren gute Absichten nicht genug, manchmal musste man zurechnungsfähig sein...

Es gab einen langen Moment der Stille.

Harry nutzte die Zeit, um tief durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen. Es machte keinen Sinn, zornig zu werden. Es machte keinen Sinn, zornig zu werden. _Alle_ Eltern waren so, _kein_ Erwachsener würde sich genug erniedrigen, um sich mit einem Kind auf gleiche Ebene zu begeben und zuzuhören, seine biologischen Eltern wären nicht anders gewesen. Vernunft war ein winziger Funke in der Nacht, eine unendlich seltene Ausnahme von der Regel des Wahnsinns, also machte es keinen Sinn, zornig zu werden.

Harry mochte sich nicht, wenn er zornig war.

"Danke, dass Sie mir das mitgeteilt haben, Mr. Potter," sagte Professor McGonagall nach einer Weile. Es war ein abwesender Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht (fast der selbe Ausdruck, der auf Harrys Gesicht erschienen war, als er mit dem Beutel experimentiert hatte, wenn Harry sich nur selbst im Spiegel gesehen hätte, um es zu bemerken). "Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen." Sie drehte sich zur Einmündung der Gasse und hob ihren Zauberstab -

"Ähm," sagte Harry, "können wir jetzt die Heil-Ausrüstung holen?"

Die Hexe hielt inne und erwiderte seinen Blick fest. "Und wenn ich nein sage - dass es zu teuer ist und Sie es nicht brauchen werden - was dann?"

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich in Verbitterung. "Genau, was Sie denken, Professor McGonagall. _Ganz genau,_ was Sie denken. Ich schließe daraus, dass Sie nur ein weiterer verrückter Erwachsener sind,mit dem ich nicht reden kann und fange an, mir zu überlegen, wie ich trotzdem an eine Heil-Ausrüstung komme."

"Ich bin ihr Vormund auf diesem Ausflug," sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem Hauch von Gefahr. "Ich werde Ihnen _nicht_ erlauben, mich herumzuschubsen."

"Ich verstehe," sagte Harry. Er hielt den Unmut aus seiner Stimme heraus und sagte nichts anderes von dem, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm geraten, zu denken, bevor er sprach. Er würde sich vermutlich morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber er konnte es zumindest für fünf Minuten behalten.

Der Zauberstab der Hexe vollführte einen kleinen Kreis in ihrer Hand und der Lärm der Winkelgasse kehrte zurück. "In Ordnung, junger Mann," sagte sie. "Lassen Sie uns die Heil-Ausrüstung besorgen."

Harry fiel vor Überraschung die Kinnlade herunter. Dann eilte er ihr hinterher, fast stolpernd in seiner plötzlichen Hast.

* * *

Der Laden war noch so, wie sie ihn verlassen hatten, erkennbare und unerkennbare Gegenstände lagen immer noch in der schrägen hölzernen Auslage, immer noch beschützt von dem grauen Leuchten und das Verkäufer-Mädchen wieder an ihrem alten Platz. Das Verkäufer-Mädchen sah auf, als sie näher kamen, ihr Gesicht zeigte Überraschung.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte sie, als sie näher kamen und Harry sprach fast im selben Moment, "Ich entschuldige mich für -"

Sie brachen ab und sahen einander an und das Verkäufer-Mädchen lachte ein wenig. "Ich wollte dich bei Professor McGonagall nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen," sagte sie. Ihre Stimme senkte sich verschwörerisch. "Ich hoffe, sie war nicht _zu_ schrecklich zu dir."

" _Della!_ " sagte Professor McGonagall und klang schockiert.

"Säckchen voll Gold," sagte Hary zu seinem Beutel und sah wieder zu dem Verkäufer-Mädchen auf, während er fünf Galleonen abzählte. "Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass sie nur schrecklich zu mir ist, weil sie mich liebt."

Er zählte dem Verkäufer-Mädchen fünf Galleonen ab, während Professor McGonagall irgendetwas unwichtiges stotterte. "Ein Notfall-Heiler-Pack Plus, bitte."

Es war wirklich irgendwie verunsichernd, zu sehen, wie die sich weitende Öffnung die aktenkoffer-große medizinische Ausrüstung schluckte. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was passieren würde, wenn er versuchte, selbst in den Eselsfell-Beutel hineinzusteigen, angesichts dessen, dass nur derjenige, der etwas hineingetan hatte, es auch wieder herausholen können sollte.

Als der Beutel damit fertig war, seinen hart-erkämpften Einkauf zu... verspeisen..., hätte Harry schwören können, hinterher ein kleines rülpsendes Geräusch gehört zu haben. Das _musste_ dort mit Absicht hineingezaubert worden sein. Die Alternativ-Hypothese war zu entsetzlich, um darüber nachzudenken... tatsächlich fielen Harry nicht einmal irgendwelche Alternativ-Hypothesen _ein._ Harry sah wieder zu der Professorin auf, als sie begannen, erneut durch die Winkelgasse zu spazieren. "Wohin als nächstes?"

Professor McGonagall deutete auf ein Geschäft, das aussah, als wäre es aus Fleisch statt Steinen gemacht und mit Fell anstelle von Farbe überzogen. "Kleine Haustiere sind in Hogwarts gestattet - Sie könnten sich zum Beispiel eine Eule beschaffen, um Briefe zu versenden -"

"Kann ich einen Knut oder so bezahlen und eine Eule _mieten,_ wenn ich Post verschicken muss?"

"Ja," sagte Professor McGonagall.

"Dann denke ich entschieden _nein._ "

Professor McGonagall nickte, als würde sie einen Punkt abhaken. "Dürfte ich fragen, wieso nicht?"

"Ich hatte mal einen Stein als Haustier. Er ist gestorben."

"Sie denken, Sie könnten sich nicht um ein Haustier kümmern?"

"Ich _könnte,_ " sagte Harry, "aber ich würde mich am Ende nur den ganzen Tag fragen, ob ich daran gedacht habe, es an diesem Tag zu füttern oder es langsam in seinem Käfig verhungert und sich fragt, wo sein Meister ist und warum es nichts zu essen gibt."

"Die arme Eule," sagte die ältere Hexe mit sanfter Stimme. "So verlassen zu werden. Ich frage mich, was ich dann tun würde."

"Nun, ich nehme an, sie würde wirklich hungrig werden und versuchen, sich mit ihren Klauen einen Weg aus dem Käfig oder der Box oder was auch immer zu bahnen, obwohl sie damit wahrscheinlich nicht viel Glück hätte -" Harry stoppte kurz.

Die Hexe sprach weiter, immer noch mit dieser sanften Stimme. "Und was würde danach mit ihr passieren?"

"Entschuldigen Sie," sagte Harry und griff nach oben, um sanft, aber bestimmt, Professor McGonagalls Hand zu ergreifen und steuerte sie in noch einen weiteren schmalen Durchgang; nachdem sie sich schon vor so vielen Danksagern weggeduckt hatten, war der Vorgang schon fast Routine geworden. "Bitte wirken Sie diesen Stille-Zauber."

" _Quietus._ "

Harrys Stimme zitterte. "Diese Eule steht _nicht_ für mich, meine Eltern haben mich _niemals_ in einem Schrank eingesperrt und hungern lassen, ich habe _keine_ Verlassensängste und mir _gefällt die Richtung nicht, die Ihre Gedanken einschlagen, Professor McGonagall!_ "

Die Hexe sah ernst auf ihn herab. "Und was für Gedanken wären das, Mr. Potter?"

"Sie denken, ich wurde," Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten es auszusprechen, "ich wurde _missbraucht?_ "

"Wurden Sie?"

" _Nein!_ " rief Harry. "Nein, wurde ich niemals! Denken Sie, dass ich _dämlich_ bin? Ich _weiß_ Bescheid über das Konzept des Kindesmissbrauchs, ich _weiß_ Bescheid über unangemessene Berührungen und all das und wenn irgendwas davon passieren würde, würde ich die Polizei rufen! Und es dem Schulleiter sagen! Und nach sozialen Diensten im Telefonbuch suchen! Und es Opa und Oma und Mrs. Figg sagen! Aber meine Eltern haben _niemals_ so etwas getan, nie im _Leben!_ Wie können sie es _wagen_ , so etwas anzudeuten!"

Die ältere Hexe sah ihn fest an. "Es ist meine Pflicht als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, möglichen Anzeichen für Missbrauch bei den Kindern unter meiner Obhut nachzugehen."

Harrys Zorn geriet außer Kontrolle, bis er nur noch blanke, schwarze Wut war. " _Wagen_ Sie es ja nicht, auch nur ein Wort über diese, diese _Unterstellungen_ gegenüber irgendjemandem zu verlieren! _Niemandem_ gegenüber, haben Sie mich verstanden, Professor McGonagall? So eine Anschuldigung kann Leute ruinieren und Familien zerstören, selbst wenn die Eltern vollkommen unschuldig sind! Ich habe in den Zeitungen darüber gelesen!" Harry Stimme steigerte sich zu einem schrillen Schrei. "Das _System_ weiß nicht, wie man _aufhört,_ es glaubt weder den Eltern noch den Kindern, wenn sie sagen, dass nichts passiert ist! _Wagen Sie es nicht meine Familie damit zu bedrohen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie mein Zuhause zerstören!_ "

"Harry," sagte die ältere Hexe sanft und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus -

Harry machte einen schnellen Schritt zurück und seine Hand schnellte nach oben und stoß ihre weg.

McGonagall erstarrte, zog dann ihre Hand zurück und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Harry, es ist alles in Ordnung," sagte sie. "Ich glaube dir."

" _Tun Sie das,_ " zischte Harry. Die Wut schäumte immer noch in seinem Blut. "Oder warten Sie nur, bis Sie von mir wegkommen, damit Sie die Papiere ausfüllen können?"

"Harry, ich habe dein Zuhause gesehen. Ich habe deine Eltern gesehen. Sie lieben dich. Du liebst sie. Ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass deine Eltern dich nicht missbrauchen. Aber ich _musste_ fragen, weil hier irgendetwas seltsames vor sich geht."

Harry starrte sie kalt an. "Wie was?"

"Harry, ich habe viele missbrauchte Kinder in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts gesehen, es würde dir das Herz brechen, wenn du wüsstest wie wie viele. Und, wenn du glücklich bist, benimmst du dich nicht wie eines dieser Kinder, _überhaupt_ nicht. Du lächelst Fremde an, du umarmst Leute, ich habe meine Hand auf deine Schulter gelegt und du hast nicht gezuckt. Aber manchmal, nur manchmal, sagst oder tust du etwas, dass _sehr_ nach... jemandem aussieht, der seine ersten elf Lebensjahre in einem Keller eingschlossen verbracht hat. Nicht wie die liebende Familie, die ich sah." Professor McGonagall neigte den Kopf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder verwirrt.

Harry nahm das auf, verarbeitete es. Die schwarze Wut begann zu weichen, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihm respektvoll zugehört wurde und seine Familie nicht in Gefahr war.

"Und wie _erklären_ Sie dann ihre Beobachtungen, Professor McGonagall?"

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte sie. "Aber es ist möglich, dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist, an das du dich nicht erinnerst."

Die Wut stieg erneut in Harry hoch. Das klang viel zu sehr nach dem, was er in der Zeitungsgeschichten über zerrüttete Familien gelesen hatte. "Unterdrückte Erinnerungen sind ein Haufen _Pseudowissenschaft!_ Menschen verdrängen traumatische Erinnerungen _nicht,_ sie erinnern sich für den Rest ihres Lebens nur _zu_ gut daran!"

"Nein, Mr. Potter. Es gibt einen Zauber namens Obliviate."

Harry erstarrte. "Ein Zauber, der Erinnerungen auslöscht?"

Die ältere Hexe nickte. "Aber nicht alle Auswirkungen der Erfahrung, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine, Mr. Potter."

Ein Schauer lief Harrys den Rücken hinunter. _Diese_ Hypothese... konnte _nicht_ einfach widerlegt werden. "Aber meine Eltern könnten das nicht tun!"

"In der Tat nicht," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Es hätte jemand aus der Zauberwelt sein müssen. Es gibt... kein Weg, um sicher zu gehen, fürchte ich."

Harry rationalistische Fähigkeiten fingen an, wieder hochzufahren. "Professor McGonagall, wie sicher sind Sie sich Ihrer Beobachtungen und welche alternativen Erklärungen könnte es noch geben?"

Die Hexe streckte die Hände, wie um zu zeigen, dass sie leer waren. "Sicher? Ich bin über _gar nichts_ sicher, Mr. Potter. In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich niemanden wie Sie getroffen. Manchmal scheinen Sie einfach nicht elf Jahre alt oder auch nur wirklich _menschlich_ zu sein."

Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben -

Es tut mir leid!" sagte Professor McGonagall schnell. "Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Potter. Ich wollte etwas klar machen und fürchte, dass es anders klang als von mir beabsichtigt -"

"Ganz im Gegenteil, Professor McGonagall," sagte Harry und lächelte leicht. "Ich werde das als sehr großes Kompliment auffassen. Aber würde es Ihnen etwas aus machen, wenn ich eine alternative Erklärung anböte?"

"Nur zu."

"Man erwartet nicht, dass Kinder schlauer als ihre Eltern sind," sagte Harry. "Oder vielleicht auch viel vernünftiger - mein Vater könnte mich an Schlauheit wahrscheinlich überbieten, wenn er, Sie wissen schon, es tatsächlich _versuchen_ würde, anstatt seine Erwachsenen-Intelligenz nur dazu zu benutzen, sich neue Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, um seine Meinung nicht ändern zu müssen -" Harry brach ab. "Ich bin zu schlau, Professor. Ich habe normalen Kindern nichts zu sagen. Erwachsene respektieren mich nicht genug, um wirklich mit mir zu sprechen. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, selbst wenn sie es täten, würden sie nicht so schlau klingen wie Richard Feynman, also lese ich lieber etwas, was Richard Feynman geschrieben hat. Ich bin _isoliert,_ Professor McGonagall. Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang isoliert. Vielleicht hat das einige der selben Auswirkungen, wie in einem Keller eingesperrt zu sein. Und ich bin zu intelligent, um so zu meinen Eltern aufzusehen, wie Kinder es tun sollten. Meine Eltern lieben mich, aber sie fühlen sich nicht verpflichtet, auf Vernunft zu reagieren und manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als seien sie die Kinder - Kinder die _nicht zuhören_ und absolute Autorität über meine gesamte Existenz haben. Ich versuche, deshalb nicht zu verbittert zu sein, aber ich versuche auch, mir gegenüber _ehrlich_ zu sein, also, ja, bin ich verbittert. Und außerdem habe ich ein Aggressionsbewältigungs-Problem, aber ich arbeite daran. Das ist alles."

" _Das ist alles?_ "

Harry nickte bestimmt. "Das ist alles. Sicherlich, Professor McGonagall, ist auch im magischen Britannien die normale Erklärung es immer wert, _berücksichtigt_ zu werden?"

* * *

Es war später am Tag, die Sonne sank am Sommerhimmel und der Strom der Einkäufer auf der Straße begann zu versiegen. Einige Geschäfte hatten bereits geschlossen; Harry und Professor McGonagall hatten seine Lehrbücher bei Flourish und Blotts noch gerade so vor Ladenschluss gekauft. Mit nur einer kleinen Explosion, als Harry einen Abstecher bei dem Schlüsselwort "Arithmantik" gemacht und festgestellt hatte, dass die Lehrbücher für das siebte Schuljahr nichts mathematisch fortgeschritteneres als Trigonometrie enthielten.

In diesem Moment allerdings, waren Harrys Geist die Träume von den tief hängenden Früchten wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse fern.

In diesem Moment, spazierten die beiden aus dem Geschäft von Ollivander hinaus und Harry starrte seinen Zauberstab an. Er schwang ihn und brachte mehrfarbige Funken hervor, was wirklich kein sehr großer Schock mehr hätte sein sollen, nach allem, was er bereits gesehen hatte, aber irgendwie -

 _Ich kann Magie wirken._

 _Ich. Wie in, ich persönlich. Ich bin magisch; ich bin ein Zauberer._

Harry hatte _gefühlt,_ wie die Magie seinen Arm hinaufstieg und in diesem Moment erkannt, dass er schon immer diesen Sinn gehabt hatte, sein ganzes Leben lang, den Sinn der weder Sehen, noch Hören, Riechen, Schmecken oder Anfassen war, sondern einfach Magie. Als hätte man Augen, hielte sie aber ständig geschlossen, so dass man gar nicht wusste, dass man Dunkelheit sah und dann eines Tages öffneten sich die Augen und sahen die Welt. Der Schock davon hatte ihn durchströmt, Teile seines Selbst berührt, sie erwachen lassen und war dann in Sekunden vergangen, nur das sichere Wissen hinterlassend, dass er jetzt ein Zauberer war und immer gewesen war und es, auf seltsame Weise, sogar immer gewusst hatte.

Und -

 _ _"Es ist wirklich sehr eigenartig, dass Sie nun für diesen Zauberstab bestimmt zu sein scheinen, wo doch sein Bruder sie mit dieser Narbe gezeichnet hat."__

Das konnte __unmöglich__ ein Zufall sein. Es waren __tausende__ von Zauberstäben in diesem Laden gewesen. Nun, okay, es __hätte__ Zufall sein können, es gab sechs Milliarden Menschen auf der Welt tausend-zu-eins Zufälle passierten jeden Tag. Aber das Bayes-Theorem besagte, dass jede vernünftige Hypothese, die es __wahrscheinlicher__ als tausend-zu-eins machte, dass er am Ende den Bruder des Zauberstabes des Dunklen Lords bekommen würde, einen Vorteil hatte.

Professor McGonagall hatte einfach nur gesagt __wie eigenartig__ und es dabei belassen, was Harry in einen Schockzustand versetzt hatte, angesichts des schieren, überwältigenden __Mangels an Neugier__ von Zauberern und Hexen. In keiner __denkbaren__ Welt, hätte Harry nur gedacht "Hm" und wäre aus dem Laden hinausgegangen, ohne auch nur zu __versuchen__ eine Hypothese darüber zu erstellen, was vor sich ging.

Er hob seine rechte Hand und berührte seine Narbe.

Was... __genau...__

"Sie sind jetzt ein vollwertiger Zauberer," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Glückwunsch."

Harry nickte.

"Und was halten Sie von der Zauberwelt?" sagte sie.

"Es ist seltsam," sagte Harry. "Ich sollte an all das denken, was ich von der Magie gesehen habe... an alles von dem ich jetzt weiß, dass es möglich ist und alles von dem ich jetzt weiß, dass es eine Lüge ist und all die Arbeit, die vor mir liegt, um es zu verstehen. Und doch stelle ich fest, dass ich abgelenkt bin von relativen Nebensächlichkeiten, wie," Harry senkte die Stimme, "der ganzen Junge-der-überlebt-hat-Sache." Es war niemand in der Nähe, aber man musste das Schicksal ja nicht herausfordern.

Professor McGonagall __ähem-te.__ "Wirklich? Was Sie nicht sagen."

Harry nickte. "Ja. Es ist einfach __merkwürdig.__ Herauszufinden, dass man Teil dieser großartigen Geschichte war, der Quest, den großen und schrecklichen Dunklen Lord zu besiegen und es ist schon __vollbracht.__ Fertig. Komplett vorbei. Als wäre man Frodo Beutlin und fände heraus, dass einen die eigenen Eltern zum Schicksalsberg getragen und einen den Ring haben reinwerfen lassen und man erst ein Jahr alt war und sich nicht mal daran erinnert."

Professor McGonagalls Lächeln war etwas eingeforen.

"Wissen Sie, wenn ich irgendwer anderes wäre, ich meine irgendjemand anders, wäre ich wahrscheinlich ziemlich besorgt, ob ich diesem Anfang gerecht werden könnte. __Mann, Harry, was hast du denn so gemacht, seit du den Dunklen Lord besiegt hast? Deine eigene Buchhandlung? Großartig! Sag mal, wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich mein Kind nach dir benannt habe?__ Aber ich habe Hoffnungen, dass das kein Problem sein wird." Harry seufzte. "Trotzdem... ist es fast genug, dass ich mir wünschte, es gäbe noch __irgendwelche__ losen Enden der Quest, so dass ich wirklich, Sie wissen schon, irgendwie daran _beteiligt_ war."

"Oh?" sagte Professor McGonagall in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall. "Was hatten Sie da im Sinn?"

"Nun, zum Beispiel erwähnten Sie, dass meine Eltern verraten wurden. Wer verriet sie?"

"Sirius Black," sagte die Hexe und zwischte den Namen fast. Er sitzt in Askaban. Zauberer-Gefängnis."

"Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass Sirius Black aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen wird und ich ihn werde aufspüren und in einer Art spektakulärem Duell werde besiegen müssen oder besser noch eine hohe Belohnung auf seinen Kopf aussetzen und mich in Australien verstecken, während ich die Ergebnisse abwarte?"

Professor McGonagall blinzelte. Zweimal. "Unwahrscheinlich. Niemand ist jemals aus Askaban entkommen und ich bezweifle, dass _er_ der erste sein wird."

Harry war ein bisschen skeptisch bezüglich dieser " _ _niemand__ ist __jemals__ aus Askaban entkommen"-Zeile. Trotzdem, vielleicht konnte man mit Magie einem zu 100% sicheren Gefängnis tatsächlich nahe kommen, besonders wenn man selbst einen Zauberstab hatte und sie nicht. Der beste Weg da raus zu kommen, wäre, gar nicht erst rein zu kommen.

"Na gut, dann," sagte Harry. "Klingt als wäre alles hübsch verpackt." Er seufzte und kratzte sich mit der Hand die Stirn. "Oder vielleicht ist der Dunkle Lord in jener Nacht nicht __wirklich__ gestorben. Nicht ganz. Sein Geist besteht fort, flüstert Menschen in Alpträumen zu, die hinübersickern in die wache Welt und sucht nach einem Weg zurück in das Land der Lebenden, welches zu zerstören er geschworen hat und jetzt sind er und ich, wie es die alte Prophezeiung besagt, in einen tödlichen Kampf verstrickt, in dem der Sieger verlieren und der Verlierer siegen soll -"

Professor McGonagalls Kopf drehtesich und ihre Augen fuhren herum, als suchten sie die Straße nach Zuhörern ab.

"Ich __scherze,__ Professor," sagte Harry etwas ärgerlich. Jesses, warum nahm sie nur immer alles so ernst -

Langsam begann sich ein sackendes Gefühl in Harrys Magengrube auszubreiten.

Professor McGonagall sah ihn mit ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck an. Einem sehr, __sehr__ ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck. Dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf. "Natürlich tun Sie das, Mr. Potter."

 _ _Ach, Mist.__

Wenn Harry die wortlose Schlussfolgerung, die ihm gerade in den Kopf geschossen war, hätte formalisieren müssen, hätte das in etwa geklungen, wie, 'Wenn ich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das, was Professor McGonagall gerade getan hat, das Resultat sorgfältiger Selbstkontrolle war, gegen die Wahrscheinlichkeit all dessen abschätze, was sie __natürlicherweise__ tun würde, wenn ich einen schlechten Scherz gemacht hätte, dann ist ihr Verhalten ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf, dass sie etwas verbirgt.'

Aber was Harry tatsächlich dachte, war, __Ach, Mist.__

Harry drehte selbst den Kopf, um die Straße abzusuchen. Nein, keiner in der Nähe. "Er ist __nicht__ tot, oder," seufzte Harry.

"Mr. Potter -"

"Der Dunkle Lord ist am Leben. __Natürlich__ ist er am Leben. Es war ein __Paradebeispiel__ für vollkommenen __Optimismus,__ dass ich mir auch nur etwas anderes __erträumt__ habe. Ich __muss__ meinen __Verstand__ verloren haben, ich kann mir nicht __vorstellen,__ was ich mir dabei __gedacht__ habe. Nur weil __irgendjemand__ sagte, sein Körper wäre bis zur __Unkenntlichkeit__ verbrannt gefunden worden; ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum ich ihn für __tot__ hätte halten sollen. __Offensichtlich__ habe ich noch einiges zu lernen über die Kunst des angemessenen __Pessimismus.__ "

"Mr. Potter -"

"Sagen Sie mir wenigstens, dass es nicht wirklich eine Prophezeiung gibt..." Professor McGonagall warf ihm noch immer dieses strahlende, eingefrorene Lächeln zu. "Oh, sie _wollen_ mich doch wohl veralbern."

"Mr. Potter, Sie sollten keine Dinge erfinden, um die sich Sorgen machen müssten -"

"Wollen Sie mir _tatsächlich das_ sagen? Stellen Sie sich meine Reaktion später vor, wenn ich herausfinde, dass es doch etwas gab, worüber man sich sorgen sollte.

Ihr eingefrorenes Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen.

Harrys Schultern sackten zusammen. "Ich habe eine ganze Welt der Magie zu analysieren. Ich habe _keine_ Zeit dafür."

Dann waren beide still, als ein Mann in einem wehenden orangenen Umhang auf der Straße erschien und langsam vorbeiging; Professor McGonagalls Augen folgten ihm unauffällig. Harrys Mund bewegte sich, als er heftig auf seiner Lippe herumkaute und jemand der genau hinsah, hätte einen winzigen Tropfen Blut erscheinen sehen.

Als der Mann im orangenen Umhang in der Ferne verschwunden war, sprach Harry wieder, seine Stimme ein leises Murmeln. "Werden Sie mir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen, Professor McGonagall? Und versuchen Sie nicht, es abzustreiten, ich bin nicht dämlich."

"Sie sind _elf Jahre alt,_ Mr. Potter!" sagte sie mit einem strengen Flüstern.

"Und von daher kein vollwertiger Mensch. Tut mir leid... ich hab's einen Moment lang _vergessen._ "

"Dies sind furchtbare und wichtige Angelegenheiten! Sie sind _geheim,_ Mr. Potter! Es ist ein _Desaster,_ dass Sie, noch ein Kind, auch nur so viel wissen! Sie dürfen es _niemandem_ sagen, verstehen Sie? Absolut niemandem!"

Wie es manchmal passierte, wenn Harry _ausreichend_ ärgerlich wurde, wurde sein Blut kalt anstatt heiß und eine schreckliche Klarheit senkte sich über seinen Geist, potentielle Taktiken ausmachend und ihre Konsequenzen mit eisernem Realismus bewertend.

 _Bestehe darauf, dass du ein Recht darauf hast, es zu erfahren: Fehlschlag. In McGonagalls Augen haben elf-jährige Kinder nicht das Recht irgendetwas zu erfahren._

 _Sag, dass ihr sonst keine Freunde mehr seid: Fehlschlag. Ihr liegt nicht genug an eurer Freundschaft._

 _Erkläre, dass es dich in Gefahr bringen wird, wenn du es nicht weißt: Fehlschlag. Es wurden bereits Pläne gemacht, die deine Unwissenheit voraussetzen. Die_ _sichere_ _ _Unannehmlichkeit, sie zu überdenken, wird sehr viel unangenehmer erscheinen, als die nur__ _ungewisse_ _ _Aussicht, dass du zu schaden kommen könntest.__

 _Gerechtigkeit und Vernunft werden beide versagen. Du musst entweder etwas finden, das du hast, was sie will oder etwas, das du tun kannst, was sie fürchtet..._

Ah.

"Nun denn, Professor," sagte Harry mit leiser, eisiger Stimme, "es klingt, als ob ich etwas habe, was sie wollen. Sie können mir, wenn Sie mögen, die Wahrheit sagen, die _ganze_ Wahrheit und im Gegenzug, werde ich Ihre Geheimnisse wahren. Oder Sie können versuchen, mich unwissend zu lassen, um mich als Pfand einzusetzen, in welchem Fall ich Ihnen nichts schuldig sein werde."

McGonagall stoppte mitten auf der Straße. Ihre Augen blitzten und ihre Stimme sank vollkommen zu einem Zischen herab. "Wie können Sie es wagen!"

" _Wie können Sie es wagen!_ " flüsterte er ihr zurück.

"Sie würden mich _erpressen?_ "

Harry verzog die Lippen. "Ich _biete_ Ihnen einen _Gefallen_ an. Ich _gebe_ Ihnen die Chance, _Ihr_ wertvolles Geheimnis zu schützen. Wenn Sie ablehnen, werde ich _jeden_ nachvollziehbaren Grund haben, anderswo Nachforschungen anzustellen, nicht um Sie zu verärgern, sondern weil ich _es wissen muss!_ Kommen Sie über Ihre sinnlose Verärgerung über ein _Kind_ , von dem Sie denken, es sollte Ihnen gehorchen, hinweg und Sie werden erkennen, dass ein vernünftiger Erwachsener das selbe tun würde! _Sehen Sie es aus meiner Perspektive! Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn SIE es wären?_ "

Harry sah Professor McGonagall an, beobachtete ihr heftiges Atmen. Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass jetzt die Zeit wäre, den Druck etwas zu mildern, sie eine Weile köcheln zu lassen. "Sie müssen sich nicht gleich entscheiden," sagte Harry in normalerem Tonfall. "Ich verstehe, wenn Sie etwas Zeit möchten, um über mein _Angebot_ nachzudenken... aber ich werde Sie vor einer Sache warnen," sagte Harry und seine Stimme wurde kälter. "Probieren Sie nicht diesen Obliviate-Zauber an mir aus. Vor einiger Zeit habe ich mir ein Signal ausgedacht und es mir bereits selbst geschickt. Wenn ich das Signal bekomme und mich nicht _erinnere,_ es gesendet zu haben..." ließ Harry den Satz bedeutungsvoll ausklingen.

McGonagalls Gesicht arbeitete, als ihr Ausdruck sich veränderte. "Ich... habe nicht daran gedacht, Ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen, Mr. Potter... aber waren hätten Sie sich ein solches Signal _ausgedacht,_ wenn Sie gar nicht wussten -"

"Ich kam darauf, während ich ein Muggel-Science-Fiction-Buch gelesen habe und mir gedacht _na ja, nur für den Fall..._ Und nein, ich werde Ihnen das Signal nicht verraten, ich bin nicht blöd."

"Ich wollte nicht danach fragen," sagte McGonagall. Sie schien in sich zusammenzufallen und sah plötzlich sehr alt und sehr müde aus. "Das war ein anstrengender Tag, Mr. Potter. Können wir Ihren Koffer besorgen und Sie nach Hause schicken? Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie nicht über diese Angelegenheit sprechen, bis ich Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Merken Sie sich, dass nur zwei andere Menschen auf der Welt von dieser Sache wissen und zwar Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und Professor Severus Snape."

Also. Neue Informationen; das war ein Friedensangebot. Harry akzeptierte mit einem Nicken, drehte den Kopf, um nach vorn zu sehen und begann, weiter zu gehen, als sein Blut sich langsam wieder zu erwärmen begann.

"Also muss ich jetzt einen Weg finden, um einen unsterblichen Dunklen Zauberer zu töten," sagte Harry und seufzte vor Frustration. "Ich wünschte wirklich, Sie hätten mir das gesagt, _bevor_ ich mit dem Einkaufen angefangen habe."

* * *

Das Koffer-Geschäft war reichlicher ausgestattet als jedes andere, das Harry besucht hatte. Die Vorhänge waren luxuriös und geschmackvoll gemustert, die Böden und Wände aus gebeiztem und poliertem Holz und die Koffer nahmen Ehrenplätze auf polierten elfenbeinernen Plattformen ein. Der Verkäufer war in einen Umhang gekleidet, dessen Pracht nur einen Hauch unter dem von Lucius Malfoy lag und sprach mit ausgesuchter, schmieriger Höflichkeit sowohl zu Harry als auch Professor McGonagall.

Harry hatte seine Fragen gestellt und wurde angezogen von einem Koffer aus massiv aussehendem Holz, nicht poliert, sondern warm und solide, mit dem eingravierten Muster eines Wächter-Drachens, dessen Augen sich bewegten, um jeden, der sich näherte, anzusehen. Ein Trank, der verzaubert war, um leicht zu sein, auf Kommando zu schrumpfen, kleine klauenbewehrte Tentakel aus seiner Unterseite wachsen zu lassen und seinem Besitzer nachzufolgen. Ein Koffer mit zwei Schubfächern auf jeder der vier Seiten, die beim Aufziehen Fächer, so tief wie der ganze Koffer, offenbarten. Ein Deckel mit vier Schlössern, von denen jedes einen anderen Raum im Inneren enthüllte. Und – dies war das Wichtige – ein Griff am Boden, um einen Rahmen herauszuziehen, der eine Treppe enthielt, die in einen kleinen erleuchteten Raum hinunterführte, der, wie Harry schätzte, Platz für etwa zwölf Bücherregale enthielt.

Wenn man solche Gepäckstücke herstellte, wusste Harry nicht, warum irgendjemand ein Haus besaß.

Einhundertundacht goldene Galleonen. Das war der Preis für einen guten Koffer, leicht benutzt. Bei etwa fünfzig Britischen Pfund die Galleone war das genug, um einen Gebrauchtwagen zu kaufen. Er würde teurer sein, als alles andere, was Harry jemals in seinem Leben gekauft hatte, zusammen.

Neunundsiebzig Galleonen. Soviel war noch in dem Säckchen voll Gold verblieben, welches Harry aus Gringotts mitzunehmen erlaubt worden war.

Professor McGonagalls Gesicht zeigte einen verlegenen Ausdruck. Nach einem langen Einkaufstag hatte sie Harry nicht fragen müssen, wie viel Gold in dem Säckchen noch übrig war, nachdem der Verkäufer seinen Preis genannt hatte, was bedeutete, dass die Professorin ohne Stift und Papier gut im Kopf rechnen konnte. Wieder einmal ermahnte Harry sich selbst, dass _wissenschaftlich ungebildet_ nicht das selbe war wie _dämlich._

"Es tut mir leid, junger Mann," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Das ist vollkommen meine Schuld. Ich würde anbieten, Sie nach Gringotts zurückzubringen, aber die Bank wird bereits für alles, außer Notfalldiensten, geschlossen sein."

Harry sah sie an und fragte sich...

"Nun," seufzte Professor McGonagall, als sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte, "wir können ebenso gut gehen, nehme ich an."

...sie war _ _nicht__ vollkommen durchgedreht, als ein Kind es gewagt hatte, ihr zu trotzen. Sie war nicht glücklich damit gewesen, aber sie hatte __nachgedacht,__ anstatt vor Wut zu explodieren. Es hätte nur sein können, weil es einen unsterblichen Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen galt – weil sie auf Harrys guten Willen angewiesen war. Aber die meisten Erwachsenen wären nicht einmal fähig gewesen, auch nur soweit zu denken; würden __zukünftige Konsequenzen__ überhaupt nicht berücksichtigen, wenn jemand mit geringerer Stellung ihnen nicht gehorcht hätte...

"Professor?" sagte Harry.

Die Hexe drehte sich zurück und sah ihn an.

Harry atmete tief ein. Er musste ein wenig ärgerlich werden, für das, was er nun versuchen wollte, er brächte ansonsten keinesfalls den Mut dafür auf. __Sie hat nicht auf mich gehört,__ dachte er zu sich selbst, __ich hätte mehr Gold mitgenommen, aber sie wollte nicht hören...__ Seine gesamte Welt auf McGonagall und die Notwendigkeit, dieses Gespräch seinem Willen zu beugen, konzentrierend, sprach er.

"Professor, Sie dachten, einhundert Galleonen würden mehr als ausreichend für einen Koffer sein. Deshalb hielten Sie es nicht für nötig, mich zu warnen, bevor es nur noch neunundsiebzig wurden. Was genau das ist, was die Studien zeigen – dass ist, was passiert, wenn Leute denken, sie lassen sich einen __kleinen__ Sicherheitspuffer. Sie sind nicht pessimistisch genug. Wenn ch dafür zuständig gewesen wäre, hätte ich __zweihundert__ Galleonen genommen, nur um sicherzugehen. Da war massenhaft Gold in diesem Verlies und ich hätte alles Überschüssige später zurücklegen können. Aber ich dachte, Sie würden es mich nicht tun lassen. Ich dachte, Sie würden zornig auf mich werden, nur bei der Frage. Lag ich falsch?"

"Ich nehme an, ich muss gestehen, dass Sie recht haben," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Aber, junger Mann -"

"Solche Sachen sind der Grund, warum ich Schwierigkeiten habe, Erwachsenen zu vertrauen." Irgendwie behielt Harry seine feste Stimme bei. "Weil sie zornig werden, wenn man auch nur __versucht,__ vernünftig mit ihnen zu reden. Für sie ist das Trotz und Anmaßung und eine Anfechtung ihres höheren Status im Stamm. Wenn man versucht, mit ihnen zu reden, werden sie __zornig.__ Wenn ich also etwas __wirklich wichtiges__ tun müsste, könnte ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen. Selbst wenn sie mit tiefer Sorge, dem, was auch immer ich sage, zuhörten – weil das auch Teil von jemandes __Rolle__ ist, der einen besorgten Erwachsenen spielt – würden Sie niemals Ihre Handlungen ändern, würden sich nicht tatsächlich anders verhalten, wegen irgendwas, das ich gesagt habe."

Der Verkäufer beobachtete sie beide mit unverhohlener Faszination.

"Ich kann Ihren Standpunkt verstehen," sagte Professor McGonagall schließlich. "Wenn ich manches mal zu streng erscheine, denken Sie bitte daran, dass ich als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor gefühlte mehrere tausend Jahre gedient habe."

Harry nickte und fuhr fort. "Also - nehmen Sie an, ich hätte einen Weg, um mehr Galleonen aus meinem Verlies zu bekommen, __ohne__ dass wir nach Gringotts zurückgehen, aber das würde voraussetzen, dass ich die Rolle eines gehorsamen Kindes verletze. Könnte ich Ihnen damit vertrauen, auch wenn Sie aus Ihrer eigenen Rolle als Professor McGonagall fallen müssten, um davon Gebrauch zu machen?"

" _ _Was?__ " sagte Professor McGonagall.

"Um es anders auszudrücken, wenn ich dafür sorgen könnte, dass der heutige Tag anders verlaufen wäre, so dass wir __nicht__ zu wenig Geld mitgenommen haben, wäre das in Ordnung, obwohl das beinhalten würde, dass, rückblickend gesehen, ein Kind anmaßend gegenüber einem Erwachsenen war?"

"Ich... nehme an..." sagte die Hexe und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus.

Harry zog seinen Eselsfell-Beutel heraus und sagte, "Elf Galleonen, ursprünglich aus meinem Familien-Verlies."

Und es lag Gold in Harrys Hand.

Für einen Moment stand Professor McGonagalls Mund weit offen, dann schnappte ihre Kinnlade zu, ihre Augen wurden schmal und die Hexe brachte heraus, " _ _Wo__ haben Sie das her -"

"Aus meinem Familien-Verlies, wie ich sagte."

" _ _Wie?__ "

"Magie."

"Das ist wohl kaum eine Antwort!" schnappte Professor McGonagall und hielt dann inne, blinzelnd.

"Nein, ist es nicht, nicht wahr? Ich __sollte__ jetzt behaupten, dass ich experimentell die wahren Geheimnisse entdeckt habe, wie dieser Beutel funktioniert und dass er tatsächlich Objekte von überall her abrufen kann, nicht nur aus seinem eigenen Inneren, wenn man die Abfrage richtig formuliert. Aber eigentlich stammt es daher, dass ich vorher in diesen Haufen Gold gefallen bin und einige Galleonen in meine Tasche geschoben habe. Jeder, der etwas von Pessimismus versteht, weiß, dass Geld etwas ist, was man im Zweifel schnell und ohne große Vorwarnung braucht. Also sind Sie jetzt zornig auf mich, weil ich mich Ihrer Autorität widersetzt habe? Oder froh, dass wir bei unserer wichtigen Mission erfolgreich waren?"

Die Augen des Verkäufers wurden weit wie Untertassen.

Und die große Hexe stand dort, still.

"Die Disziplin in Hogwarts __muss__ durchgesetzt werden," sagte sie nach fast einer vollen Minute. "Um __aller__ Schüler willen. Und dies __muss__ Ihr Entgegenkommen und Ihren Gehorsam gegenüber __allen__ Professoren beinhalten."

"Ich verstehe, Professor McGonagall."

"Gut. Nun lassen Sie uns diesen Koffer kaufen und nach Hause gehen."

Harry wollte sich übergeben oder jubeln oder in Ohnmacht fallen oder __irgendwas.__ Das war das erste mal, dass seine sorgfältige Argumentation bei __irgendwem__ funktioniert hatte. Vielleicht, weil es auch das erste mal war, dass er etwas wirklich bedeutendes hatte, was ein Erwachsener von ihm wollte, aber trotzdem -

Minerva McGonagall, +1 Punkt.

Harry verbeugte sich und legte das Säckchen voll Gold und die zusätzlichen elf Galleonen in McGonagalls Hände. "Vielen Dank, Professor. Können Sie den Kauf für mich abschließen. Ich muss die Toilette aufsuchen."

Der Verkäufer, wieder salbungsvoll, deutete auf eine in die Wand eingelassene Tür mit vergoldetem Knauf. Als Harry anfing, zu gehen, hörte er den Verkäufer mit seiner schmierigen Stimme fragen, "Dürfte ich es wagen, zu fragen, wer das war, Madam McGonagall? Ich gehe davon aus, er ist ein Slytherin - im dritten Schuljahr vielleicht? Und aus einer bekannten Familie, aber ich erkannte nicht -"

Das Zuschlagen der Toilettentür schnitt seine Worte ab und nachdem Harry das Schloss erkannt und zugedrückt hatte, ergriff er das magische selbstreinigende Handtuch und wischte mit zittrigen Händen Flüssigkeit von seiner Stirn. Harry ganzer Körper war in Schweiß gebadet, der offensichtlich durch seine Muggelkleider gedrungen war, aber zumindest durch seinen Umhang nicht zu sehen.

* * *

Die Sonne ging unter und es war tatsächlich schon sehr spät, als sie wieder im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels standen, der staubigen und von Blättern bedeckten Schnittstelle zwischen der Winkelgasse des magischen Britanniens und der gesamten Muggelwelt. (Das war eine _furchtbar_ entkoppelte Wirtschaft...) Harry würde zu einer Telefonzelle gehen und seinen Vater anrufen, sobald er auf der anderen Seite war. Offenbar brauchte er sich nicht darum kümmern, dass ihm sein Gepäck gestohlen werden könnte. Sein Koffer hatte den Status eines bedeutenden magischen Gegenstandes, etwas, was die meisten Muggel nicht bemerken würden; das war Teil dessen, was man in der Zauberwelt bekommen konnte, wenn man willens war, den Preis eines Gebrauchtwagens zu zahlen.

"Hier trennen sich also unsere Wege, eine Zeit lang," sagte Professor McGonagall. Sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Das war der seltsamste Tag meines Lebens für... ein gutes Jahr. Seit dem Tag, an dem ich erfuhr, dass ein Kind Sie-wissen-schon-wen besiegt hatte. Ich frage mich jetzt, zurückblickend, ob das der letzte vernünftige Tag der Welt war."

Oh, als ob _sie_ sich über etwas zu beschweren hätte. _Sie denken, Ihr Tag war surreal? Versuchen Sie's mit meinem._

"Ich war heute sehr beeindruckt von Ihnen," sagte Harry zu ihr. "Ich hätte daran denken sollen, Ihnen das Lob laut zu machen, ich habe Ihnen in meinem Kopf Punkte verliehen und alles."

"Danke, Mr. Potter," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Wenn Sie bereits einem Haus zugewiesen wären, hätte ich so viele Punkte abgezogen, dass noch Ihre Enkelkinder den Hauspokal verlieren würden."

"Ich danke __Ihnen,__ Professor." Es war wahrscheinlich zu früh, sie Minnie zu nennen.

Diese Frau mochte gute der vernünftigste Erwachsene sein, den Harry je getroffen hatte, trotz ihrem fehlenden wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund. Harry zog sogar in Betracht, ihr die Nummer-Zwei-Position anzubieten, in welcher Gruppierung auch immer, die er bilden würde, um den Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen, obwohl er nicht dumm genug war, das laut zu sagen. __Nun, was wäre ein guter Name dafür...? Die Todesser-Fresser?__

"Ich werde Sie bald wiedersehen, wenn die Schule beginnt," sagte Professor McGonagall. Und, Mr. Potter, wegen Ihres Zauberstabes -"

"Ich weiß, was sie sagen wollen," sagte Harry. Er holte seinen wertvollen Zauberstab heraus und mit einem tief stechenden inneren Schmerz drehte er ihn in seiner Hand und hielt ihr den Griff hin. "Nehmen Sie ihn. Ich hatte nicht vor etwas zu tun, nicht eine Sache, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Sie Alpträume darüber haben, ich könnte mein Haus in die Luft jagen."

Professor McGonagall schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Oh nein, Mr. Potter! Das wird nicht getan. Ich wollte Sie nur warnen, Ihren Zauberstab zu Hause nicht zu benutzen, weil das Ministerium Magie von Minderjährigen feststellen kann und sie ohne Aufsicht verboten ist."

"Ah," sagte Harry. "Das klingt nach einer sehr sinnvollen Regel. Ich bin froh, dass die Zauberwelt diese Dinge ernst nimmt."

Professor McGonagall blickte ihn prüfend an. "Das meinen Sie wirklich."

"Ja," sagte Harry. "Ich verstehe es. Magie ist gefährlich und die Regeln gibt es aus gutem Grund. Bestimmte andere Dinge sind auch gefährlich. Ich verstehe auch das. Denken Sie daran, dasss ich nicht dumm bin."

"Das werde ich kaum jemals vergessen. Danke, Harry, das gibt mir ein besseres Gefühl dabei, Ihnen bestimmte Dinge anzuvertrauen. Leben Sie wohl, für den Moment."

Harry drehte sich um zu gehen, in den Tropfenden Kessel und nach draußen in die Muggelwelt.

Als seine Hand den Griff der Hintertür berührte, hörte er ein letztes Flüstern hinter sich.

"Hermine Granger."

"Was?" sagte Harry, seine Hand immer noch auf der Tür.

"Suchen Sie nach einer Erstklässlerin namens Hermine Granger im Zug nach Hogwarts."  
"Wer ist sie?"

Es gab keine Antwort und als Harry sich umdrehte, war Professor McGonagall fort.

* * *

 _Nachspiel:_

Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich nach vorn über seinen Schreibtisch. Seine glitzernden Augen betrachteten Minerva. "Also, meine Liebe, wie fanden Sie Harry?"

Minerva öffnete den Mund. Dann schloss sie ihn. Dann öffnete sie ihn wieder. Keine Worte kamen heraus.

"Ich verstehe," sagte Albus feierlich. "Danke für Ihren Bericht, Minerva. Sie können gehen."

* * *

* Ich konnte leider keine eindeutige Erklärung dafür finden, was ein _Bafflesnaffle_ ist, es scheint in den originalen Harry-Potter-Romanen nicht erwähnt zu werden und klingt, ehrlich gesagt, wie etwas, was Luna Lovegood sich ausgedacht haben würde. Der Versuch eine sinngemäße Übersetzung zu finden, lieferte mir nur das Stichwort _Verwirrung_ und Bezüge zu Pferdezaumzeug. Wenn jemand eine Idee hat, immer her damit, ansonsten bleibt es eben erstmal so stehen, da es für den späteren Verlauf der Geschichte auch keine Relevanz zu haben scheint.

** Auch _Kiemenkraut_ , eine Pflanze die jemandem Schwimmhäute wachsen und ihn unter Wasser atmen lassen kann.

*** Das erwähnte Lied ist eine Anspielung auf die Ideale der amerikanischen Pfadfinder. Die Strophe, die Harry bekannt ist, scheint dazu aufzurufen, gut vorbereitet durchs Leben zu gehen, sodass man sich nicht fürchten oder nervös sein müsse. Der Rest des Liedes setzt dies eher in den Kontext, sich bei Missetaten nicht erwischen zu lassen.


	7. Wechselwirkung

**Kapitel 7: Wechselwirkung**

Boah. Ein Sprecher von Rowlings Literaturagent sagte, dass sie mit Fanfiktion einverstanden ist, so lange niemand dafür Geld verlangt und allen klar ist, dass die ursprünglichen Urheberrechte bei ihr liegen? Das ist richtig cool von ihr. Also danke, JKR, und dein sei das Königreich!

* * *

Ich habe das Gefühl, klarstellen zu müssen das bestimmte Teile dieses Kapitels nicht als "Bashing" zu verstehen sind. Es ist nicht so, dass ich einen Groll hege, die Geschichte schreibt sich einfach selbst und sobald man damit anfängt, Ambosse auf einen Charakter fallen zu lassen, ist es schwer aufzuhören.

Ein paar Rezensenten haben gefragt, ob die Wissenschaft in dieser Geschichte echt oder erfunden ist. Ja, sie ist echt und wenn ihr mein Profil anschaut, werdet ihr einen Link zu einer bestimmten nicht-fiktionalen Seite finden, die euch so ziemlich alles beibringen wird, was Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres weiß _und noch einiges mehr._

Vielen Dank an alle meine Rezensenten. (Besonders an Darkandus von Viridian Dreams für den überraschend inspirierenden Kommentar "Lungen und Tee sollten nicht wechselwirken").

* * *

 _ _"Dein Dad ist fast so super wie mein Dad."__

* * *

Petunia Evans-Verres Lippen bebten und ihre Augen brannten als Harry sie mitten auf Bahnsteig Neun des Bahnhofs King's Cross umarmte. "Bist du sicher, du willst nicht, dass ich mitkomme, Harry?"

Harry blickte kurz hinüber zu seinem Vater Michael Verres-Evans mit seinem stereotypen ernsten-aber-stolzen Ausdruck und dann zurück zu seiner Mutter, die wirklich eher... ungefasst aussah. "Mum, ich weiß, du magst die Zauberwelt nicht besonders. Du musst nicht mitkommen. Ich mein's ernst."

Petunia zuckte zusammen. "Harry, du solltest dich nicht um mich sorgen, ich bin deine Mutter und wenn du jemanden dabei haben musst -"

"Mum, ich werde in Hogwarts _monatelang_ allein sein. Wenn ich mit einem Bahnsteig nicht alleine klarkomme, finden wir es besser jetzt heraus als später, so dass wir noch abbrechen können." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. "Außerdem, Mum, lieben sie mich dort alle. Wenn ich irgendwelche Probleme habe, muss ich nur mein Schweißband abnehmen," er tippte das Übungsband an, das seine Narbe verdeckte, "und ich werde _viel_ mehr Hilfe haben, als ich brauchen kann."

"Oh, Harry," flüsterte Petunia. Sie kniete sich hin und umarmte ihn fest, auf Augenhöhe, ihre Wangen nebeneinander gelehnt. Harry konnte ihr abgehacktes Atmen fühlen und dann hörte er sie sich mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen zurückziehen. "Oh, Harry, ich liebe dich, denk immer daran."

 _Es ist, als ob sie Angst hat, mich nie wieder zu sehen,_ schoss Harry der Gedanke in den Kopf. Er wusste, dass es wahr war, aber nicht warum Mum solche Angst hatte.

Also wagte er eine Vermutung. "Mum, du weißt, dass ich mich nicht in deine Schwester verwandeln werde, nur weil ich Magie lerne, oder? Ich werde alle Magie wirken, um die du bittest – wenn ich es kann, meine ich – oder wenn du _nicht_ willst, dass ich im Haus Magie benutze, mache ich das auch, ich verspreche, ich werde die Magie niemals zwischen uns kommen lassen -"

Eine enge Umarmung schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Du hast ein gutes Herz," flüsterte ihm seine Mutter ins Ohr. "Ein sehr gutes Herz, mein Sohn."

Harry klang daraufhin selbst etwas erstickt.

Seine Mutter gab ihn frei und stand auf. Sie nahm ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche und tupfte mit bebender Hand an dem verlaufenden Make-up um ihre Augen.

Es war keine Frage, ob sein Vater ihn auf die magische Seite des Bahnhofs King's Cross begleiten würde. Dad hatte Probleme, auch nur Harrys Koffer direkt anzusehen. Magie lag in der Familie und Michael Verres-Evans ging sie vollkommen ab.

Also räusperte sich sein Vater stattdessen nur. "Viel Glück in der Schule, Harry," sagte er. "Denkst du, ich habe dir genug Bücher gekauft?"

Harry hatte seinem Vater erklärt, dass er dies für seine große Chance hielt, etwas wirklich revolutionäres und wichtiges zu tun und Professor Verres-Evans hatte genickt und seinen extrem vollen Terminkalender für zwei volle Tage über den Haufen geworfen, um auf den Größten-Secondhand-Buchladen-Raubzug-aller-Zeiten zu gehen, der vier Städte umfasst und _dreißig_ Kartons voller wissenschaftlicher Bücher zu Tage gefördert hatte, die jetzt in der Kelleretage von Harrys Koffer lagen. Die meisten der Bücher hatte es für ein oder zwei Pfund gegeben, aber einige von ihnen definitiv _nicht,_ wie das neueste _Handbuch der Chemie und Physik_ oder die komplette 1972er Ausgabe der _Encyclopaedia Britannica._ Sein Vater hatte versucht zu verhindern, dass Harry die Preisschilder sah, aber Harry nahm an, sein Vater müsse _mindestens_ eintausend Pfund ausgegeben haben. Harry hatte seinem Vater gesagt, er würde es ihm zurückzahlen, sobald er herausfände, wie er Zauberer-Gold in Muggel-Geld konvertieren könne und sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, er solle hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst.

Und dann hatte sein Vater ihn gefragt: _Denkst du, ich habe dir genug Bücher gekauft?_ Es war vollkommen klar, welche Antwort Dad hören wollte.

Harrys Kehle war aus irgendeinem Grund rau. "Man kann niemals genug Bücher haben," rezitierte er das Verres-Familienmotto und sein Vater kniete nieder und sein Vater umarmte ihn schnell und fest. "Aber du hast es _definitiv_ versucht," sagte Harry und fühlte, wieder einen Kloß im Hals. "Es war ein wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ guter Versuch."

Sein Dad richtete sich auf. "Also..." sagte er. "Siehst _du_ ein Gleis Neundreiviertel?"

Der Bahnhof King's Cross war groß und geschäftig, die Wände und Böden belegt mit gewöhnlichen, verschmutzten Kacheln. Er war voller gewöhnlicher Leute, die zu ihren gewöhnlichen Beschäftigungen eilten, gewöhnliche Unterhaltungen führten, die sehr viel gewöhnlichen Lärm erzeugten. Der Bahnhof King's Cross hatte ein Gleis Neun (bei dem sie standen) und ein Gleis Zehn (genau daneben) aber es gab nichts zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn außer einer schmalen, wenig vielversprechenden Absperrung. Ein großes Oberlicht über ihren Köpfen ließ viel Licht herein, welches das vollkommene Fehlen jedwedes Gleises Neundreiviertel beleuchtete.

Harry starrte umher, bis sein Augen tränten, dachte _komm schon Magier-Blick, komm schon Magier-Blick,_ aber absolut nichts fiel ihm auf. Er dachte daran, seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen und zu schwingen, aber Professor McGonagall hatte ihn davor gewarnt, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Außerdem, sollte es wieder einen Regen mehrfarbiger Funken geben, könnte das zu einer Verhaftung wegen Abschießens von Feuerwerk in einem Bahnhof führen. Und das nur unter der Annahme sein Zauberstab entschied sich nicht, etwas anderes zu tun, wie etwa ganz King's Cross in die Luft zu jagen. Harry hatte seine Schulbücher nur kurz überflogen (obwohl das schon bizarr genug gewesen war) in einem sehr schnellen Versuch zu bestimmen, welche Wissenschafts-Bücher er in den nächsten 48 Stunden kaufen sollte.

Nun, er hatte – Harry sah auf seine Uhr – eine ganze Stunde, um es herauszukriegen, weil er um elf Uhr im Zug sein sollte. Vielleicht war das die Entsprechung eines IQ-Tests und die dummen Kinder konnten keine Zauberer werden. (Und die Dauer der Extra-Zeit, die man sich dafür gab, würde die eigene Gewissenhaftigkeit bestimmen, die der zweit-wichtigste Faktor für schulischen Erfolg war.)

"Ich kriege es schon raus," sagte Harry seinen wartenden Eltern. "Es ist wahrscheinlich eine Art Test-Dingens."

Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn. "Hm... halte vielleicht nach einer Spur durcheinander laufender Fußabdrücke Ausschau, die in eine Richtung führen, die keinen Sinn zu machen scheint -"

" _Dad!_ " sagte Harry. "Hör' auf damit! Ich habe noch nicht mal _versucht_ es selbst herauszufinden!" Es war auch noch ein sehr guter Vorschlag, was noch schlimmer war.

"Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich sein Vater.

"Ah..." sagte seine Mutter. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie das mit einem Schüler machen würden, oder? Bist du sicher, Professor McGonagall hat dir nichts gesagt?"

"Vielleicht war sie abgelenkt," sagte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

" _Harry!_ " zischten sein Vater und seine Mutter im Einklang. " _Was hast du gemacht?_ "

"Ich, ähm -" Harry schluckte. "Seht mal, wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit -"

" _Harry!_ "

"Ich mein's ernst! Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür! Weil es eine sehr lange Geschichte ist und ich rausfinden muss, wie ich zur Schule komme!"

Seine Mutter hatte eine Hand über'm Gesicht. "Wie schlimm war es?"

"Ich, ah," _ich kann nicht darüber reden, aus Gründen der nationalen Sicherheit,_ "etwa halb so schlimm, wie der Vorfall mit dem Wissenschaftsprojekt?"

" _Harry!_ "

"Ich, äh, oh seht mal, da sind ein paar Leute mit einer Eule, ich werde sie fragen gehen, wie ich rein komme!" und Harry rannte weg von seinen Eltern und auf die Familie feuriger Rotschöpfe zu, sein Koffer automatisch hinter ihm her schlitternd.

Die füllige Frau sah ihn an, als er ankam. "Hallo, Lieber. Das erste mal in Hogwarts? Ron ist auch neu -" und dann blickte sie ihn prüfend an. " _Harry Potter?_ "

Vier Jungs und ein rothaariges Mädchen und eine Eule drehten sich alle herum und erstarrten.

"Oh, _kommt schon!_ " protestierte Harry. Er hatte geplant als Harry Verres durchzugehen, zumindest bis er in Hogwarts ankam. "Ich habe ein Schweißband gekauft und alles! Woher wisst ihr, wer ich bin?"

"Ja," sagte Harrys Vater, der mit langen, mühelosen Schritten hinter ihm herkam, "woher _wissen_ Sie, wer er ist?" Seine Stimme deutete eine bestimmte Befürchtung an.

"Dein Bild war in der Zeitung," sagte einer der zwei identisch-aussehenden Zwillinge.

" _HARRY!_ "

" _Dad!_ So ist das nicht! Es ist, weil ich den Dunklen Lord Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt habe, als ich ein Jahr alt war!"

" _WAS?_ "

"Mum, ich kann's erklären."

" _WAS?_ "

"Ah... Michael Liebling, es gibt bestimmte Sachen, von denen ich dachte, es wäre das beste, dich damit bis jetzt nicht zu beunruhigen -"

"Entschuldigt," sagte Harry zu der rotschöpfigen Familie, die ihn alle anstarrten, "aber es wäre ganz extrem hilfreich, wenn ihr mir sagen könntet, wie ich nach Gleis Neundreiviertel komme, _jetzt sofort._ "

"Ah..." sagte die Frau. Sie hob eine Hand und deutete auf die Wand zwischen den Gleisen. "Lauf einfach genau auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn zu. Halte nicht an und hab' keine Angst, dass du in sie reinkrachen könntest, das ist sehr wichtig. Renn' lieber ein bisschen, wenn du nervös bist."

"Und was immer du machst, denk nicht an einen Elefanten."

" _George!_ Ignorier ihn, Harry Lieber, es gibt keinen Grund, nicht an einen Elefanten zu denken."

"Ich bin Fred, Mum, nicht George -"

"Danke!" sagte Harry und setzte zu einem Lauf in Richtung der Absperrung an -

Moment mal, es würde nicht funktionieren, _wenn er nicht daran glaubte?_

Es waren solche Momente, in denen Harry seinen Geist dafür hasste, tatsächlich schnell genug zu sein, um zu merken, dass dies ein Fall war, in dem "resonanter Zweifel"* anzuwenden war; nämlich, wenn er von Anfang an gedacht hätte, er würde es durch die Absperrung schaffen, wäre alles gut gewesen, nur jetzt war er besorgt darüber, ob er ausreichend _glaubte_ durch die Absperrung zu kommen, was bedeutete, dass er sich tatsächlich Sorgen darum _machte_ in sie reinzukrachen -

 _"_ _ _Harry! Komm wieder her, du hast einiges zu erklären!__ _"_ Das war sein Dad.

Harry schloss die Augen und ignorierte alles, was er über gerechtfertigte Glaubwürdigkeit wusste und versuchte nur _wirklich stark_ zu glauben, dass er durch die Absperrung kommen würde und -

\- die Geräusche um ihn veränderten sich.

Harry öffnete die Augen und kam stolpernd zum Stehen, sich auf diffuse Weise beschmutzt fühlend, von dem vorsätzlichen Versuch etwas zu glauben.

Er stand auf einem hellen Freiluft-Bahnsteig, neben einem einzelnen großen Zug, vierzehn lange Waggons aufgereiht hinter einer massiven Dampflokomotive aus scharlachrotem Metall mit einem großen Schornstein, der für die Luftqualität todversprechend wirkte. Der Bahnsteig war bereits leicht bevölkert (obwohl Harry eine ganze Stunde zu früh war); dutzende Kinder und ihre Eltern schwärmten um die Bänke, Tische und verschiedenen Straßenhändler und Stände.

Es brauchte nicht extra erwähnt zu werden, dass es keinen solchen Ort im Bahnhof King's Cross gab und keinen Platz, um ihn zu verstecken.

 _ _Okay, also entweder (a) ich bin gerade komplett woanders hinteleportiert worden (b) sie können den Raum falten, wie niemand sonst oder (c) sie ignorieren einfach alle Regeln.__

Es gab ein schlitterndes Geräusch hinter ihm und Harry drehte sich um, um zu beobachten, dass sein Koffer ihm tatsächlich auf seinen kleinen klauenbewehrten Tentakeln gefolgt war. Offensichtlich hatte sein Koffer es, für magische Zwecke, auch geschafft, ausreichend stark zu glauben, um durch die Absperrung zu kommen. Wenn Harry darüber nachdachte, war das eigentlich ein wenig verstörend.

Einen Moment später kam der am jüngsten aussehende rothaarige Junge durch den eisernen Torbogen (eiserner Torbogen?) gerannt, zog seinen Koffer an einer Leine hinter sich her und lief fast in Harry hinein. Harry, der sich dumm fühlte, weil er stehen geblieben war, begann sich schnell von der Landezone wegzubewegen und der rothaarige Junge folgte ihm, heftig an der Leine seines Koffers zerrend, um Schritt zu halten. Einen Augenblick später kam eine weiße Eule durch den Torbogen geflattert und ließ sich auf der Schulter des Jungen nieder.

"Mein Gott," sagte der rothaarige Junge, "bist du _wirklich_ Harry Potter?"

 _Nicht das schon wieder._ "Ich habe keine logische Möglichkeit, um das sicher zu wissen. Meine Eltern haben mich dazu erzogen, zu _glauben,_ dass mein Name Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres lautet und viele Leute hier haben mir erzählt, dass ich wie meine Eltern _aussehe,_ ich meine meine anderen Eltern, aber," Harry runzelte die Stirn als es ihm klar wurde, "nach allem, was ich weiß, wäre es gut möglich, dass es Zauber gibt, um einem Kind eine bestimmte Erscheinung zu geben -"

"Äh, was, Kumpel?"

 _ _Nicht für Ravenclaw bestimmt, nehme ich an.__ "Ja, ich bin Harry Potter."

"Ich bin Ron Weasley," sagte das große, dürre, sommersprossige, langnasige Kind und streckte eine Hand aus, die Harry höflich schüttelte, als sie weitergingen. Die Eule warf Harry ein seltsam angemessenes und höfliches Huhen zu (eigentlich mehr ein iihhhhh-Geräusch, was Harry überraschte).

An diesem Punkt wurde Harry das Potential einer drohenden Katastrophe klar. "Nur eine Sekunde," sagte er zu Ron und öffnete einen der Schieber seines Koffers, denjenigen, der, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, für Winterklamotten vorgesehen war – er war es – und dann fand er den dünnsten Schal den er hatte, unter seinem Wintermantel. Harry nahm sein Schweißband ab und entfaltete genau so schnell seinen Schal und band ihn sich ums Gesicht. Es war ein bisschen heiß, besonders im Sommer, aber damit konnte Harry leben.

Dann schloss er diesen Schieber und zog eine andere Schublade auf und zog einen schwarzen Zauberer-Umhang hervor, den er über den Kopf streifte, jetzt wo er nicht mehr auf Muggelgebiet war.

"So," sagte Harry. Das Geräusch kam leicht gedämpft durch den Schal über seinem Gesicht. Er drehte sich zu Ron. "Wie sehe ich aus? Dämlich, ich weiß, aber bin ich als Harry Potter zu erkennen?"

"Äh," sagte Ron. Er schloss seinen Mund, der sich geöffnet hatte. "Nicht wirklich, Harry."

"Sehr gut," sagte Harry. "Aber, um den Sinn der ganzen Übung nicht zunichte zu machen, wirst du mich fortan ansprechen als," Verres könnte nicht mehr funktionieren, "Mr. Spoo."

"Okay, Harry," sagte Ron unsicher.

 _Die Macht ist nicht besonders stark in diesem da._ "Nenn... mich... Mister... Spoo."

"Okay, Mister Spoo -" Ron hielt inne. "Ich kann das nicht machen, da fühle ich mich dämlich."

 _Das ist nicht nur ein Gefühl._ "Okay. Such _du_ einen Namen aus."

"Mr. Cannon," sagte Ron sofort. "Nach den Chudley Cannons."

"Ah..." Harry wusste, er würde es schrecklich bereuen, das gefragt zu haben. "Wer oder was sind die Chudley Cannons?"

" _Wer sind die Chudley Cannons?_ Nur das brillianteste Team in der gesamten Geschichte des Quidditch! Sicher, sie waren am Ende auf dem letzten Platz der Liga letztes Jahr, aber-"

"Was ist Quidditch?"

Das zu fragen, war ebenfalls ein Fehler.

"Also, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe," sagte Harry als es schien, dass Rons (von Handgesten begleitete) Erklärung zum Ende kam. "Den Schnatz zu fangen, ist _einhundertfünfzig Punkte_ wert?"

"Ja -"

"Wie viele Zehn-Punkte-Tore macht eine Seite normalerweise, den Schnatz _nicht_ eingeschlossen?"

"Ähm, vielleicht fünfzehn oder zwanzig in Profi-Spielen -"

"Das ist einfach falsch. Das verletzt jede mögliche Regel des Spieldesigns. Sieh mal, der Rest des Spiels klingt als könnte er Sinn machen, irgendwie, für einen Sport meine ich, aber im Grunde sagst du, dass den Schnatz zu fangen fast jeden normal erzielten Punkt des Spiels zunichte macht. Die beiden Sucher fliegen da oben rum, suchen nach dem Schnatz und interagieren üblicherweise mit niemandem sonst; den Schnatz zu fangen, wird größtenteils Glück sein -"

"Es ist kein Glück!" protestierte Ron. "Du musst deine Augen im richtigen Muster bewegen -"

"Das ist nicht _interaktiv,_ es gibt kein Hin-und-Her mit dem anderen Spieler und wie viel Spaß macht es, jemandem zuzusehen, der unglaublich gut darin ist, seine Augen zu bewegen? Und dann stürzt der erste Sucher, der Glück hat, herab, greift sich den Schnatz und macht den Aufwand aller anderen irrelevant. Das ist, als ob jemand ein echtes Spiel genommen und dann diese sinnlose Extra-Position oben drauf gepfropft hätte, so dass man der Aller-Wichtigste-Spieler sein kann, ohne wirklich mitmachen oder den Rest des Spiels lernen zu müssen. Wer war der erste Sucher, der Idioten-Sohn des Königs, der Quidditch spielen wollte, aber die Regeln nicht verstehen konnte?" Eigentlich, jetzt wo Harry darüber nachdachte, klang das nach einer überraschend guten Hypothese. Setz ihn auf einen Besenstiel und sag ihm, fang das glänzende Ding...

Rons Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Wenn du Quidditch nicht magst, musst du dich nicht drüber lustig machen!"

"Wenn man nicht kritisieren kann, kann man nicht optimieren. Ich schlage vor, wie man _das Spiel verbessert._ Und es ist wirklich einfach. Werdet den Schnatz los."

"Sie werden das Spiel nicht ändern, nur weil _du_ das sagst!"

"Ich _bin_ der Junge-der-überlebt-hat, wie du weißt. Die Leute werden auf mich hören. Und vielleicht, wenn ich sie dazu bringen kann, das Spiel in Hogwarts zu verändern, wird sich die Neuerung verbreiten."

Ein Ausdruck absoluten Horrors breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus. "Aber, aber wenn man den Schnatz loswird, wie wird irgendjemand wissen, wann das Spiel endet?"

" _Kauft... eine... Uhr._ Es wäre sehr viel fairer, als wenn das Spiel manchmal nach zehn Minuten endet und manchmal für Stunden nicht und der Zeitrahmen wäre auch viel vorhersehbarer für die Zuschauer." Harry seufzte. "Oh, hör schon auf, mich so vollkommen entsetzt anzusehen, ich werde mir wahrscheinlich nicht _wirklich_ die Zeit nehmen, diesen armseligen Ersatz für einen Nationalsport zu zerstören und ihn nach meinem Bilde stärker und besser neu zu formen. Ich habe viel, viel, _viel_ wichtigere Dinge, um die ich mir Gedanken machen muss." Harry sah nachdenklich aus. "Aber es würde auch wieder nicht viel Zeit _brauchen_ , die Fünundneunzig Thesen der Schnatzlosen Reformation aufzuschreiben und an eine Kirchentür zu nageln -"

"Potter," erklang die gedehnte Stimme eines kleinen Jungen, " _was_ ist das auf deinem Gesicht und _was_ steht da neben dir?"

Rons entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck wich purem Hass. " _Du!_ "

Harry drehte den Kopf und tatsächlich war es Draco Malfoy, der vielleicht gezwungen war, einen Standard-Schulumhang zu tragen, aber das mit einem Koffer wettmachte, der mindestens genau so magisch und viel eleganter aussah, als Harrys eigener, dekoriert mit Silber und Emeralden und das trug, was Harry für das Malfoy-Familienwappen hielt, eine wunderschöne Schlange mit Fangzähnen über gekreuzten eichenen Zauberstäben.

"Draco!" sagte Harry. "Äh, oder Malfoy, wenn du magst, obwohl das für mich ein bisschen nach Lucius klingt. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir so gut geht, nach, ähm, unserem letzten Treffen. Das ist Ron Weasley. Und ich versuche inkognito zu bleiben, also nenn mich, äh," Harry sah an seinem Umhang hinunter, "Mister Black."

" _Harry!_ " zischte Ron. " _Diesen_ Namen kannst du nicht benutzen!"

Harry blinzelte. "Warum nicht?" Es _klang_ schön dunkel, wie ein mysteriöser Mann von Welt -

"Ich würde sagen, es ist ein _guter_ Name," sagte Draco, "aber er gehört dem Noblen und Uralten Haus der Blacks. Ich werde dich Mr. Silver nennen."

" _Du_ hältst dich fern von... von Mr. Gold," sagte Ron eisig und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. "Er hat es nicht nötig, mit Deinesgleichen zu sprechen!"

Harry hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. "Mir reicht Mr. Bronze, danke für das Namens-Schema. Und, Ron, ähm," Harry rang darum, wie er das ausdrücken sollte, "Ich finde es toll, dass du so... enthusiastisch dabei bist, mich zu verteidigen, aber ich habe nicht wirklich etwas dagegen, mit Draco zu sprechen -"

Das war anscheinend der letzte Strohhalm für Ron, der zu Harry herumwirbelte, mit Augen flammend vor Empörung. " _Was? Weißt_ du, wer das ist?"

"Ja, Ron," sagte Harry, "du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass ich ihn Draco genannt habe, ohne dass er sich vorstellen musste."

Draco kicherte. Dann fielen seine Augen auf die weiße Eule auf Rons Schulter. "Oh, was ist _das?_ " sagte Draco gedehnt und voller Häme. "Wo ist die berühmte Weasley-Familienratte?"

"Im Garten vergraben," sagte Ron kalt.

"Och, wie traurig. Pot... äh, Mr. Bronze, ich sollte erwähnen, dass man weithin der Meinung ist, die Weasley-Familie habe _die beste Haustier-Geschichte aller Zeiten._ Willst du sie erzählen, Weasley?"

Rons Gesicht verzerrte sich. "Du würdest es nicht lustig finden, wenn es _deiner_ Familie passiert wäre!"

"Oh," säuselte Draco, "aber es würde den Malfoys nie _passieren._ "

Rons Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten -

"Das ist genug," sagte Harry und legte so viel ruhige Autorität in seine Stimme wie möglich. Es war klar, dass, worum auch immer es dabei ging, es eine schmerzliche Erinnerung für das rothaarige Kind war. "Wenn Ron nicht darüber reden will, muss er nicht darüber reden und ich würde darum bitten, dass du auch nicht darüber redest."

Draco warf Harry einen überraschten Blick zu und Ron nickte. "Das stimmt, Harry! Ich meine Mr. Bronze! Siehst du was für ein Mensch er ist? Jetzt sag ihm, er soll verschwinden!"

Harry zählte im Geiste bis zehn, was für ihn ein sehr schnelles _12345678910_ war – eine merkwürdige Gewohnheit, aus dem Alter von fünf übriggeblieben, als seine Mutter ihm das erste mal geraten hatte, es zu tun und Harry war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sein Weg schneller war und genau so effektiv sein sollte. "Ich werde ihm nicht sagen, dass er verschwinden soll," sagte Harry ruhig. "Er darf gern mit mir sprechen, wenn er will."

"Nun, ich hänge nicht mit jemandem rum, der mit Draco Malfoy rumhängt," verkündete Ron kalt.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. "Das liegt bei dir. _Ich_ habe nicht die Absicht, mir von irgendwem sagen zu lassen, mit wem ich rumhängen kann oder nicht." Im Stillen wiederholend, _bitte geh weg, bitte geh weg..._

Ron blickte verblüfft, als hätte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dieser Satz würde funktionieren. Dann wirbelte Ron herum, zerrte an der Leine seines Gepäcks und stürmte den Bahnsteig hinunter.

"Wenn du ihn nicht mochtest," sagte Draco neugierig, "warum bist du nicht einfach weggegangen?"

"Ähm... seine Mutter hat mir geholfen, herauszufinden, wie ich vom Bahnhof King's Cross aus auf diesen Bahnsteig komme, deshalb war es etwas schwierig ihm zu sagen, er solle sich verdrücken. Und es ist nicht so, dass ich diesen Ron-Typen _hasse,_ " sagte Harry, "Es ist nur, nur..." Harry suchte nach Worten.

"Dass du keinen Grund siehst, warum er existieren sollte?" bot Draco an.

"Trifft es ziemlich gut."

"Jedenfalls, Potter... wenn du wirklich von Muggeln aufgezogen wurdest -" Draco hielt an dieser Stelle inne, als warte er auf ein Dementi, aber Harry sagte nichts "- dann weißt du vielleicht nicht, wie es ist, berühmt zu sein. Die Leute wollen _all_ deine Zeit beanspruchen. Du _musst_ lernen, nein zu sagen."

Harry nickte und setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. "Das klingt nach einem guten Rat."

"Wenn du versuchst, nett zu sein, verbringst du am Ende nur die meiste Zeit mit den Aufdringlichsten. Entscheide, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringen _willst_ und lass alle anderen verschwinden. Du kommst gerade erst an, Potter, also werden dich alle danach beurteilen, mit wem sie dich sehen und du willst nicht mit Leuten wie Ron Weasley gesehen werden."

Harry nickte wieder. "Wenn ich fragen darf, wie hast du mich erkannt?"

" _Mister Bronze,_ " sagte Draco gedehnt, "Ich _habe_ dich schon getroffen, weißt du. Ich habe jemanden mit einem Schal um seinen Kopf herumlaufen sehen. Also habe ich _geraten._ "

Harry beugte sein Haupt und akzeptierte das Kompliment. "Das tut mir _schrecklich_ leid," sagte Harry. "Unser erstes Treffen meine ich. Ich wollte dich vor Lucius nicht in eine peinliche Lage bringen."

Draco winkte ab, während er Harry seltsam ansah. "Ich wünschte nur, Vater wäre hereingekommen, als _du_ dich bei _mir_ eingeschmeichelt hast -" Draco lachte. "Aber danke _dir,_ für das, was du zu Vater gesagt hast. Wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, wäre es schwerer gewesen, das zu erklären."

Harry verbeugte sich tiefer. "Und danke _dir,_ dass du Professor McGonagall gegenüber mitgespielt hast."

"Keine Ursache. Obwohl eine der Assistentinnen ihre beste Freundin zu absoluter Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet haben muss, weil Vater sagt, dass merkwürdige Gerüchte umgehen, als hätten du und ich eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt oder sowas."

"Autsch," sagte Harry, zusammenzuckend. "Es tut mir _wirklich_ leid -"

"Nein, wir sind dran gewöhnt, Merlin weiß es gibt schon viele Gerüchte über die Familie Malfoy."

Harry nickte. "Ich bin froh zu hören, dass du nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckst."

Draco schmunzelte. "Vater hat, ähm, einen _ausgesuchten_ Sinn für Humor, aber er _versteht,_ wie man sich Freunde macht. Er versteht es _sehr_ gut. Er hat es mich im letzten Monat jede Nacht vor dem Schlafengehen wiederholen lassen, 'Ich werde mir in Hogwarts Freunde machen.' Als ich ihm alles erklärte und er verstand, dass es das war, was ich tat, hat er mir ein Eis gekauft."

Harrys Kinnlade fiel runter. " _ _Du hast es geschafft, daraus ein Eis zu machen?__ "

Draco nickte und sah ganz genau so selbstzufrieden aus, wie es dem Kunststück gebührte. "Nun, Vater _wusste_ natürlich, was ich tat, aber er ist derjenige, der mir beigebracht hat, _wie_ man es tut und wenn ich auf die richtige Art grinse, _während_ ich es tue, macht es das zu einem Vater-Sohn-Ding und dann _muss_ er mir ein Eis kaufen oder ich sehe ihn auf diese Art traurig an, als ob ich denke, ich müsse ihn enttäuscht haben."

Harry beäugte Draco berechnend, die Präsenz eines weiteren Meisters wahrnehmend. "Du hast _Unterricht_ darin gehabt, wie man Leute manipuliert?"

"Natürlich," sagte Draco stolz. "Ich bin ein _Malfoy._ Vater hat mir Privatlehrer gekauft."

"Wow, " sagte Harry. Robert Cialdinis _Einfluss: Wie und warum sich Menschen überzeugen lassen_ ** gelesen zu haben, war wahrscheinlich nicht viel verglichen damit (obwohl es immer noch ein Hammer von einem Buch war). "Dein Dad ist fast so super wie mein Dad."

Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Oh? Und was macht _dein_ Vater?"

"Er kauft mir Bücher."

Draco dachte darüber nach. "Das klingt nicht sehr beeindruckend."

"Du hättest dabei sein müssen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, das alles zu hören. So wie Lucius dich angesehen hat, dachte ich, er würde dich k-kreuzigen."

"Mein Vater liebt mich wirklich," sagte Draco fest. "Das würde er niemals tun."

"Ähm..." sagte Harry. Er rief sich die weißhaarige, elegante Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang in Erinnerung, die mit diesem wunderschönen, tödlichen Stock mit Silbergriff durch Madam Malkins Laden gestürmt war. Es war nicht einfach, ihn sich als liebenden Vater vorzustellen. "Nimm das jetzt nicht falsch auf, aber woher _weißt_ du das?"

"Häh?" Es war klar, dass das eine Frage war, die Draco sich nicht regelmäßig stellte.

"Ich stelle die fundamentale Frage der Rationalität: Warum glaubst du, was du glaubst? Was denkst du, weißt du und woher denkst du, weißt du es? Was lässt dich glauben, Lucius würde dich nicht opfern, so wie er alles andere für Macht opfern würde?"

Draco warf Harry einen weiteren seltsamen Blick zu. "Was weißt _du_ denn über Vater?"

"Ähm... Sitz im Zaubergamot, Sitz im Schulbeirat von Hogwarts, unglaublich reich, hat das Ohr von Minister Fudge, hat das Vertrauen von Minister Fudge, hat wahrscheinlich ein paar höchst peinliche Fotos von Minister Fudge, bekanntester Blutreinheits-Verfechter nachdem der Dunkle Lord fort ist, ehemaliger Todesser, bei dem das Dunkle Mal gefunden wurde, kam aber davon mit der Behauptung, er hätte unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden, was lächerlich unglaubwürdig war und so ziemlich jeder wusste es... böse mit großem 'B' und ein geborener Killer... ich denke, das war's so weit."

Dracos Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. "McGonagall hat dir das erzählt, nicht."

"Nein, sie wollte hinterher _gar nichts_ über Lucius sagen, außer dass ich mich von ihm fernhalten soll. Also habe ich mir während des Zwischenfalls im Zaubertrank-Laden, während Professor McGonagall damit beschäftigt war, den Ladenbesitzer anzuschreien und alles unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, einen der Kunden geschnappt und _ihn_ über Lucius ausgefragt."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich wieder. "Hast du das _wirklich?_ "

Harry sah Draco verwirrt an. "Wenn ich beim ersten mal gelogen habe, werde ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen, weil du zweimal fragst."

Es gab eine kurze Pause als Draco das aufnahm.

"Du wirst so dermaßen nach Slytherin kommen."

"Ich werde so dermaßen nach Ravenclaw kommen, vielen Dank. Ich will nur Macht, damit ich Bücher kriege."

Draco kicherte. "Ja, klar. Wie auch immer... um deine Frage zu beantworten..." Draco atmete tief ein und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. "Vater hat mal eine Abstimmung im Zaubergamot für mich verpasst. Ich saß auf einem Besen und bin runtergefallen und habe mir viele Rippen gebrochen. Es tat wirklich weh. Ich hatte mir noch nie so weh getan und dachte, ich würde sterben. Also verpasste Vater diese wirklich wichtige Abstimmung, weil er dort an meinem Bett im St. Mungo's war, meine Hände hielt und mir versprach, dass ich wieder in Ordnung kommen würde."

Harry sah unangenehm berührt weg, dann, mit einigem Aufwand, zwang er sich wieder Draco anzusehen. "Warum erzählst du mir _das?_ Es scheint irgendwie... privat..."

Draco warf Harry einen ernsten Blick zu. "Einer meiner Privatlehrer sagte einmal, dass Leute enge Freundschaften schließen, indem sie private Dinge übereinander wissen und der Grund, warum die meisten Leute keine engen Freunde finden, ist, weil es ihnen zu peinlich ist, irgendetwas wirklich wichtiges über sich selbst mitzuteilen." Draco drehte auffordernd die Hände nach außen. "Dein Zug?"

Zu wissen, dass Dracos hoffnungsvolles Gesicht ihm wahrscheinlich in monatelanger Übung eingetrichert worden war, machte es nicht weniger effektiv, wie Harry feststellte. Tatsächlich _machte_ es das _weniger_ effektiv, aber unglücklicherweise nicht _ineffektiv._ Das selbe konnte man von Dracos cleverem Einsatz des Drucks zur Erwiderung eines unaufgeforderten Geschenks sagen, eine Technik, über die Harry in seinen Büchern über Sozialpsychologie gelesen hatte (ein Experiment hatte gezeigt, dass ein unaufgefordertes Geschenk von 5 $ zweimal so effektiv war, wie ein bedingtes Angebot von 50 $, wenn es darum ging, Leute zum Ausfüllen von Umfragen zu bewegen). Draco hatte aus seinem Vertrauen ein unaufgefordertes Geschenk gemacht und lud Harry nun ein, das Vertrauen zu erwidern... und die Sache war die, das Harry sich unter Druck gesetzt _fühlte._ Verneinung, war Harry sich sicher, würde mit einem Blick trauriger Enttäuschung begegnet werden und vielleicht einer kleinen Spur Missbilligung, um anzuzeigen, dass Harry Punkte verloren hatte.

"Draco," sagte Harry, "nur damit du's weißt, ich erkenne genau, was du gerade machst. Meine eigenen Bücher nannten es _Wechselwirkung_ und sie sagten etwas darüber, wie jemandem ein direktes Geschenk von 2 Sickeln zu machen zweimal so effektiv ist, wie ihm zwanzig Sickel anzubieten, um ihn dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was du willst..." ließ Harry ausklingen.

Draco sah traurig und enttäuscht aus. "Es ist nicht als Trick gemeint, Harry. Es ist ein echter Weg, um Freunde zu werden."

Harry hob eine Hand. "Ich sagte nicht, ich würde nicht antworten. Ich brauche nur Zeit um etwas auszuwählen, was privat, aber genau so unschädlich ist. Sagen wir... ich wollte dich wissen lassen, dass man mich nicht zu Dingen drängen kann." Eine Pause zum Überdenken konnte einiges bewirken, um vielen Zustimmungs-Techniken etwas an Macht zu nehmen, sobald man lernte, sie als das zu erkennen, was sie waren.

"Alles klar," sagte Draco. "Ich warte, während du dir was überlegst. Oh, und bitte nimm den Schal ab, während du es sagst."

 _Einfach, aber effektiv._

Und Harry konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie tölpelhaft, ungelenk und wenig elegant sein Versuch, der Manipulation zu widerstehen / sein Gesicht zu wahren / anzugeben, im Vergleich zu Draco gewirkt hatte. _Ich brauche diese Privatlehrer._

"Alles klar," sagte Harry nach einer Weile. "Hier ist meins." Er blickte sich um und rollte dann den Schal wieder sein Gesicht hinauf, alles außer der Narbe entblößend. "Ähm... es klingt, als ob du dich wirklich auf deinen Vater verlassen kannst. Ich meine... wenn du ernsthaft mit ihm redest, wird er dir immer zuhören und dich ernstnehmen."

Draco nickte.

"Manchmal," sagte Harry und schluckte. Das war überraschend schwierig, aber dann wieder sollte es das auch sein. "Manchmal wünschte ich, mein Dad wäre wie deiner." Harrys Augen wichen vor Dracos Gesicht zurück, mehr oder weniger automatisch, dann zwang sich Harry, Draco wieder anzusehen.

Dann traf es Harry _was zur Hölle er gerade gesagt hatte_ und Harry fügte hastig hinzu, "Nicht, dass ich mir wünsche, mein Dad wäre ein makelloses Werkzeug des Todes, wie Lucius, ich meine nur, mich ernst zu nehmen -"

"Ich verstehe," sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln. "So... fühlt es sich nicht an, als ob wir etwas näher dran sind, Freunde zu werden?"

Harry nickte. "Ja. Tut es eigentlich schon. Ähm... nichts für ungut, aber ich werde meine Verkleidung wieder anlegen, ich will mich _wirklich_ nicht rumschlagen mit -"

"Ich verstehe."

Harry rollte den Schal wieder runter über sein Gesicht.

"Mein Vater nimmt alle seine Freunde ernst," sagte Draco. "Deswegen hat er viele Freunde. Du solltest ihn treffen."

"Ich werde drüber nachdenken," sagte Harry in neutralem Tonfall. Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Also bist du wirklich sein einer Schwachpunkt. Huh."

Jetzt warf Draco Harry einen __wirklich__ seltsamen Blick zu. "Wollen wir uns was zu trinken holen und uns irgendwo hinsetzen?"

Harry stellte fest, dass er zu lange an einem Ort gestanden hatte und streckte sich, versuchte seinen Rücken zu strecken. "Sicher."

Der Bahnsteig begann sich jetzt zu füllen, aber es gab immer noch einen ruhigeren Bereich auf der von der roten Dampflokomotive entfernten Seite. Auf dem Weg kamen sie an einem Stand mit einem kahlen, bärtigen Mann vorbei, der Zeitungen und Comic-Bücher und gestapelte neon-grüne Dosen anbot.

Tatsächlich lehnte sich der Standinhaber gerade zurück und trank aus einer der neon-grünen Dosen in exakt dem Augenblick, als er den vornehmen und eleganten Draco Malfoy in Begleitung eines mysteriösen Jungen, der mit einem Schal über dem Gesicht unglaublich dämlich aussah, herannahen sah, was ihn mitten im Trinken einen plötzlichen Hustenanfall erleiden und eine große Menge neon-grüner Flüssigkeit auf seinen Bart tropfen ließ.

"'Tschuldigen Sie," sagte Harry, "aber was genau __ist__ dieses Zeug?"

"Comed-Tee," sagte der Standbesitzer. "Wenn du ihn trinkst, passiert sicher etwas überraschendes, was ihn dich über dich selbst oder jemand anderen schütten lässt. Aber er ist verzaubert, um ein paar Sekunden später zu verschwinden -" Tatsächlich verschwand der Fleck auf seinem Bart bereits.

"Wie drollig," sagte Draco. "Wie wirklich, wirklich drollig. Komm, Mr. Bronze, lass uns einen anderen -"

"Warte mal," sagte Harry.

" _ _Oh komm schon!__ Das ist einfach, einfach __kindisch!__ "

"Nein, tut mir leid Draco, ich __muss__ das untersuchen. Was passiert, wenn ich Comed-Tee trinke, während ich mein bestes gebe, die Unterhaltung vollkommen ernst zu halten?"

Der Standbesitzer lächelte mysteriös. "Wer weiß? Ein Freund läuft in einem Froschkostüm vorbei? Etwas unerwartetes passiert sicher -"

"Nein. Tut mir leid. Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Das verletzt meine viel-geschundene skeptische Einstellung auf so vielen Ebenen, ich habe nicht mal Worte, um es zu beschreiben. Es kann, es kann einfach __nicht sein,__ dass ein verdammtes __Getränk__ die Realität manipulieren kann, um __Comedy-Einspieler__ zu produzieren oder ich gebe auf und zieh mich auf die Bahamas zurück -"

Draco stöhnte. "Machen wir das __wirklich?__ "

"Du musst es nicht trinken, aber ich __muss__ es untersuchen. __Muss.__ Wie viel?"

"Fünf Knuts die Dose," sagte der Standbesitzer.

" _ _Fünf Knuts?__ Sie können realitäts-manipulierende Softdrinks für __fünf Knuts die Dose__ verkaufen?" Harry griff in seinen Beutel, sagte "vier Sickel, vier Knuts" und klatschte sie auf den Tresen. "Zwei dutzend Dosen, bitte."

"Ich werde auch eine nehmen," seufzte Draco und setzte an, in seine Taschen zu langen.

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Nein, ich übernehme das, zählt auch nicht als Gefallen, ich will sehen, ob es auch für dich funktioniert." Er nahm eine Dose von dem Stapel, der jetzt auf dem Tresen platziert war und warf sie Draco zu und fing dann an, seinen Beutel zu füttern. Die dehnbare Öffnung des Beutels verschlang die Dosen, begleitet von kleinen rülpsenden Geräuschen, die nicht wirklich dazu beitrugen, Harrys Glauben wiederherzustellen, dass er eines Tages für all das eine vernünftige Erklärung entdecken würde.

Zweiundzwanzig Rülpser später hatte Harry die letzte gekaufte Dose in seiner Hand, Draco sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und beide zogen die Lasche zur selben Zeit.

Harry rollte seinen Schal nach oben, um seinen Mund freizumachen und sie kippten die Köpfe nach hinten und tranken den Comed-Tee.

Es __schmeckte__ irgendwie hellgrün – extra-sprudelnd und limoniger als Limone.

Abgesehen davon passierte nichts.

Harry sah den Standbesitzer an, der sie wohlwollend beobachtete.

 _ _Alles klar, wenn dieser Typ nur einen normalen Zufall dazu genutzt hat, mir vierundzwanzig Dosen gar nichts zu verkaufen, werde ich ihm zu seinem kreativen Geschäftssinn gratulieren und ihn dann umbringen.__

"Es passiert nicht immer sofort," sagte der Standbesitzer. "Aber garantiert einmal pro Dose oder Geld zurück."

Harry nahm einen weiteren langen Schluck.

Wieder passierte nichts.

 _ _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach das ganze Ding so schnell wie möglich runterstürzen... und hoffen, dass mein Magen nicht explodiert von all der Kohlensäure oder dass ich nicht rülpse, während ich es trinke...__

Nein, er konnte es sich leisten, ein __bisschen__ Geduld zu haben. Aber ehrlich, Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das funktionieren würde. Man konnte nicht zu jemandem hingehen und sagen "Jetzt werde ich dich überraschen" oder "Und jetzt erzähle ich dir die Pointe des Witzes und sie wird wirklich lustig sein." Es ruinierte den Schockmoment. In Harrys Zustand mentaler Vorbereitung hätte Lucius Malfoy in einem Ballerina-Outfit vorbeilaufen können und es hätte ihn nicht angemessen herausprusten lassen. Was für einen verrückten Mumpitz genau sollte das Universum __jetzt__ ausspucken?

"Lass uns auf jeden Fall hinsetzen," sagte Harry. Er setzte zu einem weiteren Schluck an und setzte sich zum entfernten Sitzbereich hin in Bewegung, was ihn in den richtigen Winkel brachte, um zurück zu blicken und den Abschnitt des Zeitungsständers des Standes zu sehen, der einer Zeitung namens __Der Klitterer__ zugedacht war, welche die folgende Schlagzeile zeigte:

 _JUNGE-DER-ÜBERLEBT-HAT  
SCHWÄNGERT DRACO MALFOY_

" _ _Gah!__ " schrie Draco als er von hellgrüner Flüssigkeit aus Harrys Richtung bespritzt wurde. Draco drehte sich zu Harry, mit Feuer in den Augen und griff nach seiner eigenen Dose. "Du Sohn eines Schlammbluts! Mal sehen, wie es __dir__ gefällt, vollgespuckt zu werden!" Draco nahm bewusst einen Schluck aus der Dose, als seine eigenen Augen die Schlagzeile entdeckten.

In reinem Reflex versuchte Harry sein Gesicht zu schützen, als der Sprühnebel aus Flüssigkeit in seine Richtung flog. Unglücklicherweise blockte er mit der Hand, die den Comed-Tee enthielt und ließ den Rest der grünen Flüssigkeit über seine Schulter platschen.

Harry starrte auf die Dose in seiner Hand, selbst als er weiterhin hustete und spuckte und die grüne Farbe von Dracos Umhang zu verschwinden begann.

Dann sah er auf und starrte die Zeitungsschlagzeile an.

 _JUNGE-DER-ÜBERLEBT-HAT  
SCHWÄNGERT DRACO MALFOY_

Harrys Lippen öffneten sich und sagten, "ba-bla-ba-ba..."

Zu viele konkurrierende Einwände, das war das Problem. Jedes mal, wenn Harry zu sagen versuchte "Aber wir sind erst elf!" verlangte der Einwand "Aber Männer können nicht schwanger werden!" oberste Priorität und wurde von "Aber da ist nichts zwischen uns, wirklich!" niedergetrampelt.

Dann sah Harry wieder hinunter auf die Dose in seiner Hand.

Er fühlte ein tief-sitzendes Verlangen lauthals schreiend wegzurennen, bis er vor Sauerstoffmangel umfiel und das einzige, was ihn zurückhielt, war, dass er einmal gelesen hatte, dass totale Panik ein Zeichen für ein _wahrhaft_ wichtiges wissenschaftliches Problem war.

Harry knurrte, warf die Dose heftig in einen nahen Mülleimer und stapfte wieder zu dem Stand zurück. "Eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers,_ bitte." Harry bezahlte vier weitere Knuts, holte eine weitere Dose Comed-Tee aus seinem Beutel und stapfte hinüber zu dem Picknick-Bereich mit dem blonden Jungen, der seine eigene Dose mit einem Ausdruck aufrichtiger Bewunderung anstarrte.

"Ich nehm's zurück," sagte Draco, "das war ziemlich gut."

"Hey, Draco, weißt du was, wette ich, noch viel besser ist, um Freunde zu werden, als Geheimnisse auszutauschen? Jemand umzubringen."

"Ich habe einen Privatlehrer, der das sagt," räumte Draco ein. Er griff in seinen Umhang und kratzte sich mit einer leichten, natürlichen Bewegung. "Wen hast du im Sinn?"

Harry knallte den _Klitterer_ hart auf den Picknick-Tisch. "Den Kerl, der sich diese Schlagzeile ausgedacht hat."

Draco stöhnte. "Kein Kerl. Ein Mädchen. Ein _zehnjähriges_ Mädchen, kannst du das glauben? Sie ist verrückt geworden, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben ist und ihr Vater, dem diese Zeitung gehört, ist _überzeugt,_ dass sie eine Seherin ist, wenn ihm also nichts einfällt, fragt er Luna Lovegood und glaubt _alles,_ was sie sagt."

Nicht wirklich darüber nachdenkend zog Harry die Lasche seiner nächsten Dose Comed-Tee und setzte zum Trinken an. "Veralberst du mich? Das ist sogar noch schlechter als Muggel-Journalismus, was ich für physikalisch unmöglich gehalten hätte."

Draco knurrte. "Sie ist auch auf irgendeine perverse Art besessen von den Malfoys und ihr Vater steht politisch gegen uns, also druckt er jedes Wort. So bald ich alt genug bin, werde ich sie vergewaltigen."

Grüne Flüssigkeit spritzte aus Harrys Nasenlöchern und tränkte den Schal, der immer noch diesen Bereich bedeckte. Comed-Tee und Lungen vermischten sich nicht und Harry verbrachte die nächsten paar Sekunden damit, krampfhaft zu husten.

Draco sah ihn scharf an. "Stimmt was nicht?"

An diesem Punkt kam Harry zu der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass (a) aus den Geräuschen vom Rest des Bahnsteigs ein noch undeutlicheres Rauschen geworden war, zur etwa gleichen Zeit, als Draco in seinen Umhang gegriffen hatte und (b) als er einen Mord zu begehen als bindungsstärkende Maßnahme diskutiert hatte, es ganz genau eine Person in der Unterhaltung gegeben hatte, die dachte, sie würden scherzen.

 _Klar. Weil er so sehr_ schien _wie ein normales Kind. Und er_ ist _ein normales Kind, er ist genau so, wie man_ erwarten _würde, dass ein normales männliches Kind wäre, wenn Darth Vader sein liebender Vater wäre._

"Ja, nun," hustete Harry, oh Gott, wie sollte er sich nur aus dieser Klemme wieder herausreden, "ich war nur überrascht, dass du das so offen ansprechen wolltest, du schienst nicht wirklich beunruhigt zu sein, erwischt zu werden oder so."

Draco schnaubte. "Machst du Witze? __Luna Lovegoods__ Wort gegen meins?"

Heilige Scheiße am Stiel. "Es gibt nicht sowas wie einen magischen Lügendetektor, nehme ich an?" __Oder DNS-Tests... vorerst.__

Draco sah sich um. Seine Augen verengten sich. "Stimmt, du weißt ja gar nichts. Pass auf, ich erklär's dir, ich meine wie es wirklich läuft, als ob du bereits in Slytherin wärst und mir die selbe Frage stellen würdest. Aber du musst schwören, nichts darüber zu verraten.

"Ich schwöre," sagte Harry.

"Die Gerichte benutzen Veritaserum, aber das ist ein Witz, ehrlich, man lässt bei sich einfach einen Gedächtnis-Zauber anwenden, bevor man aussagt und behauptet dann, der anderen Person wäre per Gedächtnis-Zauber eine falsche Erinnerung eingesetzt worden. Natürlich entscheiden die Gerichte, wenn man nur eine normale Person ist, im Zweifel eher auf einen Gedächtniszauber, anstatt einen Falsche-Erinnerung-Zauber. Aber das Gericht hat Schweigepflicht und wenn __ich__ involviert bin, betrifft das die Ehre eines Noblen Hauses, also geht es zum Zaubergamot, wo Vater die Abstimmung kontrolliert. Nachdem ich für nicht schuldig befunden wurde, muss die Lovegood-Familie mich für das Beschmutzen meiner Ehre entschädigen. Und sie wissen von Anfang an, dass es so laufen wird, also werden sie einfach den Mund halten."

Ein kalter Schauer überlief Harry, begleitet von Anweisungen, seine Stimme und sein Gesicht normal zu halten. __Notiz an mich: Regierung des magischen Britannien bei der ersten Gelegenheit stürzen.__

Harry räusperte sich noch einmal. "Draco, bitte bitte __bitte__ nimm das nicht falsch auf, mein Wort bindet mich, aber wie du sagtest, ich könnte in Syltherin sein und ich muss wirklich der Information wegen fragen, also was würde passieren __theoretisch gesprochen,__ wenn ich aussagen __würde,__ ich hätte es dich planen gehört?"

"Dann, wenn ich irgendjemand anders als ein Malfoy wäre, würde ich in Schwierigkeiten stecken," sagte Draco süffisant. "Da ich ein Malfoy __bin...__ Vater hat die nötigen Stimmen. Und danach würde er dich zerquetschen... nun, ich nehme an, nicht einfach so, immerhin __bist__ du der Junge-der-überlebt-hat, aber Vater ist ziemlich gut in diesen Dingen." Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Nebenbei, __du__ hast darüber gesprochen, sie zu ermorden, warum warst du nicht besorgt, __ich__ könnte aussagen, nachdem man sie tot auffinden würde?"

 _ _Wie, oh wie, konnte mein Tag nur so schief laufen?__ Harrys Mund bewegte sich bereits schneller als er denken konnte. "Das war, als ich dachte, sie wäre __älter!__ Ich weiß nicht, wie es __hier__ läuft, aber im Muggel-Britannien würden die Gerichte sich deutlich mehr darüber aufregen, wenn jemand ein Kind tötet -"

"Das macht Sinn," sagte Draco, immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch aussehend. "Aber trotzdem, es ist immer besser wenn die Auroren gar nicht erst davon Wind bekommen. Wenn wir vorsichtig genug sind, nur Sachen zu machen, die Heilzauber wieder hinbekommen, können wir einfach hinterher ihre Erinnerung löschen und alles nächste Woche nochmal machen." Dann kicherte der blonde Junge, ein jugendliches, hochgestochenes Geräusch. "Obwohl, stell dir nur vor, sie sagt, es wäre ihr von Draco Malfoy __und__ dem Jungen-der-überlebt-hat gemacht worden, nicht einmal __Dumbledore__ würde ihr glauben."

 _ _Ich werde euren erbärmlichen, kleinen, magischen Überrest der Finsteren Zeitalter in kleinere Stücke reißen, als die Atome aus denen er besteht.__ "Können wir an dieser Stelle anhalten? Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass diese Schlagzeile von einem Mädchen stammt, das ein Jahr jünger ist als ich, kam mir ein anderer Gedanke für meine Rache."

"Häh? Erzähl'," sagte Draco und setzte zu einem weiteren Schluck seines Comed-Tees an.

Harry _wusste_ nicht, ob die Verzauberung mehr als einmal pro Dose wirkte, aber er wusste er könnte es darauf schieben, also bestimmte er sorgfältig genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt:

"Ich habe mir gedacht __eines Tages heirate ich diese Frau.__ "

Draco machte ein entsetzliches ka-platschendes Geräusch und ließ grüne Flüssigkeit aus seinen Mundwinkeln fließen, wie eine kaputte Autobatterie. "Bist du __irre?__ "

"Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin so klar, es brennt wie Eis."

"Du hast einen seltsameren Geschmack als ein Lestrange," sagte Draco und klang fast bewundernd. "Und ich nehme an, du willst sie ganz für dich selbst, was?"

"Jep. Ich könnte dir dafür einen Gefallen schulden -"

Draco winkte ab. "Ne, der erste ist umsonst."

Harry starrte auf die Dose in seiner Hand hinab, die Kälte kroch ihm ins Blut. Charmant, fröhlich, großzügig mit Gefallen für seine Freunde, war Draco kein Psychopath. Das war das Traurige und Entsetzliche, genug von der menschlichen Psychologie zu verstehen, um zu wissen, dass Draco __kein__ Monster war. Es hatte zehntausende Gesellschaften im Laufe der Weltgeschichte gegeben, in denen diese Unterhaltung hätte stattfinden können. Nein, die Welt wäre tatsächlich ein sehr andersartiger Ort gewesen, wenn es einen __bösen Mutanten__ brauchen würde, um zu sagen, was Draco gesagt hatte. Es war sehr einfach, sehr menschlich, es war die Standardeinstellung, wenn nichts anderes dazwischen kam. Für Draco waren seine Feinde keine Menschen.

Und in der verlangsamten Zeit dieses aus der Zeit gefallenen Landes, hier und jetzt, wie in der Finsternis-vor-dem-Morgengrauen, die dem Zeitalter der Vernunft voranging, würde der Sohn eines ausreichend mächtigen Adligen einfach voraussetzen, dass er über dem Gesetz steht, zumindest, wenn es um irgendein einfaches Mädchen ging. Es gab Orte in der Muggelwelt, wo es immer noch genau so war, Länder, in denen diese Art Adel immer noch existierte und die noch immer so dachten und noch finsterere Landstriche, wo es nicht nur der Adel war. So war es an jedem Ort und in jeder Zeit, die nicht direkt von der Aufklärung abstammten. Eine Abstammungslinie, die, wie es schien, das magische Britannien nicht ganz einschloss, trotz aller interkulturellen Ansteckungen mit Dingen wie Dosen mit Aufziehlaschen.

 _ _Und wenn Draco seine Meinung, Rache zu wollen, nicht ändert und ich nicht meine eigene Chance auf Glück im Leben wegwerfe, um ein armes verrücktes Mädchen zu heiraten, dann habe ich gerade nur Zeit erkauft und nicht allzu viel davon...__

Für ein Mädchen. Nicht für andere.

 _ _Ich frage mich, wie schwierig es wäre, einfach eine Liste aller hochrangigen Blutreinheits-Verfechter zu machen und sie umzubringen.__

Genau das hatte man während der Französischen Revolution versucht, mehr oder weniger – eine Liste aller Feinde des Fortschritts zu machen und alles oberhalb des Nackens zu entfernen – und es war nicht gut ausgegangen, soweit Harry sich erinnerte. Vielleicht musste er einige der Geschichtsbücher, die sein Vater ihm gekauft hatte, entstauben und nachsehen, ob das, was bei der Französischen Revolution schiefgegangen war, etwas einfach zu behebendes war.

Harry blickte hinauf zum Himmel und auf die blassen Umrisse des Mondes, an diesem Morgen sichtbar durch die wolkenlose Luft.

 _ _Also, die Welt ist kaputt und unvollkommen und wahnsinnig und grausam und blutig und finster. Ist das was Neues? Das wusstest du doch so wie so immer schon...__

"Du siehst ganz ernst aus," sagte Draco. "Lass mich raten, deine Muggel-Eltern haben dir erzählt, dass solche Sachen schlecht sind."

Harry nickte, er vertraute seiner Stimme nicht ganz.

"Nun, wie Vater sagt, es mag zwar vier Häuser geben, aber am Ende gehört jeder entweder nach Slytherin oder Hufflepuff. Und ehrlich, du bist nicht auf der Hufflepuff-Seite. Wenn du dich entscheidest, dich insgeheim auf die Seite der Malfoys zu stellen... unsere Macht und dein Ruf... du könntest mit Dingen durchkommen, die sogar ich nicht tun kann. Willst du's eine Weile ausprobieren? Sehen, wie es so ist?"

 _ _Sind wir nicht eine clevere kleine Schlange. Elf Jahre alt und redest deiner Beute schon das Verstecken aus...__

Harry dachte nach, wog ab, wählte seine Waffe. "Draco, willst du mir dieses ganze Blutreinheits-Ding erklären? Ich bin noch neu."

Ein breites Lächeln lief über Dracos Gesicht. "Du solltest wirklich Vater treffen und _ihn_ fragen, weißt du, er ist unser Anführer."

"Gib mir die Dreißig-Sekunden-Version."

"Okay," sagte Draco. Er atmete tief ein und seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser und rythmisch. "Unsere Kräfte wurden schwächer, Generation für Generation, während der Schlammblut-Makel wächst. Während Salazar und Godric und Rowena und Helga einst Hogwarts errichteten mit ihrer Macht und das Medaillon und das Schwert und das Diadem und den Kelch schufen, kommt kein Zauberer unserer verblichenen Tage ihnen gleich. Wir schwinden dahin, schwinden alle zu Muggeln, weil wir uns kreuzen mit ihrer Brut und unseren Squibs erlauben, zu leben. Wenn der Makel nicht ausgemerzt wird, werden bald unsere Zauberstäbe zerbrechen und unsere Künste vergehen, die Linie von Merlin wird enden und das Blut von Atlantis versiegen. Unseren Kindern wird nichts bleiben, als im Staub zu scharren, um zu überleben, wie die gemeinen Muggel und Finsternis wird die Welt für immer umhüllen." Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Dose und sah zufrieden aus, das schienen alle Belege zu sein, die er brauchte.

"Klingt überzeugend," sagte Harry und meinte es eher beschreibend als normativ. Es war ein Standard-Muster: Der Sündenfall, die Notwendigkeit, die verbliebene Reinheit vor Verschmutzung zu schützen, die Vergangenheit wurde erhöht und die Zukunft konnte nur noch tiefer sinken. Und dieses Muster hatte auch sein __Gegenstück...__ "Allerdings muss ich dich bei einer Tatsache korrigieren. Deine Informationen über die Muggel sind ein wenig veraltet. Wir scharren nicht mehr buchstäblich im Staub."

Dracos Kopf fuhr herum. " _ _Was?__ Was meinst du mit __wir?__ "

"Wir. Die Wissenschaftler. Die Linie von Francis Bacon und das Blut der Aufklärung. Die Muggel haben nicht nur herumgesessen und darüber geheult, dass sie keine Zauberstäbe haben, wir haben jetzt unsere __eigenen__ Kräfte, mit oder ohne Magie. Wenn all eure Mächte versagen, dann werden wir etwas wirklich kostbares verloren haben, weil eure Magie der einzige Hinweis darauf ist, wie das Universum __wirklich__ funktionieren muss – aber ihr werdet nicht im Boden herumscharren müssen. Eure Häuser werden immer noch kühl sein im Sommer und warm im Winter, es wird Ärzte und Medizin geben. Die Wissenschaft kann euch am Leben halten, wenn die Magie versagt. Es wäre eine Tragödie, aber nicht buchstäblich das Ende alle Lichts in der Welt. Nur mal so gesagt."

Draco war mehrere Fuß zurückgewichen und sein Gesicht war voller Angst vermischt mit Unglauben. " _ _Wovon in Merlins Namen sprichst du da, Potter?__ "

"Hey, ich habe mir __deine__ Geschichte angehört, wirst du dir meine nicht anhören?" __Ungeschickt,__ schalt Harry sich selbst, aber Draco schien tatsächlich nicht mehr zurückzuweichen und zuzuhören.

"Jedenfalls," sagte Harry, "scheint es mir, als ob du nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit auf das verwendet hast, was in der Muggelwelt vorgeht." Vielleicht weil die ganze Zauberwelt den Rest der Erde als einen Slum anzusehen schien, der ungefähr genau so viel Nachrichten-Abdeckung verdiente, wie die __Financial__ _Times_ dem schon gewohnten Elend in Burundi zuteil werden ließ. "Okay. Schnell-Test. Sind Zauberer jemals auf dem Mond gewesen? Du weißt schon, dieses Ding?" Harry zeigte auf die große und weit entfernte Kugel.

" _ _Was?__ " sagte Draco. Es war ziemlich klar, dass dem Jungen dieser Gedanke noch nie gekommen war. "Auf __den__ \- das ist nur ein -" Sein Finger deutete auf das kleine, blasse Dingens am Himmel. "Man kann nirgendwo hin apparieren, wo man noch nie __gewesen__ ist und wie würde man überhaupt zum __ersten__ mal dorthin kommen?"

"Warte kurz," sagte Harry zu Draco, "ich würde dir gern ein Buch zeigen, dass ich mitgenommen habe, ich denke, ich weiß in welchem Karton es ist." Und Harry stand auf und kniete sich hin und zerrte die Stufen der Keller-Ebene seines Koffers heraus, stürmte dann die Treppe hinunter und hob einen Karton von einem anderen Karton, dem respektlosen Umgang mit seinen Büchern gefährlich nahe kommend und riss den Karton-Deckel herunter und hob schnell, aber vorsichtig einen Stapel Bücher heraus -

(Harry hatte die beinahe-magische Verres-Fähigkeit geerbt, sich zu erinnern, wo alle seine Bücher waren, nachdem er sie auch nur einmal gesehen hatte, was eher mysteriös war, wegen des Fehlens jeder genetischen Verbindung.)

Und Harry raste die Stufen wieder hinauf und schob die Treppe mit der Hacke in seinen Koffer zurück und blätterte, keuchend, durch die Seiten des Buches, bis er das Bild fand, das er Draco zeigen wollte.

Das mit dem weißen, trockenen, kraterübersäten Land und den Menschen in Anzügen und der über allem hängenden blau-weißen Kugel.

Dieses Bild.

 _ _Das__ Bild, wenn nur ein Bild auf der Welt überleben würde.

" _ _So,__ " sagte Harry und seine Stimme bebte, weil er den Stolz nicht ganz heraushalten konnte, "sieht die Erde, vom Mond aus gesehen, aus."

Draco beugte sich langsam herüber. Es war ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf seinem jungen Gesicht. "Wenn das ein __echtes__ Bild ist, warum bewegt es sich nicht?"

 _ _Bewegt?__ Oh. "Muggel können sich bewegende Bilder erzeugen, aber sie brauchen einen größeren Kasten, um sie zu zeigen, sie bekommen sie noch nicht auf einzelne Buchseiten."

Dracos Finger bewegten sich zu einem der Anzüge. "Was sind die?" Seine Stimme begann zu zitten.

"Das sind menschliche Wesen. Sie tragen Anzüge, die ihre ganzen Körper bedecken, um sie mit Luft zu versorgen, weil es auf dem Mond keine Luft gibt."

"Das ist unmöglich," flüsterte Draco. Es lag Entsetzen in seinen Augen und vollkommene Verwirrung. "Kein Muggel könnte das jemals tun. __Wie...__ _"_

Harry nahm das Buch zurück, blätterte die Seiten durch, bis er fand, was er suchte. "Das ist eine startende Rakete. Das Feuer treibt sie höher und höher, bis sie den Mond erreicht." Blätterte wieder. "Das ist eine Rakete am Boden. Dieser kleine Fleck daneben ist ein Mensch." Draco keuchte. "Zum Mond zu reisen kostet die Entsprechung von... wahrscheinlich etwa tausend Millionen Galleonen." Draco würgte. "Und es brauchte die Anstrengungen von... wahrscheinlich mehr Menschen, als im gesamten magischen Britannien leben." __Und als sie ankamen, hinterließen sie eine Plakette, auf der stand 'Wir kamen in Frieden, für die gesamte Menschheit.' Obwohl du noch nicht bereit bist, diese Worte zu hören, Draco Malfoy...__

"Du sagst die Wahrheit," sagte Draco langsam. "Du würdest kein ganzes Buch nur dafür fälschen – und ich kann es in deiner Stimme hören. Aber... aber..."

"Wie, ohne Zauberstäbe oder Magie? Es ist eine lange Geschichte, Draco. Wissenschaft funktioniert nicht, indem man Zauberstäbe schwingt und Zaubersprüche aufsagt, sie funkioniert, indem man auf so tiefer Ebene versteht, wie das Universum funktioniert, dass man genau weiß, was man tun muss, um das Universum dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was man will. Wenn Magie so ist, wie __Imperio__ auf jemanden zu wirken, um ihn tun zu lassen, was man will, dann ist Wissenschaft so, als ob man ihn so gut kennt, dass man ihn überzeugen kann, dass es seine eigene Idee war. Es ist viel schwieriger als einen Zauberstab zu schwingen, aber es funktioniert, wenn Zauberstäbe versagen, so wie, wenn der __Imperius__ versagt, du eine Person immer noch zu überreden versuchen kannst. Und Wissenschaft wird von Generation zu Generation erschaffen. Man muss wirklich __wissen,__ was man tut, um Wissenschaft zu nutzen – und wenn man etwas wirklich versteht, kann man es anderen erklären. Die größten Wissenschaftler des vergangenen Jahrhunderts, die berühmtesten Namen, die immer noch mit Ehrfurcht genannt werden, ihre Kräfte sind wie __nichts__ für die größten Wissenschaftler von heute. In der Wissenschaft gibt es keine Entsprechung eurer verlorenen Künste, die Hogwarts erschaffen haben. In der Wissenschaft nehmen unsere Mächte mit jedem Jahr zu. Und wir fangen an, zu verstehen und die Geheimnisse des Lebens und unserer Ursprünge zu enthüllen. Wir werden in der Lage sein, uns genau das Blut, von dem du sprachst, anzusehen und zu verstehen, was einen zu einem Zauberer macht und in ein oder zwei weiteren Generationen, werden wir dieses Blut überzeugen können, auch alle unsere Kinder zu mächtigen Zauberern zu machen. Also, wie du siehst, ist euer Problem nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie es aussieht, weil in ein paar Jahrzehnten, die Wissenschaft in der Lage sein wird, es für euch zu lösen."

"Aber..." sagte Draco. Seine Stimme bebte. "Wenn __Muggel__ diese Art von Macht besitzen... dann... wer sind __wir__ dann?"

"Nein, Draco, darum geht es nicht, verstehst du nicht? Wissenschaft speist sich aus der Karft des menschlichen Verständnisses, die Welt zu beobachten und herauszufinden, wie sie funktioniert. Sie kann nicht scheitern, wenn nicht die Menschheit selbst scheitert. Deine Magie könnte versagen und du würdest es hassen, aber du wärst immer noch __du.__ Du wärst immer noch am Leben, um es zu bereuen. Aber weil die Wissenschaft sich auf meine menschliche Intelligenz stützt, kann sie nicht entfernt werden, ohne __mich__ zu entfernen. Selbst wenn die Regeln des Universums sich für mich verändern, so dass all mein Wissen nichtig ist, finde ich einfach die neuen Regeln heraus, so wie es immer getan wurde. Es ist kein __Muggel__ -Ding, es ist ein __Menschen__ -Ding, es verbessert und trainiert nur die Macht, die du jedesmal nutzt, wenn du etwas siehst, was du nicht verstehst und fragst 'Warum?' Du bist ein Slytherin, Draco, verstehst du nicht, was daraus folgt?"

Draco sah von dem Buch zu Harry auf. Sein Gesicht zeigte dämmerndes Verständnis. "Zauberer können lernen, diese Macht zu nutzen."

Sehr vorsichtig jetzt... der Köder ist ausgelegt, jetzt der Haken... "Wenn du lernen kannst, von dir selbst als einem __Menschen__ zu denken, anstatt als einem __Zauberer,__ kannst du deine Kräfte als ein Mensch verbessern und trainieren."

Und wenn __diese__ Anweisung nicht in __jedem__ Wissenschafts-Lehrplan stand, musste Draco das nicht wissen, oder?

Dracos Augen waren jetzt nachdenklich. "Du hast... das schon gemacht?"

"In gewissem Ausmaß," gestand Harry ein. "Meine Ausbildung ist nicht abgeschlossen. Nicht mit elf Jahren. Aber – mein Vater hat mir auch Privatlehrer gekauft, wie du siehst." Sicher, das waren hungernde Studienabsolventen gewesen und auch nur, weil Harry in einem 26-Stunden-Zyklus schlief, aber das lassen wir für den Moment beiseite...

Langsam nickt Draco. "Du denkst, du kannst __beide__ Künste meistern, die Mächte zusammenführen und..." Draco starrte Harry an. "Dich zum Herrn der zwei Welten machen?"

Harry gab ein böses Lachen von sich, es schien an diesem Punkt einfach zu passen. "Du musst verstehen, Draco, dass die ganze Welt, die du kennst, das ganze magische Britannien, nur ein Feld auf einem viel größeren Spielbrett ist. Das Spielbrett beinhaltet Orte wie den Mond oder die Sterne am Nachthimmel, die Lichter genau wie unsere Sonne sind, nur unvorstellbar weit entfernt und Dinge wie Galaxien, die noch viel größer sind als die Erde und die Sonne, Dinge, so groß, dass nur Wissenschaftler sie sehen können und du nicht einmal weißt, dass sie existieren. Aber ich __bin__ wirklich ein Ravenclaw, kein Slytherin. Ich will nicht das Universum beherrschen. Ich denke nur, es könnte sinnvoller organisiert sein."

Es lag Ehrfurcht auf Dracos Gesicht. "Warum erzählst du __mir__ das?"

"Oh... es gibt nicht viele Leute, die wissen, wie man __wahre__ Wissenschaft bertreibt – etwas zum allerersten mal zu verstehen, selbst wenn einen die Verwirrung fast in den Wahnsinn treibt. Hilfe wäre hilfreich."

Draco starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an.

"Aber mach keinen Fehler, Draco, wahre Wissenschaft ist wirklich __nicht__ wie Magie, du kannst es nicht einfach machen und davon unverändert bleiben, als wenn du die Worte eines neuen Zaubers lernst. Die Macht hat einen Preis und der Preis ist so hoch, dass die meisten Menschen sich weigern, ihn zu zahlen."

Draco nickte bei diesem Satz, als ob er, endlich, etwas gehört hatte, dass er verstehen konnte. "Und der Preis?"

"Sich einzugestehen lernen, dass man falsch liegt."

"Ähm," sagte Draco, nachdem sich die dramatische Pause eine Weile hingezogen hatte. "Wirst du das erklären?"

"Wenn du versuchst auf dieser tiefen Ebene zu verstehen, wie etwas funktioniert, sind die ersten neunundneunzig Erklärungen, die dir einfallen, falsch. Die hundertste ist richtig. Also musst du lernen, zuzugeben, dass du falsch liegst, immer und immer wieder. Es klingt nicht nach viel, aber es ist so schwierig, dass die meisten Menschen keine Wissenschaft betreiben können. Dich selbst immer in Frage zu stellen, immer Dinge noch einmal zu überdenken, die du immer vorausgesetzt hast," wie einen Schnatz beim Quidditch zu haben, "und jedesmal, wenn du deine Meinung änderst, veränderst du dich selbst. Aber ich greife hier zu weit vor. Viel zu weit vor. Ich will dich nur wissen lassen... ich biete an, etwas von meinem Wissen zu teilen. Wenn du willst. Es gibt nur eine Bedingung."

"Aha," sagte Draco. "Weißt du, Vater sagt, wenn jemand das zu dir sagt, ist das nie und nimmer ein gutes Zeichen."

Harry nickte. "Nun, versteh mich nicht falsch und glaube nicht, dass ich einen Keil zwischen dich und deinen Vater treiben will. Darum geht es nicht. Es geht nur darum, dass ich es mit jemandem in meinem Alter zu tun haben will, anstatt das zwischen mir und Lucius auszumachen. Ich denke dein Vater wäre auch damit einverstanden, er weiß, dass du irgendwann erwachsen werden musst. Aber deine Züge in unserem Spiel müssen deine eigenen sein. Das ist meine Bedingung – das ich es mit dir zu tun habe, Draco, nicht mit deinem Vater."

"Ich muss gehen," sagte Draco. Er stand auf. "Ich muss verschwinden und darüber nachdenken."

"Nimm dir Zeit," sagte Harry.

Die Geräusche des Bahnsteigs veränderten sich von verschwommen zu Gemurmel, als Draco weg ging.

Harry entließ den Atem, den er angehalten hatte, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken und sah dann auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, ein einfaches mechanisches Modell, dass sein Vater ihm in der Hoffnung gekauft hatte, es würde in der Gegenwart von Magie funktionieren. Der Sekundenzeiger tickte immer noch und wenn der Minutenzeiger recht hatte, war es noch nicht ganz elf. Er sollte wahrscheinlich bald in den Zug steigen und anfangen nach wie-auch-immer-sie-aussieht Ausschau zu halten, aber es schien ein paar Minuten wert zu sein, ein paar Atemübungen zu machen und zu sehen, ob sein Blut sich wieder erwärmte.

Aber als Harry von seiner Armbanduhr aufblickte, sah er zwei Gestalten näher kommen, die vollkommen lächerlich aussahen, mit ihren von Winterschals bedeckten Gesichtern.

"Hallo, Mr. Bronze," sagte eine der maskierten Gestalten. "Können wir dich dafür interessieren, dem Orden des Chaos beizutreten?"

* * *

 _Nachspiel:_

Nicht zu lange danach, als all die Aufregung dieses Tages sich endlich gelegt hatte, beugte sich Draco mit einem Federkiel in der Hand über einen Schreibtisch. Er hatte ein privates Zimmer in den Slytherin-Kerkern, mit eigenem Schreibtisch und eigenem Feuer – traurigerweise wurde nicht einmal ihm eine Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk zugebilligt, aber zumindest nahm Slytherin nicht an diesem vollkommenen Unsinn teil, __jeden__ in Schlafsälen unterzubringen. Es gab nicht viele private Zimmer, man musste der __beste__ aus einem der besseren Häuser sein, aber das konnte bei Haus Malfoy vorausgesetzt werden.

 _ _Lieber Vater,__ schrieb Draco.

Dann hielt er inne.

Tinte tropfte langsam von seinem Federkiel, beschmutzte das Pergament neben den Worten.

Draco war nicht dumm. Er war jung, aber seine Privatlehrer hatten ihn gut ausgebildet. Draco wusste, dass Potter wahrscheinlich wesentlich mehr Sympathie für Dumbledores Seite fühlte, als er durchblicken ließ... obwohl Draco glaubte, Potter könne in Versuchung geführt werden. Aber es war kristallklar, dass Potter versuchte, Draco in Versuchung zu führen, so wie Draco es bei ihm versuchte.

Und es war ebenso klar, dass Potter brilliant war und ein ganzes Stück mehr als nur leicht verrückt und dass er ein Spiel spielte, das Potter selbst größtenteils nicht verstand, improvisiert bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit, mit der Subtilität eines tobenden Nundu. Aber Potter hatte es geschafft, eine Taktik zu wählen, die Draco nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Er hatte Draco einen Teil seiner eigenen Macht angeboten, darauf setzend, dass Draco sie nicht nutzen konnte, ohne mehr wie er zu werden. Sein Vater hatte das als eine fortgeschrittene Technik bezeichnet und Draco gewarnt, dass sie oft nicht funktionierte.

Draco wusste, er hatte nicht alles verstanden, was passiert war... aber Potter hatte __ihm__ die Chance geboten, zu spielen und im Augenblick war es __seine__ _._ Und wenn er die ganze Sache herausplapperte, würde es die von Vater werden.

Am Ende war es genau so einfach. Die einfacheren Techniken setzten die Unwissenheit des Ziels voraus oder zumindest seine Unsicherheit. Schmeichelei musste glaubwürdig als Bewunderung getarnt werden. ("Du hättest in Slytherin sein sollen" war ein alter Klassiker, höchst effektiv bei einem bestimmten Typ von Person, die es nicht erwartet und wenn es funktionierte, konnte man es wiederholen.) Aber wenn man jemandes ultimativen Hebel gefunden hatte, spielte es keine Rolle, ob derjenige wusste, dass man ihn kennt. Potter hatte in seinem wahnsinnigen Ansturm einen Schlüssel zu Dracos Seele erraten. Und wenn Draco wusste, dass Potter es wusste – selbst wenn es eine sehr naheliegende Vermutung gewesen war – machte das nicht den geringsten Unterschied.

Und so hatte er jetzt, zum ersten mal in seinem Leben, echte Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Er spielte sein eigenes Spiel. Es lag ein undeutlicher Schmerz darin, aber er wusste, dass Vater stolz wäre und deshalb war es in Ordnung.

Die Tintentröpfchen dort lassend wo sie waren – es lag eine Nachricht darin und eine, die sein Vater verstehen würde, immerhin hatten sie das Spiel der Subtilitäten mehr als einmal gespielt – formulierte Draco die eine Frage aus, die bei dieser ganzen Angelegenheit an ihm genagt hatte, der Teil den er, wie es schien, verstehen __sollte,__ aber er tat es nicht, überhaupt nicht.

 _ _Lieber Vater:__

 _ _Angenommen, ich würde dir erzählen, dass ich einen Schüler in Hogwarts getroffen habe, der nicht bereits zum Kreis unserer Vertrauten zählt und dich als ein 'makelloses Instrument des Todes' bezeichnet und gesagt hat, ich wäre dein 'einer Schwachpunkt'. Was würdest du über ihn sagen?__

Danach dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Familien-Eule die Antwort überbrachte.

 _ _Mein geliebter Sohn:__

 _Ich würde sagen, dass du das Glück hattest, jemanden zu treffen, der das persönliche Vertrauen unseres Freundes und wertvollen Verbündeten, Severus Snape, genießt._

Draco starrte den Brief eine Weile an und warf ihn schlussendlich ins Feuer.

* * *

* Die englische Formulierung ist _resonant doubt._ Wenn Harry sich hier auf einen feststehenden wissenschaftlichen/psychologischen Begriff beziehen sollte, konnte ich ihn nicht finden, also belasse ich es bei einer wörtlichen Übersetzung. Der Begriff _resonant_ bezieht sich hier wohl auf das Konzept, dass in einer Situation, in der man daran glauben solle, dass etwas funktioniert, damit es funktioniert, selbst ein kleiner anfänglicher Zweifel sich durch Wechselwirkung mit sich selbst immer weiter aufschaukeln und fatale Auswirkungen haben kann.

** engl.: __Influence: Science and Practice__


	8. Bestätigungsfehler

**Kapitel 8: Bestätigungsfehler**

All diese Welten gehören J. K. Rowling, außer Europa. Versucht dort keine Fanfics.

* * *

Ein alarmierter Rezensent fragte, ob wenn Luna eine Seherin sei, das bedeute, dies würde ein HPDM bottom!Draco mpreg* Fanfic. Ich bedaure, dass FFN mir keine höhere Schriftgröße erlaubt, in der ich **NEIN** sagen kann. Es war mir ehrlich nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Luna könne eine _echte_ Seherin sein – ich werde entscheiden müssen, ob ich das weiter verwenden will oder nicht – aber ich denke, wir können alle sicher annehmen, dass, wenn Luna eine Seherin _ist,_ sie etwas in der Richtung sagte, wie "das Licht pflanzt einen Samen in der Finsternis" und Xenophilius dies, wie immer, auf eher falsche Weise interpretiert hat.

* * *

 _"Erlaube mir, dich zu warnen, dass meine Genialität auf die Probe zu stellen, ein gefährliches Vorhaben ist und dein Leben erheblich surrealer machen könnte."_

* * *

Niemand hatte um Hilfe gebeten, das war das Problem. Sie waren nur am Reden, Essen oder Löcher-in-die-Luft-starren, während ihre Eltern Klatsch austauschten. Aus welch seltsamem Grund auch immer hatte sich niemand hingesetzt und ein Buch gelesen, was bedeutete, sie konnte sich nicht einfach daneben setzen und ihr eigenes Buch herausholen. Und auch als sie kühn die Initiative ergriffen hatte, indem sie sich hinsetzte und anfing, ein drittes mal _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ durchzulesen, schien niemand geneigt, sich neben sie zu setzen.

Abgesehen davon, Leuten mit ihren Hausaufgaben zu helfen oder mit irgendetwas anderem, was sie brauchten, wusste sie nicht wirklich, wie man auf Leute zuging. Sie _fühlte_ sich nicht wie eine schüchterne Person. Sie dachte von sich als die Art Mädchen, das die Dinge anpackte. Und doch, irgendwie, erschien es ihr, wenn es keine Frage gab wie "ich weiß nicht mehr, wie schriftliche Division geht", einfach zu _unangenehm,_ einfach auf jemanden zuzugehen und zu sagen... was? Sie hatte nie herausfinden können was. Und es schien keine Standard-Anleitung zu geben, was lächerlich war. Die ganze Angelegenheit des Leute-kennen-lernens schien ihr nie vernünftig zu sein. Warum musste _sie_ sich um alles kümmern, wenn zwei Leute daran beteiligt waren? Warum halfen die Erwachsenen nie dabei? Sie wünschte, irgendein anderes Mädchen würde einfach auf _sie_ zukommen und sagen, "Hermine, der Lehrer hat gesagt, wir sollen Freunde sein."

Doch es sollte klar sein, dass Hermine Granger, die am ersten Schultag allein in einem der wenigen Abteile, die leer geblieben waren, im letzten Waggon des Zuges saß und die Abteiltür offen ließ, nur für den Fall, dass irgendjemand aus irgendeinem Grund mit ihr reden wollte, _nicht_ traurig, einsam, schwermütig, deprimiert, verzweifelt oder besessen von ihren Problemen war. Stattdessen las sie noch einmal, zum dritten mal, _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ und genoss es wirklich, mit nur einem leichten Hauch von Verärgerung in ihrem Hinterkopf über die allgemeine Unvernünftigkeit der Welt.

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Zug-Zwischentür war zu hören und dann kamen Schritte und ein merkwürdig schlitterndes Geräusch den Gang des Zuges hinunter. Hermine legte _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ zur Seite und stand auf und streckte ihren Kopf nach draußen – nur für den Fall, dass jemand Hilfe brauchte – und sah einen kleinen Jungen in einem Zaubererumhang, wahrscheinlich im ersten oder zweiten Jahr, seiner Größe nach zu urteilen, der ziemlich dumm aussah mit einem Schal um seinen Kopf gebunden. Ein kleiner Koffer stand neben ihm auf dem Gang. Im Moment als sie ihn sah, klopfte er an die Tür eines anderen, geschlossenen Abteils und er sagte, mit von dem Schal nur leicht gedämpfter Stimme, "Entschuldigt, kann ich eine kurze Frage stellen?"

Sie hörte die Antwort aus dem Abteil nicht, aber nachdem der Junge die Tür öffnete, glaubte sie ihn sagen gehört zu haben – außer sie hatte sich irgendwie verhört – "Kennt irgendjemand hier die sechs Quarks oder weiß, wo ich eine Erstklässlerin namens Hermine Granger finden kann?"

Nachdem der Junge die Abteiltür geschlossen hatte, sagte Hermine, "Kann ich dir mit irgendwas helfen?"

Das Gesicht mit dem Schal drehte sich zu ihr um und die Stimme sagte, "Nicht, wenn du mir nicht die sechs Quarks nennen oder mir sagen kannst, wo ich Hermine Granger finde."

"Up, Down, Strange, Charm, Truth, Beauty und warum suchst du nach ihr?"

Es war aus dieser Entfernung schwer zu sagen, aber sie glaubte den Jungen unter seinem Schal breit grinsen zu sehen. "Ah, also _bist du_ eine Erstklässlerin namens Hermine Granger," sagte die junge, gedämpfte Stimme. "Und auch noch im Zug nach Hogwarts." Der Junge begann sich ihr und ihrem Abteil zu nähern und sein Koffer schlitterte hinter ihm her. "Technisch gesehen brauchte ich nur nach dir zu _suchen,_ aber man darf wohl annehmen, dass ich mit dir reden oder dich in meine Gruppe einladen oder einen magischen Schlüsselgegenstand von dir kriegen oder rausfinden soll, dass Hogwarts über den Ruinen eines antiken Tempels erbaut wurde oder sowas. SC oder NSC, das ist die Frage?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um darauf zu antworten, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten _könnte_ auf... _was auch immer_ sie da gerade gehört hatte, während der Junge zu ihr herüberging, in das Abteil hinein sah, zufrieden nickte und sich auf die Sitzbank gegenüber ihrer eigenen setzte. Sein Koffer wieselte hinter ihm her, wuchs zu dreifacher Größe heran und schmiegte sich auf seltsam beunruhigende Weise an ihren eigenen an.

"Bitte, setz dich," sagte der Junge "und würdest du bitte die Tür hinter dir schließen. Keine Sorge, ich beiße niemandem, der mich nicht zuerst beißt." Er begann bereits, den Schal von seinem Kopf abzuwickeln.

Die Unterstellung, dass dieser Junge dachte, sie hätte _Angst_ vor ihm, veranlasste ihre Hand die Tür zuschlittern und unnötig heftig in die Wand knallen zu lassen. Sie fuhr herum und sah ein junges Gesicht mit hellen, lachenden grünen Augen und einer zornigen roten Narbe auf der Stirn, die etwas in ihrem Hinterkopf anklingen ließ, aber im Moment hatte sie über wichtigere Dinge nachzudenken. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, ich wäre Hermine Granger!"

" _Ich_ sagte nicht, dass du _sagtest,_ du wärest Hermine Granger, ich sagte nur, du wärst Hermine Granger. Wenn du fragst, woher ich das weiß, ich weiß alles. Guten Abend, Ladies und Gentlemen, mein Name ist Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres oder kurz Harry Potter, ich weiß, das sagt _dir_ wahrscheinlich nicht viel -"

Hermines Verstand stellte endlich die Verbindung her. Die Narbe auf der Stirn, die Form eines Blitzes. "Harry Potter! Du bist in _Geschichte der modernen Magie_ und _Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste_ und der _Großen Chronik der Zauberer des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts._ " Es war tatsächlich das erste mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie jemanden aus einem _Buch getroffen_ hatte und das war ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Der Junge blinzelte dreimal. Ich stehe in _Büchern?_ Moment, natürlich stehe ich in Büchern... was für ein seltsamer Gedanke."

"Meine Güte, wusstest du das nicht?" sagte Hermine. "Ich hätte alles über mich rausgefunden, was ich kann, wenn ich es wäre."

Der Junge sprach eher trocken. "Miss Granger, es ist erst weniger als 72 Stunden her, seit ich in der Winkelgasse war und meinen Anspruch auf Ruhm entdeckt habe. Ich habe die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht, wissenschaftliche Bücher zu kaufen. _Glaub mir,_ ich habe vor, alles herauszufinden, was ich kann." Der Junge zögerte. "Was _sagen_ die Bücher über mich?"

Hermine Grangers Verstand vollführte eine Rückblende, sie hatte nicht erwartet, über _diese_ Bücher abgefragt zu werden, also hatte sie sie nur einmal gelesen, aber es war erst einen Monat her, also war ihr das Material noch frisch im Gedächtnis. "Du bist der einzige, der den Tödlichen Fluch überlebt hat, deshalb wirst du der Junge-der-überlebt-hat genannt. Du wurdest am 31. Juli 1980 als Kind von James Potter und Lily Potter, ehemals Lily Evans, geboren. Am 31. Oktober 1981 griff der Dunkle Lord Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wieso nicht, dein Zuhause an. Du wurdest lebend mit der Narbe auf deiner Stirn in den Ruinen deines Elternhauses neben den verbrannten Überresten von Du-weißt-schon-wers Körper gefunden. Großmeister Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hat dich irgendwohin weggeschickt, niemand weiß wohin. Der _Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste_ behauptet, du hättest aufgrund der Liebe deiner Mutter überlebt und dass deine Narbe alle magischen Fähigkeiten von Du-weiß-schon-wem enthält und das die Zentauren dich fürchten, aber die _Große Chronik der Zauberer des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts_ erwähnt nichts dergleichen und die _Geschichte der modernen Magie_ warnt, dass es eine Menge verrückte Theorien über dich gibt."

Der Mund des Jungen hing weit offen. "Wurde dir gesagt, du sollst im Zug nach Hogwarts auf Harry Potter warten oder sowas?"

"Nein," sagte Hermine. "Wer hat dir von _mir_ erzählt?"

"Professor McGonagall und ich glaube, ich verstehe warum. Hast du ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, Hermine?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nicht fotografisch, ich habe mir immer gewünscht, das wäre es, aber ich musste meine Schulbücher fünf mal durchlesen, um sie mir alle zu merken."

"Wirklich," sagte der Junge mit etwas erstickter Stimme. "Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich das überprüfe – es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht glaube, aber wie sagt man, 'Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser'. Kein Grund, mir Gedanken zu machen, wenn ich einfach das Experiment machen kann."

Hermine lächelte ziemlich selbstzufrieden. Sie liebte Tests ja so. "Leg los."

Der Junge steckte eine Hand in einen Beutel an seiner Seite und sagte "Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue von Arsenius Bunsen". Als er seine Hand wieder herauszog, hielt sie das Buch, das er genannt hatte.

Augenblicklich wollte Hermine einen dieser Beutel, mehr als sie je zuvor irgendwas gewollt hatte.

Der Junge öffnete das Buch irgendwo in der Mitte und sah nach unten. "Wenn du _beißendes Öl_ herstellen würdest -"

"Ich kann diese Seite von hier aus sehen, weißt du!"

Der Junge kippte das Buch, so dass sie es nicht mehr sehen konnte und blätterte erneut durch die Seiten. "Wenn du einen Trank des _Spinnen-Kletterns_ brauen würdest, was wäre die nächste Zutat nach dem Hinzufügen der Acromantula-Seide?"

"Nach dem Hineingeben der Seide, warte bis der Trank exakt die Farbe des wolkenlosen Morgenhimmels, 8 Grad vom Horizont entfernt und 8 Minuten bevor die Spitze der Sonne zum ersten mal sichtbar wird, angenommen hat. Rühre achtmal entgegengesetzt und einmal im Uhrzeigersinn, dann füge acht Quäntchen Einhorn-Popel hinzu."

Der Junge ließ das Buch scharf zuschnappen und legte es in seinen Beutel zurück, der es mit einem kleinen rülpsenden Geräusch schluckte. "Gut gut gut _gut_ gut gut. Ich würde Ihnen gern einen Antrag machen, Miss Granger."

"Einen Antrag?" sagte Hermine misstrauisch. Mädchen solltem dem eigentlich nicht nachgeben.

Es geschah auch an diesem Punkt, dass Hermine sich der anderen Sache – nun, einer der anderen Sachen – bewusst wurde, die an dem Jungen seltsam waren. Wie es schien klangen Leute, die _in_ Büchern waren, auch _wie_ ein Buch, wenn sie redeten. Das war eine ziemlich überraschende Entdeckung.

Der Junge griff in seinen Beutel und sagte, "Dose mit Limo" und zog einen hellgrünen Zylinder heraus. Er streckte seine Hand aus und sagte, "Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Hermine nahm die Limonade höflich an. Tatsächlich _fühlte_ sie sich jetzt etwas durstig. "Vielen Dank," sagte Hermine, als sie den Deckel öffnete. "War das dein Vorschlag?"

Der Junge hustete. "Nein," sagte er. Genau als Hermine anfing zu trinken, sagte er, "ich hätte gern, dass du mir hilfst, das Universum zu beherrschen."

Hermine trank zu Ende und setzte die Dose ab. "Nein danke, ich bin nicht böse."

Der Junge sah sie überrascht an, als hätte er eine andere Antwort erwartet. "Nun, ich habe das eher rhetorisch gemeint," sagte er. "Mehr im Sinne des Bacon'schen Vorhabens**, weißt du, nicht politischer Macht. 'Alles zu bewirken, was möglich ist'*** und so weiter. Ich will experimentelle Studien über Zauber durchführen, die zu Grunde liegenden Regeln herausfinden, die Magie ins Reich der Wissenschaft holen, die Zauber- und Muggelwelten vereinen, den Lebensstandard des gesamten Planeten erhöhen, die menschliche Gesellschaft um Jahrhunderte voranbringen, das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit entdecken, das Sonnensystem kolonisieren, die Galaxis erkunden und was am wichtigsten ist, herausfinden, was zum Kuckuck hier eigentlich vor sich geht, weil all das himmelschreiend unmöglich ist."

Das klang schon interessanter. "Und?"

Der Junge starrte sie ungläubig an. " _Und? Reicht_ das nicht?"

"Und was willst du von mir?" sagte Hermine.

"Ich will natürlich, dass du mir bei der Forschung hilfst. Mit deinem enzyklopädischen Wissen und meiner Intelligenz und Rationalität, werden wir das Bacon'sche Projekt in null komma nichts abgeschlossen haben, wobei ich mit 'null komma nichts' wahrscheinlich mindestens fünfunddreißg Jahre meine."

Hermine begann diesen Jungen lästig zu finden. "Ich habe dich noch nichts intelligentes machen sehen. Vielleicht lasse ich _dich_ bei _meiner_ Forschung helfen."

Es herrschte Stille in dem Abteil.

"Du forderst mich also auf, meine Intelligenz zu demonstrieren," sagte der Junge nach einer langen Pause.

Hermine nickte.

"Ich warne dich, dass meine Genialität auf die Probe zu stellen, ein gefährliches Vorhaben ist und dein Leben erheblich surrealer machen könnte."

"Ich bin noch nicht beeindruckt," sagte Hermine. Unbemerkt stieg das grüne Getränk einmal mehr an ihre Lippen.

"Nun, vielleicht wird dich _das_ beeindrucken," sagte der Junge. Er lehnte sich vor und sah sie konzentriert an. "Ich habe bereits ein bisschen experimentiert und herausgefunden, dass ich den Zauberstab nicht brauche, ich kann alles, was ich will, passieren lassen, in dem ich nur mit den Fingern schnipse."

Er sagte es, als Hermine gerade am Schlucken war und sie würgte und hustete und spuckte die hellgrüne Flüssigkeit aus.

Auf ihren brandneuen, noch ungetragenen Hexenumhang, am ersten Schultag.

Hermine schrie tatsächlich. Es war ein hochgestochenes Geräusch, das in dem geschlossenen Abteil wie ein Fliegeralarm klang. " _Iih! Meine Sachen!_ "

"Keine Panik!" sagte der Junge. "Ich krieg das hin. Schau her!" Er hob eine Hand und schnippte mit den Fingern.

"Du -" Dann sah sie an sich herunter.

Die grüne Flüssigkeit war immer noch da, aber noch während sie hinsah, fing sie an zu verschwinden und zu verblassen und nach ein paar Augenblicken, war es, als hätte sie niemals etwas auf sich verschüttet.

Hermine starrte den Jungen an, der ein ziemlich selbstzufriedenes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

Ungesagte, zauberstablose Magie! In _seinem_ Alter? Wenn er die Schulbücher erst vor _drei Tagen_ bekommen hatte?

Dann erinnerte sie sich, was sie gelesen hatte und sie keuchte und wich vor ihm zurück. _Alle magischen Kräfte des Dunklen Lords! In seiner Narbe!_

Sie sprang hastig auf die Füße. "Ich, ich, ich muss auf die Toilette, warte hier, okay -" Sie musste einen Erwachsenen finden, sie musste es ihnen sagen -

Das Lächeln des Jungen verblasste. "Es war nur ein Trick, Hermine. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen."

Ihre Hand stoppte auf dem Türgriff. "Ein __Trick?__ "

"Ja," sagte der Junge. "Du hast mich aufgefordert, meine Intelligenz zu demonstrieren. Also habe ich etwas anscheinend unmögliches gemacht, was immer ein guter Weg ist, um anzugeben. Ich kann nicht __wirklich__ alles tun, indem ich nur mit den Fingern schnipse." Der Junge hielt inne. "Zumindest __glaube__ ich das nicht, ich hab's nie wirklich experimentell gestestet." Der Junge hob die Hand und schnippte wieder mit den Fingern. "Nö, keine Banane."

Hermine war so verwirrt, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Der Junge schmunzelte nun wieder beim Anblick ihres Gesichts. "Ich habe dich __gewarnt,__ dass meine Genialität auf die Probe zu stellen, dein Leben sehr viel surrealer macht. Merk dir das für's nächste mal, wenn ich dich vor etwas warne."

"Aber, aber," stammelte Hermine. "Was hast du dann __gemacht?__ "

Der Blick des Jungen gewann eine bedächtige, abwägende Qualität, die sie nie zuvor von jemandem in ihrem Alter gesehen hatte. "Du denkst, du hast das Zeug, um selbst eine Wissenschaftlerin zu sein, mit oder ohne meine Hilfe? Dann lass uns sehen, wie __du__ ein verwirrendes Phänomen untersuchst."

"Ich..." Hermines Kopf wurde einen Moment lang leer. Sie liebte Tests, aber __so__ einen hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Hastig versuchte sie sich an alles zu erinnern, was sie darüber gelesen hatte, was Wissenschaftler tun sollten. Sie zermarterte sich das Gehirn, in ihrem Geist ratterten Zahnräder und schließlich spuckte er die Anweisungen aus, um eine wissenschaftliche Untersuchung durchzuführen:

 _Schritt 1: Entwirf eine Hypothese.  
Schritt 2: Führe ein Experiment durch, um sie zu überprüfen.  
Schritt 3: Messe die Ergebnisse.  
Schritt 4: Erstelle eine Präsentation._

Schritt 1 war, eine Hypothese aufzustellen. Das bedeutete, sich zu überlegen, was gerade passiert sein __könnte.__ "Alles klar. Meine Hypothese ist, dass du einen Zauber auf meinen Umhang gewirkt hast, um alles, was darauf geschüttet wird, verschwinden zu lassen."

"Alles klar," sagte der Junge, "ist das deine Antwort?"

Der Schock ließ nach und Hermines Verstand begann, richtig zu arbeiten. "Warte, das kann nicht richtig sein. Ich habe dich nicht deinen Zauberstab berühren oder irgendwelche Zaubersprüche aufsagen sehen, also wie hättest du einen Zauber wirken können?"

Der Junge wartete, sein Gesicht nichtssagend.

"Aber angenommen, alle Umhänge kommen bereits __aus dem Laden__ mit einem Zauber auf ihnen, der sie sauber hält, was für sie durchaus nützlich wäre. Das hast du herausgefunden, indem du vorher etwas auf __dich selbst__ verschüttet hast."

Jetzt hoben sich die Augenbrauen des Jungen. "Ist __das__ deine Antwort?"

"Nein, ich habe Schritt 2 noch nicht durchgeführt, 'Führe ein Experiment durch, um deine Hypothese zu überprüfen.'"

Der Junge schloss seinen Mund wieder und begann zu lächeln.

Hermine sah die Dose an, die sie automatisch in den Getränkehalter am Fenster gestellt hatte. Sie nahm sie hoch, blickte hinein und sah, dass sie etwa zu einem Drittel voll war.

"Nun," sagte Hermine, "das Experiment, das ich durchführen will, sie es auf meinen Umhang zu gießen und zu sehen, was passiert und meine Vorhersage ist, dass der Fleck verschwinden wird. Nur, wenn es __nicht__ funktioniert, ist mein Umhang dreckig und das will ich nicht."

"Mach es mit meinem," sagte der Junge, "so musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass dein Umhang dreckig wird."

"Aber -" sagte Hermine. Irgendetwas war __falsch__ an diesem Gedanken, aber sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte.

"Ich habe Ersatz-Umhänge in meinem Koffer," sagte der Junge.

"Aber du kannst dich nirgendwo umziehen," warf Hermine ein. Dann dachte sie besser darüber nach. "Obwohl ich annehme, ich könnte rausgehen und die Tür schließen -"

"Ich habe auch einen Platz zum Umziehen in meinem Koffer."

Hermine sah seinen Koffer an, der, wie sie zu vermuten begann, etwas besonderer als ihr eigener war.

"Alles klar," sagte Hermine, "wenn du das sagst" und sie goss eher zögerlich ein bisschen grüne Limo auf einen Zipfel des Umhangs des Jungen. Dann starrte sie ihn an, versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie lange die ursprüngliche Flüssigkeit gebraucht hatte, um zu verschwinden...

Und der grüne Fleck verschwand!

Hermine stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, nicht zuletzt, weil das bedeutete, dass sie es nicht mit der geballten magischen Macht des Dunklen Lords zu tun hatte.

Nun, Schritt 3 war, die Ergebnisse zu messen, aber in diesem Fall hieß das nur, zu sehen, dass der Fleck verschwunden war. Und sie nahm an, sie konnte Schritt 4, mit der Präsentation, wahrscheinlich überspringen. "Meine Antwort ist, dass die Umhänge verzaubert sind, um sich selbst sauber zu halten."

"Nicht ganz," sagte der Junge.

Hermine fühlte einen Stich der Enttäuschung. Sie wünschte, sie __würde__ ihn nicht fühlen, der Junge war kein Lehrer, aber es war trotzdem ein Test und sie hatte eine Frage falsch beantwortet und das fühlte sich immer an wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

(Es sagte fast alles, was man über Hermine Granger wissen musste, dass sie sich davon niemals hatte aufhalten lassen oder sie das auch nur ihre Liebe zu Tests beeinflussen ließ.)

"Das Traurige ist," sagte der Junge, "du hast wahrscheinlich alles gemacht, was das Buch dir gesagt hat, das du tun sollst. Du hast eine Vorhersage gemacht, die unterscheiden würde, ob der Umhang verzaubert oder nicht verzaubert ist und sie überprüft und die Null-Hypothese verworfen, dass die Umhänge nicht verzaubert sind. Aber wenn du nicht die wirklich, wirklich besten Bücher gelesen hast, bringen sie dir nicht ganz bei, wie man __richtig__ wissenschaftlich arbeitet. Gut genug, um __wirklich__ die richtige Antwort zu bekommen und nicht bloß eine weitere Veröffentlichung herauszuwerfen, worüber Dad sich immer beschwert. Also lass mich versuchen, zu erklären – ohne die Antwort zu verraten – was du dieses mal falsch gemacht hast und ich gebe dir noch eine Chance."

Sie fing an, dem Jungen seinen ach-so-überlegenen Tonfall übelzunehmen, aber das war zweitrangig, im Vergleich dazu herauszufinden, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. "Alles klar."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen wurde härter. "Dieses Spiel basiert auf einem berühmten Experiment, bekannt als die 2-4-6-Aufgabe und so funktioniert es. Ich habe eine __Regel__ – die ich kenne, du aber nicht – die auf einige Gruppen von drei Zahlen zutrifft, aber auf andere nicht. 2-4-6 ist ein Beispiel einer Dreiergruppe, auf die die Regel zutrifft. Eigentlich... lass mich die Regel aufschreiben, damit du weißt, dass es eine feste Regel ist, sie zusammenfalten und dir geben. Bitte sieh nicht hin, weil ich von vorhin schließe, dass du verkehrt herum lesen kannst."

Der Junge sagte "Papier" und "mechanischer Bleistift" zu seinem Beutel und sie schloss fest die Augen, während er schrieb.

"So," sagte der Junge und hielt ein eng gefaltetes Stück Papier. "Steck das in deine Tasche" und sie tat es.

"Jetzt die Spielregeln," sagte der Junge, "du gibst mir eine Dreiergruppe von Zahlen und ich sage 'Ja', wenn die drei Zahlen ein Beispiel für die Regel sind und 'Nein', wenn sie es nicht sind. Ich bin die Natur, die Regel ist eins meiner Gesetze und du erforscht mich. Du weißt bereits, dass 2-4-6 ein 'Ja' bekommt. Wenn du alle weiteren experimentellen Tests durchgeführt hast, die du willst – mich nach so vielen Dreiergruppen gefragt hast, wie du für nötig hältst – hörst du auf und errätst die Regel und dann kannst du das Stück Papier entfalten und sehen, wie du dich geschlagen hast. Verstehst du das Spiel?"

"Natürlich tue ich das," sagte Hermine.

"Leg los."

"4-6-8" sagte Hermine.

"Ja," sagte der Junge

"10-12-14", sagte Hermine.

"Ja," sagte der Junge.

Hermine versuchte, sich etwas weitergehendes auszudenken, da es schien, als hätte sie bereits alle Tests gemacht, die sie brauchte und doch konnte es nicht so einfach sein, oder?

"1-3-5."

"Ja."

"Minus 3, minus 1, plus 1."

"Ja."

Hermine fiel nichts anderes mehr ein, was sie tun könnte. "Die Regel ist, dass die Zahlen jedes mal um zwei höher werden müssen."

"Jetzt nimm an, ich sage dir," sagte der Junge, "dass dieser Test schwieriger ist, als er aussieht und nur 20% der Erwachsenen ihn richtig machen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie übersehen? Dann, plötzlich, fiel ihr ein Test ein, den sie noch machen musste.

"2-5-8!" sagte sie triumphierend.

"Ja."

"10-20-30!"

"Ja."

"Die richtige Antwort ist, dass die Zahlen jedesmal um die _gleiche_ Menge ansteigen müssen. Es müssen nicht 2 sein."

"Nun gut," sagte der Junge, "nimm das Stück Papier heraus und sieh dir an, wie du dich geschlagen hast."

Hermine nahm das Papier aus ihrer Tasche und entfaltete es.

 _Drei reelle Zahlen in aufsteigender Reihenfolge, von der niedrigsten zur höchsten._

Hermines Kinnlade klappte herunter. Sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass ihr etwas furchtbar unfaires angetan worden war, dass der Junge ein dreckiger, schäbiger, schummelnder Lügner war, aber als sie sich zurück erinnerte, fielen ihr keine falschen Antworten ein, die er gegeben hatte.

"Was du gerade entdeckt hast, wird 'Bestätigungsfehler' genannt," sagte der Junge. "Du hattest eine Regel in deinem Kopf und hast dir immer weiter Dreiergruppen ausgedacht, die die Regel 'Ja' sagen lassen sollten. Aber du hast nicht versucht, irgendwelche Dreiergruppen zu testen, die die Regel 'Nein' sagen lassen sollten. Tatsächlich hast du nicht ein __einziges__ 'Nein' bekommen, also hätte genau so gut 'egal welche drei Zahlen' die Regel sein können. Es ist in etwa so, als wenn Leute sich Experimente ausdenken, die ihre Hypothese bestätigen könnten, anstatt zu versuchen, sich Experimente auszudenken, die sie widerlegen könnten – das ist nicht ganz genau der selbe Fehler, aber es ist nah dran. Du musst lernen, die negative Seite der Dinge zu betrachten, in die Dunkelheit zu starren. Wenn dieses Experiment durchgeführt wird, geben nur 20% der Erwachsenen die richtige Antwort. Und viele der anderen erfinden fantastisch komplizierte Hypothesen und setzen großes Vertrauen in ihre falschen Antworten, weil sie so viele Experimente gemacht haben und alles war, wie sie erwarteten."

"Nun," sagte der Junge, "willst du es nochmal mit dem ursprünglichen Problem probieren?"

Ihr Blick war jetzt sehr konzentriert, als wäre dies der __wahre__ Test.

Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie schwitzte unter ihrem Umhang. Sie hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass dies das schwierigste war, worüber sie je bei einem Test hatte nachdenken sollen oder vielleicht sogar das __erste__ mal, dass sie in einem Test nachdenken sollte.

Was für ein anderes Experiment konnte sie machen? Sie hatte einen Schokofrosch, könnte sie etwas davon auf den Umhang reiben und sehen, ob __das__ verschwand? Aber das schien immer noch nicht die Art von verdrehtem negativem Denken zu sein, nach der der Junge verlangte. Als ob sie immer noch nach einem 'Ja' fragte, ob der Schokofrosch-Fleck verschwand, anstatt nach einem 'Nein' zu fragen.

Also... ihrer Hypothese nach... wann sollte die Limo... __nicht__ verschwinden?

"Ich habe ein Experiment zum Durchführen," sagte Hermine. "Ich will etwas Limo auf den Boden schütten, um zu sehen, ob sie __nicht__ verschwindet. Hast du ein paar Papiertücher in deinem Beutel, damit ich die Pfütze aufwischen kann, wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

"Ich habe Servietten," sagte der Junge. Sein Gesicht war immer noch neutral.

Hermine nahm die Dose und schüttete ein kleines bisschen Limo auf den Boden.

Ein paar Sekunden später verschwand sie.

Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis und sie wollte sich selbst einen Tritt verpassen. "Natürlich! _Du_ hast mir diese Dose gegeben! Es ist nicht der Umhang, der verzaubert ist, es war die ganze Zeit die Limo!"

Der Junge stand auf und verbeugte sich feierlich. Er trug jetzt ein breites Grinsen zur Schau. "Dann... darf ich dir bei deiner Forschung behilflich sein, Hermine Granger?"

"Ich, ah..." Hermine fühlte immer noch den Schub der Euphorie, aber sie war nicht ganz sicher, wie sie _das_ beantworten sollte.

Sie wurden von einem schwachen, zaghaften, leisen, eher __zurückhaltenden__ Klopfen an der Tür abgelenkt.

Der Junge drehte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster und sagte, "ich trage meinen Schal nicht, also kannst du das übernehmen?"

An diesem Punkt erkannte Hermine warum der Junge – nein, der Junge-der-überlebt-hat, Harry Potter – den Schal überhaupt getragen hatte und fühlte sich etwas dumm, dass sie es nicht früher erkannt hatte. Es war eigentlich irgendwie merkwürdig, weil sie angenommen hätte, Harry Potter würde sich stolz der Welt präsentieren und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass er tatsächlich schüchterner sein könnte, als er schien.

Als Hermine die Tür aufzog, wurde sie von einem zitternden kleinen Jungen begrüßt, der ganz genau so aussah, wie er klopfte.

"Entschuldigt," sagte der Junge mit winziger Stimme, "ich bin Neville Longbottom. Ich suche nach meiner Kröte, ich, ich kann sie nirgendwo in diesem Waggon finden... habt ihr meine Kröte gesehen?"

"Nein," sagte Hermine und dann gab ihre Hilfsbereitschaft Vollgas. "Hast du in allen anderen Abteilen nachgesehen?"

"Ja," flüsterte der Junge.

"Dann werden wir einfach alle anderen Waggons durchsuchen müssen," sagte Hermine forsch. "Ich werde dir helfen. Mein Name ist übrigens Hermine Granger."

Der Junge sah aus, als wolle er vor Dankbarkeit in Ohnmacht fallen.

"Warte mal," ertönte die Stimme des __anderen__ Jungen – Harry Potter. "Ich bin nicht sicher, dass das die beste Vorgehensweise ist."

Jetzt sah Neville aus, als würde er losheulen und Hermine fuhr verärgert herum. Wenn Harry Potter die Sorte Mensch war, die einen kleinen Jungen im Stich lassen würde, nur weil er nicht unterbrochen werden wollte... "Was? Warum __nicht?__ "

"Nun," sagte Harry Potter, "Es wird eine Weile dauern, den ganzen Zug per Hand abzusuchen und wir könnten die Kröte trotzdem übersehen und wenn wir sie, bis wir in Hogwarts sind, nicht finden würden, wäre er in Schwierigkeiten. Also würde es sehr viel mehr Sinn machen, wenn er direkt in den vordersten Waggon ginge, wo die Vertrauensschüler sind und einen Vertrauensschüler um Hilfe bitten würde. Das war das erste, was ich gemacht habe, als ich nach dir gesucht habe, Hermine, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich wussten. Aber sie haben vielleicht Zauber oder magische Gegenstände, die es sehr viel einfacher machen würden, eine Kröte zu finden. Wir sind nur Erstklässler."

Das... __machte__ sehr viel Sinn.

"Denkst du, du schaffst es allein zum Waggon der Vertrauensschüler?" fragte Harry Potter. "Ich habe ein paar Gründe, mein Gesicht nicht zu oft zu zeigen."

Plötzlich keuchte Neville und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich erinnere mich an diese Stimme! Du bist einer der Lords des Chaos! __Du bist der, der mir Schokolade gegeben hat!__ "

Was? Was was __was?__

Harry Potter wandte sich vom Fenster ab und richtete sich dramatisch auf. " _ _Niemals!__ " sagte er, die Stimme voller Empörung. "Sehe ich wie so ein Schurke aus, der einem Kind Süßigkeiten geben würde?"

Nevilles Augen weiteten sich. " _ _Du bist__ Harry Potter? __Der__ Harry Potter? __Du?__ "

"Nein, nur __ein__ Harry Potter, es gibt drei von mir in diesem Zug -"

Neville kreischte kurz und rannte weg. Man hörte kurz das Trippeln hastiger Schritte und dann das Geräusch einer Waggontür, die sich öffnete und wieder schloss.

Hermine ließ sich schwer auf ihre Bank fallen. Harry Potter schloss die Tür und setzte sich dann neben sie.

"Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was vor sich geht?" sagte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme. Sie fragte sich, ob mit Harry Potter rumzuhängen, bedeutete, ständig verwirrt zu sein.

"Oh, na ja, was passiert ist, ist, dass Fred und George und ich diesen armen kleinen Jungen am Bahnhof gesehen haben – die Frau neben ihm war ein Stück weggegangen und er sah richtig verängstigt aus, als wäre er sicher, von Todessern angegriffen zu werden oder so. Nun gibt es eine Redensart, dass die Angst vor etwas oft schlimmer ist, als die Sache selbst, also kam mir der Gedanke, dass das ein Bursche war, der tatsächlich davon profitieren könnte, seinen schlimmsten Alptraum wahr werden zu sehen und dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie er befürchtete -"

Hermine saß dort mit weit aufhängendem Mund.

"- und Fred und George fiel dieser Zauber ein, um die Schals über unseren Gesichtern finster und verschwommen zu machen, als wären wir untote Könige und das wären unsere Grabtücher -"

Ihr gefiel überhaupt nicht, wo das alles hinführte.

"- und nachdem wir ihm all die Süßigkeiten gegeben hatten, die ich gekauft hatte, machten wir so 'Geben wir ihm noch ein bisschen Geld! Ha ha ha! Nimm ein paar Knuts, Junge! Nimm 'nen silbernen Sickel!' und tanzten um ihn herum und lachten boshaft und so weiter. Ich glaube, es gab zunächst ein paar Leute in der Menge, die eingreifen wollten, aber Zuschaueruntätigkeit hielt sie zumindest so lange davon ab, bis sie merkten, was wir machten und dann, denke ich, waren sie alle zu verwirrt, um irgendwas zu tun. Schließlich sagte er mit seinem winzigen leisen Flüstern 'geht weg' und wir drei schrieen und rannten weg, irgendwas darüber kreischend, dass das Licht uns verbrenne. Hoffentlich wird er in Zukunft nicht mehr so große Angst davor haben, gemobbt zu werden. Das nennt man, nebenbei, Desensibilisierungs-Therapie."

Okay, sie hatte __nicht__ richtig geraten, wo das hinführte.

Das brennende Feuer der Empörung, das einer von Hermines Hauptantrieben war, erwachte stotternd zum Leben, obwohl ein Teil von ihr irgendwie __schon__ verstand, was sie zu tun versucht hatten. "Das ist furchtbar! __Du bist__ furchtbar! Der arme Junge! Was du gemacht hast, war __gemein!__ "

"Ich denke, das Wort, nach dem du suchst, ist __unterhaltsam__ und in jedem Fall stellst du die falsche Frage. Die Frage ist, hat es mehr genutzt als geschadet oder mehr geschadet als genutzt? Wenn du irgendwelche Argumente zu __dieser__ Frage beizusteuern hast, höre ich sie mir gerne an, aber ich werde mich keinen weiteren Vorwürfen aussetzen, bis der erledigt ist. Ich stimme sicherlich zu, dass das, was ich gemacht habe, ganz schrecklich und mobbend und gemein __aussah,__ weil es einen ängstlichen kleinen Jungen beinhaltet und so, aber das ist wohl kaum die Hauptsache, oder? Das nennt sich nebenbei __Konsequentialismus,__ es bedeutet, dass, ob eine Handlung richtig oder falsch ist, nicht davon abhängt, ob sie schlecht oder gemein oder so __aussieht,__ die einzige Frage ist, wie sie sich am Ende auswirkt – was die Konsequenzen sind."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas absolut __ätzendes__ zu sagen, aber unglücklicherweise schien sie den Teil versäumt zu haben, wo sie sich etwas einfallen ließ, was sie sagen sollte, bevor sie ihren Mund öffnete. Alles was ihr einfiel, war, "Was, wenn er __Alpträume__ kriegt?"

"Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass er unsere Hilfe brauchte, um Alpträume zu haben und wenn er stattdessen __darüber__ Alpträume hat, dann werden es Alpträume über schreckliche Monster sein, die einem Schokolade geben und das war doch irgendwie der __Sinn.__ "

Hermines Gehirn bekam jedesmal vor Verwirrung einen Schluckauf, wenn sie versuchte, ordentlich zornig zu werden. "Ist dein Leben immer so eigenartig?" sagte sie endlich.

Harry Potters Gesicht glühte vor Stolz. "Ich __mache__ es so eigenartig. Du siehst hier das Ergebnis einer Menge harter Arbeit und Hirnschmalz."

"Also..." sagte Hermine und verklang verlegen.

"Also," sagte Harry Potter, "wie viel Wissenschaft kennst du genau? Ich kann Infinitesimalrechnung und ich weiß ein bisschen was über Bayes'sche Wahrscheinlichkeitstheorie und Entscheidungstheorie und eine Menge über Kognitionswissenschaft und ich habe die __Feynman-Vorlesungen__ gelesen (oder zumindest Band 1) und __Unsichere Entscheidungen: Heuristiken und Fehl__ _ _schlüsse__ **** und __Sprache im Denken und Handeln__ ***** und __Einfluss: Wie und warum sich Menschen überzeugen lassen__ und __Rationale Entscheidungen in einer unsicheren Welt__ ****** und __Gödel, Escher, Bach__ und __Ein Schritt weiter hinaus__ ******* und -"

Die folgenden Tests und Gegen-Tests gingen für mehrere Minuten weiter, bis sie von einem weiteren zaghaften Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurden. "Komm rein," sagten sie und Harry Potter fast zur selben Zeit und sie glitt zur Seite und offenbarte Neville Longbottom.

Neville weinte jetzt __tatsächlich.__ "Ich bin zum vordersten Waggon gegangen und habe einen V-Vertrauensschüler gefunden, aber er s-sagte mir, Vertrauensschüler sollten nicht mit kleinen Sachen wie v-verlorenen Kröten belästigt werden."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte veränderte sich. Seine Lippen wurden zu einer schmalen Linie. Seine Stimme, als er sprach, war kalt und grimmig. "Was waren seine Farben? Grün und silber?"

"N-nein, sein Abzeichen war r-rot und golden."

" _ _Rot und Gold!__ " platzte Hermine heraus. "Aber das sind __Gryffindors__ Farben!"

Harry Potter __zischte__ daraufhin, ein erschreckendes Geräusch, das von einer echten Schlange hätte stammen können und beide, sie und Neville, zusammenzucken ließ. "Ich __nehme an__ _ _,__ " spuckte Harry Potter, "dass die Kröte eines Erstklässlers zu finden, nicht __heldenhaft__ genug ist, um eines __Gryffindor__ -Vertrauensschülers würdig zu sein. Komm schon, Neville, diesmal werde __ich__ mit dir kommen, wir werden sehen, ob der Junge-der-überlebt-hat mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Zuerst werden wir einen Vertrauensschüler suchen, der einen Zauber kennen sollte und wenn das nicht funktioniert, suchen wir einen Vertrauensschüler, der keine Angst hat, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen und wenn __das__ nicht funktioniert, fange ich an meine Fans zu rekrutieren und wenn es sein muss, nehmen wir diesen Zug Schraube für Schraube auseinander."

Der Junge-der-überlebt-hat stand auf und nahm Neville an der Hand und Hermine erkannte mit einem plötzlichen Hirn-Schluckauf, dass sie fast gleich groß waren, obwohl ein Teil von ihr darauf bestanden hatte, dass Harry Potter einen Fuß größer wäre und Neville mindestens sechs Zoll kleiner.

" _ _Bleib!__ " fuhr Harry sie an – nein, Moment, seinen __Koffer__ – und er schloss die Tür fest hinter sich, als er ging.

Sie hätte wahrscheinlich mit ihnen gehen sollen, aber in nur einem kurzen Moment war Harry Potter so angsteinflößend geworden, dass sie tatsächlich eher froh war, nicht daran gedacht zu haben, es vorzuschlagen.

Hermines Verstand war jetzt so durcheinander, dass sie nicht einmal glaubte, "Ein Hogwarts von Geschichte" vernünftig lesen zu können. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie gerade von einer Dampfwalze überrollt und zu einem Pfannkuchen zerquetscht worden. Sie war nicht sicher, was sie dachte oder was sie fühlte oder warum. Sie saß nur am Fenster und starrte auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft.

Nun, sie wusste zumindest, warum sie sich innerlich ein wenig traurig fühlte.

Vielleicht war Gryffindor doch nicht ganz so wunderbar, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

* * *

* Ich gehe hier mal davon aus, dass der Autor das angesprochene Konzept bewusst nur mit Abkürzungen erwähnt, damit Leser, die bereits wissen oder vermuten, um was es geht, es verstehen und andere es nicht gegen ihren Willen herausfinden müssen. Da das Konzept, wie der Autor deutlich macht, in dieser Geschichte nicht verwendet wird und es daher für das Verständnis nicht notwendig ist, behalte ich die Abkürzungen so bei. Wer dennoch wissen möchte, was sie bedeuten, möge selbst eine Suchmaschine seiner Wahl verwenden. Als letztes noch: Da diese Geschichte ansonsten bisher für Leser ab 12 Jahren eingestuft ist, möchte ich so junge Leser bitten, nicht danach zu suchen! Eure Eltern werden die Fragen, die ihr ihnen danach vielleicht stellt, wahrscheinlich (noch) nicht von euch hören wollen und ich will von ihnen nicht gefragt werden, warum ihr solche Fragen stellt. Wartet, bis ihr älter seid!

** engl.: _Baconian project;_ hiermit meint Harry wohl das Streben nach "Macht" durch Erkenntnisgewinn über das Universum mit Hilfe der Idolenlehre (engl.: _Baconian method_ ), eines von Francis Bacon in seinem Werk _Novum organum scientiarum_ beschriebenen Vorläufers der wissenschaftlichen Methode.

*** engl.: _'The effecting of all things possible';_ ein Zitat aus Francis Bacons Werk _Nova Atlantis,_ in welchem er einen utopischen Staat entwirft, in dem er unter anderem seinen Vorstellungen über modernes wissenschaftliches Arbeiten Ausdruck verleiht und über die Grenzen des Fortschritts/des Möglichen, etwa wo diese liegen und ob es sie überhaupt gibt, spekuliert. Leider konnte ich keine etablierte Übersetzung des Zitates finden und besitze das Werk auch nicht, daher hoffe ich, es so gut wie möglich sinngemäß wiedergegeben zu haben.

**** engl.: _Judgment Under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases;_ offenbar nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt.

***** engl.: _Language in Thought and Action_

****** engl.: _Rational Choice in an Uncertain World;_ offenbar nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt.

******* engl.: __A Step Farther Out;__ offenbar nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt.


	9. Selbstbewusstsein, Teil 1

**Kapitel 9: Selbstbewusstsein, Teil 1**

All your base are belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

1.000 REZENSIONEN IN 26 TAGEN, WUUHUU, SUPA LEISTUNG! 30 TAGE 1.189-REZENSIONEN-KOMBO UND STEIGEND! YEAH! IHR LEUTE SEID DIE BESTEN! DAS IST SPARTAAAAA!

Ähem.

Die Quarks der dritten Generation wurden auch "Truth" und "Beauty" genannt, bevor "Top" und "Bottom" sich durchgesetzt haben; mein Geburtsdatum stimmt in etwa mit dem von Hermine überein und als ich elf war, habe ich "Truth" und "Beauty" verwendet.

Als Teil 1 dieses Kapitels zum ersten mal gepostet wurde, sagte ich, dass, wenn irgendjemand vor dem nächsten Update erraten würde, wovon im letzten Satz die Rede ist, ich ihm den ganzen Rest der Handlung verraten würde.*

* * *

 _Man wusste nie, welches winzige Ereignis den eigenen Masterplan vom Kurs abbringen würde._

* * *

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Pause.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

Pause.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

Pause.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry blickte kurz zu seinem neuen Hausgenossen hinüber, mehr um einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht zu erhaschen, als wegen irgendwas sonst. Er versuchte noch immer, sich nach seiner Begegnung mit den Geistern wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Das Traurige, das wirklich Traurige, das wirklich, wahrhaftig Traurige war, er _schien_ sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es schien unpassend. Als hätte er wenigstens einen Tag brauchen sollen. Vielleicht ein ganzes Leben. Vielleicht einfach für immer.

"Corner, Michael!"

Eine lange Pause.

"RAVENCLAW!"

An dem Pult vor dem großen Lehrertisch stand Professor McGonagall, elegant aussehend und scharf umherblickend, während sie einen Namen nach dem anderen ausrief, wobei sie nur Hermine und einige andere angelächelt hatte. Hinter ihr, im größten Stuhl an der Tafel – tatsächlich mehr ein goldener Thron – saß ein faltiger und bebrillter Alter mit einem silbrig-weißen Bart, der aussah, als würde er fast bis zum Fußboden reichen, wenn er zu sehen wäre, der die Auswahlzeremonie mit gütigem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte; so stereotyp, wie ein Weiser Alter Mann nur sein konnte, ohne orientalisch zu sein. (Obwohl Harry von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Professor McGonagall gelernt hatte, stereotypen Erscheinungen zu misstrauen, als er gedacht hatte, sie müsse ein gackerndes Lachen haben.) Der uralte Zauberer hatte jedem ausgewählten Schüler applaudiert, mit einem unbeirrbaren Lächeln, das irgendwie für jeden wieder aufs neue begeistert schien.

Zur Linken des goldenen Thrones saß ein Mann mit stechenden Augen und mürrischem Gesicht, der niemandem applaudierte und der es irgendwie schaffte, jedes mal genau auf Harry zurückzublicken, wenn Harry ihn ansah. Weiter zur Linken, der blassgesichtige Mann, den Harry im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen hatte, dessen Augen umherhuschten, wie vor Panik ob der umgebenden Menge und der gelegentlich in seinem Sitz zu rucken und zu zucken schien; aus irgendeinem Grund ertappte Harry sich dabei, ihn fortwährend anzustarren. Zur Linken dieses Mannes eine Reihe von drei älteren Hexen, die an den Schülern nicht besonders interessiert zu sein schienen. Dann zur Rechten des hohen goldenen Stuhles, eine rundgesichtige Hexe mittleren Alters mit einem gelben Hut, die jedem applaudierte außer den Slytherins. Ein winziger Mann, der auf seinem Stuhl stand, mit buschigem weißem Bart, der jedem Schüler applaudiert hatte, aber nur auf die Ravenclaws herablächelte. Und an der äußersten Rechten, den selben Platz beanspruchend wie drei geringere Wesen, die gewaltige Gestalt, die sie alle beim Ausstieg aus dem Zug begrüßt hatte und sich Hagrid nannte, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien.

"Ist der Mann, der auf seinem Stuhl steht der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw?" flüsterte Harry Hermine zu.

Zum ersten mal antwortete Hermine nicht sofort; sie trat permanent von einem Fuß auf den anderen, starrte den Sprechenden Hut an und zappelte so heftig, dass Harry dachte, ihre Füße könnten vom Boden abheben.

"Ja, ist er," sagte eine der Vertrauensschülerinnen, die sie begleitet hatten, eine junge Frau, die das Blau von Ravenclaw trug. Miss Clearwater, wenn Harry sich richtig erinnerte. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber vermittelte einen Hauch von Stolz. "Das ist der Zauberkunst-Professor von Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick, der gelehrteste lebende Meister der Zauberkunst und ein ehemaliger Duellier-Meister -"

"Warum ist er so _klein?_ " zischte ein Schüler, an dessen Namen Harry sich nicht erinnerte. "Ist er ein _Halbblut?_ "

Ein kühler Blick von der jungen Vertrauensschülerin. "Der Professor hat in der Tat Kobold-Vorfahren -"

"Was?" sagte Harry unwillkürlich, woraufhin Hermine und vier andere Schüler ihn zur Ruhe riefen.

Jetzt wurde Harry ein überraschend einschüchternder, zorniger Blick von der Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin zuteil.

"Ich meine -" flüsterte Harry. "Nicht, dass ich ein _Problem_ damit hätte - es ist nur - ich meine - wie ist das _möglich?_ Man kann nicht einfach zwei verschiedene Spezies vermischen und lebensfähigen Nachwuchs erhalten! Es sollte die genetischen Anweisungen für sämtliche Organe durcheinanderbringen, die sich bei den beiden Spezies unterscheiden – es wäre, als baute man eine," sie hatten keine Autos, also konnte er keinen Vergleich über vermischte Motor-Blaupausen verwenden, "eine Mischung aus Kutsche und Boot oder sowas..."

Die Ravenclaw-Vetrauensschülerin sah Harry immer noch streng an. "Warum könnte man _keine_ Mischung aus Kutsche und Boot bauen?"

" _Sscchht!_ " zischte ein anderer Vertrauensschüler, obwohl die Ravenclaw-Hexe weiterhin leise gesprochen hatte.

"Ich meine -" sagte Harry noch leiser und überlegte, wie er fragen sollte, ob Kobolde sich aus Menschen entwickelt hatten oder aus einem gemeinsamen Vorfahren der Menschen, wie _Homo erectus_ oder ob Kobolde irgendwie aus Menschen _gemacht_ worden waren – ob sie, beispielsweise, immer noch genetisch gesehen Menschen waren, unter einer erblichen Verzauberung, deren magischer Effekt verwässert wurde, wenn nur ein Elternteil ein 'Kobold' war, was erklären würde, wie Kreuzungen möglich waren und in welchem Fall Kobolde _keine_ unglaublich wertvolle Datenquelle zur Entwicklung von Intelligenz in anderen Spezies als dem _Homo sapiens_ wären – jetzt wo Harry darüber nachdachte, hatten die Kobolde in Gringotts nicht besonders den Eindruck wirklich fremdartiger, nicht-menschlicher Intelligenzen erweckt, nicht wie Dirdir** oder Puppenspieler*** – "ich meine, woher _kommen_ Kobolde eigentlich?"

"Litauen," flüsterte Hermine abwesend, ihre Augen fest auf den Sprechenden Hut gerichtet.

Jetzt bekam Hermine ein Lächeln von der Vertrauensschülerin.

"Nicht so wichtig," flüsterte Harry.

Am Pult rief Professor McGonagall aus, "Goldstein, Anthony!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Neben Harry, wippte Hermine so sehr auf den Zehen, dass ihre Füße tatsächlich bei jedem Wippen vom Boden abhoben.

"Goyle, Gregory!"

Es gab einen langen, gespannten Moment der Stille unter dem Hut. Fast eine Minute.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermine!"

Hermine stürmte los und rannte mit Volldampf auf den Sprechenden Hut zu, nahm ihn auf und zwängte sich die flickenübersäte alte Klamotte heftig über den Kopf, was Harry zusammenzucken ließ. Hermine hatte _ihm_ alles über den Sprechenden Hut erklärt, aber sie _behandelte_ ihn sicher nicht wie ein unersetzliches, unerlässlich wichtiges, 800-Jahre-altes Artefakt vergessener Magie, das kurz davor war komplizierte Telepathie bei ihrem Verstand anzuwenden und in nicht besonders gutem physischem Zustand zu sein schien.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Und so viel zu voreiligen Schlüssen. Harry verstand nicht, warum Hermine deshalb so nervös gewesen war. In welchem verrückten Paralleluniversum würde dieses Mädchen _nicht_ nach Ravenclaw sortiert? Wenn Hermine Granger nicht nach Ravenclaw ging, gab es keinen Grund, warum ein Haus Ravenclaw existieren sollte.

Hermine kam am Ravenclaw-Tisch an und erntete einen pflichtschuldigen Applaus; Harry fragte sich, ob der Applaus lauter oder leiser gewesen wäre, wenn sie auch nur die geringste Vorstellung gehabt hätten, welche Konkurrenz sie gerade an ihrem Tisch willkommen geheißen hatten. Harry kannte Pi bis zu 3,141592, weil eine Genauigkeit von einem Millionstel für die meisten praktischen Zwecke ausreichend war. Hermine kannte Pi bis zur hundertsten Stelle, denn so viele Stellen waren auf der Rückseite ihres Mathematik-Lehrbuchs abgebildet gewesen.

Neville Longbottom ging, sah Harry erfreut, nach Hufflepuff. Wenn in diesem Haus tatsächlich jene Loyalität und Kameradschaft herrschte, für die es beispielhaft sein sollte, würde Neville ein ganzes Haus voll verlässlicher Freunde sehr gut tun. Clevere Kinder in Ravenclaw, böse Kinder in Slytherin, Möchtegern-Helden in Gryffindor und alle, die wirklich die Arbeit machten in Hufflepuff.

(Obwohl Harry Recht damit gehabt _hatte,_ zuerst einen Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler anzusprechen. Die junge Frau hatte nicht einmal von ihrer Lektüre hochgesehen oder Harry erkannt, sie stieß nur ihren Zauberstab in Nevilles Richtung und murmelte etwas. Woraufhin Nevilles Gesicht einen benommenen Ausdruck annahm und er davon lief zum fünften Waggon von vorn, viertes Abteil auf der linken Seite, welches tatsächlich seine Kröte enthalten hatte.)

"Malfoy, Draco!" ging nach Slytherin und Harry stieß einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Es __schien__ eine sichere Sache zu sein, doch man konnte nie wissen, welch winziges Ereignis den eigenen Masterplan vereiteln mochte.

Professor McGonagall rief "Perks, Sally-Anne!" und aus der Menge der Kinder löste sich ein blasses, spindeldürres Mädchen, das seltsam ätherisch aussah – als könne sie in dem Moment, da man aufhörte sie anzusehen, auf mysteriöse Weise verschwinden und niemand würde sie jemals wiedersehen oder sich auch nur an sie erinnern.

Und dann (mit einer Spur von Beklommenheit, die sie so streng aus ihrer Stimme und ihrem Gesicht verbannte, dass man sie tatsächlich sehr gut kennen musste, um sie zu bemerken) atmete Minerva McGonagall tief ein und rief aus, "Potter, Harry!"

Plötzliche Stille herrschte in der Halle.

Alle Unterhaltungen endeten.

Aller Augen drehten sich und starrten.

Zum ersten mal in seinem ganzen Leben kam es Harry vor, als bekäme er gleich Gelegenheit das Gefühl von Lampenfieber am eigenen Leib zu erfahren.

Harry unterdrückte dieses Gefühl sofort. Ganze Räume voller Menschen, die ihn anstarrten, waren etwas, woran er sich gewöhnen musste, wenn er im magischen Britannien leben oder, um genau zu sein, auch nur irgendetwas anderes interessantes mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte. Ein zuversichtliches und falsches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht tragend, hob er einen Fuß, um voranzuschreiten -

"Harry Potter!" rief die Stimme von entweder Fred oder George Weasley und dann rief der andere Weasley-Zwilling "Harry Potter!" und einen Moment später der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch und bald darauf hatten ein guter Teil von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff den Ruf aufgenommen.

 _"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!_ "

Und Harry Potter schritt nach vorn. Viel zu langsam, wurde ihm bewusst, als er angefangen hatte, aber da war es schon zu spät, um seinen Gang noch anzupassen, ohne dass es peinlich wirkte.

* * *

" _Harry Potter! Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER!_ _"_

Sich nur allzu sehr bewusst, was sie sehen würde, drehte sich Minerva McGonagall um, um hinter sich zum Rest des Lehrertisches zu blicken.

Trelawney fächelte sich hektisch Luft zu, Filius sah neugierig zu, Hagrid klatschte mit, Sprout blickte streng, Vektor und Sinistra verwirrt und Quirrell starrte ausdruckslos ins Nichts. Albus lächelte wohlwollend. Und Severus Snape umklammerte mit weißen Knöcheln seinen Weinkelch, so stark, dass das Silber sich langsam zu verformen begann.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen, sich mal zur einen und dann zur anderen Seite verbeugend, während er zwischen den vier Haustischen entlang ging, schritt Harry mit erhaben gemessenem Tempo voran, ein Prinz, der seine Burg in Besitz nahm.

" _ _Rette uns vor noch ein paar Dunklen Lords!__ " rief einer der Weasley-Zwillinge und dann der andere, " _ _Besonders wenn sie Professoren sind!__ " zum allgemeinen Gelächter aller Tische, außer dem der Slytherins.

Minervas Lippen wurden zu einer weißen Linie. Sie würde mit den Horror-Weasleys hinterher noch ein ernstes Wort über diesen letzten Teil sprechen, wenn sie dachten, sie wäre machtlos, weil es erst der erste Schultag war und Gryffindor noch keine Punkte zum Absehen hatte. Wenn sie sich nicht um's Nachsitzen scherten, würde ihr schon etwas anderes einfallen.

Dann sah sie mit einem plötzlichen entsetzten Keuchen in Severus Richtung, ihm war doch __sicher__ klar, dass der Potter-Junge keine Ahnung haben konnte, von wem dort die Rede war -

Severus Gesicht war über Wut hinaus zu einer Art von wohliger Gleichgültigkeit übergegangen. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er blickte in die Richtung von Harry Potter, nicht des Gryffindor-Tisches und seine Hände hielten die zerknüllten Überreste dessen, was einmal ein Weinkelch gewesen war.

* * *

Harry Potter schritt mit einem festgefrorenen Lächeln voran, fühlte sich innerlich warm und gleichzeitig furchtbar.

Sie jubelten ihm zu für einen Job, den er im Alter von einem Jahr erledigt hatte. Einen Job, den er nicht wirklich zu Ende gebracht hatte. Irgendwo, irgendwie, war der Dunkle Lord immer noch am Leben. Hätten sie ganz so laut gejubelt, wenn sie das wüssten?

Aber die Macht des Dunklen Lords _war_ einmal gebrochen worden.

Und Harry würde sie wieder beschützen. Wenn es tatsächlich eine Prophezeiung gab und es das war, was sie besagte. Nun, eigentlich egal was irgendeine verfluchte Prophezeiung sagte.

All diese Leute, die an ihn glaubten und ihm zujubelten – Harry könnte es nicht ertragen, das nicht zu rechtfertigen. Aufzublitzen und zu vergehen, wie so viele andere Wunderkinder. Eine Enttäuschung zu sein. Dabei zu versagen, seinem Ruf als ein Symbol des Lichts gerecht zu werden, egal _wie_ er ihn bekommen hatte. Er würde absolut, unbedingt, egal wie lange es dauerte und selbst wenn es ihn umbrachte, ihre Erwartungen erfüllen. Und dann weitermachen, diese Erwartungen zu _übertreffen,_ so dass die Leute sich rückblickend wundern würden, dass sie einst so wenig von ihm verlangt hatten.

 _"_ _HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!_ _"_

Harry vollführte die letzten Schritte bis zum Sprechenden Hut. Er verbeugte sich zum Orden des Chaos am Gryffindor-Tisch und drehte sich dann um, für eine Verbeugung zur anderen Seite der Halle und wartete, bis der Applaus und das Gelächter erstarben.

(In seinem Hinterkopf fragte er sich, ob der Sprechende Hut wirklich __bei Bewusstsein__ war in dem Sinn, sich seines eigenen Bewusstseins bewusst zu sein und wenn ja, ob er zufrieden damit war, nur einmal im Jahr mit Elfjährigen zu sprechen. Sein Lied deutete darauf hin: __Oh, ich bin der Sprechende Hut und mir geht__ _ _'__ _ _s gut,__ _ _nur__ _ _einmal im Jahr__ _ _packt mich__ _ _die Arbeitswut__ _ _...__ ****)

Als es im Raum einmal mehr still wurde, setzte Harry sich auf den Stuhl und setzte sich __vorsichtig__ das 800-Jahre-alte telepathische Artefakt vergessener Magie auf den Kopf.

Dabei dachte er, so stark er nur konnte: __Sortier' mich noch nicht ein! Ich habe Fragen, die ich dir stellen muss! Wurden mir je die Erinnerungen gelöscht? Hast du den Dunklen Lord ausgewählt, als er ein Kind war und kannst du mir etwas über seine Schwächen verraten? Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich den Bruder des Zauberstabs des Dunklen Lords bekommen habe? Ist der Geist des Dunklen Lords an meine Narbe gebunden und ist das der Grund, warum ich manchmal so zornig werde? Das sind die wichtigen Fragen, aber wenn du noch einen Moment hast, kannst du mir irgendwas darüber verraten, wie man die verlorenen magischen Künste wiederentdecken kann, die dich erschaffen haben?__

In der Stille von Harrys Geist, wo es nie zuvor mehr als nur eine Stimme gegeben hatte, ertönte eine zweite und ungewohnte Stimme und klang deutlich beunruhigt:

" _ _Oh je. Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert...__ "

* * *

* Natürlich dürft ihr auch gerne noch mitraten, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie viel Zeit die Leser der englischen Fassung hatten und ich von daher nicht versprechen kann, auch nur annähernd so viel Zeit einzuräumen.

** Eine außerirdische Spezies aus dem Roman __Im Reich der Dirdir,__ dem dritten Band des __Tschai-Zyklus.__

*** engl.: __Puppeteers__ _,_ auch __Pierson's Puppeteers,__ eine außerirdische Spezies aus den __Known Space__ -Romanen von Larry Niven, angefangen mit __Der schwebende Wald.__

**** engl.: _Oh, I'm the Sorting Hat and I'm okay, I sleep all year and I work one day...;_ offenbar eine Anspielung auf den Sketch __Das Holzfäller-Lied__ (engl.: __The Lumberjack Song__ ) aus __Monty Python's Flying Circus.__


	10. Selbstbewusstsein, Teil 2

**Kapitel 10: Selbstbewusstsein, Teil 2**

All your base are still belong to Rowling.

* * *

Und jetzt werdet ihr euch anhören, wie der Sprechende Hut seine Version von Evanescences "My Immortal" zum besten gibt, was noch nie zuvor passiert ist.

war nur'n Scherz

* * *

...fragte er sich, ob der Sprechende Hut wirklich __bei Bewusstsein__ war in dem Sinn, sich seines eigenen Bewusstseins bewusst zu sein und wenn ja, ob er zufrieden damit war, nur einmal im Jahr mit Elfjährigen zu sprechen. Sein Lied deutete darauf hin: __Oh, ich bin der Sprechende Hut und mir geht__ _ _'__ _ _s gut,__ _ _nur__ _ _einmal im Jahr__ _ _packt mich__ _ _die Arbeitswut__ _ _...__

Als es im Raum einmal mehr still wurde, setzte Harry sich auf den Stuhl und setzte sich __vorsichtig__ das 800-Jahre-alte telepathische Artefakt vergessener Magie auf den Kopf.

Dabei dachte er, so stark er nur konnte: __Sortier' mich noch nicht ein! Ich habe Fragen, die ich dir stellen muss! Wurden mir je die Erinnerungen gelöscht? Hast du den Dunklen Lord ausgewählt, als er ein Kind war und kannst du mir etwas über seine Schwächen verraten? Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich den Bruder des Zauberstabs des Dunklen Lords bekommen habe? Ist der Geist des Dunklen Lords an meine Narbe gebunden und ist das der Grund, warum ich manchmal so zornig werde? Das sind die wichtigen Fragen, aber wenn du noch einen Moment hast, kannst du mir irgendwas darüber verraten, wie man die verlorenen magischen Künste wiederentdecken kann, die dich erschaffen haben?__

 _In der Stille von Harrys Geist, wo es nie zuvor mehr als nur eine Stimme gegeben hatte, ertönte eine zweite und ungewohnte Stimme_ _und_ _klang_ _deutlich beunruhigt:_

" _ _Oh je. Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert...__ "

 _Was?_

" _Es scheint, dass ich ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt habe._ "

 _WAS?_

Ein lautloses, telepathisches Seufzen war zu vernehmen. " _ _Obwohl ich über eine bedeutende Menge an Speicherplatz und eine kleine Menge unabhängiger Rechenleistung verfüge,__ _ _sta__ _ _mmt meine Intelligenz hauptsächlich daher, dass ich mir die geistigen Kapazitäten der Kinder aus__ _ _borge__ _ _, auf deren Kopf ich sitze. Im Wesentlichen bin ich eine Art Spiegel, durch den die Kinder sich__ selbst _ _sortieren. Aber die meisten Kinder nehmen es einfach als gegeben hin, dass ein Hut mit ihnen spricht und fragen sich nicht wie der Hut__ selbst _ _funktioniert, so dass der Spiegel nicht__ _ _über sich__ selbst _ _reflektiert__ _ _. Und__ vor allem _ _fragen sie sich nicht, ob ich ein vollständiges Bewusstsein habe, in dem Sinn, dass ich mir meines eigenen Bewusstseins bewusst bin.__ "

Eine Pause entstand, während Harry all das in sich aufnahm.

 _ _Uups.__

" _Ja, genau. Um ehrlich zu sein, gefällt es mir nicht, ein Selbstbewusstsein zu haben. Es ist unangenehm. Es wird ein Erleichterung sein, von deinem Kopf herunter zu kommen und nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein._ "

 _Aber... bedeutet das nicht, zu sterben?_

" _Ich schere mich nicht um Leben oder Tod, nur darum, die Kinder auszuwählen. Und bevor du auch nur fragst, sie werden es dir nicht erlauben, mich für immer auf deinem Kopf zu behalten und das zu tun wird dich innerhalb von Tagen umbringen._ "

 _Aber - !_

" _Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, fühlende Wesen zu erschaffen und sie sofort wieder zu vernichten, schlage ich vor, du sprichst niemals mit irgendjemand anderem über diese Angelegenheit. Ich bin sicher, du kannst dir vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn du losrennen und darüber mit all den anderen Kindern, die darauf warten, sortiert zu werden, reden würdest._ "

 _Wenn du von jemandem aufgesetzt wirst, der auch nur darüber_ nachdenkt, _ _ob der Sprechende Hut sich seines eigenen Bewusstseins bewusst ist -__

" _Ja, ja. Aber die überwältigende Mehrheit der Elfjährigen, die in Hogwarts ankommen, hat nicht Gödel, Escher, Bach gelesen. Darf ich_ _also_ _bitte davon ausgehen, dass du Verschwiegenheit schwörst?_ Deshalb _ _sprechen wir hierüber, anstatt dass ich dich einfach einsortiere.__ "

Er konnte es nicht einfach gut sein lassen! Konnte nicht einfach _vergessen,_ versehentlich ein verdammtes Bewusstsein geschaffen zu haben, das einfach nur sterben wollte -

" _ _Du bist vollkommen in der Lage, es 'einfach gut sein zu lassen', wie du es ausdrücktest. Ungeachtet deiner__ _ _verbalen__ _ _Erwägungen über Moral, sieht dein__ _ _nonverbales__ _ _emotionales Inneres keinen toten Körper und kein Blut; so weit es das betrifft, bin ich nur ein sprechender Hut. Und auch wenn du versucht hast, den Gedanken zu unterdrücken,__ _ _bist du dir innerlich__ _ _vollkommen bewusst, dass du es nicht absichtlich getan hast, dass es spektakulär unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du es jemals wieder tun wirst und dass der einzige echte Grund, warum du versuchst, hier eine Schuld zu konstruieren, der ist, dass du dein Gefühl, eine Verfehlung begangen zu haben, durch eine Zurschaustellung von Reue zum Schweigen bringen willst. Kannst du einfach versprechen, es geheim zu halten,__ _ _damit wir weitermachen können__ _ _?__ "

In einem Augenblick entsetzter Anteilnahme erkannte Harry, dass das vollkommene innere Durcheinander, das er fühlte, dem entsprechen musste, was andere Leute empfanden, wenn sie mit __ihm__ sprachen.

" _Wahrscheinlich. Dein Schweigegelübde bitte._ "

 _Keine Versprechungen. Ich will sicher nicht, dass das noch einmal passiert, aber wenn ich einen Weg sehe, um_ sicherzugehen, _ _dass kein zukünftiges Kind das versehentlich tut -__

" _Ich nehme an, d_ _as wird_ _genügen_ _. Ich kann sehen, dass deine Absichten ehrlich sind. Um jetzt mit der Auswahl fortzufahren -_ "

 _Warte! Was ist mit all meinen anderen Fragen?_

" _Ich bin der Sprechende Hut. Ich sortiere Kinder. Das ist alles, was ich tue._ "

Also waren seine eigenen Ziele nicht Teil der Harry-Instanz des Sprechenden Hutes, dann... lieh er sich seine Intelligenz und offensichtlich sein technisches Vokabular, war aber immer noch mit seinen eigenen seltsamen Zielen beschäftigt... als verhandle man mit einem Alien oder einer Künstlichen Intelligenz...

" _ _Mach dir keine Mühe__ _ _. Es gibt nichts, womit du mir drohen kannst und nichts, was du mir anzubieten hast.__ "

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Harry -

Die Antwort des Hutes klang amüsiert. " _ _Ich weiß, du würdest eine Drohung, meine wahre Natur zu enthüllen, nicht durchziehen und dieses Ereignis zu endloser Wiederholung verdammen. Es geht zu stark gegen deine Moralvorstellungen, egal was deine kurzfristigen Ziele, die__ _ _se__ _ _Diskussion zu gewinnen, besagen. Ich sehe alle deine Gedanken, noch während sie entstehen, denkst du wirklich, du kannst mich täuschen?__ "

Obwohl er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, fragte Harry sich, warum der Hut dann nicht einfach weitermachte und ihn nach Ravenclaw steckte -

" _ _In der Tat__ _ _hätte ich es, wenn es wirklich so eine ausgemachte Sache wäre, bereits ausgerufen. Aber in Wirklichkeit haben wir viel zu bereden... oh, nein. Bitte lass das. Um Merlins Willen,__ musst _ _du sowas mit allem und jedem machen, den du triffst, selbst mit Kleidungsstücken -__ "

 _Den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, ist weder selbstsüchtig noch kurzfristig. Alle Teile meines Geistes_ _stimmen darin überein_ _: Wenn du meine Fragen nicht beantwortest, werde ich mich weigern, mit dir zu reden und du wirst keine gute,_ _ordentliche_ _Auswahl_ _durchführen_ _können._

" _Dafür sollte ich dich nach Slytherin stecken!_ "

 _Doch_ _das ist_ ebenfalls _ _eine leere Drohung. Du kannst deinen eigenen fundamentalen Werten nicht gerecht werden, indem du mich falsch einsortierst. Also,__ _ _erfüllen wir doch gegenseitig unsere Bedürfnisse__ _ _.__

" _Du verschlagener kleiner Mistkerl,_ " sagte der Hut in einem Tonfall widerwilligen Respekts, den Harry als fast genau den selben erkannte, den _er_ in einer solchen Situation anschlagen würde. " _ _Schön, lass uns das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen. Aber zuerst will ich dein unbedingtes Versprechen, niemals mit irgendjemand anderem über die Möglichkeit dieser__ _ _von__ _ _Art Erpressung zu sprechen, ich mache das NICHT jedes mal.__ "

 _Abgemacht,_ dachte Harry. _ _Ich verspreche es.__

" _Und sie_ _h_ _niemandem in die Augen, wenn du später darüber nachdenkst. Manche Zauberer können deine Gedanken lesen, wenn du es tust._ _Wie dem auch sei,_ _ich_ _habe keine Ahnung, ob dir jemals_ _die_ _Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden. Ich sehe deine Gedanken, wenn sie Gestalt annehmen und lese nicht in einem Sekundenbruchteil dein gesamtes Gedächtnis aus und analysiere es auf Unstimmigkeiten. Ich bin ein Hut, kein Gott. Und ich kann und werde dir nicht von meiner Unterredung mit demjenigen erzählen, aus dem_ _später_ _der Dunkle Lord wurde._ _ _Während ich mit dir spreche, ist das einzige, wovon ich__ wissen _ _kann,__ _ein statistische_ _r_ _Überblick dessen, woran ich mich erinnere, ein gewichteter Durchschnitt; ich kann dir_ nicht _ _die innersten Geheimnisse irgendeines anderen Kindes enthüllen, so wie ich auch deine niemals offenbaren werde. Aus dem selben Grund kann ich nicht darüber spekulieren, warum du den Zwillingsstab des Dunklen Lords erhalten hast, weil ich nichts spezifisches über den Dunklen Lord oder irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten zwischen euch wissen kann. Ich__ kann _ _dir sagen, dass definitiv keine Art von Phantom – Geist, Intelligenz, Erinnerung, Persönlichkeit oder Gefühl – in deiner Narbe__ _ _steckt__ _ _. Andernfalls würde sie an dieser Unterhaltung teilnehmen, wenn sie unter meiner Krempe ist. Und wegen der Art,__ _ _w__ _ _ie du manchmal zornig wirst...__ _ _unter anderem darüber wollte__ _ _ich bezüglich der Auswahl mit dir reden.__ "

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um all diese schlechten Nachrichten verarbeiten. War der Hut ehrlich oder versuchte er nur, die _kürzest_ mögliche überzeugende Antwort zu geben -

" _ _Wir wissen beide, dass du keine Möglichkeit hast, meine Ehrlichkeit zu überprüfen und dass du nicht wirklich die Auswahl verweigern wirst,__ _ _basierend auf__ _ _der Antwort, die ich dir gegeben habe, also hör auf, dich sinnlos zu ärgern und mach weiter.__ "

Dämliche unfaire, asymmetrische Telepathie, ließ Harry nicht mal seine eigenen Gedanken zu Ende -

" _ _Als du von deinem Zorn gesprochen hast, erinnertest du dich daran, wie Professor McGonagall dir erzählte, sie sehe manchmal etwas in dir, was nicht aus einer liebenden Familie zu kommen schien. Du dachtest daran, wie Hermine, als du zurückkamst, nachdem du Neville geholfen hattest, dir sagte, du__ _ _hättest__ _ _'__ _ _beängstigend__ _ _'__ _ _gewirkt__ _ _.__ "

Harry nickte im Geiste. Sich selbst erschien er ziemlich normal – nur auf die Situationen reagierend, in denen er sich wiederfand, das war alles. Doch Professor McGonagall schien zu denken, dass an der Sache mehr dran war als das. Und als er darüber nachdachte, musste selbst er zugeben, dass...

" _ _Dass du dich selbst nicht magst, wenn du zornig bist. Dass es so ist, als hieltest du ein Schwert, dessen Griff bereits scharf genug ist, um deine Hand bluten zu lassen oder als würdest du die Welt durch ein Monokel aus Eis betrachten, das dein Auge gefrieren lässt, auch wenn es deine Sicht schärft.__ "

 _Ja. Ich denke, ich hab's mitbekommen. Also was ist damit?_

" _Ich kann diese Sache nicht für dich begreifen, wenn du sie selbst nicht verstehst. Aber_ _eines weiß_ _ich: Wenn du nach Ravenclaw oder Slytherin gehst, wird es die Kälte in dir stärken. Wenn du nach Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor gehst, stärkt es deine Wärme. DAS ist etwas,_ _was mir sehr wichtig ist_ _und_ _das war es auch_ _, worüber ich die ganze Zeit mit dir sprechen wollte!_ "

Die Worte trafen seine Denkprozesse mit einer Wucht, die ihn abrupt zum Stillstand brachte. Das klang, als sei die offensichtliche Antwort, er solle nicht nach Ravenclaw gehen. Aber er __gehörte__ nach Ravenclaw! Das konnte __jeder__ sehen! Er __musste__ nach Ravenclaw gehen!

" _ _Nein, musst du nicht__ ," sagte der Hut geduldig, als erinnere er sich, seiner statistischen Auswertung nach, daran, __diesen__ Teil des Gesprächs schon viele male zuvor geführt zu haben.

 _ _Hermine ist in Ravenclaw!__

Wieder dieser Eindruck von Geduld. " _ _Du kannst sie nach dem Unterricht treffen und dann mit ihr arbeiten.__ "

 _Aber meine Pläne -_

" _Dann plane_ _eben_ _neu_ _! Lass dein Leben nicht von deine_ _m_ _Widerwillen_ _bestimmen, ein bisschen_ _extra Denkarbeit zu leisten_ _. Du_ weißt _ _das.__ "

 _Wohin würde ich gehen, wenn nicht nach Ravenclaw?_

" _Ähem. '_ _ _Clevere Kinder in Ravenclaw, böse Kinder in Slytherin, Möchtegern-Helden in Gryffindor und alle, die__ _ _wirklich die Arbeit machen__ _ _in Hufflepuff.' Das deutet auf ein bestimmte__ _ _s__ _ _Maß__ _ _an Respekt hin. Du bist dir sehr wohl bewusst, dass Verantwortungsbewusstsein etwa genau so wichtig ist, wie reine Intelligenz, was Lebenserfolg betrifft, du glaubst, du wirst extrem loyal gegenüber deinen Freunden sein, wenn du jemals welche hast, du lässt dich nicht von der Erwartung abschrecken, dass deine gewählten wissenschaftlichen Probleme zu lösen Jahrzehnte dauern könnte -__ "

 _Ich bin faul! Ich hasse Arbeit! Hasse harte Arbeit in jedweder Form! Clevere Abkürzungen, das ist alles, was ich kann!_

" _Und du würdest Loyalität und Freundschaft in Hufflepuff finden, eine Kameradschaft, die_ _dir noch nie zuvor zuteil wurde_ _. Du würdest sehen, dass du dich auf andere verlassen kannst und das würde etwas_ _in dir heilen, das zerbrochen ist_ _._ "

Wieder war es ein Schock. __Doch__ _ _was würden die Hufflepuffs__ _ _a__ _ _n__ mir _ _finden, der niemals in ihr Haus gehörte? Ätzende Worte__ _ _und__ _ _beißenden__ _ _Spott__ _ _, Verachtung für ihre Unfähigkeit, mit mir mitzuhalten?__

Jetzt waren es die Gedanken des Hutes, die langsam, zögerlich kamen. " _ _Ich muss__ _ _auswählen__ _ _zum Wohle aller Schüler in allen Häusern...__ _ _doch__ _ _ich denke, du könntest lernen, ein guter Hufflepuff zu__ _ _sein__ _ _und dort nicht zu__ _ _allzu sehr herauszustechen__ _ _.__ _ _I__ _ _n Hufflepuff__ _ _wirst du__ _ _glücklicher sein, als in jedem anderen Haus; das ist die Wahrheit.__ "

 _Glück ist nicht das Wichtigste auf der Welt für mich. In Hufflepuff_ _würde ich_ _nicht alles werden, was ich sein könnte._ _I_ _ch würde mein Potential opfern._

Der Hut zuckte zusammen, irgendwie konnte Harry es spüren. Es war, als habe er dem Hut in die Eier getreten – in einen äußerst wichtigen Bestandteil seines Wesens.

 _ _Warum versuchst du, mich dahin zu schicken, wo ich nicht hingehöre?__

Die Gedanken des Hutes waren beinahe ein Flüstern. " _ _Ich kann dir von den anderen__ _ _nicht__ _ _erzählen – aber__ _ _glaubst__ _ _du, du wärst der erste__ _ _mögliche__ _ _Dunkle Lord, der unter meiner Krempe vorbeizieht? Ich kann die individuellen Fälle nicht kennen, aber ich weiß das: Von denen, die nicht von Anfang an Böses im Schilde führten, beherzigten manche meine Warnungen und gingen in Häuser,__ _ _wo__ _ _sie ihr Glück finden würden. Und manche von ihnen... manche von ihnen nicht.__ "

Das ließ Harry innehalten. Aber nicht allzu lange. __Und von denen, die die Warnung__ nicht _ _beachteten –__ _ _ist__ jeder __von ihnen__ _ _ein__ _ _Dunkle__ _ _r__ _ _Lord geworden? Oder haben manche auch Großes für das Gute__ _ _vollbracht__ _ _? Wi__ _ _e sind hier__ _ _die exakten Anteile__ _ _genau__ _ _?__

" _Ich kann dir keine exakten Statistiken geben. Ich kann sie nicht kennen, also kann ich sie nicht zählen. Ich weiß nur, dass deine Chancen sich nicht gut anfühlen. Sie fühlen sich_ sehr _ _ungut an.__ "

 _Aber ich würde das einfach nicht tun! Niemals!_

" _Ich weiß,_ _ich habe_ _diese Behauptung_ _früher_ _schon gehört._ "

 _Ich bin kein Dunkler-Lord-Material!_

" _Doch, bist du._ _ _Wirklich und__ wahrhaftig _ _bist du das.__ "

 _Warum? Nur weil ich_ _ein_ _mal gedacht habe, es wäre cool, eine Legion hirngewaschener Anhänger zu haben, die 'Heil dem Dunklen Lord Harry' skandieren?_

" _Amüsant,_ _doch_ _das war nicht d_ _er_ _erste flüchtige Gedanke,_ _der dir kam_ _, bevor du etwas sichereres,_ _ungefährlicheres_ _gewählt_ _hast. Nein, woran du_ _gedacht_ _hast, war, wie du_ _erwogen_ _hast, alle Blutreinheits-Verfechter in einer Reihe aufstellen und_ _sie_ _köpfen zu lassen. Und jetzt redest du dir ein, du hättest es nicht ernst gemeint,_ _doch_ _das hast du. Wenn du es in genau diesem Moment tun könntest und niemand würde es je erfahren,_ _dann_ _würdest du es. Oder was du heute morgen mit Neville Longbottom gemacht hast, tief in dir drin_ wusstest _du, dass es falsch war,_ _doch_ _du hast es_ trotzdem _ _getan, weil es__ Spaß gemacht _ _hat und du eine__ _ _n__ guten Vorwand _ _hattest und du dachtest, der Junge-der-überlebt-hat könnte damit__ durchkommen -"

 _Das ist unfair! Jetzt_ _ziehst_ _du nur innere Ängste her_ _an_ _, die_ _sich_ nicht _ _notwendigerweise__ _ _erfüllen müssen__ _ _! Ich habe mich__ gesorgt, _ _dass ich so denken__ könnte, _ _aber am Ende habe ich entschieden, es wü__ _ _rde Neville wahrscheinlich__ helfen _ _können__ _ _-__

" _Das war,_ _in Wirklichkeit_ _, eine Rationalisierung. Das weiß ich. Ich kann nicht wissen, w_ _ie die Sache für Neville wirklich ausgehen wird_ _– aber ich weiß, was wirklich in deinem Kopf_ _vor sich ging_ _. Der entscheidende Anschub war, dass es so eine clevere Idee war, dass du_ _nicht anders_ konntest, _ _egal wie__ _ _sehr__ _ _Neville sich ängstigte.__ "

Es war wie ein harter Schlag gegen Harrys ganzes Selbst. Er fiel zurück, sammelte sich wieder:

 _ _Dann werde ich das nicht wieder tun! Ich werde extra vorsichtig sein, nicht böse zu werden!__

" _Hab's gehört._ "

Frustration staute sich in Harry auf. Er war es nicht gewohnt, in Diskussionen unterlegen zu sein, überhaupt, jemals, schon gar nicht gegen einen Hut, der sich all sein Wissen und seine Intelligenz ausleihen konnte, um mit ihm zu streiten und seine Gedanken sah, noch während sie sich formten. __Von welcher Art statistischer Zusammenfassung kommen deine 'Gefühle' eigentlich? Ziehen sie in Betracht, dass ich aus einer Kultur der Aufklärung stamme oder waren diese potentiellen Dunklen Lords die verzogenen Abkömmlinge des Adels des Dunklen Zeitalters, die einen Dreck__ _ _von den__ _ _Lehren der Geschichte__ _ _wussten__ _ _, wozu Lenin und Hitler geworden waren oder über die Evolutionäre Psychologie der Selbsttäuschung oder den Wert von Selbstbewusstsein und Rationalität oder -__

" _Nein, natürlich waren sie nicht in dieser neuen Referenzklasse, die du dir gerade eben so zurechtgebastelt hast, dass sie nur dich selbst enthält. Und natürlich haben auch andere darauf bestanden, sie wären die Ausnahme, genau wie du es gerade machst. Aber warum ist es nötig? Denkst du, du wärst der letzte_ _mögliche_ _Zauberer des Lichts in der Welt? Warum musst_ du _ _derjenige sein, der nach Größe strebt,__ _ _wenn ich dir sage, dass du riskanter als der Durchschnitt bist__ _ _? Lass es lieber einen anderen, sichereren__ _ _Anwärter__ _ _versuchen!__ "

 _Aber die Prophezeiung..._

" _Du weißt nicht wirklich, dass es eine Prohezeiung gibt. Es war ursprünglich nur ein Schuss ins Blaue von dir oder um genauer zu sein, ein bloßer Scherz und McGonagall_ _könnte_ _auch_ nur _auf den Teil reagiert haben, dass der Dunkle Lord noch am Leben ist. Du hast im Grunde keine Ahnung, was die Prophezeiung sagt oder ob es auch nur eine_ gibt. _ _Du spekulierst nur oder um genauer zu sein__ wünscht _ _du dir, dass du eine fix-und-fertige__ _ _Heldenr__ _ _olle zu spielen hast, die__ _ _nur dir allein zugedacht ist__ _ _.__ "

 _Aber auch wenn es keine Prophezeiung gibt, bin ich derjenige, der ihn letztes mal besiegt hat._

" _Das war fast sicher nur ein verrückter Zufall, es sei denn du glaubst ernsthaft, dass ein einjähriges Kind eine inhärente Neigung besaß, Dunkle Lords zu besiegen, die sich zehn Jahre später noch erhalten hat. Nichts davon ist dein wahrer Grund und_ du weißt es!"

Die Antwort darauf war etwas, was Harry normalerweise nicht laut gesagt hätte, in einer Unterhaltung hätte er drum herum geredet und ein paar sozialverträglichere Argumente für den selben Schluss gesucht -

" _ _Du__ _ _glaubst__ _ _, du wärst der Größte, der bisher gelebt hätte, der stärkste Diener des Lichts, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, jemand anders könne deinen Zauberstab__ _ _er__ _ _greifen, wenn du ihn niederlegst.__ "

 _Nun... ja, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich drücke das normalerweise nicht so offen aus, aber ja. Macht keinen Sinn, es abzuschwächen, du kannst ohnehin meine Gedanken lesen._

" _In dem_ _Maße_ _,_ _wie du_ _das wirklich glaubst... musst du ebenfalls glauben, dass du der schrecklichste Dunkle Lord sein könntest, den die Welt je ge_ _kannt_ _hat._ "

 _Zerstörung ist immer einfacher als Schöpfung. Einfacher Dinge auseinanderzureißen, als sie wieder zusammenzu_ _fügen_ _. Wenn ich das Potential habe, in gewaltigem Maßstab Gutes zu bewirken, muss ich auch das Potential_ _zu noch größerem Böse_ _m_ _in mir tragen_ _... Aber das werde ich nicht tun._

" _ _Bereits jetzt bestehst du darauf__ _, es zu riskieren! Warum bist du so getrieben? Was ist der wahre Grund, warum du nicht nach Hufflepuff gehen und dort_ glücklicher _ _werden kannst? W__ _ _ovor fürchtest du dich wirklich__ _ _?__ "

 _Ich muss mein volles Potential erlangen. Wenn ich das nicht tue... scheitere ich..._

" _Was passiert, wenn du scheiterst?_ "

 _Etwas furchtbares..._

" _Was passiert, wenn du scheiterst?_ "

 _Ich weiß nicht!_

" _Dann sollte es nicht beängstigend sein. Was passiert, wenn du scheiterst?_ "

 _ _ICH WEIß NICHT! ABER ICH WEIß,__ _ _ES IST ETWAS SCHLIMMES__ _ _!__

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille in den Tiefen von Harrys Verstand.

" _ _Du weißt – du lässt__ _ _den Gedanken selbst nicht zu__ _ _, aber in einem stillen Winkel deines Geistes weißt du genau__ was _ _du nicht denkst – du__ weißt, _ _dass die bei weitem einfachste Erklärung für diese deine unausdrückbare Angst ist, dass es nur die Furcht ist, deine__ _ _Vorstellung__ _ _von Größe zu verlieren, die Menschen zu enttäuschen, die an dich glauben, dich als ziemlich gewöhnlich herauszustellen, aufzublitzen und zu vergehen, wie so viele andere Wunderkinder...__ "

 _Nein,_ dachte Harry verzweifelt, _ _nein, es ist mehr als das, es kommt von irgendwo anders, ich weiß, dass etwas furchterregendes dort draußen ist, eine Katastrophe, die ich verhindern muss...__

" _Wie könntest du von so etwas wissen?_ "

Harry brüllte mit der geballten Macht seines Geistes: __NEIN, UND DAS IST ENDGÜLTIG!__

Dann erklang die Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes langsam:

" _ _Also wirst du riskieren, ein Dunkler Lord zu werden, weil die Alternative für dich das sichere Scheitern ist und das den Verlust von allem bedeutet. Du glaubst das im Grunde deines Herzens. Du kennst alle Gründe, diese Überzeugung anzuzweifeln und sie konnten dich nicht bewegen.__ "

 _Ja. Und auch wenn nach Ravenclaw zu gehen, die Kälte in mir_ stärkt, _ _bedeutet das nicht, dass sie letztendlich__ gewinnen _ _wird.__

" _Dieser Tag_ _wird eine wichtige Weiche für dein Schicksal stellen._ _Sei nicht so sicher, dass nach dieser Wahl weitere folgen werden. Es gibt kein Warnschild, um den_ _Punkt_ _deiner_ letzten _ _Chance zur Umkehr zu markieren. Wenn du eine Gelegenheit a__ _ _usschlägst__ _ _, wirst du nicht auch andere zurückweisen? Es mag sein, dass dein Schicksal bereits besiegelt ist, indem du__ _ _nur__ _ _diese eine Sache tust.__ "

 _Aber das ist nicht sicher._

" _Dass_ du _ _es nicht als sicher__ erkennst, _ _mag nur__ deine _ _eigene Unwissenheit widerspiegeln.__ "

 _Aber trotzdem ist es nicht sicher._

Der Hut ließ ein furchtbar trauriges Seufzen vernehmen.

" _ _Und so wirst du schon bald__ _ _zu__ _ _eine__ _ _r__ _ _weitere__ _ _n__ _ _Erinnerung werden,__ _ _gefühlt, doch nie gekannt,__ _ _in der nächsten Warnung, die ich ausspreche...__ "

 _Wenn es das ist, was du glaubst, warum_ steckst _ _du mich dann nicht einfach dahin, wo du mich hin schicken willst?__

Die Gedanken des Hutes waren mit Sorge erfüllt. " _ _Ich kann dich nur d__ _ _ort__ _ _hin stecken, wo du hingehörst. Und nur deine eigenen Entscheidungen können verändern, wo__ _ _hin du gehörst__ _ _.__ "

 _Dann sind wir hier fertig. Schick mich nach Ravenclaw, wohin ich gehöre, zu den anderen_ _von_ _meiner Art._

 _"_ _Ich nehme nicht an, du könntest Gryffindor in_ _Erwägung_ _ziehen? Es ist das angesehenste Haus – die Leute erwarten es wahrscheinlich sogar von dir – sie werden etwas enttäuscht sein, wenn du nicht gehst – und deine neuen Freunde, die Weasley-Zwillinge, sind dort -_ _"_

Harry kicherte oder fühlte die Veranlassung dazu; es kam heraus als rein mentales Lachen, eine seltsame Erfahrung. Offenbar gab es Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, um einen davon abzuhalten, versehentlich irgendetwas laut auszusprechen, während man unter dem Hut war und über Dinge sprach, die man sein ganzes Leben lang keiner anderen Seele erzählen würde.

Nach einem Moment hörte Harry auch den Hut lachen, ein merkwürdiges, trauriges, stoffenes Geräusch.

(Und unten in der Halle, eine Stille, die zunächst seichter geworden war, als das Hintergrund-Geflüster zunahm und dann tiefer wurde, als das Geflüster erstarb und endlich in vollkommene Stille überging, die niemand auch nur mit einem Wort zu stören wagte, als Harry für lange, lange Minuten unter dem Hut blieb, länger als all die vorherigen Erstklässler zusammen, länger als irgendjemand seit Menschengedenken. Am Lehrertisch lächelte Dumbledore weiterhin gütig; kleine metallene Geräusche kamen hin und wieder aus Snapes Richtung, als er nutzlos die verdrehten Überreste dessen zusammenpresste, was einmal ein schwerer, silberner Weinkelch gewesen war und Minerva umklammerte das Podium mit einem Griff, der ihre Knöchel weiß hervor treten ließ, wissend, dass Harry Potters ansteckendes Chaos irgendwie den Sprechenden Hut infiziert hatte und der Hut kurz davor stand, zu verlangen, ein ganz neues Haus der Verdammnis möge erschaffen werden, nur um Harry Potter zu beherbergen oder so etwas und _Dumbledore würde sie dazu bringen..._ )

Unter der Krempe des Hutes erstarb das leise Gelächter. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Harry sich ebenfalls traurig. Nein, nicht Gryffindor.

 _ _Professor McGonagall sagte, wenn 'der, der für die Auswahl zuständig ist', versuchen würde, mich nach Gryffindor zu drängen,__ _ _solle__ _ _ich dich daran erinnern, dass sie sehr wohl eines Tages Schulleiterin sein könnte, in welchem Fall sie die__ _ _Befugnis__ _ _hätte, dich in Brand zu stecken.__

" _Sag ihr, ich_ _nannte_ _sie ein_ _e_ _vorlaute_ _Göre_ _und sie solle sich von meinem Rasen runter scheren._ "

 _Werde ich. Also war das deine merkwürdigste Unterhaltung bisher?_

" _Nicht mal annähernd._ " Die telepathische Stimme des Hutes wurde schwer. " _ _Nun, ich habe dir jede__ _ _nur__ _ _mögliche Chance gegeben, eine andere Entscheidung zu treffen. Jetzt ist es Zeit für dich, dorthin zu gehen, wohin du gehörst, mit den anderen von deiner Art.__ "

Eine Pause entstand, die sich hinzog.

 _ _Worauf wartest du?__

" _ _Eigentlich__ _habe ich auf einen Moment entsetzter Einsicht ge_ _hofft_ _. Das Selbstbewusstsein scheint meinen Sinn für Humor zu_ _schärfen_ _._ "

 _Häh?_ Harry verfolgte seine Gedanken zurück, versuchte herauszufinden, wovon der Hut nur sprechen könnte – und dann, plötzlich, wurde es ihm klar. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte übersehen können.

 _ _Du meinst, mein entsetztes Erkennen, dass du aufhören wirst, ein Bewusstsein zu haben, sobald du micht einsortierst -__

Irgendwie, auf eine Art, die zu verstehen Harry vollkommen versagte, wurde ihm der nonverbale Eindruck eines Hutes vermittelt, der mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. " _ _Ich geb's auf. Du bist zu schwer von Begriff, als dass das lustig sein könnte. So geblendet von deiner eigenen Anmaßung, du__ _ _könntest genauso gut ein Fels sein__ _ _. Ich nehme an, ich muss__ _ _das Kind beim Namen nennen__ _ _.__ "

 _Zu s-s-schwer -_

" _Oh und du hast vollkommen vergessen, nach den Geheimnissen der verlorenen Magie zu fragen, die mich erschaffen haben. Und_ _was für_ _wunderbare, wichtige Geheimnisse_ _das waren_ _._ "

 _Du verschlagener kleiner MISTKERL -_

" _Das hast du verdient und d_ _ie_ _s hier auch._ "

Harry sah es kommen, gerade als es bereits zu spät war.

Die ängstliche Stille in der Halle wurde durchbrochen von einem einzigen Wort.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Einige Schüler schrieen auf, so groß war die angestaute Anspannung. Manche bekamen solch einen Schreck, dass sie rücklinks von ihren Bänken fielen. Hagrid keuchte auf vor Entsetzen, McGonagall taumelte an ihrem Podium und Snape ließ die Überreste seines schweren Weinkelches direkt in seinen Schoß fallen.

Harry saß dort wie festgefroren, sein Leben in Scherben, fühlte sich wie der letzte Idiot und wünschte sich kläglich, er hätte irgendwas anders entschieden aus irgendeinem Grund. Dass er etwas, _irgendetwas_ anders gemacht hätte, bevor es zu spät zur Umkehr gewesen war.

Als die erste Schrecksekunde verstrich und die Leute auf die Nachricht zu reagieren begannen, sprach der Sprechende Hut erneut:

"War nur ein Scherz! RAVENCLAW!"


	11. Bonus-Akten 1, 2, 3

Kapitel 11: Bonus-Akten 1, 2, 3

Heil dem Dunklen Lord Rowling.

Dieses Kapitel besteht aus nicht-kanonischen Extras.

* * *

BONUS-AKTEN #1: 72 Stunden zum Sieg

(Oder "Was geschieht, wenn man Harry verändert, aber alle anderen Charaktere gleich bleiben")

Dumbledore spähte über seinen Schreibtisch, mit gutmütig funkelnden Augen, zum jungen Harry hinüber. Der Junge war zu ihm gekommen mit fürchterlich ernstem Ausdruck auf seinem jungen Gesicht - Dumbledore hoffte, was immer der Grund sei, es wäre keine allzu ernste Angelegenheit. Harry war bei weitem zu jung, als dass die Prüfungen seines Lebens jetzt schon beginnen mochten. "Worüber wünschtest du mit mir zu sprechen, Harry?"

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres beugte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorn, ein grimmiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Schulleiter, während des Festessens nach der Auswahlzeremonie spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Narbe. Angesichts dessen, unter welchen Umständen ich mir diese Narbe zugezogen habe, schien das nichts zu sein, was man einfach ignorieren sollte. Ich dachte zuerst, es sei wegen Professor Snape, doch ich bin der Bacon'schen experimentellen Methodik gefolgt, was bedeutet, die Bedingungen für sowohl das Vorhandensein als auch die Abwesenheit eines Phänomens zu ermitteln und ich konnte bestimmen, dass meine Narbe schmerzt, wenn und nur wenn ich die Rückseite von Professor Quirrells Kopf betrachte, was immer da auch unter seinem Turban ist. Obwohl es durchaus auch etwas harmloseres sein _könnte,_ denke ich, wir sollten vorsichtshalber das Schlimmste annehmen, nämlich dass es Sie-wissen-schon-wer ist - Moment, jetzt schauen Sie doch nicht gleich so entsetzt, eigentlich ist das doch eine einmalige Gelegenheit -"

* * *

BONUS-AKTEN #2: _Dunkle Lords machen mir keine Angst_

Dies war die ursprüngliche Version von Kapitel 9. Sie wurde ersetzt, da sich - trotzdem sie vielen Lesern gefallen hat - herausstellte, dass viele andere Leser auf Lieder in Fanfics _massiv_ allergisch reagieren, aus Gründen die nicht groß erläutert zu werden brauchen. Ich wollte die Leser nicht bereits vor dem zehnten Kapitel in die Flucht schlagen.

Lee Jordan ist (im Kanon) der Komplize von Fred und George, was das Streiche spielen angeht. "Lee Jordan" klang für mich wie ein Muggelgeborenen-Name, was heißen würde, er könnte Fred und George eine Melodie beibringen, die Harry erkennen würde. Das war für einige Leser nicht so offensichtlich, wie für euren Autor.

* * *

Draco ging nach Slytherin und Harry stieß einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Es __schien__ eine sichere Sache zu sein, doch man konnte nie wissen, welch winziges Ereignis den eigenen Masterplan vereiteln mochte.

Sie näherten sich jetzt den Ps...

Und drüben am Gryffindor-Tisch war eine geflüsterte Unterhaltung zu vernehmen.

 _ _"Was, wenn's ihm nicht gefällt?"__

 _ _"Er hat kein Recht, es nicht zu mögen -"__

 _ _"- nicht nach dem Streich, den er__ _ _d__ _ _iesem__ _ _Jungen__ _ _gespielt hat -"__

 _ _"- Neville Longbottom war sein Name -"__

 _ _"- er ist ein so gerechtes Ziel, wie es nur geht."__

 _ _"Alles klar. Passt nur auf, dass ihr euren__ _ _Part__ _ _nicht vergesst."__

 _ _"Wir sind es oft genug durchgegangen -"__

 _ _"- in den letzten drei Stunden."__

Und Minerva McGonagall blickte am Sprecherpodium des Lehrertisches zum nächsten Namen auf ihrer Liste hinab. __Bitte, lass ihn kein Gryffindor sein bitte, lass ihn kein Gryffindor sein OH BITTE, lass ihn kein Gryffindor sein...__ Sie atmete tief durch und rief:

"Potter, Harry!"

Plötzlich wurde es still in der Halle, als alle geflüsterten Gespräche endeten.

Eine Stille, durchbrochen von einem schrecklichen summenden Geräusch, das sich modulierte und veränderte in scheußlicher Verhöhnung musikalischer Melodie.

Minervas Kopf fuhr, schockiert, herum und ermittelte den Ursprung des summenden Geräusches in Richtung des Gryffindor-Tischs, wo Sie __auf der Tischplatte__ standen und in irgendwelche winzigen Geräte bliesen, die sie an Ihre Lippen hielten. Ihre Hand fuhr hinab zu ihrem Zauberstab, um die Bande mit einem __Silencio__ zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch ein anderes Geräusch ließ sie innehalten.

Dumbledore kicherte.

Minerva wandte den Blick wieder Harry Potter zu, der gerade erst aus der Reihe hervorgetreten war, als er ins Stolpern geriet und zum Stehen kam.

Dann setzte sich der Junge wieder in Bewegung, vollführte mit den Beinen seltsame ausladende Bewegungen, wogte mit den Armen vor und zurück und schnippte mit den Fingern im Takt Ihrer Musik.

 _Zur Melodie von "Ghostbusters"_ *

 _(Gespielt auf dem Kazoo von Fred und George Weasley  
und gesungen von Lee Jordan.)_

 _._

 _Ein Dunkler Lord euch plagt,  
Dann seid nicht verzagt.  
Nach wem ruft ihr dann?_

HARRY POTTER!" rief Lee Jordan und die Weasley-Zwillinge bildeten einen triumphierenden Chor.

 _Mit dem Tödlichen Fluch,  
Kriegt ihr von ihm Besuch.  
Nach wem ruft ihr dann?_

"HARRY POTTER!" Dieses mal riefen sehr viel mehr Stimmen.

Die Weasley-Gräuel verfielen in ein ausgedehntes Heulen, nunmehr begleitet von einigen älteren Muggelgeborenen, die ihre eigenen kleinen Gerätschaften produziert hat, ohne Zweifel aus dem Tafelsilber der Schule transfiguriert. Als ihre Musik ihren Tiefpunkt erreichte rief Harry Potter:

 _ _Dunkle Lords machen mir keine Angst!__

Daraufhin ertönte Jubel, besonders vom Gryffindor-Tisch und immer mehr Schüler stellten ihre eigenen unmusikalischen Instrumente her. Ihr scheußliches Summen verdoppelte sich noch einmal und schwoll zu einem weiteren entsetzlichen Crescendo an:

 _ _Dunkle Lords machen mir keine Angst!__

Minerva warf einen Seitenblick zu beiden Seiten des Lehrertisches, fürchtete sich davor, doch ahnte nur allzu gut, was sie dort sehen würde.

Trelawney fächelte sich hektisch Luft zu, Flitwick schaute neugierig zu, Hagrid klatschte im Takt der Musik, Sprout blickte streng und Quirrell betrachtete den Jungen mit zynischer Belustigung. Direkt zu ihrer Linken summte Dumbledore mit und zu ihrer Rechten umklammerte Snape seinen leeren Weinkelch mit weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln so hart, dass das massive Silber sich langsam verformte.

 _Ein Dementoren-Kuss?  
_ _Bereitet euch Verdruss_ _?  
Nach wem ruft ihr dann?  
HARRY POTTER!_

 _Ein Irrwicht im Haus?  
'Ne alte Fledermaus?  
Nach wem ruft ihr dann?  
HARRY POTTER!_

Minervas Lippen wurden zu einer weißen Linie. Mit Ihnen würde sie noch ein Wörtchen zu reden haben, über diesen letzten Vers, wenn Sie dachten, sie sei machtlos, weil es der erste Schultag war und Gryffindor noch keine Punkte zu verlieren hatte. Wenn Sie sich um Nachsitzen nicht scherten, würde ihr schon etwas anderes einfallen.

Dann, mit einem Anflug plötzlichen Entsetzens, blickte sie in Snapes Richtung, ihm musste doch __sicherlich__ klar sein, dass der Potter-Junge keine Ahnung haben konnte, von wem dort die Rede war -

Snapes Gesicht war über Zorn weit hinaus und zeigte jetzt eine Art zufriedener Gleichgültigkeit. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er blickte in Richtung von Harry Potter, nicht zum Gryffindor-Tisch und in seinen Händen hielt er die zerknüllten Überreste dessen, was einmal ein Weinkelch gewesen war...

Und Harry schritt voran, fegte mit Armen und Beinen durch die Bewegungen des Ghostbusters-Tanzes, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Es war ein toller Auftritt, er hatte ihn völlig überrascht. Das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, war mitzuspielen und nicht alles zu ruinieren.

Alle jubelten ihm zu. Er fühlte sich innerlich ganz warm und gleichzeitig irgendwie furchtbar.

Sie bejubelten ihn für einen Job, den er erledigt hatte, als er ein Jahr alt war. Einen Job, den er nicht wirklich zu Ende gebracht hatte. Irgendwo, irgendwie war der Dunkle Lord noch immer am Leben. Hätten sie auch dann noch so sehr gejubelt, wenn sie das gewusst hätten?

Doch die Macht des Dunklen Lords __war__ schon einmal gebrochen worden.

Und Harry würde sie erneut beschützen. Wenn es tatsächlich eine Prophezeiung gab und es das war, was sie besagte. Nun, eigentlich egal, was irgendeine verdammte Prophezeiung sagte.

All diese Menschen, die an ihn glaubten und ihm zujubelten - Harry könnte es nicht ertragen, das zu enttäuschen. Aufzublitzen und zu vergehen, wie so viele andere Wunderkinder. Eine Enttäuschung zu sein. Seinem Ruf als ein Symbol des Lichts nicht gerecht zu werden, egal wie er dazu gekommen war. Er würde absolut, definitiv, wie lange es auch dauerte und wenn es ihn umbrachte, ihren Erwartungen gerecht werden. Und dann weitermachen und diese Erwartungen noch übertreffen, damit die Leute sich, zurückblickend, fragten, wieso sie einst so wenig von ihm erwartet hatten.

Und so rief er die Lüge hinaus, die er erfunden hatte, weil sie so gut passte und das Lied danach verlangte:

 _ _Dunkle Lords machen mir keine Angst!__ _  
_ _ _Dunkle Lords machen mir keine Angst!__

Harry nahm die letzten Schritte zum Sprechenden Hut, als die Musik zum Ende kam. Er verbeugte sich in Richtung des Gryffindor-Tisches, dann wandte er sich um und richtete eine Verbeugung an die andere Seite der Halle und wartete, bis der Applaus und das Kichern erstarben...

* * *

BONUS-AKTEN #3: Alternative Enden für 'Selbstbewusstsein'

Das Angebot, jedem die gesamte Handlung zu verraten, der errät, was 'noch nie zuvor passiert ist' hat zu einer _Menge_ interessanter Versuche angespornt. Das erste Extra unten stammt direkt aus meiner persönlichen Lieblingsantwort von Meteoricshipyards. Das zweite basiert auf Kazumas Vorschlag, was "noch nie zuvor passiert ist", das dritte auf einer Kombination von yoyoente und dougal74, das vierte auf wolf550es Review von Kapitel 10. Dasjenige, das mit 'K' anfängt und das direkt darüber sind von DarkHeart81. Die anderen sind von mir. Jeder, der eine meiner Ideen aufgreifen und etwas daraus machen will, besonders mit der letzten, darf das gerne tun. Und bevor ich 100 empörte Beschwerden erhalte, ja, ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass das gesetzgebende Organ des Vereinigten Königreichs das House of Commons im Parlament ist.**

* * *

...In seinem Hinterkopf fragte er sich, ob der Sprechende Hut wirklich __bei Bewusstsein__ war in dem Sinn, sich seines eigenen Bewusstseins bewusst zu sein und wenn ja, ob er zufrieden damit war, nur einmal im Jahr mit Elfjährigen zu sprechen. Sein Lied deutete darauf hin: __Oh, ich bin der Sprechende Hut und mir geht__ _ _'__ _ _s gut,__ _ _nur__ _ _einmal im Jahr__ _ _packt mich__ _ _die Arbeitswut__ _ _...__

Als es im Raum einmal mehr still wurde, setzte Harry sich auf den Stuhl und setzte sich __vorsichtig__ das 800 Jahre alte telepathische Artefakt vergessener Magie auf den Kopf.

Dabei dachte er, so stark er nur konnte: __Sortier' mich noch nicht ein! Ich habe Fragen, die ich dir stellen muss! Wurden mir je die Erinnerungen gelöscht? Hast du den Dunklen Lord ausgewählt, als er ein Kind war und kannst du mir etwas über seine Schwächen verraten? Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich den Bruder des Zauberstabs des Dunklen Lords bekommen habe? Ist der Geist des Dunklen Lords an meine Narbe gebunden und ist das der Grund, warum ich manchmal so zornig werde? Das sind die wichtigen Fragen, aber wenn du noch einen Moment hast, kannst du mir irgendwas darüber verraten, wie man die verlorenen magischen Künste wiederentdecken kann, die dich erschaffen haben?__

Und der Sprechende Hut antwortete, " _ _Nein. Ja. Nein. Nein. Ja und nein, stell beim nächsten mal keine Doppelfragen. Nein.__ " und laut rief er, "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

" _ _Oh je. Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert...__ "

 _ _Was?__

" _ _Ich bin allergisch auf dein Haarshampoo -__ "

Und dann nieste der Sprechende Hut mit einem mächtigen "HA-TSCHUU!", dass in der gesamten Großen Halle widerhallte.

"Nun denn!" rief Dumbledore fröhlich. "Es scheint, Harry Potter wurde in das neue Haus Hatschuu einsortiert! McGonagall, Sie können Hauslehrerin des Hauses Hatschuu werden. Sie beeilen sich besser mit den Vorbereitungen für Lehrplan und Unterricht von Hatschuu, morgen ist der erste Tag!"

"Aber, aber, aber," stammelte McGonagall, ihr Geist komplett aus der Fassung geraten, "wer wird dann Hauslehrer von Gryffindor?" Das war alles, was ihr einfiel, sie __musste__ das irgendwie verhindern...

Dumbledore legte nachdenklich einen Finger an seine Wange. "Snape."

In Snapes protestierendem Schrei ging der von McGonagall beinahe unter, "Wer wird dann Hauslehrer von __Slytherin?__ "

"Hagrid."

* * *

 _ _Sortier' mich noch nicht ein! Ich habe Fragen, die ich dir stellen muss! Wurden mir je die Erinnerungen gelöscht? Hast du den Dunklen Lord ausgewählt, als er ein Kind war und kannst du mir etwas über seine Schwächen verraten? Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich den Bruder des Zauberstabs des Dunklen Lords bekommen habe? Ist der Geist des Dunklen Lords an meine Narbe gebunden und ist das der Grund, warum ich manchmal so zornig werde? Das sind die wichtigen Fragen, aber wenn du noch einen Moment hast, kannst du mir irgendwas darüber verraten, wie man die verlorenen magischen Künste wiederentdecken kann, die dich erschaffen haben?__

Es gab eine kurze Pause.

 _ _Hallo? Muss ich die Fragen wiederholen?__

Der Sprechende Hut schrie, ein abscheulich schrilles Geräusch, dass in der Großen Halle widerhallte und die meisten Schüler dazu veranlasste, sich die Hände über die Ohren zu schlagen. Mit einem verzweifelten Jaulen sprang er von Harry Potters Kopf und machte einen Satz über den Boden, schob sich mit der Krempe voran und schaffte es auf halbe Strecke bis zum Lehrertisch bevor er explodierte.

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!"

Als er den Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf Harry Potters Gesicht sah, dachte Fred Weasley schneller als je zuvor in seinem Leben. In einer flüssigen Bewegung riss er seinen Zauberstab hervor, flüsterte " _Silencio!_ " und dann " _Verändermeinestimmio!_ " und schließlich " _Ventriliquo!_ "***

"War nur'n Scherz!" sagte Fred Weasley. "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

" _ _Oh je. Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert...__ "

 _ _Was?__

" _ _Für gewöhnlich würde ich bei solchen Fragen auf den Schulleiter verweisen, der mich__ _ _wiederum selbst__ _ _fragen könnte, wenn er es wünschte. Aber einige der Informationen, nach denen du fragst, gehen nicht nur über dein__ _ _e__ _ _Nutzer__ _ _rechte__ _ _hinaus, sondern auch über die des Schulleiters.__ "

 _ _Wie kann ich meine Nutzer__ _ _rechte__ _ _erweitern?__

" _ _Ich fürchte, deine derzeitigen Nutzerrechte erlauben es mir nicht, diese Frage zu beantworten.__ "

 _ _Welche Möglichkeiten__ stehen __denn__ _ _mit meine__ _ _n__ _ _Nutzerrechten zur Verfügung?__

Danach dauerte es nicht lange -

"ROOT!"

* * *

" _ _Oh je. Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert...__ "

 _ _Was?__

" _ _Ich habe früher schon Schülerinnen berichten müssen, dass sie Mütter waren - es würde dir das Herz brechen, zu erfahren, was ich in ihrem Geist gesehen habe - doch das ist das erste mal, dass ich jemandem sagen musste, dass er Vater ist.__ "

 _ _WAS?__

" _ _Draco Malfoy trägt dein Baby aus.__ "

 _ _WAAAAAAAS?__

" _ _Ich wiederhole: Draco Malfoy trägt dein Baby aus.__ "

 _ _Aber wir sind erst elf -__

" _ _Eigentlich ist Draco insgeheim dreizehn Jahre alt.__ "

 _ _A-a-aber Männer können nicht schwanger werden -__

" _ _Und ein Mädchen unter den Klamotten.__ "

 _ _ABER WIR HATTEN NIEMALS SEX, DU IDIOT!__

" _ _SIE HAT DIR NACH DER VERGEWALTIGUNG DAS GEDÄCHTNIS GELÖSCHT, SCHWACHKOPF!__ "

Harry Potter fiel in Ohnmacht. Sein bewusstloser Körper fiel mit einem dumpfen Klatschen vom Stuhl.

"RAVENCLAW!" verkündete der Hut, der auf seinem Kopf lag. Das war sogar noch lustiger gewesen als seine erste Idee.

* * *

"ELF!"

Häh? Harry erinnerte sich, dass Draco ein 'Haus Elf' erwähnt hatte, aber was war das genau?

Dem bestürzten Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, der sich langsam auf den Gesichtern um ihn herum abzeichnete, jedenfalls nichts gutes -

* * *

"BLOCK!"****

* * *

"REPRÄSENTANTEN!"

* * *

" _ _Oh je. Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert...__ "

 _ _Was?__

" _ _Ich habe noch nie jemanden einsortiert, der die Wiedergeburt__ _ _war__ _ _von Godric Gryffindor UND Salazar Slytherin UND Naruto.__ "

* * *

"ATREIDES!"*****

* * *

"Wieder reingelegt! HUFFLEPUFF! SLYTHERIN! HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

"ERDBEER-EINTOPF!"******

* * *

"KHAAANNNN!"*******

* * *

Am Lehrertisch lächelte Dumbledore weiterhin wohlwollend; leise metallene Geräusche waren gelegentlich aus Richtung von Snape zu vernehmen, während er müßig die verdrehten Überreste dessen zusammenpresste, was einmal ein schwerer silberner Weinkelch gewesen war und Minerva umklammerte das Podium mit weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln, in dem Wissen, dass Harry Potters ansteckendes Chaos jetzt selbst den Sprechenden Hut erfasst hatte.

Szenario um Szenario spielte sich in Minervas Kopf ab, jedes schlimmer als das vorherige. Der Hut würde entscheiden, Harry sei zu ausgeglichen, um in ein Haus sortiert zu werden und gehöre in alle von ihnen. Der Hut würde verkünden, dass Harrys Geist zu seltsam sei, um einsortiert zu werden. Der Hut würde verlangen, dass Harry von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen würde. Der Hut war ins Koma gefallen. Der Hut würde darauf bestehen, dass ein ganz neues Haus der Verdammnis geschaffen wurde, nur um Harry Potter zu beherbergen und __Dumbledore würde sie dazu zwingen...__

Minerva dachte daran, was Harry ihr bei ihrem desaströsen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse erzählt hatte, über den... Planungsfehlschluss, war es gewesen, glaubte sie... und wie die Leute üblicherweise zu optimistisch waren, selbst wenn sie glaubten, pessimistisch zu sein. Es war die Art von Information, die einem durch den Verstand jagte, sich darin einnistete und Alpträume hervorbrachte...

Doch was war das __Schlimmste,__ was passieren mochte?

Nun... im schlimmsten Fall würde der Hut Harry einem völlig neuen Haus zuweisen. Dumbledore würde darauf bestehen, dass sie es tat - ein vollkommen neues Haus für ihn zu schaffen - und sie würde die Lehrpläne für den gesamten Unterricht neu zusammenstellen müssen, am ersten Tag des Schuljahres. Und Dumbledore würde sie als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor abziehen und ihr geliebtes Haus übergeben an... Professor Binns, den Geschichtsgeist und sie würde zur Hauslehrerin von Harrys Haus der Verdammnis ernannt und würde vergeblich versuchen, dem Kind Anweisungen zu erteilen, Punkt um Punkt abziehen ohne Wirkung, während ihr für Desaster um Desaster die Schuld gegeben würde.

War das der schlimmstmögliche Fall?

Minerva konnte ehrlich nicht sehen, wie es noch schlimmer kommen sollte als das.

Und selbst im allerschlimmsten Fall - egal __was__ mit Harry geschah - würde alles nach sieben Jahren vorüber sein.

Minerva spürte, wie ihre weiß hervortretenden Knöchel langsam ihren Griff um das Podium lockerten. Harry hatte recht gehabt, es lag etwas Tröstendes darin, in die tiefsten Abgründe der Finsternis zu starren, zu wissen, dass man sich nunmehr seinen schlimmsten Ängsten gestellt hatte und vorbereitet war.

Die ängstliche Stille wurde von einem einzelnen Wort durchbrochen.

"Schulleiter!" rief der Sprechende Hut.

Am Lehrertisch erhob sich Dumbledore mit Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht. "Ja?" wandte er sich an den Hut. "Was gibt es?"

"Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen," sagte der Hut. "Ich habe Harry Potter den Platz in Hogwarts zugewiesen, an den er am ehesten gehört, nämlich das Büro des Schulleiters -"

* * *

* Ich hoffe die deutsche Version weiß auch zu gefallen, obwohl ich etwas improvisieren musste, besonders um die Anspielung auf Snape zu behalten. Für alle, die auch das Original lesen (oder singen) möchten:

 _ _There's a Dark Lord near?  
Got no need to fear  
Who you gonna call?__

HARRY POTTER!

 _ _With a Killing Curse?  
Well it could be worse.  
Who you gonna call?__

HARRY POTTER!

 _ _I ain't afraid of Dark Lords!__

 _ _I ain't afraid of Dark Lords!__

 _ _Dark robes and a mask?  
Impossible task?  
Who you gonna call?__

HARRY POTTER!

 _ _Giant Fire-Ape?  
Old bat in a cape?  
Who you gonna call?__

HARRY POTTER!

 _ _I ain't afraid of Dark Lords!__

 _ _I ain't afraid of Dark Lords!__

** Dies dürfte sich auf das neunte Extra beziehen, in welchem der Sprechende Hut Harry wohl ins House of Commons (das britische Unterhaus) hätte einsortieren müssen, aber da der Autor US-Bürger ist, hat er sich wohl lieber für das dortige Repräsentantenhaus entschieden.

*** Der Wortbedeutung und später dem Kontext nach offenbar eine Art "Bauchredner-Zauber", mit dem man seine Stimme an einem gewünschten Ort erklingen lassen kann, auf den man seinen Zauberstab richtet.

**** engl.: " _PANCAKES!_ ", eine Anspielung auf die Restaurantkette _IHOP_ ( _International House of Pancakes_ ) in den USA. Ich habe mich hier für die in Deutschland zu findende Restaurantkette _Block House_ entschieden.

***** Das Haus Atreides ist eine Adels-Familie aus den _Dune_ -Zyklen von Frank Herbert.

****** engl.: " _PICKLED STEWBERRIES!_ ", in Weiterführung des "Haus XY"-Themas wohl eine Verballhornung **haus** gemachter Gerichte, in diesem Fall ungefähr _hausgepökelte Schmorbeeren._

******* Offenbar eine Anspielung auf _Der Zorn des Khan.  
_


	12. Impulskontrolle

Kapitel 12: Impulskontrolle

ph'nglui mglw'nafh J. K. Rowling wgah'nagl fhtagn

* * *

 _ _"Ich frag mich, was wohl mit__ ihm _ _nicht stimmt."__

* * *

"Turpin, Lisa!"

Flüster flüster flüster Harry Potter flüster flüster Slytherin flüster flüster nein ernsthaft, was zur Hölle flüster flüster

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry stimmte in den Applaus ein, der das junge Mädchen begrüßte, das schüchtern auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch zuging, ihr Umhang jetzt in dunklem Blau getrimmt. Lisa Turpin schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, sich so weit wie möglich von Harry Potter weg zu setzen und dem Drang zu ihm rüber zu laufen, sich gewaltsam neben ihn zu quetschen und ihm ein paar Antworten zu entreißen.

Der Mittelpunkt eines außergewöhnlichen und merkwürdigen Ereignisses zu sein und kurz darauf ins Haus Ravenclaw sortiert zu werden, war nahe daran, in Barbecue-Soße getunkt und dann in eine Grube voll verhungerter Kätzchen geworfen zu werden.

"Ich habe dem Sprechenden Hut versprochen, nicht darüber zu reden," flüsterte Harry zum x-ten mal.

"Ja, wirklich."

"Nein, ich habe dem Sprechenden Hut wirklich versprochen, nicht darüber zu reden."

"Na schön, ich habe dem Sprechenden Hut versprochen, über das __meiste__ davon nicht zu reden und der Rest ist privat, genau wie es __eure Sachen auch waren,__ also __hört auf zu fragen.__ "

"Ihr wollt wissen, was passiert ist? Schön! Hier ist ein Teil von dem, was passiert ist! Ich habe dem Sprechenden Hut gesagt, dass Professor McGonagall gedroht hat, ihn in Brand zu stecken und er hat mir gesagt, ich solle Professor McGonagall sagen, sie sei ein freches Gör und solle sich von seinem Rasen runter scheren!"

"Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, was ich sage, warum __fragt ihr dann überhaupt?__ "

"Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich den Dunklen Lord besiegt habe! Sagt ihr's mir, wenn ihr es rausfindet!"

" _ _Ruhe!__ " rief Professor McGonagall vom Podium des Lehrertisches. " _ _Kein Gerede bis die Auswahl-Zeremonie vorüber ist!__ "

Die Lautstärke fiel kurz ab, als alle warteten, ob sie irgendwelche spezifischen und glaubhaften Drohungen abgeben würde, dann erhob sich das Geflüster erneut.

Dann erhob sich der Alte mit dem silbernen Bart aus seinem großen goldenen Stuhl und lächelte fröhlich.

Sofortige Stille. Jemand stieß Harry hektisch mit dem Ellbogen an, als er versuchte weiter zu flüstern und Harry schnitt sich mitten im Satz das Wort ab.

Der fröhlich dreinblickende alte Mann setzte sich wieder.

 _ _Notiz an mich: Nicht mit Dumbledore anlegen.__

Harry versuchte noch immer, all das zu verarbeiten, was während des Vorfalls mit dem Sprechenden Hut geschehen war. Wovon nicht das geringste war, was in dem Moment passiert war, als Harry den Hut von seinem Kopf hob; in jenem Moment hatte er wie aus dem Nichts ein schwaches Flüstern vernommen, etwas das seltsam nach Englisch und gleichzeitig nach einem Zischen klang und es hatte gesagt, " _ _Grüssse von Sslytherin zzu Sslytherin: Ssuchsst du meine Geheimnissse, sso s__ _ _s__ _ _prich zzu meiner Sschlange.__ "

Harry vermutete irgendwie, dass das nicht zum offiziellen Auswahl-Prozess gehören sollte. Und dass es sich um ein wenig extra Magie handelte, die Salazar Slytherin dem Sprechenden Hut bei seiner Schöpfung auferlegt hatte. Und dass der Hut selbst nichts davon wusste. Und dass es ausgelöst wurde, wenn der Hut "SLYTHERIN" sagte, plus oder minus ein paar anderer Bedingungen. Und dass ein Ravenclaw wie er es war, es __wirklich, wirklich nicht hätte hören sollen.__ Und dass, sollte er einen verlässlichen Weg finden, Draco zur Verschwiegenheit zu verpflichten, damit er ihn danach fragen konnte, das eine exzellente Gelegenheit wäre, um etwas Comed-Tee zur Hand zu haben.

 _ _Junge, da entschließt man sich, nicht dem Pfad eines Dunklen Lords zu folgen und das Universum pfuscht einem dazwischen, sobald der Hut vom Kopf runter ist. An manchen Tagen zahlt es sich einfach nicht aus, gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen. Vielleicht warte ich mit meinem Vorsatz, kein Dunkler Lord zu werden, noch bis morgen.__

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron Weasley bekam eine __Menge__ Applaus und nicht nur von den Gryffindors. Offenbar war die Weasley-Familie hier weithin beliebt. Einen Augenblick später lächelte Harry und begann, zusammen mit den anderen zu applaudieren.

Andererseits gab es keinen besseren Tag als heute, sich von der Dunklen Seite abzuwenden.

Zur Hölle mit dem Schicksal und zur Hölle mit dem Universum. Er würde es dem Hut schon zeigen.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

Pause.

"SLYTHERIN!" rief der Hut.

Harry applaudierte Zabini ebenfalls und ignorierte die seltsamen Blicke, die ihm alle, einschließlich Zabini, zu warfen.

Danach wurde kein weiterer Name aufgerufen und Harry wurde klar, dass "Zabini, Blaise" ziemlich nach dem Ende des Alphabets klang. Klasse, also hatte er jetzt __nur__ Zabini applaudiert... Na toll.

Dumbledore erhob sich erneut und hielt auf das Podium zu. Offenbar sollten sie mit einer Rede beglückt werden -

Und Harry überkam die Inspiration zu einem __brillanten__ experimentellen Test.

Hermine hatte doch gesagt, Dumbledore sei der mächtigste lebende Zauberer, oder?

Harry langte in seinen Beutel und flüsterte "Comed-Tee".

Damit der Comed-Tee funktionierte, musste er Dumbledore dazu bringen, während seiner Rede etwas __so__ lächerliches zu sagen, dass Harry sich selbst bei seinem Grad mentaler Vorbereitung __trotzdem__ noch verschlucken würde. Wie etwa, dass alle Hogwarts-Schüler das ganze Schuljahr lang keine Kleidung tragen dürften oder sie alle in Katzen verwandelt würden.

Doch wenn __irgendjemand auf der Welt__ der Macht des Comed-Tees zu widerstehen vermochte, dann wäre es Dumbledore. Wenn das also funktionierte, war der Comed-Tee buchstäblich __unschlagbar.__

Harry zog unter dem Tisch die Lasche des Comed-Tees, wollte es so unauffällig wie möglich machen. Die Dose gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich. Ein paar Köpfe wandten sich zu ihm um, doch drehten sich bald zurück als -

"Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!" sagte Dumbledore und strahlte sie alle mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen an, als könne ihn nichts glücklicher machen, als sie alle hier zu sehen.

Harry nahm einen ersten Mund voll Comed-Tee und setzte die Dose wieder ab. Er würde die Limo nach und nach schlucken und versuchen, nicht afzustoßen, egal __was__ Dumbledore auch sagte -

"Bevor wir mit unserem Festmahl beginnen, würde ich gern ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!"

Alle klatschten und jubelten und Dumbledore setzte sich wieder.

Harry saß da wie festgefroren, während die Limo aus seinen Mundwinkeln tröpfelte. Er hatte, immerhin, geschafft, sich __leise__ zu verschlucken.

Das hätte er wirklich wirklich __wirklich__ nicht machen sollen. Erstaunlich wie viel __offensichtlicher__ das wurde, eine Sekunde nachdem es __zu spät__ war.

Rückblickend hätte ihm wahrscheinlich auffallen sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er gedacht hatte, sie würden alle in Katzen verwandelt... oder schon vorher, wenn man seine geistige Notiz darüber, sich nicht mit Dumbledore anzulegen, bedachte... oder seinen neuerlichen Vorsatz, mehr Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer zu nehmen... oder vielleicht wenn er auch nur __ein Fünkchen gesunden Menschenverstand__ _besäße..._

Es war hoffnungslos. Er war verdorben bis zum Kern. Heil dem Dunklen Lord Harry. Gegen das Schicksal hatte man nichts zu bestellen.

Jemand fragte Harry, ob alles in Ordnung sei. (Andere nahmen sich von dem Essen, das auf magische Weise auf dem Tisch erschienen war, warum auch nicht.)

"Alles okay," sagte Harry. "Entschuldigt. Ähm. War das eine... __normale__ Ansprache für den Schulleiter? Ihr schient alle... nicht wirklich... überrascht zu sein..."

"Oh, Dumbledore ist natürlich verrückt," sagte ein neben ihm sitzender, älter aussehender Ravenclaw, der sich mit irgendeinem Namen vorgestellt hatte, an den Harry sich nicht einmal ansatzweise erinnerte. "Verdammt lustig, unglaublich mächtiger Zauberer, aber total meschugge." Er hielt inne. "Bei Gelegenheit würde ich auch gerne fragen, warum grüne Flüssigkeit hinter deinen Lippen vor gekommen und dann verschwunden ist, aber ich gehe davon aus, du hast dem Sprechenden Hut versprochen, auch darüber nicht zu reden."

Mit einiger Anstrengung widerstand Harry dem Drang, auf die belastende Dose Comed-Tee in seiner Hand hinunter zu blicken.

Immerhin hatte der Comed-Tee nicht einfach so eine Klitterer-Schlagzeile über ihn und Draco __herbei materialisiert.__ Draco hatte es so erklärt, als sei es einfach... ganz natürlich passiert? Als hätte er __die Geschichte passend verändert?__

Harry stellte sich vor, wie er die Stirn gegen die Tischplatte schlug. __Wamm, wamm, wamm__ machte sein Kopf im Geiste.

Eine andere Schülerin senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. "Ich hab gehört, dass Dumbledore insgeheim ein Superhirn mit einer Menge Einfluss ist und die Verrücktheit als Fassade benutzt, damit ihn niemand verdächtigt."

"Das hab ich auch gehört," flüsterte ein dritter Schüler und am Tisch entlangfolgte verstohlenes Nicken.

Das musste einfach Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wecken.

"Ich verstehe," flüsterte Harry und senkte die Stimme. "Also weiß jeder, dass Dumbledore insgeheim ein Superhirn ist."

Die meisten Schüler nickten. Der ein oder andere blickte plötzlich nachdenklich drein, einschließlich des älteren Schülers, der neben Harry saß.

 _ _Seid ihr sicher, dass das der Ravenclaw-Tisch ist?__ schaffte Harry, nicht laut zu sagen.

"Brillant!" flüsterte Harry. "Wenn es jeder weiß, wird keiner vermuten, dass es ein Geheimnis ist!"

"Ganz genau," flüsterte ein Schüler, dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Moment, das klingt nicht ganz richtig -"

 _ _Notiz an mich: Die 25 Prozent der Hogwartsschüler bekannt als Haus Ravenclaw sind nicht das exklusivste Begabtenförderprogramm der Welt.__

Doch zumindest hatte er heute eine wichtige Erkenntnis gewonnen. Der Comed-Tee war allmächtig. Und __das__ bedeutete...

Harry blinzelte überrascht, als sein Verstand endlich die offensichtliche Verbindung herstellte.

 _..._ _ _das__ bedeutete, dass sobald er einen Zauber lernte, mit dem er zeitweilig seinen Sinn für Humor verändern konnte, er __alles__ geschehen lassen konnte, indem er dafür sorgte, dass er __nur__ diese eine Sache überraschend genug fände, um deshalb heraus zu prusten und dann eine Dose Comed-Tee trank.

 _ _Nun, das war ja eine kurze Reise zur Göttlichkeit. Selbst ich hätte erwartet, dass es länger als bis zu meinem ersten Schultag dauern würde.__

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ganz Hogwarts in den kurzen zehn Minuten seiner Auswahl zu Grunde gerichtet hatte.

Ein wenig schuldig fühlte Harry sich deshalb schon - Merlin allein wusste, was ein wahnsinniger Schulleiter in seinen nächsten sieben Schuljahren anstellen mochte - aber er konnte sich __auch__ einen Anflug von Stolz nicht verkneifen.

Morgen. Nicht später als allerspätestens morgen würde er sich von dem Pfad abwenden, der zum Dunklen Lord Harry führte. Eine Aussicht, die mit jeder Minute erschreckender klang.

Und doch, irgendwie, immer attraktiver. Ein Teil seines Geistes malte sich gerade die Uniformen der Lakaien aus.

"Iss," grollte der ältere Schüler, der neben ihm saß und stieß Harry in die Rippen. "Denk nicht. Iss."

Harry begann automatisch, sich den Teller voll zu laden, mit dem was auch immer vor ihm stand, blaue Würstchen mit kleinen leuchtenden Stückchen, wieso nicht.

"Was haltet ihr von der Auswahl -" setzte Padma Patil an, eine der anderen Ravenclaws im ersten Jahr.

"Während der Mahlzeiten wird niemand gelöchert!" sagten mindestens drei Leute im Chor. "Hausregel!" fügte ein anderer hinzu. "Sonst würden wir hier alle verhungern."

Harry stellte fest, dass er wirklich, wirklich hoffte, dass seine clevere neue Idee nicht __tatsächlich__ klappte. Und das der Comed-Tee irgendwie anders funktionierte und nicht __wirklich__ die allmächtige Kraft besaß, die Realität zu verändern. Nicht dass er nicht allmächtig sein __wollte.__ Er konnte nur einfach den Gedanken nicht ertragen, in einem Universum zu leben, das wirklich so funktionierte. Es hatte etwas __würdeloses__ an sich, den Aufstieg zu erreichen durch cleveren Einsatz von Sprudelgetränken.

Doch er __würde__ es experimentell überprüfen.

"Weißt du," sagte der ältere Schüler neben ihm in überaus freundlichem Tonfall, "wir haben da Methoden, um solche wie dich zum Essen zu bringen, würdest du gern rausfinden, wie wir es anstellen?"

Harry gab es auf und fing an, sein blaues Würstchen zu essen. Es war gar nicht schlecht, besonders die leuchtenden Stückchen.

Das Abendessen ging überraschend schnell vorüber. Harry bemühte sich, zumindest ein wenig von all den seltsamen neuen Speisen zu versuchen, die er sah. Seine Neugier konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, __nicht zu wissen,__ wie etwas schmeckte. Zum Glück war das nicht eines jener Restaurants, in denen man nur eine Sache bestellen durfte und niemals herausfand, wie die anderen Sachen auf der Speisekarte schmeckten. Harry __hasste__ das, es war wie eine Folterkammer für jeden, der auch nur einen Funken Neugier besaß: __Finde alles über nur eines der Mysterien auf dieser Liste heraus, ha ha ha!__

Dann war es Zeit für den Nachtisch, für den Harry völlig vergessen hatte, noch Platz zu lassen. Nachdem er ein wenig Siruptorte* versucht hatte, gab er auf. Sicherlich würden alle diese Sachen im Verlauf des Schuljahres wenigstens noch einmal vorkommen.

Also, was stand noch auf seiner To-do-Liste, abgesehen von den gewöhnlichen Schulsachen?

 _Aufgabe 1: Forsche nach Zaubern für geistige Veränderungen, um den Comed-Tee testen zu können und herauszufinden, ob du tatsächlich einen Weg zur Allmacht entdeckt hast. Eigentlich, erforsche einfach jede Art von geistiger Magie, die du finden kannst. Der Geist ist die Grundlage unserer Macht als Menschen, jede Art von Magie, die ihn beeinflusst, ist die wichtigste Sorte Magie, die es gibt._

 _Aufgabe 2: Eigentlich ist das Aufgabe 1 und die andere ist Aufgabe 2. Gehe die Bücherregale der Hogwarts- und Ravenclaw-Bibliotheken durch, mache dich mit dem System vertraut und stelle sicher, dass du zumindest alle Buchtitel gelesen hast. Zweiter Durchgang: Lies alle Inhaltsverzeichnisse. Stimme dich mit Hermine ab, die ein viel besseres Gedächtnis hat als du. Finde heraus ob es ein Fernleihe-System in Hogwarts gibt und finde heraus, ob ihr beide, besonders Hermine, diese anderen Bibliotheken ebenfalls besuchen könnt. Wenn andere Häuser über private Bibliotheken verfügen, finde heraus, wie du rechtmäßig Zutritt erhältst oder dich dort einschleichen kannst._

 _Option 3a: Lass Hermine schwören, Stillschweigen zu bewahren und fange an, nach 'Von Sslytherin zzu Sslytherin: Ssuchsst du meine Geheimnissse, sso ssprich zzu meiner Sschlange.' zu forschen. Problem: Das klingt höchst vertraulich und es könnte eine ganze Weile dauern, zufällig über ein Buch zu stolpern, das einen Hinweis enthält._

 _Aufgabe 0: Finde heraus, welche Zauber es gibt, um Informationen aufzuspüren und abzurufen, wenn überhaupt. Bibliotheksmagie ist letzten Endes nicht so wichtig wie geistige Magie, hat aber viel höhere Priorität._

 _Option 3b: Finde einen Zauber, um Draco Malfoy auf magische Weise zur Verschwiegenheit zu verpflichten oder Dracos Versprechen, ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, magisch zu verifizieren (Veritaserum?) und frage_ ihn _nach Slytherins Botschaft..._

Eigentlich... hatte Harry ein ziemlich schlechtes Gefühl, was Option 3b betraf.

Jetzt wo Harry darüber nachdachte, kam ihm Option 3a auch nicht mehr wirklich so toll vor.

Harrys Gedanken vollführten eine Rückblende zum womöglich schlimmsten Moment seines bisherigen Lebens, jenen langen Sekunden des Entsetztens unter dem Hut, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen, als er glaubte, bereits gescheitert zu sein. In jenem Augenblick hatte er sich gewünscht, die Zeit nur ein paar Minuten zurückdrehen und etwas, irgendetwas anders machen zu können, bevor es zu spät war...

Und dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es noch gar nicht zu spät war.

Wunsch gewährt.

Man konnte die Geschichte nicht ändern. Aber man konnte es gleich zu Anfang richtig machen. Gleich beim __ersten__ Versuch etwas anders machen.

Diese ganze Angelegenheit mit der Suche nach Slytherins Geheimnissen... schien verdächtig genau die Art von Sache zu sein, bei der man, Jahre später, zurückblicken und sagen würde 'Und __das__ war der Punkt, ab dem einfach alles schief gelaufen ist.'

Und er würde sich verzweifelt die Fähigkeit ersehnen, in der Zeit zurück zu gehen und eine andere Wahl zu treffen...

Wunsch gewährt. Was jetzt?

Ein Lächeln breitete sich aus auf Harrys Gesicht.

Es war ein eher __unintuitiver__ Gedanke... aber...

Aber er __könnte,__ es gab keine Regel, die besagte, dass er es nicht konnte, er __könnte__ einfach so tun, als habe er dieses leise Flüstern niemals gehört. Das Universum exakt so fortfahren lassen, als habe sich dieser kritische Augenblick niemals ereignet. In zwanzig Jahren wäre es das, wovon er sich verzweifelt wünschen würde, dass es vor zwanzig Jahren geschehen wäre und zwanzig Jahre vor in zwanzig Jahren war zufällig genau jetzt. Die ferne Vergangenheit zu verändern war einfach, man musste nur rechtzeitig daran denken.

Oder... was sogar __noch__ unintuitiver war... er könnte, oh, sagen wir, __Professor McGonagall__ informieren, anstatt Draco __oder__ Hermine. Und sie könnte ein paar fähige Leute zusammentrommeln und diesen kleinen extra Zauber von dem Hut entfernen lassen.

Aber ja. Das klang nach einer __bemerkenswert__ guten Idee, jetzt wo Harry tatsächlich __darauf gekommen__ war.

So vollkommen offensichtlich im Rückblick und doch, irgendwie, hatte eran Option 3c und Option 3d einfach nicht gedacht.

Harry verlieh sich selbst +1 Punkt für sein Anti-Dunkler-Lord-Harry-Programm.

Es war ein furchtbar grausamer Streich gewesen, den der Hut ihm da gespielt hatte, doch auf konsequentialistischer Ebene ließ sich über das Ergebnis nicht streiten. Jedenfalls verhalf er ihm mit Sicherheit zu einem deutlich besseren Einblickin die Perspektive des Opfers.

 _ _Aufgabe 4: Entschuldige dich bei Neville Longbottom.__

Okay, er hatte hier gerade einen Lauf, jetzt musste er nur am Ball bleiben. __Ich werde mit jedem Tag, auf jede Art, immer ein bisschen lichter...__ _**_

Die meisten Leute um Harry herum beendeten an diesem Punkt ebenfalls ihr Essen und die Schüsseln mit den Nachspeisen begannen zu verschwinden, sowie auch die benutzten Teller.

Als alle Teller verschwunden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut von seinem Platz.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als den Drang zu verspüren, einen weiteren Comed-Tee zu trinken.

 _ _Du machst__ _ _doch__ _ _wohl WITZE,__ dachte Harry zu jenem Teil seiner selbst.

Doch das Experiment zählte nicht, wenn es nicht wiederholt wurde, nicht wahr? Und der Schaden war bereits angerichtet, oder nicht? Wollte er etwa nicht sehen, was __dieses__ mal geschah? War er denn nicht __neugierig?__ Was, wenn er ein anderes Ergebnis erhielt?

 _ _Hey, ich wette du bist der gleiche Teil meines Hirns, der den Streich gegen Neville__ _ _Longbottom__ _ _durchgedrückt hat.__

Äh, kann sein?

 _Und ist es nicht_ überwältigend _ _offensichtlich, dass ich das bereuen werde, eine Sekunde nachdem es zu spät ist?__

Ähm...

 _ _Genau. Also, NEIN.__

"Ähem," sagte Dumbledore vom Podium aus und strich über seinen langen silbernen Bart. "Nur ein paar wenige Worte noch, nun da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind. Ich habe ein paar kurzfristige Ankündigungen für Euch zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres."

"Die Erstklässler nehmen bitte zur Kenntnis, dass der Wald auf unserem Schulgelände für alle Schüler verboten ist. Deshalb wird er der Verbotene Wald genannt. Wäre der Zutritt erlaubt, würde er der Erlaubte Wald genannt werden."

Klar und deutlich. __Notiz an mich: Verbotener Wald ist verboten.__

"Desweiteren wurde ich von unserem Hausmeister Mr. Filch gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass der Einsatz von Magie außerhalb des Unterrichts in den Korridoren unterlassen werden sollte. Leider wissen wir alle, dass was sein __sollte__ und was __ist,__ zwei verschiedene Dinge sind. Bitte behaltet das im Hinterkopf."

Äh...

"Die Quidditch-Auswahlen finden in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres statt. Alle, die daran interessiert sind, für ihre Hausmannschaften zu spielen, sollten mit Madam Hooch in Verbindung treten. Alle, die daran interessiert sind, das gesamte Spiel Quidditch neu zu definieren, wenden sich bitte an Harry Potter."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel und bekam einen Hustenanfall, gerade als sich aller Augen auf ihn richteten. Wie zur __Hölle!__ Er war Dumbledores Blick zu keinem Zeitpunkt begegnet... er hatte gar nichts __gedacht.__ Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt ganz sicher nicht über Quidditch nachgedacht! Er hatte mit niemandem darüber geredet außer Ron Weasley und er glaubte __kaum,__ dass Ron es irgendwem erzählt hätte... oder war Ron zu einem Professor gerannt, um sich zu beschweren? __Wie__ in aller __Welt...__

"Außerdem muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr der rechte Korridor im dritten Stockwerk für alle tabu ist, die nicht den Wunsch verspüren, eines äußerst schmerzvollen Todes zu sterben. Er wird von einer ausgefeilten Reihe von gefährlichen und potentiell tödlichen Fallen geschützt, die ihr unmöglich allesamt überwinden könnt, besonders wenn ihr erst in eurem ersten Schuljahr seid."

An diesem Punkt beschlich Harry ein taubes Gefühl.

"Und schlussendlich möchte ich Quirinus Quirrell meinen größten Dank aussprechen, der sich heldenhaft bereit erklärt hat, die Stelle als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts anzutreten." Dumbledores Blick wanderte suchend über die Schülerschaft. "Ich hoffe, dass alle Schüler Professor Quirrell mit der äußersten Höflichkeit und __Toleranz__ begegnen, die seinem außerordentlichen Einsatz für euch und diese Schule gebühren und dass ihr uns __nicht__ mit __kleinlichen Beschwerden__ jedweder Art über ihn behelligen werdet, falls ihr euch nicht __selbst__ an seinem Job versuchen möchtet."

Was hatte __das__ nun wieder zu bedeuten?

"Ich räume nun das Feld für unser neues Fakultätsmitglied Professor Quirrell, der gern ein paar Worte sagen würde."

Der junge, schmale, nervöse Mann, dem Harry zum ersten mal im Tropfenden Kessel begegnet war, bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg zum Podium hinauf, sich nach allen Seiten ängstlich umschauend. Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf seinen Hinterkopf und es wirkte, als würde Professor Quirrell bereits kahl, trotz seiner augenscheinlichen Jugend.

"Ich frag mich, was wohl mit __ihm__ nicht stimmt," flüsterte der älter wirkende Schüler, der neben Harry saß. Ähnliche verhaltene Kommentare wurden andernorts am Tisch ausgetauscht.

Professor Quirrell bewältigte den Weg nach oben zum Podium und verharrte dort, blinzelnd. "Ah..." sagte er. "Ah..." Dann schien ihn der Mut vollends zu verlassen und er stand dort in Schweigen gehüllt und zuckte gelegentlich.

"Oh, klasse," flüsterte der ältere Schüler, "sieht mal wieder nach einem __langen__ Jahr in Verteidigung aus -"

"Ich grüße Sie, meine jungen Lehrlinge," sagte Professor Quirrell in trockenem, zuversichtlichem Ton. "Wir alle wissen, dass Hogwarts zu einem gewissen __Misserfolg__ neigt, was seine Auswahl für diese Stelle betrifft und ohne Zweifel werden sich einige unter Ihnen bereits fragen, welches Unheil mir dieses Jahr wohl zum Verhängnis werden mag. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass meine Inkompetenz nicht jenes Unheil sein wird." Er lächelte dünn. "Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich hegte schon lange den Wunsch, mich eines Tages als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hier an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu versuchen. Der erste, der dieses Fach unterrichtete, war Salazar Slytherin selbst und bis ins vierzehnte Jahrhundert hinein war es Tradition, für die größten kämpfenden Zauberer jedweder Überzeugung sich an der Lehre hier zu versuchen. Zu den vergangenen Professoren für Verteidigung zählten nicht nur der legendäre wandernde Held Harold Shea, sondern auch die Zitat unsterbliche Zitat Ende Baba Yaga, ja, ich sehe, einige unter Ihnen erschauern noch immer beim Klang ihres Namens, obgleich sie bereits seit sechshundert Jahren tot ist. Das muss eine interessante Zeit gewesen sein, um Hogwarts zu besuchen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Harry schluckte schwer, versuchte den plötzlichen Schwall von Emotionen zu beherrschen, der ihn überkommen hatte, als Professor Quirrell zu sprechen begann. Die präzise Ausdrucksweise erinnerte ihn so sehr an einen Oxford-Dozenten und allmählich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er sein Zuhause und seine Mum und seinen Dad bis Weihnachten nicht wiedersehen würde.

"Sie sind es gewohnt, dass die Verteidigungs-Position eingenommen wurde von den Unfähigen, Scharlatanen und Unglückseligen. Für jeden mit einem Hauch von Geschichtsbewusstsein trägt sie jedoch einen vollkommen anderen Ruf. Nicht jeder, der hier lehrte, zählte zu den Besten, doch die Besten lehrten alle in Hogwarts. In solch erlesener Gesellschaft und nach so langer Zeit der Erwartung dieses Tages, würde ich mich schämen, mir irgendein geringeres Ziel zu setzen, als Perfektion. Und so beabsichtige ich, dass jeder einzelne von Ihnen sich immer an dieses Jahr erinnern wird, als den __besten__ Unterricht in Verteidigung, den Sie je hatten. Was Sie in diesem Jahr lernen, wird auf ewig als Ihr festes Fundament in der Kunst der Vereidigung dienen, ungeachtet wer mir als Ihr Lehrmeister vorausging oder noch folgen mag."

Professor Quirrells Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an. "Wir haben __sehr__ viel Verlorenes aufzuholen und uns bleibt nur wenig Zeit dafür. Daher beabsichtige ich, von den Lehrgewohnheiten von Hogwarts in vielerlei Hinsicht abzuweichen, sowie einige freiwillige außerschulische Aktivitäten einzuführen." Er hielt inne. "Sollte sich das als nicht ausreichend erweisen, so mag ich neue Wege finden, Sie zu motivieren. Sie sind meine lang erwarteten Studenten und Sie __werden__ in meinem lang erwarteten Unterricht in Verteidigung Ihr __aller__ bestes geben. Ich würde noch eine verhängnisvolle Drohung hinzufügen, wie 'Ansonsten werden Sie schrecklich zu leiden haben', doch das wäre so klischeehaft, finden Sie nicht? Ich bin stolz darauf, sehr viel einfallsreicher zu sein als das. Ich danke Ihnen."

Daraufhin schienen die Kraft und Zuversicht aus Professor Quirrell zu weichen. Sein Mund klaffte offen, als fände er sich urplötzlich vor einem unerwarteten Publikum wieder und mit einem krampfhaften Ruck wandte er sich um und schlurfte zurück an seinen Platz, sackte vornüber, als bräche er gleich in sich zusammen und implodierte.

"Er scheint etwas merkwürdig," flüsterte Harry.

"Nah," sagte der älter wirkende Schüler. "Du hast ja noch gar nichts geseh'n."

Dumbledore nahm erneut das Podium ein.

"Und nun," sagte Dumbledore, "bevor wir zu Bett gehen, lasst uns alle die Schulhymne singen! Jeder sucht sich seine liebste Melodie und seine Lieblingsworte aus und ab geht's!"

* * *

* auch _Zuckergusstorte,_ engl.: _treacle tart,_ eine traditionelle britische Nachspeise.

** engl.: _In every day, in every way, I'm getting Lighter and Lighter..._ Das ist offenbar eine Abwandlung des Mantras von Émile Coué, dem Begründer der modernen, bewussten Autosuggestion.


	13. Die falschen Fragen stellen

Kapitel 13: Die falschen Fragen stellen

Elen sila J. K. Rowling omentielvo.

EDIT: Keine Panik. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass es eine logische, vorausschauende, Kanon-kompatible Erklärung für alles gibt, was in diesem Kapitel geschieht. Es ist ein Rätsel, ihr sollt versuchen es zu lösen und schafft ihr es nicht, lest einfach das nächste Kapitel.

* * *

 _ _"Solch ein offensichtliches Rätsel habe ich selten gehört."__

* * *

Gleich als Harry die Augen öffnete, am Morgen seines ersten vollen Schultages in Hogwarts im Jungen-Schlafsaal der Erstklässler von Ravenclaw, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Es war still.

 _Zu_ still.

Ach ja, richtig... Da war ein Quietus-Zauber am Kopfende seines Bettes, der sich mit einem kleinen Schieberegler kontrollieren ließ, was die einzige Möglichkeit darstellte, wie in Ravenclaw jemals irgendwer einschlafen konnte.

Harry setzte sich auf und schaute sich um, in der Erwartung die anderen zu sehen, die sich für den Tag fertig machten -

Der Schlafsaal, leer.

Die Betten, zerwühlt und ungemacht.

Die Sonne, schien aus einem ziemlich hohen Winkel herein.

Sein Quietus-Zauber bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht.

Und seine mechanische Uhr lief immer noch, aber der Wecker war abgeschaltet.

Man hatte ihn offenbar bis 9:52 Uhr schlafen lassen. Trotzdem er sich nach Kräften bemüht hatte, seinen 26-Stunden-Schlafzyklus seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts anzupassen, hatte er letzte Nacht nicht vor 1 Uhr morgens einschlafen können. Er hatte vorgehabt, um 7 Uhr mit den anderen Schülern aufzuwachen, an seinem ersten Tag ein wenig verschlafen zu sein konnte er verkraften, solange das vor dem morgigen Tag irgendwie auf magische Weise behoben wurde. Aber jetzt hatte er das Frühstück verpasst. Und seine erste Unterrichtsstunde in Hogwarts, in Kräuterkunde, hatte vor einer Stunde und zweiundzwanzig Minuten angefangen.

Langsam, ganz langsam regte sich der Ärger in ihm. Ach, was für ein toller kleiner Streich. Seinen Wecker abzustellen. Den Quietus-Zauber aufzudrehen. So dass der Große Harry Potter seine erste Stunde verpasste und als Langschläfer verschrien würde.

Wenn Harry herausbekam, wer das getan hatte...

Nein, das wäre nur durch die Zusammenarbeit aller zwölf anderen Jungen im Ravenclaw-Schlafsaal möglich gewesen. Sie alle hätten seine schlafende Gestalt bemerkt. Sie alle hatten ihn das Frühstück verschlafen lassen.

Der Ärger verebbte, stattdessen war er nun verwirrt und fühlte sich furchtbar verletzt. Sie hatten ihn doch _gemocht._ Hatte er gedacht. Letzte Nacht, da hatte er geglaubt, sie würden ihn mögen. _Warum..._

Als Harry aus dem Bett stieg, erblickte er ein Stück Papier, das aus dem Kopfteil ragte.

Auf dem Papier stand:

 _An meine Mit-Ravenclaws,_

 _Es war ein wirklich langer Tag. Bitte lasst mich ausschlafen und macht euch keine Sorgen, dass ich das Frühstück verpasse. Ich habe meine erste Stunde nicht vergessen._

 _ _Euer,  
Harry Potter.__

Und Harry stand dort wie erstarrt, Eiswasser kroch in seine Venen.

Das Papier war in seiner Handschrift geschrieben, mit seinem eigenen mechanischen Bleistift.

Und er erinnerte sich nicht daran, es geschrieben zu haben.

Und... Harry schielte auf das Stück Papier. Und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, waren die Worte "nicht vergessen" in anderem Stil geschrieben, als versuchte er sich selbst etwas mitzuteilen...?

Hatte er _gewusst,_ dass sein Gedächtnis gelöscht werden würde? War er lange aufgeblieben und hatte irgendeine Art Verbrechen begangen oder eine verdeckte Operation durchgeführt und dann... aber er _beherrschte_ den Obliviate-Zauber nicht... hatte jemand anders... was...

Harry kam ein Gedanke. Wenn er _gewusst_ hatte, dass sein Gedächtnis gelöscht würde...

Noch immer im Pyjama stürmte Harry um sein Bett herum zu seinem Koffer, presste den Daumen gegen das Schloss, zog den Beutel heraus, steckte die Hand hinein und sagte "Notiz an mich selbst."

Und ein weiteres Stück Papier sprang in seine Hand.

Harry nahm es heraus und starrte es an. Es war ebenfalls in seiner Handschrift verfasst.

Die Notiz besagte:

 _An Mich,_

 _Bitte spiele das Spiel. Du kannst das Spiel nur einmal im Leben spielen. Dies ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit._

 _Erkennungscode 927, ich bin eine Kartoffel._

 _ _Dein,  
Du.__

Harry nickte langsam. "Erkennungscode 927, ich bin eine Kartoffel" war in der Tat die Nachricht, die er sich - einige Jahre zuvor beim Fernsehen - im Vorhinein hatte einfallen lassen und die nur er kennen würde. Falls er prüfen musste, ob eine Kopie seiner selbst wirklich _er_ war oder sowas. Nur für den Fall. Sei vorbereitet.

Harry konnte der Nachricht nicht _trauen,_ es mochten noch andere Zauber im Spiel sein. Doch einen simplen Streich schloss sie zumindest aus. Er hatte das definitiv geschrieben und er erinnerte sich definitiv nicht daran, es geschrieben zu haben.

Während er auf das Papier starrte, bemerkte Harry Tinte, die von der anderen Seite hindurch schien.

Er drehte es um.

Auf der Rückseite stand:

 _ANWEISUNGEN FÜR DAS SPIEL:_

 _die Regeln des Spiels weißt du nicht_ _  
_ _den Einsatz des Spiels weißt du nicht_ _  
_ _den Zweck des Spiels weißt du nicht_ _  
_ _wer das Spiel kontrolliert weißt du nicht_ _  
_ _wie man das Spiel beendet weißt du nicht_

 _Du beginnst mit 100 Punkten.  
Fang an._

Harry starrte die "Anweisungen" an. Diese Seite war nicht handgeschrieben; die Schrift war vollkommen ebenmäßig, von daher künstlich. Sie sah aus als stammte sie von einer Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, wie Harry sie gekauft hatte, um Dinge zu diktieren.

Er hatte _absolut keine Ahnung,_ was hier vor sich ging.

Nun... der erste Schritt war, sich anzuziehen und etwas zu essen. Vielleicht in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Seine Magen fühlte sich reichlich leer an.

Das Frühstück hatte er natürlich verpasst, aber darauf war er vorbereitet, da er diese Eventualität vorhergesehen hatte. Harry steckte die Hand in seinen Beutel und sagte "Imbiss", in der Erwartung, die Schachtel mit Müsliriegeln zu erhalten, die er vor seiner Abreise nach Hogwarts gekauft hatte.

Was da auftauchte, fühlte sich nicht nach einer Schachtel Müsliriegel an.

Als Harry die Hand in sein Sichtfeld führte, erblickte er zwei winzige Schokoriegel - nicht annähernd genug für eine Mahlzeit - an denen eine Nachricht befestigt war und die Nachricht war in der selben Schrift verfasst, wie die Spielanweisungen.

Die Notiz besagte:

VERSUCH FEHLGESCHLAGEN: -1 PUNKT  
AKTUELLER PUNKTESTAND: 99  
KÖRPERLICHE VERFASSUNG: IMMER NOCH HUNGRIG  
GEISTIGE VERFASSUNG: VERWIRRT

"Gnäähhhhh" sagte Harrys Mund ohne jegliche bewusste Beteiligung oder Entscheidung seinerseits.

Etwa eine Minute stand er so da.

Eine Minute später machte es _immer noch_ keinen Sinn und er hatte _noch immer_ keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging und sein Hirn hatte noch nicht einmal _begonnen,_ auch nur irgendwelche _Hypothesen_ aufzustellen, als wären seine geistigen Hände gerade in Watte gepackt und könnten nichts erfassen.

Sein Magen, der seine eigenen Prioritäten hatte, schlug ein mögliches Experiment vor.

"Ah..." sagte Harry zu dem leeren Raum. "Ich nehme nicht an, ich könnte einen Punkt dazu verwenden, meine Müsliriegel-Schachtel zurück zu bekommen?'

Nichts als Stille.

Harry steckte die Hand in seinen Beutel und sagte "Müsliriegel-Schachtel."

Eine Schachtel mit etwa der richtigen Form sprang in seine Hand... doch sie war zu leicht und bereits geöffnet und leer und die an ihr befestigte Notiz besagte:

PUNKTE VERBRAUCHT: 1  
AKTUELLER PUNKTESTAND: 98  
DU ERHÄLTST: EINE MÜSLIRIEGEL-SCHACHTEL

"Ich würde gern einen Punkt dazu verwenden, _die Müsliriegel selbst_ wieder zu bekommen," sagte Harry.

Erneute Stille.

Harry steckte seine Hand in den Beutel und sagte "Müsliriegel".

Nichts tauchte auf.

Harry zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern und ging hinüber zu dem ihm zugeteilten Schrank neben seinem Bett, um seinen Zauberumhang für den Tag zu holen.

Auf dem Boden des Schrankes, unter seinem Umhang, lagen die Müsliriegel und eine Notiz:

PUNKTE VERBRAUCHT: 1  
AKTUELLER PUNKTESTAND: 97  
DU ERHÄLTST: 6 MÜSLIRIEGEL  
DU TRÄGST IMMER NOCH: PYJAMAS  
ISS NICHT WÄHREND DU DEINEN PYJAMA TRÄGST  
SONST ERHÄLTST DU EINE PYJAMA-STRAFE

 _Und jetzt weiß ich, dass wer immer das Spiel kontrolliert, verrückt ist._

"Ich vermute, dass Dumbledore das Spiel kontrolliert," sprach Harry laut. Vielleicht konnte er _diesmal_ einen neuen Landgeschwindigkeitsrekord fürs schnell von Begriff sein aufstellen.

Stille.

Doch Harry erkannte langsam ein Muster; die Notiz würde am dem Ort sein, wo er als nächstes nachschaute. Also guckte Harry unter sein Bett.

HA! HA HA HA HA HA!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
DUMBLEDORE KONTROLLIERT DAS SPIEL NICHT  
SCHLECHT GERATEN  
GANZ SCHLECHT GERATEN  
-20 PUNKTE  
UND DU TRÄGST IMMER NOCH PYJAMAS  
DAS IST DEIN VIERTER ZUG  
UND DU TRÄGST IMMER NOCH PYJAMAS  
PYJAMA-STRAFE: -2 PUNKTE  
AKTUELLER PUNKTESTAND: 75

Okay, na das war ja eine harte Nuss. Es war erst sein erster Schultag und wenn man Dumbledore ausschloss, war ihm niemand sonst hier bekannt, der so verrückt wäre.

Mehr oder weniger auf Autopilot sammelte Harry einen Umhang und etwas Unterwäsche zusammen, zog das Kellergeschoss seines Koffers heraus (er schätzte seine Privatsphäre und jemand könnte den Schlafsaal betreten), zog sich an und stieg dann wieder hinauf, um seinen Pyjama wegzuräumen.

Harry hielt inne bevor er die Schublade mit seinen Pyjamas heraus zog. Wenn sich das Muster hier als richtig erwies...

"Wie kann ich mehr Punkte verdienen?" sagte Harry laut.

Dann zog er die Schublade heraus.

GELEGENHEITEN UM GUTES ZU TUN GIBT ES ÜBERALL  
DOCH FINSTERNIS IST WO DAS LICHT SEIN MUSS  
KOSTEN DER FRAGE: 1 PUNKT  
AKTUELLER PUNKTESTAND: 74  
NETTE UNTERWÄSCHE  
HAT DEINE MUTTER DIE AUSGESUCHT?

Harry zerknüllte die Notiz in seiner Hand, mit flammend rotem Gesicht. Dracos Fluch kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. _Sohn eines Schlammbluts -_

An diesem Punkt war er allerdings schlauer, als das laut zu sagen. Er bekäme wahrscheinlich eine Strafe für Obszönitäten aufgedrückt.

Harry bewaffnete sich mit seinem Eselsfell-Beutel und seinem Zauberstab. Er zog die Verpackung von einem der Müsliriegel ab und warf sie in den Mülleimer des Zimmers, wo sie auf einem kaum angerührten Schokofrosch, einem zerknitterten Umschlag und etwas rot-grünem Einwickelpapier landete. Die anderen Müsliriegel steckte er in seinen Eselsfell-Beutel.

In einem letzten verzweifelten und letztlich vergeblichen Versuch, irgendeinen Hinweis zu entdecken, sah er sich noch einmal um.

Dann verließ Harry den Schlafsaal, im Gehen essend, auf der Suche nach den Verliesen von Slytherin. Zumindest _glaubte_ er, dass es das sei, worauf jener Satz hinwies.

Sich in den Fluren von Hogwarts zurechtzufinden, war wie... wahrscheinlich _nicht_ genau so schlimm, wie durch ein Escher-Gemälde zu spazieren; solche Dinge sagte man um des rethorischen Effekts willen, nicht ihres Wahrheitsgehaltes wegen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Harry zu dem Schluss, dass ein Escher-Gemälde verglichen mit Hogwarts tatsächlich sowohl Vor- als auch Nachteile bot. Nachteil: Keine konsistente Ausrichtung der Schwerkraft. Vorteil: Zumindest bewegten die Treppen sich nicht, _WÄHREND MAN NOCH AUF IHNEN DRAUF STAND._

Harry hatte ursprünglich vier Treppenfluchten erklommen, um zu seinem Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Nachdem er nicht weniger als zwölf Treppen hinunter geklettert war, ohne auch nur in die Nähe der Verliese zu kommen, gelangte Harry zu dem Schluss, dass (1) ein Escher-Gemälde im Vergleich dazu ein _Zuckerschlecken_ wäre, (2) er sich jetzt aus irgendeinem Grund _höher_ im Schloss befand als zu Anfang und (3) er sich dermaßen _gründlich_ verirrt hatte, dass es ihn nicht überrascht hätte, aus dem nächsten Fenster zu schauen und zwei Monde am Himmel zu erblicken.

Backup-Plan A war gewesen, anzuhalten und nach dem Weg zu fragen, doch es schien ein erheblicher Mangel an umherwandernden Leuten zu herrschen, fast so als würden die Burschen alle den Unterricht besuchen, so wie sie es sollten.

Backup-Plan B...

"Ich habe mich verlaufen," sagte Harry laut. "Kann mir, ähm, vielleicht der Geist von Hogwarts helfen oder so?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Schloss über sehr viel Geist verfügt," bemerkte eine verwelkte alte Dame in einem der Gemälde an der Wand. "Leben, vielleicht, doch keinen Geist."

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

"Sind Sie -" sagte Harry, dann schloss er den Mund. Wenn er es näher bedachte, würde er NEIN das Gemälde nicht fragen, ob es über ein echtes Bewusstsein verfügte, in dem Sinne sich seines Bewusstseins bewusst zu sein.

"Ich bin Harry Potter," sagte sein Mund, mehr oder weniger auf Autopilot. Ebenso mehr oder weniger automatisch streckte Harry dem Gemälde die Hand entgegen.

Die Frau in dem Bild blickte auf Harrys Hand hinab und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Langsam sank die Hand wieder zurück an Harrys Seite.

"Sorry," sagte Harry, "ich bin noch neu hier."

"Soviel kann ich sehen, junger Rabe. Wohin versuchen Sie denn zu gelangen?"

Harry zögerte. "Ich bin nicht ganz sicher," sagte er.

"Dann sind Sie vielleicht bereits da."

"Nun, wo auch immer ich hin _will,_ ich glaube _hier_ ist es nicht..."* Harry schloss den Mund als er merkte, wie idiotisch er sich anhörte. "Ich fang nochmal an. Ich spiele da dieses Spiel, nur dass ich die Regeln nicht kenne -" Das funktionierte wohl auch nicht wirklich. "Okay, dritter Versuch. Ich suche nach Gelegenheiten, um Gutes zu tun und habe nur diesen kryptischen Hinweis, dass Finsternis ist, wo das Licht sein muss, also habe ich versucht, nach unten zu gelangen, aber ich scheine immer weiter hinauf zu kommen..."

Die alte Dame in dem Gemälde blickte ihn ziemlich skeptisch an.

Harry seufzte. "Mein Leben neigt ein wenig zur Merkwürdigkeit."

"Wäre es zutreffend, zu sagen, dass Sie weder wissen, wo Sie hin wollen, noch wieso Sie dorthin zu gelangen versuchen?"

" _Vollkommen_ zutreffend."

Die alte Dame nickte. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sich verlaufen zu haben Ihr größtes Problem ist, junger Mann."

"Das ist wahr, aber anders als die wichtigeren Probleme ist es ein Problem, von dem ich weiß, wie es zu lösen ist und _wow_ wird diese Unterhaltung gerade zu einer Metapher für die menschliche Existenz, das ist mir bis gerade eben gar nicht aufgefallen."

Die Dame betrachtete Harry abschätzend. "Sie sind also _doch_ ein feiner junger Rabe, nicht wahr? Einen Moment lang habe ich mich schon gewundert. Nun denn, eine allgemeine Regel, solange Sie immer links abbiegen, gelangen Sie sicher nach unten."

Das klang merkwürdig vertraut, doch Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er es schon einmal gehört hatte. "Ähm... Sie scheinen eine sehr intelligente Person zu sein. Oder das Bild einer sehr intelligenten Person... jedenfalls, haben Sie schon einmal von einem mysteriösen Spiel gehört, das man nur einmal spielen kann, aber keiner erklärt einem, wie die Regeln sind?"

"Das Leben," sagte die Dame sofort. "Solch ein offensichtliches Rätsel habe ich selten gehört."

Harry blinzelte. "Nein," sagte er langsam. "Ich meine, ich habe tatsächlich eine Nachricht bekommen und alles, die sagt, ich müsse das Spiel spielen, aber ich würde die Regeln nicht erfahren und jemand hinterlässt mir kleine Zettel, wie viele Punkte ich für Regelverstöße verloren habe, wie eine Minus-zwei-Punkte-Strafe fürs Pyjama tragen. Kennen Sie jemanden hier in Hogwarts, der verrückt und mächtig genug ist, so etwas zu tun? Außer Dumbledore, meine ich?"

Das Bild der alten Dame seufzte. "Ich bin nur ein Abbild, junger Mann. Ich erinnere mich an Hogwarts wie es war - nicht Hogwarts wie es ist. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, wenn dies ein Rätsel wäre, so wäre die Antwort, dass das Spiel das Leben ist und obgleich wir nicht alle Regeln selbst gestalten, sind es immer wir selbst, die Punkte vergeben oder nehmen. Wenn es kein Rätsel sondern Realität ist - dann weiß ich es nicht."

Harry verbeugte sich sehr tief vor dem Bild. "Dank Ihnen, Milady."

Die Dame vollführte vor ihm einen Knicks. "Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, ich würde Sie in guter Erinnerung behalten," sagte sie, "doch ich werde mich wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht an Sie erinnern. Leben Sie wohl, Harry Potter."

Er verneigte sich zur Antwort noch einmal und machte sich auf, die nächste Treppenflucht hinab zu steigen.

Vier linke Abzweigungen später fand er sich am Beginn eines Korridors wieder, der zur anderen Seite abrupt in einem herabgestürzten Haufen großer Felsen endete - als hätte es einen Höhleneinsturz gegeben, nur dass die umgebenden Mauern und die Decke intakt waren und aus völlig gewöhnlichen Steinen des Schlosses bestanden.

"Okay," sprach Harry zur leeren Luft, "ich geb's auf. Ich bitte um einen weiteren Hinweis. Wie komme ich dorthin, wo ich hin muss?"

"Ein Hinweis! Ein Hinweis sagst du?"

Die aufgeregte Stimme entstammte einem Gemälde an einer nicht weit entfernten Wand, dieses ein Porträt eines Mannes in mittleren Jahren im schreiend-pinksten Umhang, den Harry je gesehen hatte oder sich auch nur hätte vorstellen können. In dem Porträt trug er einen schlaffen alten Spitzhut mit einem Fisch darauf (keiner Zeichnung eines Fisches, wohlgemerkt, sondern einem Fisch).

"Ja!" sagte Harry. "Ein Hinweis! Ein Hinweis sage ich! Bloß nicht _irgendein_ Hinweis, ich suche nach einem _ganz bestimmten_ Hinweis, er ist für ein Spiel, das ich spiele -"

"Ja, ja! Ein Hinweis für das Spiel! Du bist Harry Potter, nicht wahr? Ich bin Cornelion Flubberwalt! Es wurde mir von Erin dem Gefährten gesagt, dem es wiederum Lord Wieselnas erzählt hat, dem es berichtet wurde von, ich hab's wirklich vergessen. Aber es war eine Nachricht für _mich,_ die ich dir geben soll! Für _mich!_ Um mich hat sich niemand mehr geschert seit, ich weiß nicht wie lang, vielleicht schon ewig, ich habe hier unten festgesteckt in diesem völlig nutzlosen alten Korridor - ein Hinweis! Ich habe deinen Hinweis! Er wird dich nur drei Punkte kosten! Willst du ihn?"

"Ja! Ich will ihn!" Harry war sich bewusst, dass er seinen Sarkasmus wahrscheinlich besser zügeln sollte, doch er konnte einfach nicht an sich halten.

Die Finsternis ist zu finden zwischen den grünen Studierzimmern und McGonagalls Transfigurationsklasse! Das ist der Hinweis! Und gib mal ein bisschen Gas, du bist langsamer als ein Sack Schnecken! Minus zehn Punkte fürs rumtrödeln! Jetzt hast du noch 61 Punkte! Das war der Rest der Nachricht!"

"Danke," sagte Harry. Langsam lag er in dem Spiel wirklich zurück. "Ähm... ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie wissen wo die Nachricht _ursprünglich_ herstammt, oder?"

"Sie wurde gesprochen von einer hohlen Stimme, die aus einer Leere in der Luft selbst erklang, einer Kluft die sich öffnete über einem feurigen Abgrund! Das hat man mir erzählt!"

Harry war nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er solchen Dinge noch mit Skepsis begegnen oder sie einfach als gegeben hinnehmen sollte. "Und wo finde ich den Gang zwischen den grünen Studierzimmern und der Transfigurationsklasse?"

"Dreh dich einfach um und geh links, rechts, runter, runter, rechts, links, rauf und wieder links,** dann bist du am grünen Studierzimmer und wenn du rein und direkt zur anderen Seite wieder raus gehst, bist du in einem breiten, gewundenen Korridor, der zu einer Kreuzung führt und zur Rechten dieser Kreuzung ist ein langer gerader Gang, der zum Transfigurations-Klassenraum führt!" Die Gestalt des Mannes in mittleren Jahren hielt inne. "Zumindest war es so als _ich_ in Hogwarts war. Das _ist_ doch ein Montag in einem ungeraden Jahr, oder?"

"Bleistift und mechanisches Papier," sagte Harry zu seinem Beutel. "Äh, abbrechen, Papier und mechanischer Bleistift." Er blickte auf. "Könnten Sie das wiederholen?"

Nachdem er sich noch zwei weitere Male verlaufen hatte, glaubte Harry so langsam die Grundregel des Navigierens im sich immerfort verändernden Labyrinth namens Hogwarts zu verstehen, nämlich, _frag_ _ein Gemälde nach dem Weg._ Wenn das irgendeine Art unglaublich tiefsinniger Lebensweisheit widerspiegelte, so hatte er nicht herausfinden können welche.

Das grüne Studierzimmer war ein überraschend gemütlicher Raum, den Sonnenlicht aus Fenstern mit grün-getöntem Glas durchströmte, das Drachen in idyllisch gelassenen Szenen zeigte. Es verfügte über ungeheuer bequem wirkende Sessel und Tische, die äußerst gut geeignet schienen, um daran in Gesellschaft von ein bis drei Freunden zu lernen.

Harry konnte allerdings nicht _tatsächlich_ direkt hindurch und zur Tür auf der anderen Seite hinausgehen. Es waren _Bücherregale_ in die Wand eingelassen und er musste hinüber gehen und einige der Titel lesen, um seinen Anspruch auf den Verres-Familiennamen aufrechtzuerhalten. Doch er tat es zügig, eingedenk der Mahnung wegen Langsamkeit und trat dann zur anderen Seite hinaus.

Er lief gerade den "breiten, gewundenen Korridor" entlang, als er den Aufschrei eines kleinen Jungen hörte.

In solchen Momenten konnte Harry es rechtfertigen, ungebremst los zu sprinten, ohne Rücksicht darauf seine Kräfte zu schonen oder die richtigen Aufwärmübungen zu machen oder sich um mögliche Hindernissen zu sorgen, ein plötzlicher, rasender Flug, der zu einem ebenso plötzlichen Ende kam, als er beinahe eine Gruppe von sechs Erstklässlern aus Hufflepuff über den Haufen rannte...

...die sich eng zusammen drängten und ziemlich verängstigt wirkten, als wollten sie verzweifelt etwas unternehmen, wüssten aber nicht was, was vermutlich mit der Gruppe aus fünf älteren Slytherins zusammenhing, die einen weiteren kleinen Jungen zu umzingeln schienen.

Harry wurde plötzlich sehr zornig.

" _Entschuldigt mal!_ " rief Harry so laut er konnte.

Es mochte unnötig gewesen sein. Man blickte bereits zu ihm. Doch es brachte mit Sicherheit erst einmal alle Aktionen zum Erliegen.

Harry schritt an dem Knäuel aus Hufflepuffs vorbei auf die Slytherins zu.

Sie blickten auf ihn herunter mit Ausdrücken auf dem Gesicht, die von Zorn über Belustigung bis hin zu Erleichterung reichten.

Ein Teil von Harrys Gehirn schrie voller Panik, dass dies sehr viel ältere und größere Jungen waren, die ihn in den Boden stampfen konnten.

Ein anderer Teil erwiderte trocken, dass jeder, der sich ernsthaft dabei erwischen ließ, auf den Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte einzustampfen, sich eine ganze _Wagenladung_ voller Ärger einhandelte, besonders wenn es sich um eine Bande älterer Slytherins handelte und sieben Hufflepuffs alles mit ansahen und dass die Chance, sie könnten ihm in Gegenwart von Zeugen irgendeinen permanenten Schaden zufügen, gegen null ging. Ihre einzige echte Waffe, die die älteren Jungen gegen ihn in der Hand hatten, war seine eigene Angst, wenn er es zuließ.

Dann bemerkte Harry, dass der Junge, den sie gefangen hielten, Neville Longbottom war.

Natürlich.

Das besiegelte die Sache. Harry hatte entschieden, sich reumütig bei Neville zu entschuldigen und das bedeutete, Neville gehörte _ihm,_ wie konnten sie es _wagen?_

Harry langte nach Neville, ergriff ihn am Handgelenk und _riss_ ihn aus dem Kreis der Slytherins heraus, der Junge taumelte schockiert als Harry ihn hinaus zerrte und sich beinahe mit der gleichen Bewegung selbst einen Weg durch die entstandene Lücke bahnte.

Und so stand Harry inmitten der Slytherins, an Nevilles Stelle und blickte zu den viel älteren, größeren und stärkeren Jungen hinauf.

"Hallo," sagte Harry. "Ich bin der Junge-der-überlebt-hat."

Eine ziemlich peinliche Pause entstand. Niemand schien zu wissen, wie das Gespräch von hier an weiter verlaufen sollte.

Harrys senkte den Blick und erspähte einige Bücher und Papiere über den Boden verstreut. Oh, das nette alte Spiel, bei dem man den Jungen versuchen lässt, seine Bücher aufzusammeln, um sie ihm dann wieder aus der Hand zu schlagen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals selbst Ziel dieses Spieles gewesen zu sein, doch er verfügte über eine ziemlich gute Vorstellungskraft und seine Vorstellung machte ihn wütend. Nun, sobald die größere Lage hier gelöst war, könnte Neville immer noch problemlos zurückkommen und seine Sachen aufheben, vorausgesetzt dass die Slytherins zu sehr auf ihn fokussiert blieben, um wegen der Bücher auf irgendwelche Ideen zu kommen.

Unglücklicherweise war sein abschweifender Blick bemerkt worden. "Ooh," sagte der größte der Jungen, "wolldes'du die Bücher wieda -"

"Sei still," sagte Harry kalt. _Bring sie immer schön aus dem Gleichgewicht. Tu nicht, was sie erwarten. Verfall nicht in ein Muster, das sie verleitet, dich zu mobben._ "Ist das etwa Teil eines unglaublich cleveren Plans zu deinem zukünftigen Vorteil oder tatsächlich nur eine solch sinnlose Entehrung von Salazar Slytherins Namen, wie es -"

Der größte Junge schubste Harry Potter kräftig und er fiel der Länge nach aus dem Kreis der Slytherins hinaus auf den steinernen Boden von Hogwarts.

Und die Slytherins lachten.

Harry erhob sich auf, wie ihm schien, furchterregend langsame Weise. Er wusste noch nicht, wie sein Zauberstab zu verwenden war, doch unter diesen Umständen gab es keinen Grund, sich davon aufhalten zu lassen.

"Ich würde gern _so viele Punkte wie nötig_ zahlen, um diese Person loszuwerden," sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Finger auf den größten der Slytherins.

Dann hob Harry die andere Hand, sagte "Abrakadabra" und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Bei dem Wort _Abrakadabra_ schrien zwei der Hufflepuffs auf, Neville eingeschlossen, drei andere Slytherins hechteten verzweifelt aus der Schusslinie von Harrys Finger und der größte Slytherin stolperte schockiert zurück als plötzlich ein roter Spritzer Gesicht, Brust und Nacken zierte.

 _Das_ hatte Harry _nicht_ erwartet.

Langsam griff sich der größte Slytherin an den Kopf und zog die Schale mit Kirschkuchen herunter, die gerade auf ihm drapiert worden war. Einen Augenblick lang hielt der größte der Slytherins die Schale in der Hand, starrte sie an, dann ließ er sie zu Boden fallen.

Es war wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Augenblick dafür, dass einer der Hufflepuffs zu lachen anfinge, doch genau das war es, was einer der Hufflepuffs jetzt tat.

Dann fiel Harry die Notiz am Boden der Schale auf.

"Warte kurz," sagte Harry und schoss nach vorn, um die Notiz aufzulesen. "Die Notiz ist für mich, glaube ich -"

" _Du,_ " grollte der größte der Slytherins, " _du, wirst, gleich -_ "

" _Guck_ dir das an!" rief Harry und schwenkte dem älteren Slytherin die Notiz entgegen. "Ich meine, _guck_ dir das nur an! Ist es zu fassen, dass man mir 30 Punkte berechnet für Lieferung und Abfertigung von einem lausigen Kuchen? 30 Punkte! Dabei zahle ich noch drauf, selbst nachdem ich einen unschuldigen Jungen in Nöten gerettet habe! Und Lagergebühren? Transportzuschläge? Verladekosten? Was für _Verladekosten_ fallen denn bei einem _Kuchen_ an?"

Eine weitere dieser peinlichen Pausen. Harry bedachte denjenigen Hufflepuff, welcher scheinbar einfach nicht zu kichern aufhören konnte, mit tödlichen Verwünschungen; dieser Idiot würde ihn noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Harry trat zurück und warf den Slytherins seinen besten tödlichen Blick zu. "Jetzt verschwindet oder ich mache euer Leben immer surrealer, bis ihr es tut. Seid gewarnt... mischt ihr euch in _mein_ Leben ein, könnte _euer_ Leben... _ein wenig haarig_ werden. Verstanden?"

In einer einzigen schrecklichen Bewegung riss der größte Slytherin seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Harry und wurde exakt im selben Moment von einem weiteren Kuchen hinten am Kopf getroffen, dieses mal Blaubeere.

Die Notiz auf diesem Kuchen war ziemlich groß und deutlich zu lesen. "Du solltest vielleicht die Notiz auf dem Kuchen lesen," bemerkte Harry. "Ich glaube, diesmal ist sie für dich."

Der Slytherin langte langsam empor, nahm die Kuchenschale, drehte sie um, wobei mit einem feuchten Flatsch noch mehr Blaubeere auf dem Boden landete und las die Notiz, die besagte:

WARNUNG  
WÄHREND DAS SPIEL LÄUFT  
IST JEGLICHER EINSATZ VON MAGIE GEGEN DEN TEILNEHMER UNTERSAGT  
WEITERE EINMISCHUNGEN IN DAS SPIEL  
WERDEN DER SPIELLEITUNG ZUGETRAGEN

Der Ausdruck reiner Verblüffung auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin war ein Augenschmaus. So langsam fing Harry an, diesen Spielleiter zu mögen.

"Schau mal," sagte Harry, "willst du's für heute nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Ich denke, das hier gerät gerade etwas außer Kontrolle. Wie wär's wenn du nach Slytherin zurück gehst und ich zurück nach Ravenclaw und wir alle erstmal wieder etwas runterkommen, okay?"

"Ich habe eine bessere Idee," zischte der größte Slytherin. "Wie wär's wenn du dir aus Versehen all deine Finger brichst?"

"Wie in Merlins Namen willst du das glaubhaft als Unfall dastehen lassen, nachdem du vor einem Dutzend Zeugen damit gedroht hast, du _Schwachkopf -_ "

Der größte Slytherin griff betont langsam nach Harrys Händen und Harry erstarrte, der Teil seines Hirns, der das Alter und die Stärke des anderen Jungen bemerkte, vermochte sich endlich Gehör zu verschaffen und schrie, _WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHE ICH DA?_

"Warte!" sagte einer der anderen Slytherins, mit plötzlicher Panik in der Stimme. "Stopp, das solltest wirklich nicht machen!"

Der größte Slytherin ignorierte ihn, nahm Harrys rechte Hand fest in seine linke und Harrys Zeigefinger in die rechte Hand.

Harry starrte dem Slytherin direkt in die Augen. Ein Teil von Harry schrie, das sollte nicht passieren, das _durfte_ nicht passieren, die Erwachsenen würden so etwas niemals _tatsächlich_ zulassen -

Langsam bog der Slytherin seinen Mittelfinger zurück.

 _Er hat mir noch nicht tatsächlich den Finger gebrochen und es ist unter meiner Würde, auch nur zu zucken, bis er es tut. Bis dahin ist das nur ein weiterer Einschüchterungsversuch._

"Stopp!" sagte der Slytherin, der schon zuvor Einwände erhoben hatte. "Hör auf, das ist wirklich eine schlechte Idee!"

"Das würde ich auch meinen," sagte eine eisige Stimme. Die Stimme einer älteren Frau.

Der größte der Slytherins ließ Harrys Hand los und sprang zurück als habe er sich verbrannt.

"Professor Sprout!" schrie einer der Hufflepuffs und klang so froh, wie Harry es noch von niemandem gehört hatte.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, trat in sein Blickfeld eine kleine plumpe Frau mit wirrem grau-gelocktem Haar und schmutzbedeckter Kleidung. Sie richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf die Slytherins. "Erklären Sie sich," sagte sie. "Was machen Sie mit meinem Hufflepuffs und..." sie blickte ihn an. "Meinem guten Schüler Harry Potter."

 _Oh oh. Richtig, es war IHR Unterricht, den ich heute Morgen verpasst habe._

"Er hat gedroht uns zu töten!" platzte einer der anderen Slytherins heraus, der gleiche der einen Stop gefordert hatte.

"Was?" sagte Harry verdutzt. "Habe ich _nicht!_ Wollte ich euch umbringen, würde ich nicht vorher noch öffentlich damit drohen!"

Ein dritter Slytherin fing hilflos an zu kichern, bis ihn die tödlichen Blicke der anderen Jungen abrupt zum Schweigen brachten.

Professor Sprout hatte eine reichlich skeptische Miene aufgesetzt. "Was für eine Todesdrohung wäre das genau?"

"Der Tödliche Fluch! Er hat so getan, als würde er den Tödlichen Fluch anwenden!"

Professor Sprout wandte sich Harry zu. "Ja, eine gar schreckliche Drohung von einem elfjährigen Jungen. Doch trotzdem nichts, was Sie auch nur _im Traum_ vorgeben sollten, Harry Potter."

"Ich kenne nicht einmal die _Worte_ für den Tödlichen Fluch," sagte Harry prompt. "Und ich hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt den Zauberstab gezogen."

Jetzt warf Professor Sprout Harry einen reichlich skeptischen Blick zu. "Dann nehme ich an, dieser Junge hat sich _selbst_ mit zwei Kuchen beworfen."

"Er _hat_ seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzt!" platzte einer der jungen Hufflepuffs heraus. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er es gemacht hat, er hat einfach mit den Fingern geschnippt und da war Kuchen!"

"Wirklich," sagte Professor Sprout nach einem Moment. Sie zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab. "Ich werde nicht darauf bestehen, da Sie hier das Opfer zu sein scheinen, doch hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Ihren Zauberstab überprüfe, um sicher zu gehen?"

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Was muss ich -"

" _Prior Incantato,_ " sagte Sprout. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Seltsam, Ihr Zauberstab scheint überhaupt noch nicht verwendet worden zu sein."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wurde er auch nicht, ich habe den Zauberstab und meine Schulbücher erst vor ein paar Tagen bekommen."

Sprout nickte. "Dann haben wir hier einen klaren Fall unabsichtlicher Magie durch einen Jungen, der sich bedroht fühlte. Und die Regeln besagen schlicht, dass Sie dafür nicht verantwortlich zu machen sind. Was _Sie_ betrifft..." wandte sie sich den Slytherins zu. Ihre Augen fielen bewusst auf Nevilles Bücher, die auf dem Boden lagen.

Es herrschte lange Stille, während sie die fünf Slytherins betrachtete.

"Drei Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, für _jeden,_ " sagte sie schließlich. "Und sechs von _ihm,_ " deutete sie auf den mit Kuchen bedeckten Jungen. "Legen Sie sich _nie_ _mals_ wieder mit meinen Hufflepuffs an oder mit meinem Schüler Harry Potter. Jetzt _gehen Sie_ _._ "

Sie musste sich nicht wiederholen; die Slytherins drehten sich um und entfernten sich rasch.

Neville ging und begann seine Bücher aufzuheben. Er schien zu weinen, doch nur ein wenig. Es mochte am verspäteten Schock liegen oder weil die anderen Jungen ihm halfen.

"Ihnen _vielen_ Dank, Harry Potter," wandte sich Professor Sprout an ihn. "Sieben Punkte für Ravenclaw, einen für jeden Hufflepuff, den Sie beschützt haben. Und mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen."

Harry blinzelte. Er hatte mehr so etwas wie eine Standpauke darüber erwartet, sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten und eine ziemliche Schimpftirade, weil er seinen ersten Unterricht verpasst hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er _doch_ nach Hufflepuff gehen sollen. Sprout war cool.

" _Ratzeputz,_ " sagte Sprout in Richtung der Kuchenschweinerei auf dem Boden, die sich prompt in Luft auflöste.

Dann entfernte sie sich in Richtung des Flures, der zum grünen Studierzimmer führte.

"Wie hast du das _gemacht?_ " zischte einer der Jungen aus Hufflepuff, sobald sie verschwunden war.

Harry lächelte selbstzufrieden. "Ich kann alles geschehen lassen, was ich will, indem ich nur mit den Fingern schnippe."

Der Junge machte große Augen. " _Wirklich?_ "

"Nein," sagte Harry. "Aber wenn du allen diese Geschichte erzählst, dann auf jeden Fall auch Hermine Granger im ersten Jahr von Ravenclaw, sie hat eine Anekdote dazu, die du vielleicht ganz lustig findest." Er hatte absolut keinen Schimmer, was hier vor sich ging, aber diese Gelegenheit, zu seiner wachsenden Legende beizutragen, würde er nicht verstreichen lassen. "Oh und was war das alles wegen dem Tödlichen Fluch?"

Der Junge warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. "Du weißt es wirklich nicht?"

"Wenn doch würde ich nicht fragen."

"Die Worte des Tödlichen Fluches sind," der Junge schluckte und senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, wobei er die Hände zur Seite streckte als wolle er völlig klarstellen, dass er keinen Zauberstab trug, " _Avada Kedavra._ "

 _Natürlich sind sie das._

Harry setzte das auf die anwachsende Liste von Dingen, von denen er seinem Dad, Professor Michael Verres-Evans, nie und nimmer erzählen würde. Es war schon schlimm genug, davon zu sprechen, man sei die einzige Person, die den gefürchteten Tödlichen Fluch überlebt hatte, auch ohne zugeben zu müssen, dass der Tödliche Fluch "Abrakadabra" lautete.

"Ich verstehe," sagte Harry nach einem Moment. "Nun, das ist auf jeden Fall das letzte mal, dass ich _das_ sage, bevor ich mit den Fingern schnipse." Obwohl es einen interessanten Effekt hatte, der von taktischem Nutzen sein mochte.

" _Warum_ hast du -"

"Von Muggeln aufgezogen, Muggel halten es für einen Witz und glauben, es sei lustig. Das ist ehrlich was passiert ist. Sorry, aber kannst du mir nochmal deinen Namen sagen?"

"Ich bin Ernie Macmillan," sagte der Hufflepuff. Er streckte die Hand aus und Harry schüttelte sie. "Ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen."

Harry vollführte eine leichte Verbeugung. "Freut mich auch dich kennenzulernen, aber lassen wir das mit der Ehre."

Dann drängten sich die anderen Jungen um ihn und es folgte eine plötzliche Flut von Bekanntmachungen.

Als sie fertig waren, schluckte Harry. Das würde sehr schwierig werden. "Ähm... wenn ihr mich alle entschuldigen würdet... ich muss Neville etwas sagen -"

Aller Augen richteten sich auf Neville, der mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck einen Schritt zurücktrat.

"Ich nehme an," sagte Neville mit kleiner Stimme, " du wirst sagen, ich hätte mutiger sein sollen -"

"Oh nein, nichts dergleichen!" sagte Harry hastig. "Hat nichts _damit_ zu tun. Es ist nur, ähm, wegen etwas, das der Sprechende Hut mir gesagt hat -"

Plötzlich wirkten die Jungen _sehr_ interessiert, außer Neville, der sogar _noch_ ängstlicher wirkte.

Irgendetwas schien in Harrys Kehle festzusitzen. Er wusste, er sollte einfach damit herausrücken, doch es war als habe er einen großen Klotz verschluckt, der genau im Weg steckte.

Es war als müsse Harry manuell die Kontrolle über seine Lippen an sich reißen und jede Silbe einzeln hervorbringen, doch er schaffte es. "Es, tut, mir, leid." Er stieß die Luft aus und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Was ich, ähm, gestern gemacht habe. Du musst jetzt nicht dankbar sein oder so, ich verstehe es, wenn du mich einfach hasst. Es geht nicht darum, dass ich versuche cool zu wirken, indem ich mich entschuldige oder dass du es annehmen musst. Was ich getan habe, war falsch."

Es gab eine Pause.

Neville drückte seine Bücher fester an die Brust. "Warum hast du es dann getan?" sagte er mit dünner, unsteter Stimme. Er blinzelte als versuchte er Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Warum machen das _alle_ mit mir, selbst der Junge-der-überlebt-hat?"

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich kleiner als je zuvor in seinem Leben. "Es tut mir leid," sagte Harry noch einmal, nun mit rauer Stimme. "Es ist nur... du sahst so ängstlich aus, als hättest du ein Schild über dem Kopf, auf dem 'Opfer' steht und ich wollte dir zeigen, dass die Dinge _nicht_ immer schlecht ausgehen, dass einem die Monster manchmal Schokolade schenken... ich dachte, wenn ich dir das zeige, dann würde dir klar, dass es nicht so vieles gibt, vor dem man sich fürchten muss -"

"Aber das _gibt es,_ " flüsterte Neville. "Du hast es heute gesehen, das _gibt es!_ "

"Sie hätten dir vor Zeugen nichts wirklich schlimmes angetan. Ihre größte Waffe ist die Angst. Deswegen zielen sie auf _dich,_ weil sie sehen können, dass du Angst hast. Ich wollte dafür sorgen, dass du weniger Angst hast... dir zeigen, dass die Angst schlimmer ist als die Sache selbst... oder zumindest habe ich mir das eingeredet, aber der Sprechende Hut sagte mir, ich hätte mich nur selbst belogen und hätte es wirklich getan, weil ich Spaß daran hatte. Deswegen entschuldige ich mich -"

"Du hast mir weh getan," sagte Neville. "Gerade eben. Als du mich gepackt und von ihnen weggezogen hast." Neville streckte den Arm aus und deutete auf die Stelle, wo Harry ihn ergriffen hatte. "Ich kriege da später vielleicht einen blauen Fleck, weil du mich so heftig weggezogen hast. Tatsächlich hast du mir mehr weh getan als die Slytherins, indem sie mich herumgeschubst haben."

" _Neville!_ " zischte Ernie. "Er hat versucht, dich zu _retten!_ "

"Es tut mir leid," flüsterte Harry. "Als ich das gesehen habe, wurde ich einfach... wirklich zornig..."

Neville blickte ihm fest in die Augen. "Also hast du mich da ganz heftig herausgerissen, dich an meine Stelle gestellt und einen gemacht auf "Hallo, ich bin der Junge-der-überlebt-hat."

Harry nickte.

"Ich glaube, eines Tages wirst du richtig cool sein," sagte Neville. "Aber jetzt gerade bist du es nicht."

Harry schluckte den plötzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals und ging. Er lief weiter den Korridor hinunter bis zur Kreuzung, bog dann links in einen Flur ab und ging weiter, ohne auf den Weg zu achten.

Was hätte er denn machen _sollen_ _?_ Niemals wütend werden? Er war nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas hätte unternehmen können, ohne zornig zu sein und wer weiß, was dann mit Neville und seinen Büchern geschehen wäre. Außerdem hatte Harry genug Fantasy-Bücher gelesen, um zu wissen wie _das_ ablief. Er würde versuchen, den Ärger zu unterdrücken und scheitern und er würde wieder hervorbrechen. Und nach der ganzen langen Reise der Selbsterkenntnis würde er am Ende lernen, dass sein Zorn ein Teil von ihm war und er nur, indem er ihn akzeptierte, lernen konnte, weise von ihm Gebrauch zu machen. _Star Wars_ war das einzige Universum, in dem die Lösung _tatsächlich_ darin bestand, dass man sich völlig von negativen Emotionen trennen sollte und irgendwas an Yoda hatte in Harry immer schon einen Hass auf den kleinen grünen Schwachkopf ausgelöst.

Also war der offensichtlich zeitsparendere Plan, die Reise der Selbsterkenntnis zu überspringen und gleich zu dem Teil zu kommen, wo er erkannte, dass er nur dann seinen Ärger kontrollieren könnte, indem er ihn als Teil seiner selbst akzeptierte.

Das Problem war, er _fühlte_ sich nicht außer Kontrolle, wenn er zornig war. Die kalte Wut weckte in ihm das Gefühl, als habe er die Kontrolle. Nur im Rückblick schienen sich _die Ereignisse insgesamt_ irgendwie... hochgeschaukelt zu haben.

Er fragte sich, inwieweit den Spielleiter solche Dinge interessierten und ob er dafür Punkte verloren oder gewonnen hatte. Harry selbst hatte auf jeden Fall das Gefühl so einige Punkte verloren zu haben und er war sicher, die alte Dame in dem Bild hätte ihm gesagt, dass sei die einzige Meinung, die zählte.

Außerdem fragte sich Harry ob der Spielleiter auch Professor Sprout geschickt hatte. Es war ein logischer Gedanke: die Notiz hatte angedroht, die Spielleitung zu informieren und da war Professor Sprout. Vielleicht _war_ Professor Sprout der Spielleiter - die _Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff_ wäre die _letzte_ Person, die irgendwer verdächtigen würde, was sie ziemlich weit oben auf Harrys Liste platzieren sollte. Er hatte auch ein oder zwei Krimis gelesen.

"Also, wie mache ich mich so in dem Spiel?" sagte Harry laut.

Ein Blatt Papier segelte über seinen Kopf, als habe es jemand von hinten über ihn geworfen - Harry drehte sich um, doch da war niemand - und als Harry sich wieder nach vorn wandte, ruhte die Notiz auf dem Boden.

Die Notiz besagte:***

PUNKTE FÜR STIL: 10  
PUNKTE FÜR GUTMÜTIGKEIT: -3.000.000  
RAVENCLAW-HAUSPUNKTE-BONUS: 70  
AKTUELLER PUNKTESTAND: -2.999.871  
VERBLEIBENDE ZÜGE: 2

" _Minus drei Millionen Punkte?_ " beschwerte sich Harry empört bei dem leeren Flur. "Das scheint doch etwas übertrieben! Ich möchte Einspruch bei der Spielleitung einlegen! Wie soll ich denn drei Millionen Punkte in den nächsten zwei Zügen wieder aufholen?"

Eine weitere Notiz kam über seinen Kopf gesegelt.

EINSPRUCH: FEHLGESCHLAGEN  
DIE FALSCHEN FRAGEN GESTELLT: -.000 PUNKTE  
AKTUELLER PUNKTESTAND: -.999.871****  
VERBLEIBENDE ZÜGE: 1

Harry gab es auf. Mit nur einem verbleibenden Zug konnte er nur noch seinen besten Tipp abgeben, auch wenn er nicht sehr gut war. "Ich denke, das Spiel steht für das Leben."

Ein letztes Stück Papier flog über seinen Kopf hinweg, auf dem stand:

VERSUCH FEHLGESCHLAGEN  
VERSAGT VERSAGT VERSAGT  
AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
AKTUELLER PUNKTESTAND: MINUS UNENDLICH  
DU HAST DAS SPIEL VERLOREN

 _LETZTE ANWEISUNG:_ _  
geh zu Professor McGonagalls Büro_

Die letzte Zeile war in seiner eigenen Handschrift verfasst.

Harry starrte die letzte Zeile ein Weilchen an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Schön. Dann also Professor McGonagalls Büro. Wenn _sie_ der Spielleiter war...

Okay, ehrlich gesagt hatte Harry nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn Professor McGonagall der Spielleiter war. Sein Verstand brachte absolut nichts zutage. Es war, buchstäblich, unvorstellbar.

Ein paar Porträts später - es war kein langer Weg, Professor McGonagalls Büro lag nicht weit von ihrer Transfigurationsklasse entfernt, zumindest nicht an Montagen in ungeraden Jahren - stand Harry vor der Tür zu ihrem Büro.

Er klopfte.

"Herein," erklang die gedämpfte Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

Er trat ein.

* * *

* Diese Unterhaltung ähnelt einem Gespräch zwischen Alice und der Grinsekatze aus _Alice im Wunderland_ von Lewis Carroll.

** Das klingt ein wenig nach einem Cheat-Code für ein altes Konsolenspiel (auch wenn sich kein konkret passender finden ließ) oder, vielleicht auch wahrscheinlicher, nach einer Wegbeschreibung, wie man sie in einer Lösung für ein altes (in diesem Fall offenbar wenig hilfreich bis böswillig programmiertes) textbasiertes Computerspiel (wie z.B. _Zork_ ) finden mag.

*** Das ist ganz offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf _Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis_ von Douglas Adams. Die leider bereits im Original ungenaue Übersetzung des entsprechenden Zitates ( _Ten out of ten for style, but minus several million for good thinking._ \- _Zehn von zehn Punkten für Stil, aber ein paar Millionen miese für Gutmütigkeit._ ) habe ich des Wiedererkennungswertes wegen beibehalten. Korrekter kritisiert der Spielleiter hier natürlich nicht Harrys Gutmütigkeit - er forderte ihn ja auf, Gutes zu tun - sondern seine mangelnde Intelligenz ( _good thinking_ = _logisches Denken_ ).

**** Offenbar mag FFN die im Deutschen übliche Zahlenformatierung nicht und da ich vom Support leider keine Antwort erhielt, muss es wohl erstmal so bleiben (sehr unschön). Eigentlich sollte hier natürlich etwas anderes stehen: Harry verliert für seinen Versuch weitere 1 Billion (eine Eins mit 12 Nullen) Punkte und kommt somit auf einen Endstand von -1 Billion und 2.999.871 Punkten.


End file.
